Heart's Treasure
by spotlulu28
Summary: This might be the end of Kakuzu and Snow's story. Will Snow give into a new love now that Kakuzu is supposedly dead? What lies head for Snow and her young children in their new home? This is the fifth story in this story. Please read the other four before reading this or it won't make sense. I do not own the Naruto series. Please enjoy.
1. Honesty

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 1: Honesty**

 **Please enjoy what might be the last of the Kakuzu and Snow's story. I'd like to thank all the loyal readers who have been there since "Kakuzu's Treasure".**

 **Perspectives: Snow and Eiji**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

"So will you take us in?" I asked.

I have nowhere else to go. I can't take my children back to the Hidden Rain. Its too dangerous.

"Of course", said Eiji.

I let out a breath of pure relief. He got out of bed.

"Did you really think I would reject you?" asked Eiji.

"I didn't know what to think it's been a long time since we last spoke. And I didn't come alone", I said.

I carried both Saizo and Hazel in my arms. Eiji smiled.

"They are part our family. They rest in here no one will disturb them", said Eiji.

I carefully placed my sleeping children into the bed.

"Are they twins?" asked Eiji.

I nodded my head.

"How old are they?" asked Eiji.

"Four", I said.

"There hasn't been twins in our family since my generation. What are their names?" asked Eiji.

"Hazel and Saizo", I said.

"I want you to tell me everything", said Eiji.

"I will", I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss Snow. I know that pain well", said Eiji.

"Please don't mention him. I'm barely staying together", I said.

"How long ago did he pass?" asked Eiji.

"Two weeks ago", I said.

Sapphires fell from my eyes onto the floor. Eiji wrapped his arms around me pulling me close.

"You're holding up remarkably well", said Eiji.

"I have to for them", I said.

"You are lucky you have them to be strong for. I wasn't so fortunate", said Eiji.

He's right I have them. I'd go crazy if I lost them and Kakuzu. I have no idea how Eiji survived such a horrible loss. I would be both physical and mentally shattered if lost both Kakuzu and my children.

"You'll have to wait for that promise. I can't even stomach the idea of allowing another man close to my heart right now", I said.

"I wouldn't expect you to be. Take as much time as you need. I'm a patient man", said Eiji.

"Thank you",

Eiji's door busted open. I pulled away from Eiji. Mari and Kameko came running in. The twins woke up. Mari and Kameko hugged me hard. I had no idea how they discovered my return.

"Why are you back?" asked Mari.

I didn't let my tears fall in front of my children. She frowned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sis", said Mari.

"Mommy, who are these people?" asked Saizo.

"I am your Aunt Kameko and this is your Aunt Mari", said Kameko.

"And I am Eiji the elder of this family", said Eiji.

"I thought daddy was the elder of our family", said Saizo.

"He was but your family has grown", said Eiji.

"Where are we?" asked Hazel.

"The Hidden Diamond Village our new home", I said.

"I want our old home", cried Saizo.

"Me too", whined Hazel.

They are too young to truly understand.

"It's too dangerous there", I said.

"If it's so bad there why didn't the others come with us?" asked Hazel.

I sat down in bed with them. They were both so confused. This time has been stressing for them too.

"They are powerful ninjas who can defend themselves. Its too dangerous for them to leave the Hidden Rain Village. They had no choice, but to stay", I said.

They were both exhausted and emotionally drained. Hazel and Saizo have gone through far too much for children of their age.

"Shh, go back to sleep you two", I said.

I sang them a lullaby and they eventually fell asleep.

"We can talk in private in my office", said Eiji.

Doku slid down my arm and onto the floor.

"Watch over them", I said.

"Yes Mistress",

Doku slithered into bed with the twins. Hazel wrapped her arms around Doku's neck. Kameko's eyes went wide.

"Doku is no threat to my children", I said.

She took my word on it. We walked into his office and shut the doors.

"This office is sound proof so it is safe to talk", said Eiji.

"Where should I start?" I asked.

"Start at when you the Hidden Diamond", said Eiji.

"It's a long story so I will all go with the abridged version or else we will be here for hours", I said.

"It would be best if we got this done now in full detail. Take as much time as you want. We aren't going anywhere", said Eiji.

I nodded my head. I told them everything and answered every question not matter how unpleasant. I made sure not to reveal anything that would cause problems for the Akatsuki. Even though I'm a retired member I won't do anything that could hurt them. By the time I finished it was six in the morning and the sun was slowly coming up.

"I hate to ask this but how did Kakuzu pass?" asked Eiji.

"On a mission he was killed by Leaf ninja. Please don't make me go into anymore detail", I said.

"I won't but one day I want you to tell me", said Eiji.

I nodded my head.

"What was the mission?" asked Mari.

I gave her a glare and she backed away.

"Snow, when your kids wake up maybe they should meet their cousins. It will a great distraction for them. And your students will love to see you", said Kameko before she left.

That sounded like a good idea. It would be welcome distraction for both my children and me. I was about to leave his office when Eiji stopped me.

"We have to go over your cover story", said Eiji.

"Tell me it", I said.

"If anyone asks about your children's father you will say he was a roaming bounty hunter. You can edit your story to fit that?" asked Eiji.

It's close enough to the truth I can do that. I nodded my head.

"What if someone notices the resemblance between Kakuzu and my children?" I asked.

"Say the man you fell in love with was Kakuzu's son. At his age it wouldn't be overly surprising if he a child or two somewhere. If they ask what happened to him you'll say he went missing hunting a bounty", said Eiji.

Missing it sounds so much better than dead.

"Since Kakuzu has past on we will say he died", said Eiji.

"Can we please say he's missing? It's easier for me to say that than he's-

I couldn't say it. My mouth refused to say the word.

"Dead", said Eiji.

I nodded my head.

"Of course Snow I know how painful this is", said Eiji.

"I hoped it wouldn't happen again", I said.

Eiji gave a deep sigh.

"You should rest", said Eiji.

I nodded my head and got into bed with Hazel and Saizo.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked.

"I have work to do, so enjoy my bed and get some rest", said Eiji.

"Thank you", I said.

"There's no need for thanks", said Eiji before shutting the door.

I slept in till one in the afternoon. The twins slowly woke up.

"I'm hungry", said Saizo.

"Me too", said Hazel.

"How about ramen?" I asked.

They both smiled. Both of them have my love for ramen. I got them dressed. The entire town stared at us as we walked to the ramen shop, but there wasn't a huge crowd surrounding us. This must be Eiji's doing. I owe him so much for taking us in.

"Nice to see you again Lady Minori. I was beginning to think I wouldn't one favorite customers again. And who are these two cuties?" asked the shop owner.

"I'm not cute!" growled Saizo.

"Saizo",

"Sorry mommy", said Saizo.

I ordered three bowls of ramen. They happily slurped up noodles.

"I'd thought you'd be here", said Mari as she came into shop.

She tugged me out of the shop before I could pay.

"Don't worry Lady Minori it is on the house", said the shop owner.

"Thank you",

Saizo and Hazel went running after us. Mari stopped at a house.

"Who lives here?" I asked.

"You and your children do", said Mari.

"This is our home?" asked Saizo.

"Yes", I said.

Mari led us to a backyard with a playground. I saw my students. They've grown so much.

"SENSEI!" they yelled as the came rushing toward me.

I was tackled down in a hug.

"You three have grown so much", I said.

Toshi grew at least a foot. He wore brown pants, black sandals, a green shirt. He's sixteen now. Ryuu's grew taller too. Both of them of them were taller then me. Ryuu's hair had grown longer and now went past his shoulders. He a white kimono shirt with a flame design along the sleeves, black pants, and black sandals. Ryuu was sixteen too. Ren bloomed both physically and emotionally. She wore a pink kimono dress, black tights, and black sandals. She's now fourteen years old. All three of them had a Hidden Diamond forehead protector and black flak jacket they had all past the chuunin exams.

"Where have you been Sensei?" asked Toshi.

"With the man I love", I said.

"Why did you return?" asked Ryuu.

"I lost him", I said.

"I'm sorry sensei", said Ryuu.

I felt tears welling in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Thankfully Ren distracted me.

"Who are these two sweeties?" asked Ren.

"I'm Hazel", said Hazel.

"And you?" asked Ren.

Saizo ignored her and tried hiding behind me.

"Don't be rude introduce yourself", I said as gently nudged him forward.

"Saizo", he said.

"Minori",

I turned to see Taro with his arm wrapped around Kameko's was a wedding ring on her finger. Kameko held a baby girl in her arms. She had strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Who's the cutie?" I asked.

"This is Marigold your niece and her older sister should be here somewhere", said Kameko.

"I thought you couldn't have children", I said.

"I don't know how to explain it. They're my little miracles", said Kameko.

"I'm so happy for you two", I said.

"This couldn't have happened without you", said Taro.

"He's right", said Kameko.

"Who are you?" asked a strawberry blonde girl with silver eyes.

"I'm your Aunt Minori. And who are you?" I asked.

"Hana", said the girl.

She couldn't be more than five years old.

"Who are you?" asked Hana to Hazel.

"Hazel",

"Do you wanna play?" asked Hana.

Hazel look up me. The silent gesture ask if she could.

"Go ahead have fun", I said.

She went running toward the playground. The two of them instantly became best friends. I couldn't help noticing how lonely Saizo looked. He sat alone on a swing. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss daddy", said Saizo.

"I know so do I", I said.

"I never thought you didn't. Mommy you cry yourself to asleep every night it's because you miss him?" asked Saizo.

How does he know that? I'll have to be more careful about that.

"Yes Saizo", I said.

"Maybe if I tried hard enough to get him stay he wouldn't have died. It's my fault", said Saizo.

How could he think this was any way his fault?

"What happened to your father isn't your fault. Never blame yourself for your father's death", I said.

"Are you sure it wasn't my fault?" asked Saizo.

"I promise you it isn't your fault Saizo", I said.

Each of the twins are dealing with their father's death in different ways. Hazel has nightmares and sometime cried for hours. When I told her dad would want her to be happy. She tried being happy not letting sadness pin her down, but she still had nightmares from time to time. She loves to talk about the she spent with her dad. Saizo has a bed-wetting problem ever since Kakuzu past. I never allowed the twins to see much pain I'm really in. I want Saizo to have fun and interact with other children.

"Ryuu, Toshi come here", I said.

They came over.

"Saizo, why don't you spar with these two?" I asked.

Saizo eyes went alight and he smiled. This first time I've seen him smile, since Kakuzu passed. Saizo loves to sparring. Saizo went off with Ryuu.

"Toshi watch them. I trust you won't let things go too far", I said.

He nodded his head.

"Will you be our sensei now that you have returned?" asked Toshi.

"My circumstances have changed Toshi I'm a mother. I can train with you three and teach you what I have learned over the years. You can't ask me to go on missions anymore. If you still want to call me sensei that's fine with me", I said.

"I understand sensei", said Toshi.

"Maybe my temporary students can show you what they have learned in the six years they've spent with. A sparring between you and three would be interesting", said Eiji.

"I would love to, but I want to get my children settled in. This is a big change for them", I said.

An hour later Toshi and Ryuu came back. Toshi was carrying a tired Saizo.

"He's impressive. At four he has the experience of academy student in there last year", said Toshi.

I took Saizo from Toshi arms.

"Did you have fun with Toshi and Ryuu?" I asked.

"Toshi was really fun. Ryuu is noisy", said Saizo.

Toshi smirked. It's nice seeing Saizo making a new friend. I tucked both twins into bed. They were both happy to have their own bedrooms.

"Mommy can you put in the nightlight?" asked Saizo.

"Of course", I said.

"Where's Teddy?" asked Saizo.

"Right here", I said.

He hugged the bear closely to his chest.

"Will Uncle Itachi ever come to visit?" asked Saizo.

Saizo was very close with Itachi. I feel horrible for taking them away from that. If we stayed any longer there would be a high chance of Saizo and Hazel losing more of their adoptive family. I don't think they could handle much more loss.

"He can't come here sweetheart. It's too dangerous for him", I said.

"I thought so", said Saizo.

I kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight", I said.

Eiji was waiting outside with Kameko.

"I need to show you something. Kameko will watch over your children", said Eiji.

I followed him to a graveyard. We reached the white, which slowly opened. Graves were scattered through the grass. He led me to a white marble tombstone, which read:

 _A loving father and husband_

"I thought this would help. It will give you somewhere to visit. It will serve as a memorial to him", said Eiji.

"Thank you",

Sapphires and tiny gold balls fell from my eye. I'm happy I have somewhere to visit. I kneeled down and dug a small hole at the grave. I placed Kakuzu's forehead protector and Akatsuki ring in it. I covered up the hole and stood back up. I started shaking. Eiji wrapped his arms around me.

"I reserved two places in the kindergarten for Hazel and Saizo. And I suspect later on they will want to go to the ninja academy", said Eiji.

I nodded my head. The idea of my children becoming shinobi made me feel sick. I don't want them to have the same fate as their farther. Both of them wanted to be a ninjas and if truly wanted they would reach their goal. I will support them.

"You don't have to be strong in front of me Snow. I'm not a child", said Eiji.

I wrapped my around around him. He hugged me back. It's so nice to have this comfort . After awhile I pulled away.

"Why is it odd that I had twins?" I asked.

"Like I said there haven't been twins in our family since Hiro and I", said Eiji.

"Did he have long messy silver hair and gold eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Eiji.

"He came to my house right before the twins were born. He said Hazel and Saizo were going to be powerful. He scared me he knew everything about me", I said.

"That doesn't surprise me. He's most likely had an eye on you since you were a child. Did you notice a barn owl or green bird following you?" asked Eiji.

"When I was a slave a barn owl seemed to keep a constant watch over me, but I never thought anything of it till now. That green bird kept a watch over me. It nearly blinded one of my snakes", I said.

"What else did he say?" asked Eiji.

"He wanted me to be on his side. Do you know what he meant by that?" I asked.

"He wants to starts another civil war", said Eiji.

"Why would he want to do that?" I asked.

"He wants to take control over the Hidden Diamond. He's still upset over me being chosen before him. I offered to share the responsibility of ruling the Diamond. It's accustomed for the Hidden Diamond to have two leaders at once. I want you by side watching over this village", said Eiji.

"Why two?" I asked.

"To keep each other reasonable and balanced. It stops the weight of running a country on one person's shoulders", said Eiji.

"I will help you carry that weight if you want me to. How long have you held it on your own?" I asked.

"Seventy seven years give or take", said Eiji.

"How am I related to Hiro?" I asked.

"He's your great, great, great grandfather", said Eiji.

"That makes you my distant uncle", I said.

Eiji nodded his head. He looked stressed.

"Will he do anything to harm my children?" I asked.

"No, he wouldn't dare hurt a member of his family especially twins", said Eiji.

"He wants to start a civil war, but he doesn't want to kill members of the family. How is that possible? I know there aren't many of us, but there's still a chance of some distant relative of ours getting hurt", I said.

"He won't kill his family unless given a very powerful reason. That's a part of what makes him so dangerous", said Eiji.

"How?" I asked.

"Hiro has no qualms about killing those who aren't of the family bloodline. He believes strongly in that the family abilities should stay within the bloodline. Our family been doing this for years", said Eiji.

"Wouldn't that cause a high amount of birth defects?" I asked.

"Our ancestors took that into account. To bring new blood into family half the cousins would marry the out of the family and the other half would marry within. The children that came from parents of the same would be strongly encouraged to marry cousins with a parent that was from outside of the family", said Eiji.

"That's horrible", I said.

"I know but its tradition that been going since before I was born. I want our family to break from it. We need an injection of new blood into this family", said Eiji.

"Yet you married me", I said.

"I guess I am being a bit hypocritical", said Eiji.

"Can you tell me more about the war?" I asked.

"Let's talk somewhere more private", said Eiji.

I followed him into the tomb. It was larger than I thought it would be. Each of the walls held bodies that were incased in diamond, so they would stay forever beautiful. He sat down on a stone bench in the middle of the room and I joined him.

"Why aren't all the bodies in here? Isn't this a family tomb?" I asked.

"This our family's graveyard. Only are kin and the grave keeper is allowed to enter. Some of the stones are only memorials and other times the bodies were too mangled to be encased in diamond", said Eiji.

"Is my mother in here?" I asked.

"Putting her in tomb was the right thing to do. I can take you to her if you want", said Eiji.

"No, I don't think I could handle that right now", I said.

"Where was I?" asked Eiji.

"The civil war and your brother", I said.

"Most of our family supported my brother Hiro. The local shinobi and ones from the Hidden Star, Hidden Sand, and Hidden Leaf supported me. And you know the rest", said Eiji.

"How long did it last?" I asked.

"Four gruesome years", said Eiji.

"How much of the first family is left?" I asked.

"Not many most asked to rejoin under my rule. The extremists and immortals sided with Hiro", said Eiji.

"How did he become immortal?" I asked.

"He killed our sister, but it was a mercy killing. Our sister was deathly ill and didn't want to suffer any longer. I wasn't strong enough to do it. That's when tension started building between my brother and me", said Eiji.

The pain was very present in his voice.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance, but I couldn't even after what he's done to me", said Eiji.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"For the same reason I couldn't kill my sister", said Eiji.

After a few weeks everything settled down. The twins had their fifth birthday. The weather was starting to cool. The twins both started kindergarten. They've grown closer to their new family and have settled into a routine. Eiji became a surrogate father to Hazel and Saizo. They miss their dad especially Saizo. Today is Saturday and I finally had the opportunity to fight my students. My children begged me to let them watch and I eventually gave in. They were both excited to see their mommy fight. We went to a clear field away from anything we could cause any real damage to. Eiji sat down with the twins. For some reason he held an umbrella. I tied three bells to my belt.

"Alright you three give me your best", I said.

"We will", said Ryuu.

"Mommy you can beat them", said Saizo.

"Ya mommy!" screamed Hazel.

"Before we get started let's make the rules clear. Ryuu, Ren, Toshi you'll treat Minori as if she were your enemy. You three have until dark to get the bells from her", said Eiji.

I won't be able to be carefree when fight them now. They are more experienced and the three of them have been under Eiji's training for six years. Ren made the first move.

"Black Rain"

Oil started falling from the sky. She's taking a risk by using this move. Ren knows one of my specialties is fire nature. This move would also empower Ryuu's attack. A giant fireball came in my direction. I felt a slight rumbling underneath my feet. My skin turned to diamond as I let the fireball hit me. I pulled Toshi out of the ground.

"Hello Toshi", I said.

Ten clones jumped out ground they wrapped wires around me. There were paper bombs connected to the wire.

"Now Ryuu!" yelled Toshi.

"Dragon's breath"

Fire spewed from Ryuu's mouth. The wires went alight and the paper bombs went off.

"Very smart you three. That ambush could have worked", I said from a tree.

"If you're there?" asked Toshi.

The clone they captured turned into crows.

"A summing jutsu and a substitution jutsu. But how did you have the time?" asked Toshi.

"What fun would it be if I told you my secrets? My turn now", I said.

"Ten thousand snakes",

White snakes came out of the ground and from my sleeves. I made sure they weren't venomous.

"Fuck, where did all these things come from?" asked Ryuu.

"You know I don't like that kind of langue Ryuu", I said.

"Isn't it obvious it's a mass summoning technique of some kind", said Toshi.

The snakes opened their mouths and blades came out of them. Ryuu made the first move, which wasn't unexpected.

"Suffocating smoke"

Smoke came out of his mouth. It was thick and black smoke, which made me cough. It was difficult to breath. A sudden pain took over me. There was a horrible cramping in my abdomen. This isn't from the jutsu. I screamed.

"MOMMY!" yelled the twins.

* * *

 **Eiji's Perspective**

Something is wrong. A battle with someone of Minori's experience this shouldn't be a challenge. I ran into the smoke and grabbed Minori.

"What happened?" asked Ryuu.

"I don't think this is your fault Ryuu", I said.

"You hurt her you big butt head!" yelled Saizo before he kicked Ryuu in the shin.

"Aw, fuck that hurts", growled Ryuu.

"Quiet all of you and let her speak", I said.

"Cramping. Horrible cramping", groaned Minori groaned through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital. Ren take Saizo and Hazel home. Keep watch over them", I said.

"I want to go with mommy", said Saizo.

"Saizo, you have to go home", I said.

"Daddy told me to watch over mommy and Hazel. You not letting me come with you will make me break my promise", said Saizo.

"Your sister needs you", I said.

Hazel was crying uncontrollably.

"I'll watch over your mother and makes sure nothing happens to her", I said.


	2. Unexpected

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 2: Unexpected**

 **Thanks for reading here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.**

 **Perspectives: Eiji, Snow, and Kabuto**

* * *

 **Eiji's Perspective**

I rushed Snow to the emergency room of the hospital. The nurses took her from my arms. She instantly started struggling against them.

"What happened?" asked the doctor.

"She was complaining of cramping in abdomen and she might have some smoke inhalation", I said.

Before she could be wheeled off. She grabbed my hand tightly.

"Please don't leave me alone", said Minori.

There was pure desperation and fear in her eyes. Her fear didn't seem to be for her own health, but for fear her children losing the only parent they have left. The nurses allowed me to stay to keep her calm. They put a breathing mask over her mouth. The cramping episode seemed to be over. She lay calmly in bed in a deep sleep. The doctor brought in and ultrasound machine.

"Can you tell me where she had the cramping?" asked the doctor.

"Her lower belly", I said.

The doctor raised her shirt and put a gel on her stomach. I kept my eyes on her.

"That explains it", said the doctor.

"What?" I asked.

"She's ten weeks pregnant", said the doctor.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, look for yourself", said the doctor.

On the monitor was a small human shaped blurb.

"Why was she fighting in her condition?" asked the doctor.

"I don't think she knows. She isn't showing. With all that's been going on her life I don't think she noticed the symptoms. What caused her cramps?" I asked.

"They weren't cramps. She was suffering Braxton Hicks contractions brought on by stress", said the doctor.

"Is the baby healthy?" I asked.

"Yes, it's perfectly healthy. Congratulations Eiji", said the doctor.

"The child isn't mine. You're a doctor you should know timing is off. She only been here eight weeks", I said.

The doctor gave me a doubtful look.

"Call me when she wakes. I'll leave it to you to tell her the news", said the doctor.

I sighed. Part of me wished the child was mine, but it's unrealistic to think she would give in so soon after losing the man she loved so dearly. I've been in her same position, so I will not force her to move on quickly. I wouldn't be that cruel to her.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

My eyes slowly opened and saw that I was in hospital bedroom. Eiji sat by my side. He smiled when he saw I was awake. I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked around to make sure no one was around.

"I'm going to be honest with you Snow because I don't know any other way to approach this. You're pregnant", said Eiji.

My eyes went wide.

"You didn't know", said Eiji.

I nodded my head.

"If I knew I wouldn't have fought", I said.

Sapphires, emeralds, gold, and pink pearls fell from my eyes. What am I going to do? I started hyperventilating. Eiji took my hand in his.

"Deep breaths",

I managed to get over my shock and started taking deep breaths soon I broke from my panic.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"I will help you", said Eiji.

"You will? But it isn't even yours", I said.

"Your baby and children are my family. I'll be in their life as much or as little as you want me to be", said Eiji.

"I'm so grateful. Hopefully my mood swings won't scare you away", I said.

"They can't be so bad", said Eiji.

I smirked. He has no idea what he's in for.

"While I was pregnant with twins I threw Kakuzu and multiple others through walls for the smallest of reasons", I said.

"That won't scare me away", said Eiji.

"Yet", I mumbled.

I realized how much danger I put my baby in. I placed my hands protectively over my stomach.

"Is it healthy?" I asked.

"Yes, your baby is perfectly healthy", said Eiji.

The doctor came in.

"Nice to see you are awake", said the doctor.

I nodded my head.

"Like Eiji said your baby is healthy. You have to take it easy. No fighting unless under extreme circumstances. I also want you to avoid stress", said the doctor.

"That's difficult", I said.

"Don't worry Minori I will take of duties until you are ready to return", said Eiji.

"Lady Minori I want to keep you over night for observation", said the doctor.

I groaned once the doctor left.

"What's wrong?" asked Eiji.

"Nothing, I hate hospitals that's all. And who will watch my kids while I'm here?" I asked.

"I'm sure Kameko would be happy to", said Eiji.

"Wait, where are my kids? I probably scared them half to death", I said.

"MOMMY!" they yelled before they jumped into the bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Saizo.

"Yes, I'm fine I just have to stay over night so the doctors can make sure", I said.

Hazel was crying uncontrollable. I hugged her close.

"I thought you were gonna go like daddy", said Hazel.

"I'm staying right here", I said.

"What made you so sick?" asked Hazel.

"This is why", I said as I showed them an ultrasound picture.

"You ate a baby that's why you are sick", said Hazel.

I started laughing for the first time since losing Kakuzu. I nearly peed my pants I was laughing so hard. Eiji smiled and softly chuckled. I know it wasn't that funny, but I needed a laugh. Saizo and Hazel were both confused.

"This is your new little brother or sister", I said.

"How did it get inside you?" asked Saizo.

I looked at Eiji for help he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, an amazing thing happened between me and your daddy. A seed from daddy and an egg from me joined together in my tummy to make a baby", I said.

That seemed to satisfy them, which I was grateful for.

"Why did the baby hurt you?" asked Hazel.

"You're little brother or sister was getting stress from the battle and wanted it to be over", I said.

After awhile they fell asleep.

"You handled that well", said Eiji.

He pulled papers out of his pocket. Eiji handed me them. I read over them.

"These are annulment papers", I said.

He nodded his head.

"Why are you giving me these?" I asked.

"I thought you would want them", said Eiji.

"I don't see the point. My husband is gone", I said.

"It took me years to say the word too", said Eiji.

I can't say Kakuzu is dead it's too painful.

"How long did it take you to get over it?" I asked.

"I never truly got over, but to the point where the heartache mellowed it took seventy nine years", said Eiji.

"That long?" I asked.

"But you have three helpers to get you through it", said Eiji.

"Yes, but one of them will never know their father", I said.

"That doesn't mean you can't tell your child about him", said Eiji.

A week went by. I was forced to council meeting after council meeting. This one was particularly boring, but it was better than staying alone at the house for hours. I looked at the clock I have to pick up the twins from kindergarten soon.

"One question before we end council", said one of the elder.

Eiji nodded his head.

"Lady Minori are you pregnant with Eiji's child?" asked the elder.

The question caught me completely of guard.

"That was sooner than expected", said another.

Once I got over my shock it was quickly replaced with anger. I threw my chair at the elder. The ancient looking man easily caught it.

"There's no reason for such immaturity", he said as placed the chair down.

I tried charging at the old man, but Eiji trapped me in his arms before I could attack.

"You have to calm down Minori. Anger isn't good for the baby", said Eiji.

I tried calming my rage, but couldn't. Eiji turned me around so I was looking into his eyes. He pulled me so close that I was forced to rest my head on his. Eiji didn't hold me with enough force to harm my baby, or me but with enough to stop me from struggling.

"Deep breaths", said Eiji.

I took deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Who does it belong to?" asked the elder.

Rage started flowing again. I tried pulling away from him, but Eiji refused to let me go.

"Eiji, I swear if you don't let go I'll rip your arms off!" I growled.

"The child isn't mine, but it is a member of family and that's all that matters", said Eiji.

What he said is true. All that matters are my children are part of this family and they are safe.

"This matter is finished I will hear no further discussion of it", said Eiji.

The elders filed out of the room.

"You weren't exaggerating about those mood swings", said Eiji.

He was smirking.

"That was nothing compared to what I put Kakuzu through", I said.

His smirk quickly turned to a frown. I could help smiling. I left to pick up my kids. They were the only ones there. Hazel was holding some kind of weird creature in her arms.

"Hazel, what is that in your arms?", I asked.

"It's a doggy can we keep it?" asked Saizo.

Now that I got a closer look at it the thing was a dog. The dog had pointy ears, sandy wiry hair that went in every direction, and in one of its eye it was blind. It's tongue hung out of its mouth.

"Pretty pretty pleeease mommy", begged Hazel.

"Are you two going to take care of it?" I asked.

"We'll take care of it", said Saizo.

I know for a fact they wouldn't, but it would be nice to have some company, while they're at school.

"We can keep it", I said.

"Thank you mommy", said the both of them.

"What's his name?" I asked

"Noodles", said Hazel.

"No, his name is Spike", said Saizo.

They looked like about to fight. I never understood why they fought so much. Hazel is so much like me and Saizo is so much like his father I thought they would get along.

"How about we flip a coin?" I asked.

They both agreed.

"I want heads", said Saizo.

"No fair you got heads last time", said Hazel.

"It doesn't matter Hazel. There's an equal chance of getting either side", I said.

"Fine", said Hazel.

I flipped the coin.

"Looks like his name is going to be Spike", I said.

I sat with Spike in my lap as I watch the twins playing on the swing set. I couldn't help smiling at the odd dog with the pink sequin collar. I saw Eiji coming walking toward me.

"What is that?" asked Eiji as he pointed Spike.

"This is Spike my dog", I said.

"That's a dog?" asked Eiji.

"I know you didn't come here to question me about my new pet. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here to warn you", said Eiji.

"About what?" I asked.

"The meeting tomorrow is with the Leaf. I know you have a rightful grudge against them", said Eiji.

My hands turned to fists and Spike jumped down from my lap.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked.

"You're expected to be there", said Eiji.

"Fine", I said.

I dread tomorrow morning. Leader hadn't told me who kill my Kakuzu. All I know is they were Leaf ninja. Leader didn't want me to have a life obsessed with revenge. Morning came far too soon. I walked my kids to school.

"Be good you two", I said.

"Okay mommy", said Hazel.

"I'll try", said Saizo.

I watched them run into school with their friends. Even Saizo with his bad temper managed to make a friend his own age. I walked to Eiji's office. As I opened the door I saw a blonde big-breasted woman sitting at the table with Eiji.

"Minori, this is Lady Tsunade the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf", said Eiji.

There were four other ninjas standing behind her. I recognized the silver hair ninja. Itachi was disguised as him when I was first tested. That felt like a lifetime ago. The teenage girl with pink hair and greenish eyes stood closest to the hokage. I recognized Naruto from the first time we met. A pale teenager with black hair. He smiled at me. His smile made me uneasy.

"Who are your friends?" I asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you Lady Minori", said the pink haired girl.

"I'm Sai", said the boy with the fake smile.

"You remember me don't you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I remember you Naruto", I said.

"And you?" I asked the ninja in the mask.

"Kakashi Hatake. And who are your companions?" he asked.

"My sisters Kameko and Mari", I said.

"What brings you here Tsunade? Need help paying off your gambling debts again", said Eiji.

That earned a spiteful glare from Tsunade.

"Not this time", said Tsunade.

"Then what brings you to our village?" I asked.

"An organization called the Akatsuki", said Tsunade.

I felt my heart sink. I took a seat next to Eiji.

"We know of the Akatsuki. We are on the look out for them, but I don't see why they would have any interest in us. My village doesn't have a jinchuuriki. We've encountered one of their members though", said Eiji.

"What member?" asked Kakashi.

"She went by Compassion. She stole some documents. Mari you know more about her than I. You faced her in battle", said Eiji.

"She was a pain in the ass. That bitch blinded me for a week", said Mari.

"What did she look like?" asked Tsunade.

"Pink hair, short, and summoning tattoos on both her arms", said Mari.

"Are you sure this woman was a member of the Akatsuki?" asked Kakashi.

"She wore a black cloak with read clouds on it. That what your village told us to be on the look out for", said Mari.

"There are man unknowns about the Akatsuki would be so surprising if they had member that you do not know of", I said.

"No, not all. Did anything stand out about?" asked Tsunade.

"She had a heart. Her name fit her well, even though it sounds like it should belong to a stripper", said Mari.

"Can you be more clear?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, she said something about only killing one person. That seemed to bother her", said Mari.

"Is it possible she was self-conscious? Each of the Akatsuki have a massive death toll connected to each of them", said Sakura.

"No, it was like that. She seemed to feel guilty that she had taken a life in the first place. Compassion didn't want a fight. She wanted a peaceful conclusion", said Mari.

"She saved my daughter", said Kameko.

"I have to admit her behavior is odd, but that isn't important. What about her abilities?" asked Tsunade.

"She has a rip off version of my family kekkie genkia. She had almost all our talents except she controlled earth not diamond", said Mari.

"We should make it our goal to capture this Compassion. She might be the weak link of the group. It will be easier to get information out of her", said Kakashi.

"Agreed, do you have any new knowledge on the organization", said Eiji.

"Yes, they're down two members", said Kakashi.

"What were their names?" I asked.

"Kakuzu and Hidan they killed one of my friends", said Kakashi.

"How did you defeat them?" I asked.

"I had to use my most powerful attack take out that five hearted bastard. Even after being hit by it Kakashi sensei had to finish him off with his lighting blade", said Naruto.

I felt I unbelievable rage, but I forced it down. The two people who murdered my husband are sitting right in front of me and I can't do anything without putting everything at risk.

"May I be excused? I'm feeling a bit nauseous", I said.

"Of course", said Eiji.

I ran as far I could away from the village. When I made it to the outer forest I collapsed. I screamed in anger, frustration, and pain. It isn't fair! I took out every ounce of pain and aggression I had out on my surroundings. When I finally calmed down I was surrounded by destruction. I just lay on the ground staring at the blue sky. Gems streamed down my cheeks.

* * *

 **Eiji's Perspective**

I had no idea how Snow managed to control herself, when her husband's murders were in front of her. The poor girl must be in unbelievable agony.

"I apologize for the disruption", I said.

"It's alright. I should be congratulating you", said Tsunade.

"Congratulate me on what?" I asked.

"Your new baby", said Tsunade.

"The child is not mine. It belongs to her late husband", I said.

The return of Minori and her story is well know. So was the story of where she disappeared. She went off to find her true love a wandering bounty hunter. As soon at the article was released the press wouldn't leave her alone and she became a celebrity over night.

"What happened to the father?" asked Sai.

"He left to catch a bounty and never returned. He most likely died on a bounty hunt", I said.

"Poor girl", said Tsunade.

We continued our conversation for a while. I sent Kameko to pick up Saizo and Hazel from school. Snow is in no position to face them right now. The meeting came to an end.

"Thank you for the information Tsunade. Please enjoy what my village has to offer", I said.

I tracked Snow down to outer rims of the forest. She was sitting against a tree with her hands on her stomach. Snow was surrounded by destruction. I carefully approached.

"It's safe I'm not going to hurt you, Eiji. I got rid of most of my aggression as you can see", said Snow.

"I shouldn't have never put you through that", I said.

"Do you think they knew?" asked Snow.

"No, you didn't give any noticeable signs of what you were going through", I said.

She has to be one of the strongest people I know. I don't think I could survive what she's gone through.

"Why are staring at me?" asked Snow.

"You are an amazing woman Snow", I said.

"I'm not all the amazing if I were my husband wouldn't be dead and my children wouldn't be without a father", said Snow.

"It wasn't your fault. You cannot blame yourself Snow. Blaming yourself will do nothing good it will only bring you misery", I said.

I helped her from the ground.

"Eiji?"

"Yes"

"Will you come with me to an ultrasound appointment today? I don't think I can handle going alone", said Snow.

"I'll go with you", I said.

I went with her to the appointment. She was calm as a gel was put on her stomach, but as soon as she heard her baby's heart beat she went into tears.

"I'll leave you two alone", said the doctor.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"It makes things feel so much more real", said Snow.

I have to get her mind off things.

"What names are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Meira if it's a girl and if it's a boy Kotaro", said Snow.

"Meira that's your mother's name", I said.

"I know", said Snow.

"You were an infant when she died how did you know her name", I said.

"Long story", said Snow.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I wasn't ready to see Saizo and Hazel yet. I need a little while longer. Eiji took me to a private part of the park.

"What were my parents like?" I asked.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to ask", said Eiji.

"My focus wasn't on learning about my family when I was last here", I said.

"Your father was one of the strongest members of this family. He was a quiet man who wasn't one to start a fight. He smart, protective, and stubborn. The thing he craved the most was a peaceful life, which never got until he met your mother ", said Eiji.

"That's odd from what Mari told me Jun was very different from that", I said.

I had caught him off guard, but I didn't know why my question would have that affect. I decided to ignore it and move on with conversation.

"What about my mom?" I asked.

"She was a lot like you kind, sweet, compassionate, protective, and determined. You take strongly after her both in appearance and behavior. But you have her temper", said Eiji.

"I have a temper?" I asked.

Eiji recognized this could be a dangerous situation for him if he didn't play it off right.

"Your mother didn't have short temper. It actually took quiet a lot make her angry, but when she did it was something horrible. She had wonderful talent of seeing the best in anyone like you. The major difference between you and her is your stubbornness that came from your father", said Eiji.

"How did they meet?" I asked.

"He was sent on mission to rescue slaves from Tomi. On the way back to the Hidden Diamond the two became close. Eventually your mother was with child", said Eiji.

"Why are you caring for me? I thought you would hate me", I said.

"I couldn't hate you Snow. It hurt when you left, but you did as gently as you could", said Eiji.

"How can you be so understanding?" I asked.

"It comes with age", said Eiji.

I took a deep breath.

"When you reach ninety you'll understand", said Eiji.

"That's a long way away", I said.

"Have decided what age you will stop your aging?" asked Eiji.

When a member of my family becomes immortal they could decide, which age they want to stay at for the rest of their life. The age couldn't be from years past. It either had be the year they received immortality or one years after it.

"I'm almost twenty nine that seems like good age. Not too old not too young. It age old enough to be respected and young enough to have children if I want to", I said.

"Why not thirty? That's age I decided to stay at", Eiji.

"A ninety seven year old in the body of thirty old. Only in this family is that possible. I guess I just want to stay in the body that belongs to someone in their twenties. Beside many wonderful things happened to me in my twenties", I said.

"This family has many oddities to it I won't deny that", said Eiji.

"I should be getting home Saizo and Hazel are probably wondering where I am", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Eiji.

"I'm sure. I want to be with my children", I said.

I walked back home. My children were playing with their cousin. Kameko was holding her youngest in her arms.

"Saizo, Hazel", I called.

They looked up from their play and came running toward me. I hugged them both close.

"Mommy you can let go", said Saizo.

"You two know I love you right?" I asked.

"Yes", said Hazel.

"Now can we play?" asked Saizo.

I let go of them and they continued their game. I took the seat next to Kameko on the bench swing.

"Thank you for taking care of them. The shape I was in couldn't let them see me like that", I said.

"It was no problem at all", said Kameko.

We ate dinner at Kameko's house. Night came soon enough. I first put Hazel to bed and then led Saizo to his room.

"Mommy I didn't get to spar with Toshi", said Saizo.

"It's late Saizo there's always tomorrow", I said.

Kakuzu told that only a few days before he died. Saizo didn't seem to remember his father saying that.

"What's wrong?" asked Saizo.

"I was only thinking about your dad", I said.

"What about him?" asked Saizo.

"About how proud he would be of you", I said.

It wasn't a lie. Kakuzu would be so proud of both of our children and progress they've been making. I couldn't tell Saizo that I was hurting so much from only repeating a few words that his father has spoken.

"Goodnight Saizo", I said.

"Night mommy", said Saizo.

I sighed loudly and stared out the window of my room. I craved the feeling of Kakuzu's arms around me. I got into my bed that felt far to large for me. After a lot of tossing and turning I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Kabuto's Perspective**

I had made myself comfortable in a new hideout. I pulled out one of the morgue drawer. There lay the frozen body of Kakuzu. I've been making improvement to his body so the jutsu would be less difficult. Now all I have to do is get a strong body he can take over.

"You will be of great use to me", I said.

It was miracle I got his body so easily.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I want to clear up the time line. Snow became pregnant in chapter 28 of "The Akatsuki Treasure Returns", but she doesn't find out this chapter. She spent two weeks with the Akatsuki and eight so far with Eiji. That adds up to her being 10 week along in her pregnancy.


	3. Cold

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 3: Cold**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Chico I left the answer to your question in the second chapter in the author notes. Please enjoy everyone. Thanks for reading.**

 **Perspective: Kakuzu and Snow**

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

My eyes opened I was in pine coffin. How did I here? Why am I in a coffin? I'm getting out of here. I forced myself through the frozen dirt. It was dark and snow covered the ground. I wearing dark red cloak with white lining and nothing else except for a silver necklace. There was silver amulet on the chain. In the middle of it there was an engraving a tree made of flames. There was some kind of writing around the flaming tree. I wanted to take off, but for some reason I couldn't.

From the weather I could tell I'd been gone for awhile. I need shelter and food. I had enough chakra to do a transformation jutsu. The jutsu kept my stitches hidden. I couldn't do much more than that in my current condition. I pulled up the hood of my cloak up. I found the road and went in a random direction. I settled down under a tree. I could see my breath in the air, yet the cold didn't bother me in the least. My skin didn't even react to it. I closed my eyes.

"Hello",

My eyes opened and saw woman in her mid thirties. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was bundled up.

"Are you okay sir?" asked the woman.

I groaned. She helped me up me.

"You're only wearing a cloak in the ungodly weather", said the woman.

My vision went dark. I woke up in bed.

"Nice to see you're finally awake", said the woman.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"You've been sleeping for three days strait", said the woman.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Divina. And you?" asked the woman.

I knew better than to give my real name. I gave her the first name that came to mine.

"Goemon", I said.

"That's an odd name I'm guessing your not local", said Divina.

"I don't know where here is. I'm not sure how I came to be in this house", I said.

"I took you here", said Divina.

"Why would you allow a stranger into your house?", I said.

"You looked sickly and you were pretty much naked in this kind of weather", said Divina.

"That doesn't answer why", I said.

"I'm a healer its in my job description to heal the injured without discrimination. Are you going to hurt me?" asked Divina.

"You've given me no reason to", I said.

"I've never seen a ninjutsu that causes someone to look like a rag doll. And five hearts is extremely odd. Don't worry I won't say anything about you", said Divina.

My jutsu must have worn off when I passed out.

"Why not? You can get a reward", I said.

"Doctor patient conventionality. And you have the bonus being interesting", said Divina.

I looked over her carefully. She was petite no more than 5'1. There was a splattering of freckles across her nose. She might be in late twenties or early thirties.

"Why does your gaze linger so fondly on me?" asked Divina.

"You remind me of my wife", I said.

"I don't she would appreciate you staring", said Divina.

I smirked. Snow would have broken one my ribs or worse if she caught me looking over another woman. I frowned and sighed I had a wife. My beautiful young wife who's safe in the Hidden Diamond Village. A loud crying broke my concentration. Divina walked to crib and took a young baby from a crib. She started humming a song to the infant. It reminded me so much Snow's interaction with our children.

 **Kakuzu's Flashback**

 _I woke up and saw Snow was missing from our bed. She shouldn't be up so soon after labor. I got out bed and went to the nursery. Snow was standing with Saizo in her arms. She was swaying back forth. Snow started to sing:_

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass_

 _I stood in the doorway watching her. She looked so much at peace. It was a beautiful scene that I would never grow tired of watching._

" _Is something wrong Kakuzu?" asked Snow._

" _Nothing is wrong. I only regret disrupting this beautiful scene", I said._

" _You didn't disrupt he's asleep", said Snow._

 _She gently kissed him on the forehead. He cuddled closely to his mother's breast._

" _That's not what I meant", I said._

 _She smiled._

" _You shouldn't be up", I said._

" _He was crying I couldn't ignore it", said Snow._

 _"You could have woken me up and could have got him for you", I said._

 _"We've both been lacking in sleep, which will have a worse effect on you than me", said Snow._

 _I walked over to her wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned into me. The faint smell of baby powder and milk drifted from her soft skin. I placed a kiss on top of her head._

" _Kakuzu, did you ever think this would happen?" asked Snow._

" _You have to be specific Snow there are many things I never thought would happen before I met you", I said._

 _A soft laugh left her lips._

" _This loving warmth. I've seen it in families before, but never thought I would have it", said Snow._

" _Never", I said._

A touch to my shoulder woke me from the memory. Snow and our children are out of my reach. I won't be able to see them or touch them again. They are safe far away from here. I shook my head and tried to keep my mind off them.

"Where's your husband?" I asked.

"Don't have one don't need one", said Divina.

"Why would you do something as risky as letting a stranger into your when you have an infant?" I asked.

"I don't think your the kind of man that would hurt a young mother and her children", said Divina.

There was a time when I wouldn't have cared if I hurt a mother and her child. Now the idea sickens me. I took a deep breath and tried focusing.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"About time you asked. We're in the Hot Water village", said Divina.

"I never thought I would end up in Hidan's village", I said.

"You know Hidan?" asked Divina

I nodded my head.

"How do you know of him?" I asked.

"Everyone in this village knows about him. They always blamed him for his monstrous acts. I'm not saying he's not at fault, but if he were raised correctly he wouldn't have done so much harm", said Divina.

I never thought I would he a person speak of Hidan in such a way.

"Do you know his story?" asked Divina.

"No",

"Do you want to know?" asked Divina.

I nodded my head. I would listen to anything that would distract me from the ache in my hearts.

"The poor kid saw his parents die right in front of him", said Divina.

That helps explain why the freak was so messed up.

"How did they die?" I asked.

"There was an explosion at the spa. It was an attack made by enemy that were jealous of the money the village was earning", said Divina.

"Why was he even there in the first place?" I asked.

"It was common for children to work along their parents. They shielded him with their bodies doing this caused their death. After that he went to orphanage and was rejected by many fosters homes", said Divina.

"How do you know his story?" I asked.

She raised the long sleeve of hers shirt revealing horrible burns along her arm.

"Because my story was so much like his, but I was luckier", said Divina.

"May I use shower?" I asked.

"Sure I'll find you some clothes", said Divina.

I walked into a small bathroom. I caught a glimpse of myself in mirror and I couldn't help staring. My hair was shorter at the longer parts went past my neck. My eyes were different instead of red and green they were gray and green. What happened to me? I stepped in the shower. I closed my eyes and tried relaxing.

I heard all five of my hearts beating. How did they repair? My skin was cool to the touch. No matter how hot I turned up the water my skin stayed cool to the touch. This isn't right I should be dead. Those brats destroyed my hearts. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist. The door opened it was Divina with clothes.

"Oh, sorry", she stuttered.

Her face was pink and her eyes lingered before she left the bathroom. I locked the door and changed into the clothes. I walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the benches next to the table. I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Who are you Mr?" asked a little girl.

She could be no more than three years old.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers", I said.

The girl started crying. Divina was busy with her baby. She raised her hands. I gave into the little girl's request and picked her up and placed her my lap. It should be close to her bedtime.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Piper", she answered.

She soon fell asleep in my arms. Saizo and Hazel loved to being held like this.

"That's odd normally she doesn't take to strangers well", said Divina.

"She shouldn't", I said.

"Do you have children?" asked Divina.

"Two a girl and a boy", I said.

"How old?" asked Divina.

"Young", I said.

Thankfully they were young when I died. It gives them a long time to move and forget about me.

"You don't have to be so protective you can tell me about them", said Divina.

"They're my children I want them to be protected. They are safer the less you know about them", I said.

"Where do you call home?" asked Divina.

"No where anymore", I said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Divina.

"The place that made it home is gone", I said.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want", said Divina.

"Why are you showing me such generosity?" I asked.

"It's nice having a man around", said Divina.

A few weeks went by smoothly, but the pain of being so far from my family never left me. I tried helping out as much as I could. The only minor problem was Divina's flirting, but it was harmless. I only have an attraction to one woman, my Snow. Even with that it was nice being needed.

"You've been here a few weeks and hardly know anything about you", said Divina.

"It's safer for you that way", I said.

"What happened to your wife and children?" asked Divina.

"Nothing, why do you think something happened to them?" I asked.

"The pained expression on your face when ever speak of them", said Divina.

"I rather not talk about it", I said.

"Fine, I'm going to newsstand. Can you watch the kids?" asked Divina.

I nodded my head.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" asked Divina.

"Newspaper", I said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes", said Divina.

Ten minutes later she came back with a newspaper and some kind of junk magazine. I took at the stocks sections out of the paper. I handed the comics to Piper.

"Any good investments I should make?" asked Divina.

"None that I would trust", I said.

I looked carefully of paper seeing if there were any major changes.

"I really don't understand what you find so interesting about stock", said Divina.

"My wife felt the same way", I said.

My attention returned to the stocks section.

"I doesn't surprise me she won", said Divina.

"Who won what?" I asked.

"Lady Minori winning the hottest female celebrities. Tsunade must be jealous", said Divina as she showed me the cover image of the magazine.

Snow was on the cover. The picture was of her at a hot spring. Her long white hair was draped gracefully over one her shoulders. Snow's bare chest was hidden by the water. The photo capture her peaceful nature perfectly.

"Does it say anything about her?" I asked.

"Yep, there's whole article about her. She sure looks good for three months pregnant", said Divina.

"She's pregnant?!" I asked.

"Yes, with her third child. I don't see why it's so shocking. With a man as handsome as Eiji it isn't surprising", said Divina.

The child can't be his. Can it? No, Snow wouldn't move on that quickly. I heard her open the magazine.

"Wait, I was wrong it says the child belongs to her late husband. To be a widow at such a young age the poor girl", said Divina.

The baby is mine not Eiji's.

"Can I see that?" I asked.

"If you give the crossword puzzle", said Divina.

I gave her the crossword and she gave the magazine. I flipped through the pages to a photo of my children. They've grown. I missed their fifth birthday. I sighed at the realization that I would miss many more. I only want a glimpse of her and our children one more time. I'm ready to leave. When it went dark I got ready to leave. I ripped the photos of Snow and our children out of the magazine. I placed them carefully in my pocket.

"Where are you going?" asked Divina.

"To see my family. Thank you for your generosity", I said.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I was home alone except for Spike. He sat on the couch with me. I ran my fingers over the cool surface of my locket. I almost cried when my fingers touched Kakuzu's wedding ring. I kept it on my locket. I took off my locket and opened it. I stared at the photo of Kakuzu and I miss him so much. It hurts so badly. I would have to take a photo out it, so I can put a picture of the new baby. I felt something wrapping gently around my fingers. It was Kakuzu's thread. How is it possible? Kakuzu has passed. I dropped my locket. Spike started growling at it. I went to Eiji's office as fast as I could. I didn't even bother with knocking. He looked up from his paperwork when he heard me come in.

"What's wrong?" asked Eiji.

"I need you explain something to me before I gather hope just to lose it", I said.

I placed my locket on Eiji's desk. The thread started moving toward me. Eiji touched the thread.

"This is one of Kakuzu's threads", said Eiji.

I nodded my head.

"It's a highly receptive to chakra. It's most likely moving from your chakra", said Eiji.

I took a deep breath to keep myself calm.

"You thought the movement might have been a sign he's alive", said Eiji.

"Can you blame me for hoping?" I asked.

"I can't", said Eiji.

"You must think I'm crazy", I said.

"No, I think you are young woman whose husband was taken away from far too soon", said Eiji.

I put my hand on my stomach.

"How are you and the baby doing?" asked Eiji.

"Bad morning sickness that thankfully only lasted the morning", I said.

"Have you found out what gender yet?" asked Eiji.

"Not yet I'll find out in a week. Will you come with me?" I asked.

Eiji has come to everyone of my doctor's appointment. Going alone is too sad.

"Of course", said Eiji.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

Even though it was long distance to the Hidden Diamond I never grew tired. It took me three day to get there. It was easy enough to find Snow. I snuck into the house through a window. It was the window of Snow's room. She lay alone in bed in a peaceful sleep. I gently touched her cheek. Her skin was warm to the touch. The simple touch made me feel warm for the first time since I came back.

I left her room to find my children's bedrooms. I found Hazel's room first. She was clutching her toy shark Kisa to her chest. The walls of her room were plastered with drawings. When I looked closer at them I saw it was of our family. I smirked she was smart enough not include my stitches or cloak. She was in a deep sleep. I walked into the room. She was wrapped up in her blankets. I gently kissed her on the forehead. I quietly shut the door behind me.

Saizo's room was across the hall. The first thing I noticed was the giant mess. It looked exactly like my room, when I was a child. There was a target drawn on the furthest wall of the bedroom. There were diamond kunai and other weapons dug into the wall. Snow must not be happy about him doing this. The thing that caught my attention the most was the monopoly board set out on a table. The board was set to the last game we played. We never finished. I gently kissed him the forehead. I returned to Snow's room. I moved her silky hair away from her face. Her soft breaths were relaxed. I knew she wouldn't wake up.

"I'm so sorry Snow", I whispered.

I would love to see her bright midnight blue eyes of hers. I gently kissed her soft pink lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. I left before she had a good glimpse at me.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I touched my lips. Was it only a dream? There was a cold breeze coming in through the window. I don't remembering opening it. I got to my feet and shut the window and locked it. I could have sworn I felt his touch. I walked into Hazel's room and looked in to see if everything was okay. She was sleeping peacefully. I walked into the room. Her beautiful red and green eyes opened. Those inquisitive eyes studied me.

"Mommy what's wrong?" asked Hazel.

"I was just checking up on you. I'm sorry for waking you go back to sleep", I said.

I kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hazel.

"Yes, honey I'm fine", I said.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" asked Hazel.

I got into her twin sized bed. She rested her head on my chest. Hazel closed her eyes. I stared at the ceiling it was decorated with glow in the dark stars. When I was sure she was asleep I moved her from my chest and got out of her bed. She gave a soft sign, but didn't wake. I went to Saizo's room. He was in such a deep sleep he didn't notice me walking into the room. Saizo looked perfectly fine. I returned to my room and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I watched Snow check up on Hazel and Saizo from a tree. I can't be away from her after seeing her once I knew couldn't stay away. I need to find somewhere to stay where I can be near her. I took a newspaper out of a trashcan. And found the job section. One caught my attention. It was a job as a grounds keeper at the graveyard. Shelter was included. The requirements were applicant must be at least at chuunin level. That isn't a problem. I just have to hope I get the job. I did a transformation jutsu before going to the interview. I was the only person there. I suppressed a glare when I saw Eiji came out an office.

"You must be the job applicant", said Eiji.

I nodded my head.

"I haven't seen you before. You be new to the village. That explains why you are willing to apply for this job", said Eiji.

I followed him into his office. A young ninja maybe sixteen stood next to him. I'd seen him somewhere before.

"What's your name?" asked Eiji.

"Goemon Fuma", I said.

"Well you have the job, but I have to test your skills first", said Eiji.

"Is that why the kid here?" I asked.

"I'm not a kid", said the boy.

"This is Toshi one of Lady Minori's students", said Eiji.

That's where I know him from. We went outside to battle. I easily beat the kid. He has talent though.

"Your skills far surpass what is needed for this job. May I ask what you did before", said Eiji.

"I sold my skills to those who needed them", I said.

"Why the change in career?" asked Eiji.

"I'm growing older", I said.

"Do you have any other questions?" asked Eiji.

"Why was I the only one to apply for this job?" I asked.

"Many locals believe the graveyard of my family is cursed, but that doesn't stop the grave robbers", said Eiji.

He led me to a small shack. It had all the things I need.

"I know it isn't much", said Eiji.

"It's all I need", I said.

As I walked through the graveyard one tombstone caught my attention. One caught my attention it was the only one without a name and seemed to be the newest. It only read:

 _A loving father and husband_

It had my date of birth and death. Snow must have put this here. Having a gravestone was far more than ever expected. I never thought someone would mourn me.


	4. Called Upon

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 4: Called Upon**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**

 **Perspective: Snow and Kakuzu**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I sat down in the office I shared with Eiji. My eyes were locked on the window. It was a beautiful day out, yet I'm still hurting. My hands rested on my stomach. A gentle hand on my shoulder woke me from my trance.

"What's on your mind?" asked Eiji.

"Nothing", I said.

"Snow, I've known you long enough to know that's never true", said Eiji.

"My mind is on him", I said.

Eiji didn't ask why.

"He seems to be more on your mind today. What makes today special?" asked Eiji.

"I saw him last night", I said.

"Snow he's-

"I know what he is Eiji. Don't ever doubt I don't know. The painful ache I feel every time I wake up is a constant reminder", I said.

"It was a dream", said Eiji.

"Dreams are the only place I can see him, touch him, listen to his hearts beat. But whatever I saw last night didn't feel like a dream", I said.

"What did he do which made it feel so real?" asked Eiji.

"He kissed me", I said.

"A simple kiss can easily be replicated in a dream", said Eiji.

"A simple kiss can mean so much", I said.

"What made this so different?" asked Eiji.

"It was loving and left a small warmth on my lips. The warmth of the kiss that couldn't be replicated even by one of the most realistic dreams", I said.

"You'd be surprised about how real a touch can feel in a dream especially when the love was so strong", said Eiji.

There was a knock on the door. Eiji opened it. The woman had long orange and gray eyes. It was Leader's animal path under a simple transformation jutsu. That hid away her piercings and true eyes.

"Who sent you?" asked Eiji.

"I was sent by Lady Konan of the Hidden Rain Village", said the woman.

Eiji instantly shut the doors.

"Who is she?" asked Eiji.

"Family", I said.

She placed the basket carefully on the desk. The expression of sadness and pain was apparent on her face.

"Snow please take care of my daughter", said Leader.

"Daughter?"

"Konan wanted to tell you, but we couldn't risk anyone knowing", said Leader.

How could I not have noticed? And how did she hide it so easily?

"Why are you entrusting her to me? I know how much Konan wanted a child. She wouldn't just give her daughter away. Even if it were to a trusted friend. What's going on Leader", I said.

"I know this is asking a lot, but my wife and I want our daughter to be safe. I can't grantee her safety if she stays with us, but you can. That's if you will allow her stay within your village", said Leader.

I can't make choice without Eiji's support. I looked over at him.

"I'm no a monster Snow. I won't refuse shelter to an innocent child", said Eiji.

I took the little girl from her basket. She had her father's dark red hair and her mother's orange eyes. She couldn't be more than two months old.

"She's beautiful", I said.

"You're her godmother Snow", said Leader.

I gently kissed her on the forehead.

"You are the only one both Konan and I trust to have that role", said Leader.

"I'll treat her like she's my own", I said.

"I know you will", said Leader.

The animal path came closer Rose. She gently touched the infant's cheek.

"My child your mother and I love you. Hopefully when you're older you'll understand. I love you Rose never forget that", said Leader before she kissed her on the forehead.

Tears streamed from Leader's eyes. After taking a few more moments with his daughter she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You are now a mother to four", said Eiji.

"I'm not her mother. That title will always belong to Konan", I said.

"I'm not so sure", said Eiji.

I didn't know what he meant by that.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" asked Eiji.

"They are my family I have to", I said.

"Konan must be a strong woman being able to give away her child for what's best for Rose", said Eiji.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in", said Eiji.

It was Kameko.

"Whose baby is that?" asked Kameko.

"She's my niece", I said.

Kameko pulled two letters. One was addressed to me the other to Rose.

"I think you should read this", said Kameko.

I put Rose back in the basket. I opened the letter addressed to me and started reading:

 _Snow I should have told you I was with child, but Nagato wanted me to keep it a secret. It was for Rose's safety. We had a beautiful baby girl that I love more than anything in the world. As mothers we want what's best for our child even if it means hurting ourselves. My Rose is safer far away from violence. I don't want my baby to be raised to be a criminal. I don't want her to suffer the loss of her parents._

 _I have a feeling I won't make it through this. I want Rose to be safe and be raised in a loving home. When I thought of love you came to mind you are one of the most carrying people I know and my sister. I trust you with my life and more importantly my child._

 _I want you to be her mother. It's role I wish more than anything to be in her life, but doing that puts her innocent life in constant danger. Please raise her to be a strong and wonderful girl._

 _From: Nagato and Konan_

 _To: Snow_

The ink of the letter was splotchy from Konan and Nagato's tears. Sapphires and pink pearls fell from my eyes.

"Who is she to you?" asked Eiji.

"She's my daughter", I said.

I took a deep breath and trying to regain control. Toshi came in. He didn't know what to think of the situation.

"Toshi can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Of course sensei", said Toshi.

"Can you pick up Saizo and Hazel from school?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"I'll help you get things ready for her. I have some handy downs that will fit her", said Kameko.

We got everything we needed for Rose's arrival at her new home. Ren and Ryuu helped us lug the supplies back to the house.

"Thanks for the help you two", I said.

"No problem sensei we were happy to help", said Ren.

I made Rose a bottle. She hungrily ate. I burped her. She gave a small smile and nuzzled closely to my chest.

"I have to go my own children need me", said Kameko.

"Go a head Kameko thank you for the help", I said.

She returned to her house, which was right next to mine. Saizo and Hazel barged into the house. Rose started crying at the disruption to her peaceful sleep. I started rocking and her. She settled down.

"Who's that?" asked Saizo.

"This is your little sister Rose", I said.

"Yes! I knew mommy would have a girl", said Hazel.

"Then why are you still so big even though the baby out of you?" asked Saizo.

"She's adopted, but that doesn't mean she's any less your sister", I said.

"She's so tiny", said Saizo.

"Were we that small?" asked Hazel.

"Yes", I said.

I put Rose in the nursery that was supposed to be for my unborn child. After a few days the fuss over Rose settled after a few days. My fingers played with Kakuzu wedding ring on my locket.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kameko.

"Fine", I said.

"I doubt that. You seem gloomy and I'm not the only one who's taken notice. You should go visit him it's been a while. I'll watch the kids", said Kameko.

"That leaves you alone with four kids and an infant. I can't ask you to do that", I said.

"You'll owe me one and besides they will tire each other out", said Kameko.

I walked to graveyard. My feet were aching by the time I got there.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I saw someone walk into a graveyard. I recognized that white hair anywhere. She stopped by my grave. I edged closer to her, but not enough to be noticed. Her long hair was down. She was dress. The only time she wears one is when she's pregnant. Her hand rested protectively on her stomach.

"I don't know why I even come here. The only thing buried here is a forehead protector and a ring, but I'm drawn to this place", said Snow.

The sadness in her voice was apparent. She slowly sat down on the grass.

"I thought you would want to know I'm having a boy. I'm going to name him Kotaro. At first I want to name him after you, but I couldn't risk it", said Snow.

I'm having another son, but I will never be able to know him. At least he has a loving mother and siblings.

"We also have a new addition to our family her name is Rose. She's Leader's and Konan but now she's ours. They ask me to watch over her", said Snow.

She sat there for a while before I realized she couldn't get up. I started walking toward her. Snow's body tensed. Even in this seemingly defenseless position Snow is deadly. It would be a foolish mistake.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I couldn't get up. Why did I sit down? I heard someone walking toward me. My body tensed. A diamond kunai appeared in my hand.

"I'm no threat to you", said a man.

His hand were up showing he had no weapon. I nodded my head and his body relaxed. I looked over the man. He was tall and had olive skin. My best guess was he was in his late fifties. His salt and pepper black hair that went to his shoulders. The man's eyes were a neon green color. He had a short beard.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the grounds keeper", he said.

"Why haven't I see you here before?" I asked.

"I've only been working here a short while", he said.

"Do you have a name? I know practically know all the villagers. I don't know your face", I said.

"Goemon Fuma. And you are Lady Minori", he said.

"Please call me Minori. I don't like the title", I said.

His smile put me at ease.

"How much of my conversation did you hear?" I asked.

"What you say to your husband is between you and him. Not me or anyone else. Do you need a hand?" asked Goemon.

"Yes, that would be nice", I said.

He offered me his hand. I took it. I fell forward. He caught me. I nearly started crying. It reminded me so much of when Kakuzu caught me so long ago.

"Thank you for catching me", I said.

"Can I offer you a piece of advice?" asked Goemon.

I nodded my head.

"You won't be sad forever", said Goemon.

"I hope that's true I'm so tired of being strong", I said.

"You will manage. People always manage to stay strong for their children", said Goemon.

"I better be getting home soon I left my sister with four kids and baby. Thank you", I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"I don't know, but for some reason I felt like thanking you", I said.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I couldn't help smiling. Holding her made the unnatural coolness of my body warm. I moved a small bench from the storage next to the grave. Snow shouldn't be sitting on the ground while she's pregnant. It's not good for her or our child. I mowed the giant lawn and pulled the weeds. I went into the tomb and washed the dust off diamond encasements. I stopped at one of the bodies. The woman looked just like Snow. This must be her mother. I heard someone come into the tomb.

"You've done a good job. Even the old grounds keeper refused to come in here", said Eiji.

"Death doesn't scare me", I said.

"Why not? It's in the human base instinct to fear death", said Eiji.

"It's a part of the cycle of life. The old will fade into history and the new generation will come through. You are an exception to the rule though", I said.

"Some days I wish I weren't. Immortality is a curse. I can't help feeling bad for Minori. She will stay forever young and out live her children. No, parent should out live their child", said Eiji.

I nodded my head in agreement. He left. The night came. I just lay on cot staring at the ceiling of my shack. This was a simple life far from any kind of life I've ever lived before. I felt something calling me outside. There was a coffin standing up right. I had a strong urge to enter it. I walked into it. When the coffin door open again I was somewhere else. I saw a man in a hood.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't recognize me do you, Kakuzu", said the man.

How does he know my name? When I looked at my hands I saw my transformation jutsu released. He pulled down his hood it was Kabuto.

"Kabuto!" I growled.

As much as I want to kill him I couldn't. My body refused to make the actions. His appearance changed since I last saw him. Half his face was the same sickly pale as Orochimaru. One of his eyes was snake like.

"I'm guessing you're confused about how you came back to life", said Kabuto.

I nodded my head.

"It's simple you are part of my impure world reincarnation. You came back well. You're almost at full power", said Kabuto.

"Why bring me back? I've been thinking of ways to kill ever since you hurt my wife", I said.

He cringed when I called Snow my wife.

"I would never hurt her. You are no longer her husband. She's a widow now", said Kabuto.

He's right.

"We both know you won't do that. You are under my control. As to why I brought you back is you're the key to me getting what I want", said Kabuto.

"I will never help you in your pursuit of my Snow", I said.

"You don't have to worry about Orochimaru any more he was killed by Sasuke Uchiha", said Kabuto.

Orochimaru is dead. Snow has one less enemy to look out for.

"Snow will never give into you", I said.

"You're doubting how strong her feelings are for you. Her feelings for you are only seconded by her feelings for her children", said Kabuto.

My eyes went wide.

"Leave them out of this", I said.

"I couldn't go near them even if I wanted to. They're far too well protected. Getting you under my control was much easier", said Kabuto.

Kabuto started laughing.

"It's cute you've got job to be near her. I couldn't even make a better torture than that. To be near you family without truly being they're for them. You'll never be husband to your wife again or a father to your children again. You shall never be intimate with her or reveal yourself to her that is an order", said Kabuto.

"What makes you think I'll follow your orders", I said.

"Oh you will. You may leave now", said Kabuto

I returned to my shack. That bastard was right. I can never be truly close to family again.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

The day had gone by smoothly the twins fell asleep quickly. Playing with their cousins tired them out. I couldn't sleep though. I made myself a snack and took out a note pad. After two hours and many attempt I finally finished my letter to Konan. I gave it one more read over to me sure it was fitting.

 _To: My dearest sister_

 _I've written this letter many times over to properly word it in a way to ease your pain. I realized there were no words I could use to possibly end pain you are feeling. No child should be taken away from as loving a mother as you. I promise I will protect and love Rose like she's my own._

 _Konan you will forever be her true mother. You gave Rose her first knowledge of love not me. You and Nagato will always be welcome to see her. Please be careful Konan. I wish both you and your husband peacefulness. I hope my watch over you beautiful daughter will only be temporary. I beg of you sister please be careful._

I put the letter in an envelope. I place a sealing jutsu on it. I don't want to risk anyone, but Konan reading this. Dart slithered my arm.

"How may I be of service to you my lady?" asked Dart.

"I want you to deliver this to Konan", I said.

"Yes my lady", said Dart before he took the letter in his mouth.

I heard crying from the nursery. I got a bottle from the fridge. I took Rose from her crib and gave her a bottle. Her golden orange eyes stared at me.

"I hope your mother will come for you. Until then I will love like you're my own", I said.

She didn't seem to notice the change in her caretaker. Rose probably thought her real mommy would be coming back any day now.

"You know your mommy loves more than life itself. She wouldn't have put you in my care if she didn't. I would do the same thing if I were in her position", I said.

I wrapped her in blanket and placed her back in her back in the crib.

"Goodnight", I said.

Spike followed me into my room. He easily jumped onto the bed. I joined him in bed. I ran my finger through his wiry fur. I started crying. He whined loudly. Spike licked my face trying to comfort me.

"You're a good dog", I said.

He cuddled closely to my side. I placed one of my hand on my stomach.

"Kotaro, your father would love you. He would be surprised, but happy. I wish you could have met him", I said


	5. Comfort

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 5: Comfort**

 **Sorry this took a little longer to right than I thought would. I got busied by school work. Thank you for taking time to read my story. There might be a few mistakes. I will clean this up more as soon as I can, but I think its pretty good. Please leave a review I haven't heard anything for awhile.**

 **Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I groaned as my alarm clock rang loudly. I had no patience for the damn thing. I threw it against the wall shattering it. For a few blissful seconds my mind didn't realize it's loss. Then it came to an end far too soon. The pain came rushing back to me. The only thing occupying Kakuzu's side of the bed was Spike who licked my face. Today is just another day in an endless cycle. When will this ache end? I want it over so badly. I took a few deep breaths. It's time to put on my mask. I force a smile on my face. I dressed. I heard Rose crying for me. I went into the kitchen and made her a bottle. I lifted her from the crib.

"Shh, there's no reason for all that fuss", I said.

She hungrily suckled on her bottle. I changed her diaper and dressed her. I walked into the kitchen and placed her in the playpen. I went to Hazel's room. Her newest drawing was taped to the wall. It was of our family. This was the first of her drawings that didn't have her father in it. I gently nudged her awake. Her red and green eyes opened.

"Morning mommy", she said as she slowly sat up.

"Good morning Hazel. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yep, I had the best dream", said Hazel as she stretched out her bed.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"I don't remember", said Hazel.

She threw off her blankets and ran into the bathroom. Now time to wake up Sazio. He was in a deep sleep. I nudged him awake. His eyes slowly opened. He groaned loudly and pulled the blanket over his head. So much like his father. I pulled the curtains open.

"Mommy it's too early", groaned Saizo.

"No, it isn't its time for school", I said.

"I don't feel good that means I can't go to school", said Saizo.

I put my hand on his forehead just to make sure. Completely normal.

"Up you're going to school", I said.

"No", he whined.

"If you wake up the tickle monster will come", I said.

"That worked when I was three mommy it doesn't work now", said Saizo.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I started tickling him. Saizo started laughing and squirming around in his bed.

"Stop it", whined Saizo.

"Are you going to get up?" I asked.

"Yes now stop!" begged Saizo.

I stopped and he sprung out of bed and into the hallway.

"Hurry up Hazel I gotta pee!" yelled Saizo as pounded on the bathroom door.

"Don't rush me", growled Hazel.

I left his bedroom knowing if I didn't prevent the impending fight between the two I would have to buy a new door. Saizo had a horrible habit of destroying doors. He broke down two this month. I stood in the hall. When Saizo saw me he backed away from the door.

"You can use my bathroom Saizo, but remember to put down the lid. I do not like falling into the toilet", I said.

Both Saizo and Hazel giggled. Saizo ran off to my bathroom. I made them breakfast. They finished breakfast and got them ready for school. I put Rose in a stroller.

"Hurry up mommy!" yelled Hazel as she rushed out the door.

Saizo was still half asleep. She was waiting impatiently in the front yard.

"Don't rush me Hazel we will get there on time", I said.

I walked Saizo and Hazel to kindergarten. Spike followed closely behind us.

"Mommy you know you don't have to walk us too school. Hazel and I are five years old. We can walk by ourselves", said Saizo.

"I like it when she takes us", said Hazel.

"Beside the short walk is good for me", I said.

"How much longer until Kotaro comes?" asked Hazel.

"Five months", I said.

"That long", whined Saizo.

"Why do you want him to come so quickly?" I asked.

"I want to have a little brother. I already have two younger sisters", said Saizo.

"I'm only five minutes younger than you!" growled Hazel.

I smiled when I felt Kotaro kicking. So far being pregnant with him was much easier than the twins.

"What is it mommy?" asked Hazel.

I put her hand on my stomach.

"He kicked me", said Hazel.

"I like him already", said Saizo.

We reached their school and they ran over to their friends.

"Ready to go back home Rose?" I asked.

She giggled. After a bottle Rose was ready for bed. I placed her in the crib. The new nursery was already set up for Kotaro. Even with Spike's company I felt lonely. I miss Kakuzu comforting embrace. I miss waking up and seeing him in bedsides me. There was a knock at the door and Spike started barking. I got up from the couch and answered it. It was Eiji. I smiled.

"What do I owe this visit to?" I asked.

"I thought you would want some company. You've seen withdrawn lately", said Eiji.

I can't say he's wrong. I went back to living room and sat on the couch. I hugged a pillow closely to my chest. He sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" asked Eiji.

"Nothing", I said.

"You're lying", said Eiji.

"I miss it especially when I don't have the kids to distract me", I said.

I hugged the pillow closer to my chest.

"What do you miss?" asked Eiji.

"I miss the kisses, hugs, and his comforting presence", I said.

"You can't bottle up your emotions Snow it's unhealthy", said Eiji.

He pulled the pillow from my arms. He moved me into his lap and his arms wrapped around me. I started crying. My fingers tightly clutched his shirt.

"Shh, let it out", said Eiji.

His fingers ran through my hair.

"You don't have to keep on the mask", said Eiji.

"How?"

"I wore one for such a long time. I can see one who struggles to keep theirs from shattering", said Eiji.

I sighed loudly.

"If you keep this up it will kill you", said Eiji.

"I wish", I said.

I forced my way out of his embrace.

"Snow don't say such things", said Eiji as he moved closer to me.

"It's not like I take my own life. No matter how much I crave death I can never be free of this endless cycle of suffering in life. None of our family would ever turn against me and end this pain", I said.

"Snow you have so much to live for", said Eiji.

"You have no idea of the magnitude of hell I'm constantly in!" I screamed.

"You forget I lost my wife and my child. I understand the hell your in. At least you have a reminder of what you lost", said Eiji.

"Yes, I love them more than life itself. They are the chains that bind me to this world. I have a reminder of my dead husband living inside me", I said.

I actually said. I can't believe I actually said it.

"You have so much to live for", said Eiji.

It just made the pain sting so much more. Eiji stood me up. He took my hand in his and placed them against my stomach.

"Feel", said Eiji.

I closed my eyes and felt my child move inside me.

"He needs you to live and so does your daughter and son", said Eiji.

I took a deep breath and tried collecting myself.

"Think of where they would be without you. Kotaro would die without you supporting him. Rose would lose her mother for the second time in her life. Hazel and Saizo would be orphaned. Could you really do that to the innocent beings you brought into this world?" said Eiji.

I shook my head. I can't give up on them. Eiji cupped my face in his large hands.

"You mean so much to so many. I won't allow you to escape this world by hand of our family", said Eiji.

Jeweled tears fell from my eyes.

"Look into my eyes Snow what do you see?" asked Eiji.

I forced myself to look into his eyes. They held such pain, but also so such love not only for his family, but also for our village.

"Love and pain", I said.

"But they hold less agony than your. You are far too young to hold that pain. I know a way to ease if you let me", said Eiji.

"How?" I asked.

I was so desperate to get away from it.

"Let me in", said Eiji.

I didn't know how to respond. So many emotions were rushing through my mind.

"You don't have to now, but I suggest you give into your urge for comfort before you completely break down. It will happen and it happened to me in front of people who could bring me no comfort. It took months for me to recover. I don't want you to go through that pain", said Eiji.

He leaned closer to me. Our foreheads touched. His lips touched mine in a kiss. Eiji's lips were soft and undemanding of mine. His tongue ran across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth letting his tongue explore my mouth. His tongue encouraged mine to join in. I gave in and returned the kiss. The comfort from the action was wonderful. He pulled away from me.

"I can bring you comfort if you allow me", said Eiji.

"I need time", I said.

"I will give you all the time you want", said Eiji.

He kneeled picking up my tears.

"Sapphires, emeralds, and pink pearls", said Eiji.

He sighed. Eiji stood up.

"There's nothing wrong with letting someone else into your heart. He wouldn't want you in this state of constant pain Snow", said Eiji.

"Please let me think. You've given so much to go over", I said.

"I'll take my leave", said Eiji.

He left me. I collapsed on the couch. Spike jumped up on the couch. I need a few hours to relax after taking in all that. The door of my house opened and Spike went barking at the intruder. If Spike was willing to charge at whomever it was there was no danger to me. I got up off the couch. When I reached the couch I saw Mari had helped herself to my fridge.

"You could have closed the front door", I said.

"Eh, I'm going to leave eventually I didn't see any point in closing it", said Mari.

I shut the door and took a seat next to Mari.

"How's my baby sis doing?" asked Mari.

"Fine",

"Liar, but something tells me you won't", said Mari.

"You're right I won't. I'm not in a talking mood", I said.

"I have a gift for you that might change your mood for the better", said Mari.

She pulled a wrapped box out of her bag and placed it on the table in front of me.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"Just thought you would need it", said Mari.

I opened the box and quickly shut it. My face went red.

"Why did you get me this?" I asked.

"You're a horny pregnant woman with no one to take care her urges. This is much better than using fingers", said Mari.

I hid the box on the top shelf of my closet.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about sex. It's meant to be pleasurable", said Mari.

"Sex hasn't been on my mind lately", I said.

"Sex is always on the mind you just don't notice it as easily as I do", said Mari.

"My focus has been on my unborn baby and my children", I said as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"And what were they a result of", said Mari.

"Mari I don't want to talk about this. We can talk about anything else, but not this", I said.

"Anything?" asked Mari.

I should have been more careful with my wording. Mari has way of finding loopholes in a person's speech.

"Why were you kissing Eiji?" asked Mari.

"You were spying on me?" I asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question", said Mari.

"Answer mine and I might answer yours", I said.

"I wasn't per say spying on you. I only happened to be walking by when the event occurred", said Mari.

I groaned. I swear she could have been a lawyer in another life.

"So why did you kiss him?" asked Mari.

"There's nothing to talk about", I said.

"That isn't fair", said Mari.

"Life isn't fair get used to it", I said.

"When did you get all snappy?" Mari.

"I can be as snappy as I want. You and Kameko aren't the only ones capable of doing it", I said.

"True, but let me give you one piece of advice. There's no shame in finding comfort in another's touch", said Mari.

"That touch isn't my husband's", I said.

"Snow you're a widow who's been through hell back multiple times. You're finding comfort in someone's touch isn't something to be ashamed of", said Mari.

"I have children they'll be confused. Hazel and Saizo will think I don't love their father anymore", I said.

"You loved him sis he's dead. Love is present and he isn't. Move on", said Mari.

My eyes went wide with rage. I hate that word dead. I hate it so fucking much. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw out the window. I ran out after her. My foot was on her throat.

"I love him. There is no loved", I said.

"Fine I get it now get off", said Mari.

"You have no idea what it's like to fall in love or what it's like to be a mother", I said.

"I know I haven't had that chance yet. Now get off before I throw you off", said Mari.

I took my foot off her throat. Being angry with her will get me nowhere. I need to relax. I put my hand on my stomach. I need some closure. I summoned Doku. She slithered down sleeve.

"How can I be of service to you Mistress?" asked Doku.

"I need you to watch over Rose", I said.

"I would be happy to", said Doku.

I walked to the cemetery. When I went Kakuzu's grave there was a bench. I sat down on the bench and put my hands protectively over my stomach.

"What would your father think?" I asked.

I sighed. Why do I even come here? It's only a painful reminder that he's gone. What would he think if I started moving on this quickly? Should I even be considering this? I touched my lips. That kiss felt so right though. I hadn't felt that comfort since Kakuzu.

"You look like you've got a lot on you mind", said Geomon.

I glared at him.

"Did I disrupt a thought?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Sorry, it didn't me to glare. Like you said I have a lot on my mind", I said.

I rubbed my temples I already felt a headache coming on.

"I thought you were suppose to be a ghost", I said.

He gave me an odd look.

"You're there but go unnoticed", I said.

"I couldn't help wondering if there was anything I could do to help you", said Geomon.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked.

"I've done my job for today", said Geomon.

"In other words you have nothing better to do", I said.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

That's true, but I would look for any excuse to talk to her.

"I tried putting it politely", I said.

"I've heard so much advice today guess hearing your opinion wouldn't hurt", said Snow.

"May I sit?" I asked.

I have to treat Snow extremely politely now she is one of the two guardians of the village. One wrong move with her and she can have me banished from this village and I will never see her or our children again. She nodded her head.

"What's troubling you?" I asked.

She started fiddling with her locket.

"You can trust me", I said.

"Why should I?" asked Snow.

"Who would I tell your secrets? I have nowhere else to go this my home. My only company is the dead", I said.

"How long do you think a widow should wait before moving on?" asked Snow.

I forced myself to show no anger. Geomon, the grounds keeper and has no grudge against Eiji. She should move on, but I don't want Eiji raising my children. I want him far away from them. Its cruel of me to want that. My children need a father figure and Eiji can be that figure.

"I guess whenever they are ready,but you also have to consider your children and how they would respond to having someone new taking their father's place", I said.

"I know I have to consider them. I will always put them before my own needs. No good mother wouldn't. No one could take his place in their life", said Snow.

"What could you possible need for?" I asked.

She is one of the guardians of the wealthiest village. She literally has wealth at her fingertips.

"You make sound spoiled woman", said Snow.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way", I said.

"I know", said Snow.

"What do you need?" I said.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Snow.

"Yes",

It feels so long ago though.

"The feeling of being close to the one you love is priceless. The comfort and love I felt in his touch is one of the things I miss the most. When I felt something close to that I gave in", said Snow.

She looked me in the eyes. There was such pain in them. Seeing her like this brought such pain to my hearts. My treasure you don't deserve to be in such pain. The old saying is true if you love someone you have to let them go. No matter how much it pains me.

"This might be an old line but it still holds true. If you love someone you let them go. He would have hated to see you suffering like this. When the time is right you should allow yourself to find new love. It doesn't matter what form it comes in", I said.

"You really think he would want that for me?" asked Snow.

"I can't be truly sure, but if I were him I wouldn't want to see you in such agony", I said.

"How can you see it? Most never notice or if they do they are kind enough not to mention it", said Snow.

"I don't mean to be unfriendly, but you take off your mask whenever you are here. I don't think its intentional", I said.

"You aren't the first to mention my mask today", said Snow.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable", I said.

She seemed to be distracted. A bright smile appeared on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"He's kicking. Want to feel?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head. She took my hand and placed on her stomach. There was a small kick. That's our youngest son. I will never get a chance to truly know him. He gave another little kick. I pulled my hand away.

"Do you have children?" asked Snow.

"Yes",

"Where are they?" asked Snow.

"Grown up and want nothing to do with me. I was constantly traveling and wasn't there enough for them", I said.

"Did you at least try?" asked Snow.

"Yes, but had to travel to be able to support them. My career wasn't one best suited for a parent", I said.

"You tried that says a lot. I have to pick my kids from school", said Snow.

She was having a difficult time getting up from the bench.

"Let me help you", I said.

"That would be nice thank you", said Snow.

I offered her my hand. Her small soft hand took mine and I easily helped her from the bench.

"Thanks for putting a bench here", said Snow.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

He nodded his head. There was something familiar about him. For reason I knew I could trust him.

"You don't have to thank me for doing my job", said Geomon.

I smiled.

"I wouldn't think comforting a guardian of the village is part of a grounds keeper job description", I said.

"It could be. I don't mind", said Geomon.

I gave him a small smile.

"Something tells me you and I are going to be good friends", I said.

"What makes you think that?" asked Geomon.

"You remind me of someone", I said.

I left the cemetery and returned to my almost empty house. It felt so unnatural being here. I went into the nursery and saw Rose peacefully sleeping in her crib. She's unknowing to the problems of the world. I couldn't help being somewhat envious of her.

"Nothing happened she was good and slept peacefully", said Doku.

As if sensing my presence Rose opened her bright orange eyes. She stretched her hands out to me. I picked her up.

"Are you ready to get your brother and sister from school", I said.

She gave a happy scream. Spike followed us to the school. I put her in her stroller. Hazel was waiting outside.

"Spike!" shouted Hazel.

He went running over to her.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"Inside he got in trouble with the teacher again", said Hazel.

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"I don't know you gotta ask the teacher", said Hazel.

"Come on lets get your brother", I said.

I walked to headmaster's office. She sat at her front desk. Two parents with their son. He had a black eye.

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious your son hit mine", said his mother.

"Saizo, why did you hit him?" I asked.

"He deserved it", answered Saizo.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"He said Hazel was a freak and couldn't be my sister because we look different. I'm the only one who gets to make fun of her", said Saizo.

His dad would be proud of him.

"Good job sweet heart, but you just can't go around hitting people if you don't like what they have to say. You have to control your temper better", I said.

Saizo smiled proudly.

"How long is he suspended this time?" I asked.

"Three days", said the headmaster.

"How about ice cream for a treat you two?" I asked.

They both agreed.

"What flavor are you going to get?" I asked.

"Chocolate!" they both yelled.

I ordered two chocolate ice cream cones and pumpkin ice cream for myself. The day went by smoothly. Soon it was time for dinner. I heard a knock on the door from the kitchen.

"Saizo can you get that honey", I said.

"Okay",

He went running to the door. Eiji came walking into the kitchen. My face went hot with blush.

"Mommy why is your face all pink?" asked Hazel.

"Just a little hot honey", I said.

"I brought you the food you've craving and other groceries", said Eiji.

"You didn't have to do that", I said.

"I wanted to. I know you've been busy lately", said Eiji.

I started putting things away.

"Let me help you. You should be lifting anything in your condition", said Eiji.

"I highly doubt the lifting carton of eggs will hurt me or my child", I said.

"What are you making?" asked Eiji.

"Blueberry pancakes and cheesy scrabbled eggs", I said.

"Breakfast for dinner yummy", said Hazel.

"Why blueberry?" asked Eiji.

"Their favorite breakfast. There father's too", I said.

After the meal and story time both Hazel and Saizo were out. They were both huddled closely to my side. Hazel clutched Kisa to her chest and Saizo was sucking his thumb. I ran my fingers through their hair.

"You're a natural Snow", said Eiji.

"At what?" I asked.

"At being a mother. Look at how much comfort you bring them", said Eiji.

I blushed.

"Do you think you could help me put them to bed? I can't really lift them", I said.

He easily picked up both of them up.

"Daddy", said Saizo as he cuddled Eiji.

"He must be dreaming of his father", said Eiji.

"Must be", I said.

Eiji placed each of them into bed.

"Thank you for the help", I said.

I shut the doors to their rooms. I walked him to the front door.

"Your sleep won't be as peaceful as theirs", said Eiji.

"I wish it were", I said.

I wanted something from him. I looked up at him and hoped he would answer the question without having to be asked. He gently caressed my cheek.

"Ask don't be afraid to it will cause no harm to him", said Eiji.

"A kiss", I said.

He lifted my chin and I closed my eyes. I felt his warm breath against lips and then his soft lips. It was the kiss I craved.

"Thank you", I said.

"You don't have to thank me", said Eiji.

He left and I shut the door behind me. I slid down to the floor. I started crying. A spark of light was starting to relight in my heart. Love maybe? No, this can't be right. Why is my heart so willing to let him in?

"Mommy?"

I quickly wiped away my tears. It was Saizo.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He had wet his bed. The poor thing hadn't wet his bed for a while finally thought he didn't need pull ups, but this was a major set back. He clutched Teddy tightly in his hand.

"I had a bad dream", said Saizo.

He was crying. I walked over to him and kissed him gently on the forehead. When I stood up he reached his hands out to me.

"I'm sorry honey I can't pick you up. Come on lets get you cleaned up", I said.

I took his hand. I filled the tub with water and gave him a good bath hoping it would help him relax. I helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. He giggled when I tried off his hair. I gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"Stay here I'll get you some fresh clothes", I said.

"Okay", said Saizo.

I got him fresh clothes and put his bedding in the washing machine. I dressed him.

"Can I sleep with you mommy?" asked Saizo.

I took his hand and led him to my room. He jumped into my bed.

"Move over Saizo you have to make room for me" I said.

I got into bed with him and pull him close to me.

"Not so tight mommy", whined Saizo.

"Shh, your daddy loved it when I hugged him close", I said.

"Really?" asked Saizo.

"Yes, now go to sleep Saizo", I said.

He yawned and quickly fell asleep in my arms. I followed him. Both Saizo and I groaned when we heard my alarm clock go off. I threw it against the wall shattering it.

"Why do you have to wake me up so early on Saturday?" Saizo as pulled the covers over his head.

"I have work to do", I said.

He had already fallen back asleep. I gave him a kiss on the forehead. I showered and dressed. I opened cupboard and pulled out a random box of cereal. The box read Coca Puffs. One of my children's cereals. There was a knock at the door. I opened it. It was Betty my children's babysitter. I had no idea how she could manage two five years old and an infant. Sometime she even handled my nieces and plus my own children at the same time, which was truly a miracle.

"I'll take care of them good luck at your meeting", said Betty.

I glared at the dark gray clouds in the sky. The meetings went on for hours. When it was over there was hellish storm outside. My worries went to my children.

"They're with their aunts and cousins at your. They will be safe in your house there's no danger of them being affected by the flooding", said Eiji.

"I have to be with them", I said.

"There's no way I'm letting you out in this weather you could get hurt", said Eiji.

"I'm a very powerful woman who can handle herself", I said.

"But your pregnant do you really want to risk anything happening to your child?" asked Eiji.

"No", I said.

"Let's find ourselves something to eat", said Eiji.

We walked to kitchen. A strike of lighting knocked out the lights. He started lighting candles. Eiji made peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Sorry I can't show off my cooking talents in this darkness", said Eiji.

"I don't mind it actually soothes my cravings", I said.

I ate hungrily. After we both finished. We sat down in the couch in his office. Eiji wrapped a blanket around me and pulled me close. I leaned my head against his chest. His scent filled my nose. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. After a few hours Eiji stretched out.

"Let's get you to a proper bed", said Eiji.

He took my head and started leading me to the guest bedroom. I stopped in my tracks.

"I can't be alone. Please let me stay with you", I said.

Jeweled tears were running down my cheeks. There was so much pain in my heart. He's the only person I don't have to be strong in front of. I let all the pain show. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

"You can stay with me", I said.

He took my hand and led me to his bedroom.

"I'll find you something to wear", said Eiji.

I sat down on the bed. He came back in his sleeping clothes, which was only a pair of flannel pants. My eyes scanned over his body. Eiji started lighting candles. The room went alight with dim romantic flickering light of the candles. They were scented. The smell of honey and lavender filled the air.

I felt a rush of attraction and lust. His body tone and covered in tattoos. He was always extremely self conscious about them. I took the shirt from his hand. I saw nothing wrong with changing in front of him. There was nothing attractive about a four-month pregnant woman. I felt his eyes on me. I quickly put on the shirt.

"So beautiful", said Eiji.

He lifted my chin and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt so nice. He pulled off my shirt and I gave no resistance. Eiji started kissing my neck. He pulled away from me. This feels so wonderful. He pulled away.

"We can stop right here Snow. I will never force you into making love", said Eiji.

I couldn't think straight.

"Do you want to continue?" asked Eiji.


	6. Confusion

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 6: Confusion**

 **Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. Double majoring doesn't leave much time for writing. Also I had some conflict about this chapter so please leave review telling me what you think.**

 **Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, Kabuto, and Eiji**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

He cupped my face in his hands.

"Tell me what you want", said Eiji.

His deep voice was only a whisper in my ear. A part of my body craves him. It isn't only a physical want, but an emotional want too. It's been too long since I last had something like this.

"Please Eiji I want this. All I ask is be slow", I said.

I ran my fingers up his chest and then wrapped my arms around his neck. My eyes closed as our lips met in a soft kiss. His tongue ran across my bottom lip. I allowed it into my mouth. His tongue lazily brushed against mine. One of Eiji's large hands ran up my spine. His fingers continued moving up my neck and pulled out my hair tie. I sighed as his fingers ran through my hair. He pulled me closer his muscular body.

My hands traveled down his chest and stopped at his waistband. I untied the drawstrings of his pants. He moaned loudly at the simple touch. That sound sent a shutter of pleasure through my body. He picked me up and gently placed me on the bed. I was laying on my back in silken sheets. He laid down on his side next to me. Eiji placed butterfly kisses along on my jawline, which moved down to my neck.

One his hands gently massaged my breasts. The other traveled lower. His fingers started slowly stroking my clit through my underpants. I arched my back allowing him to unclasp my bra. He slowly slid the straps of my bra down my shoulders before taking it off. Our lips locked in another kiss. As we kissed his hands lightly massaged my breasts. I whined when his soft lips left mine.

"Beautiful", he whispered in my ear.

I moaned when his tongue traveled down my neck toward my chest. His hot mouth took my nipple in his mouth. He started to suck. His massaged my other breast. I moaned and gently bit. His mouth moved to my other breast. Eiji's fingers went under the waistband of my panties. One of his fingers pushed into me. I lost all train of thought.

"Are you sure you want this?"

I nodded my head. He wanted more than a simple nodded of the head. I sighed I pushed passed my lust and actually thought things over.

"Yes, Eiji I want to be with you tonight. Please don't ask again", I said.

He slid down his pants exposing his bare body. My face went and I looked at my ceiling trying to stop myself from turning any pinker. I slid under the silken covers. His weight rested on the hips making sure to put none on my stomach. He kissed me before he pushed into me. Our breaths were both heavy with lust. We were staring into each other's eyes. I nodded my head signaling that I was ready for him to move. His hips moved forward. Our movement matched each other perfectly. It didn't take long for us both near our release. It had been such a long time for both of us. My back arched off the mattress. Eiji moan as he reached him climax. He collapsed to my side. Eiji left the bed. I started crying. He changed in to a pair of silky blue pants. Eiji rushed over to me when he saw I was crying. He gently caressed my cheek. His arms wrapped around me pulling me close. Eiji started whispering loving words in my ear. The tears stopped flowing.

"I'm here", said Eiji.

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

Eiji moved my hair away from my face.

"I was only getting you something to wear. I thought it would make you feel more comfortable", said Eiji.

He handed me the shirt. It matched the pants he was wearing.

"I am not going anywhere. I'm bound to this village", said Eiji.

I slid the soft fabric of his shirt over my shoulders. My fingers fumbled with the buttons. I was so afraid of losing the comfort and the compassion he had just given. What if he's changed his mind about me? He can do so much better than me. Why would he want a pregnant woman with three children, which aren't his? He can have any woman he wants.

"Snow look at me", said Eiji.

He lifted my chin with his fingers forcing me to look into his mismatch eyes.

"I can have any woman I want in this village",

"I know", I said.

"You didn't let me finish, but the only woman I want is you", said Eiji.

There was no deception in his voice and there was no sign of it in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"I love you Snow. That's the only answer I'll ever give you", said Eiji.

The words were still belong to Kakuzu. I'm not ready to say them to another man yet.

"I can't it. My heart is still so much his", I said.

"I know and won't coheres you to say them. I will wait until you are ready to speak those word. It doesn't matter if it takes ten years or a hundred", said Eiji.

What did I do to deserve such affection from this man? I cursed him and hated him then grew to care for him and broke his heart. Eiji had already fallen asleep.

"I don't understand you Eiji",

I yawned and soon gave into the calls of sleep. My eyes slowly opened. I was resting in soft silk sheets. A pair of strong arms holding me closely to a warm chest. Instead of hearing five hearts I only heard one. I forgot how wonderful it feels to be held like this. Eiji's hand rested protectively over my stomach. I wasn't going to wake him any time soon. This is far too nice to ruin. Today is Sunday no one will break his sleep on one of his few days off.

For the first in a long time I woke up relaxed. The pain of my loss wasn't as sharp. There's no guilt in my heart about what happened last night. I'm not betraying him. I'm doing what he wanted. Kakuzu wanted me to go through with a relationship with Eiji. Eiji yawned loudly and pulled me closer. We both haven't gotten this good of a sleep for a long time. I turned in his embrace so I could face him. The two of us were so close our foreheads touched.

"Any regrets?" asked Eiji.

"Yes, I have regrets, but not about last night", I said.

He ran his fingers through my hair. My body went even more at ease than was before. I started purring. Eiji was polite enough not to mention. He knew what happened to me.

"This is a good morning. It's been a long time since I last had one", I said.

"The same for me", said Eiji.

"Do we have to get up any time soon?" I asked.

"No one would dare to disturb me on one of my very few days off. If I want to stay in bed all day I'm free to. But do you have the same luxury?" asked Eiji.

"I think the nanny will be able to handle the kids until lunchtime", I said.

"Are you willing to stay in my company that long?" asked Eiji.

I nodded my head.

"I need this right now. If I don't take care of myself now I won't be any use to my children", I said.

"I'm glad you allowed me to take care of you", said Eiji.

We both weren't ready for the morning. Both of us wanted to fall under the lull of sleep once again. Eiji's eyes were already closed. I shut my eyes and prayed for sleep to take me soon. Kotaro had other ideas. He started kicking.

"Please Kotaro I need my sleep", I said.

"Tell me what to do help him relax", said Eiji.

"Kakuzu would place his hand on my stomach and would hum a song. That always worked with the twins. Maybe it will work with him too", I said.

He placed his hand large on my stomach and started humming. I had not idea what lullaby it was, but it was nothing like the one Kakuzu hummed to the twins, but it worked just as well. Kotaro started calming. A deep sleep fell over me. At twelve thirty I woke up. Eiji was still sleeping. He rarely had a chance to sleep this deeply so I won't wake him. There was a stickiness between my legs. A little guilt seeped into my heart, but I pushed it down. I summoned Doku. She knows better than to ask any questions about why I'm in Eiji's and not my own house.

"How can I be of service to you mistress?" asked Doku.

"I need you to get a fresh pair clothes and I stress don't get caught by my children or my sisters", I said.

"Of course mistress", said Doku.

She slithered off and I went into bathroom. I walked to the window. It looked freezing outside. I'm in no rush to leave the comfort and warmth to walk out in the frozen hell that awaited for me outside. By the Kotaro is born it will be summer. I took off Eiji's shirt and got into the shower. The guilt started kicking in, but it wasn't as powerful as I thought it should. That only gave me another reason to feel guilty about I go to his grave then I will go home. I put my hand stomach.

"You know I love your father right?"

My poor baby will never know his dad. When I was satisfied that my smell of sex was off me I got out of the shower. Doku placed my clothes on the counter. I quickly dressed and quietly shut the door of bedroom behind me. I walked to the graveyard and took a seat on the bench near his grave. I sighed.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I saw Snow walking into the graveyard. I smiled. I thought she wouldn't want to visit in such cold weather. She was bundled up.

"How are you today Minori?" I asked.

"First time in along time I can honestly say today was a good morning. Hopefully that will last throughout the rest of the day", said Snow.

I noticed she wasn't putting on a mask of fake emotion.

"What made this morning so wonderful?" I asked.

"I gave into comfort of another man", said Snow.

My hand to clutched armrest to try and control the anger I was feeling.

"By the look on your face I guess you disapprove", said Snow.

"Why would you do such a thing? Don't you think that's a bit quick?" I asked.

"It was either give in at that moment even though its quick I do admit or fall into a mental break down that could possible destroy my family. I know I'm supposed feel such guilt at what I did, but I was doing what my husband and I agreed to if anything were to happen to him", said Snow.

I knew by tone she wasn't exaggerating. The idea of her sleeping with another man sickens me. She's right she's only doing what we agreed to. I didn't think it would be this quick.

"I still love him and I'm doing what he wanted. Both my family and I aren't ready for a pubic relationship. That would be far too stressing for my children. They deserve a good life. Maybe when they're grown up and capable of understanding I will be ready for a public relationship", said Snow.

My jaw locked with anger.

"I should take my leave. It's obvious you do not want my company. I don't need someone making me regret an action that took such pain away. A pain that I've dealing with for too long. The pain I've hid away from most of my family", said Snow.

I didn't say anything. If I open my mouth I won't be able to stop my anger. Snow managed to get off the bench by herself and walked back home. I found some far away from the village and let my anger out. By the time I cooled down I was surround by destruction. She was only doing what I told. The pain she allowed to seep into voice was real. If she didn't give into Eiji she would most likely have broken down both physically and mentally. Snow wasn't being selfish she was doing what was for our family. If she broke our family would break with her.

As far as Snow knows I am dead. I couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy and rage. Snow wasn't at fault for her actions. If I was smart enough to escape that battle with those brats I could be with my wife and children. But here I am entrapped by my own body watching another man slowly take my place in my family.

"What caused you to react like this?"

I cringed when I heard that voice.

"What do you want Kabuto?" I growled.

"I'm only here for entertainment. It's fun watching you suffer", said Kabuto.

"You've had your fun then", I said.

"You still haven't answered my question. What caused this reaction from you?" asked Kabuto.

I'm not telling him what Snow did. She's healing. After all my treasure has been through she deserves a chance to recover and have a normal life.

"The idea that I have to spend the rest of my undying life a servant to you", I said.

"Kakuzu you are not my servant. You are my slave. Now I order you to tell me", said Kabuto.

"I don't have to follow your orders in this form", I said.

"I can easily change what state you're in. If you don't follow my orders in this state I will take away your free will and command you to kill your precious children", said Kabuto.

This boy has the capability to make me destroy the only innocence I helped bring into this world.

"Now do I have your attention?" asked Kabuto.

I nodded my head.

"Answer", commanded Kabuto.

"She slept with another man", I said.

He flinched.

"Who?" he asked.

"No one you can touch without getting killed in the process", I said.

"She's done well for herself capturing five hearts without your assistance", said Kabuto.

Five hearts; Kabuto, Takumi, Deidara, Eiji, and mine.

"Is the child growing in her womb belong to you?" asked Kabuto.

"The child is mine. Stay away from her", I said.

"I won't go anywhere near her at least not until that parasite growing inside her is taken care of", said Kabuto.

"My son is not a parasite!" I growled.

"Heh, different perspectives", said Kabuto.

"What are your plans for her? You can't kidnap a guardian of one the most powerful villages without bring attention to yourself. You should leave. Snow's probably already sensed your presence", I said.

"That's probably true, but she wouldn't risk hunting me down herself while with child. Especially when its yours", said Kabuto.

"She will never be yours", I said.

"Don't be so confident", said Kabuto before he finally left.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I made it home. The twins came running toward me as soon as I opened the door.

"Mommy!" they yelled.

Rose started squirming in her playpen when she heard me. Betty looked stress.

"Sorry for taking so long", I said.

"It isn't a problem", said Betty.

"How did they behave?" I asked.

Saizo and Hazel instantly looked at the ground in an attempt to hid their guilt.

"Hazel, Saizo",

"Go on tell your mother", said Betty.

"I ripped up Kisa because Hazel made fun of my problem", said Saizo.

"You mean your bed wetting you big baby", said Hazel.

"Hazel you know better. And I know you did something to get even with your brother", I said.

"I tore up Teddy", said Hazel.

"Apologize to each other", I said.

"Sorry", they said to each other.

Both of them tired and fussy they must have not slept well last night. The thunder storms have a way of doing that to them.

"Can you fix Kisa and Teddy?" asked Saizo.

"Yes, I can repair them", I said.

Betty showed me the scraps of Kisa and Teddy. They can be repaired. Both Saizo and Hazel needed a nap.

"Mommy where were you?" asked Saizo.

"I couldn't travel in the storm", I said.

"Why did you not come until now?" asked Hazel.

"I slept in. And you two know what time it is", I said.

Both of them were too tired to argue you about nap-time. I tucked each of them into bed. I signed a check for babysitting.

"Again I'm sorry for being late", I said.

"I'm actually happy you. You're slowly recovering. I'm happy you are improving", said Betty.

"Thanks", I said.

I fed Rose and cradled her in my arms until she fell asleep. I wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in her crib.

"Sleep well", I said before I kissed her gently on the forehead.

My whole body tensed when I sensed the presence of another snake sage. Orochimaru is dead and even if he was alive he wouldn't do something as stupid as coming here. Who else knows Ryuchi Cave? My canines sharpened into fangs, and my vision became clearer in response to the sage's presence. Whoever this person is they're in my territory? THEY ARE NEAR MY CHILDREN! I fought off my instincts to charge after them. Whoever this person is they're a danger. If I can't face the intruder myself I'll do the next best thing.

* * *

 **Kabuto's Perspective**

I heard someone following me.

"It's been far too long Snow", I said.

She made her appearance. Snow was using some sort of transformation jutsu. It hid her pregnancy. Her pupils and glaring at me. The purple markings around her eyes matched mine.

"You're in my territory", she growled.

"I know you wouldn't risk putting your baby at risk. What jutsu are you using?" I asked.

She glared at me.

"How did you find Ryuchi Cave?" asked Snow.

"When I transferred Orochimaru's DNA into mine I also absorbed to information in his mind", said Kabuto.

"I can't believe the White Snake Sage accept you as his stundent", said Snow.

"Jealous?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" asked Snow.

"Checking up on a project", I said.

"I don't like the sound of that", said Snow.

"You should be more trusting of me Snow. I would much rather talk to you in person", I said.

I threw a kunai at her. It hit her in the shoulder. She disappeared into a cloud of smoke. When it cleared a fifteen-foot snake appeared. It was Doku. One of Snow's favorite summons. I'm lucky she didn't summon Mamba.

"Communicating through one your summons smart. I can't help being a little hurt. You know I wouldn't hurt you", I said.

"Yes, I'm well aware you wouldn't hurt me, but my children and unborn baby are another story", said Snow.

"A protective mother I didn't expect any different", I said.

"Yes, I'm very protective over my children. Kabuto, if you go anywhere near them I will make you regret ever meeting me. Now leave my territory", said Snow.

"Good bye Snow", I said.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I freed Doku of the jutsu. This is very bad. I summoned Pearl.

"I need you to get Eiji", I said.

She nodded her head and took off. Twenty minutes later Eiji arrived.

"Those are the marking of a snake sage. It compliments your eyes perfectly", said Eiji.

I took a deep breath and felt my body ease back to its normal form.

"Is your distress state due to what we did last night?" asked Eiji.

"I'm not talking about what happened last night when my children are so near. But no that isn't the reason", I said.

I walked to the couch and I started stitching together Kisa. Kakuzu could do this in seconds. Eiji sat down next me on the couch.

"Kabuto made an unwanted visit", I said.

"I can send my men after him. He might still be close", said Eiji.

"Don't his sage level shinobi its too risky. Besides what's the point if he wanted to harm my children and me he would have done it already", I said.

"I didn't even sense his presence. How did you?" asked Eiji.

"He's physically altered his DNA. Kabuto managed to bind Orochimaru's DNA to his. Along with Orochimaru's power Kabuto also gained his knowledge too, which lead him to Rychui Cave. Fellow snake sage's can sense each other's presence", I said.

"What did he want?" asked Eiji.

"I have no idea, but he did something that concerned me. He said he was checking up on a project", I said.

"Do you have any idea what that could be?" asked Eiji.

"No"

"Could it have anything to do with you?" asked Eiji.

"It's possible Kabuto has strong feelings for me that I never returned. He refused to accept that I didn't love him", I said.

"How unhealthy is his obsession with you?" Eiji.

"Enough to make him attack without thinking, which is rare for him. He's older he won't make as many risks as before", I said.

"How far do think he'll go to get you back?" asked Eiji.

"I don't think he will do something as stupid as trying to take my children. Its far too dangerous", I said.

"I want to give you a guard. I won't take no for an answer", said Eiji.

"Eiji, Kabuto could ruin everything I have. I would be forced to run", I said.

"I won't allow that to happen", said Eiji.

"You should go I know I've probably made more work for than you've wanted on you day off", I said.

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything no matter how you think it will affect my day", said Eiji.

"Thank you", I said.

"I will find you a guard", said Eiji.

"Whoever my guard is they have to my children's protection comes before mine", I said.

"The person I choose will protect both you and your children properly", said Eiji.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **Eiji's Perspective**

All I want to do is to keep her family safe. If anything were to happen to her children she will break. I went to my office. The man I was looking for was already waiting for me.

"Why did you call me sir?" he asked.

"After all this time you know better than to call me that", I said.

"Heh, force of habit sensei",

He took off his mask.

"What name shall you go by this time?" I asked.

"Kotori"

"You're my most trusted friend and ally I wouldn't allow anyone else to take this assignment", I said.

"What's my mission?" he asked.

"You will be Lady Minori's personal guard", I said.

He frowned.

"You shouldn't have that expression. Many anbu captains would literally kill to have this job", I said.

"You know I don't enjoy social situations", said Kotori.

"I know, but you aren't well versed in social aspects. You must improve in it or you're going to end up a lonely old hermit. Besides Minori is much more interesting them she seems", I said.

I filled him in on some of Snow history, but not much.

"I never thought she would be that powerful. I understand why this Kabuto is so interested in her", said Kotori.

"To warn you she's a danger herself. Especially with those mood swings", I said.

"How long will I be on this assignment?" asked Kotori.

"This might be a permanent", I said.

"Are you offering me a chance at retirement?" asked Kotori.

"I've taught three groups of students. You've willing worked the longest in anbu. If you stay any longer you might lose out on a chance to start your own family", I said.

"Me with a family?" said Kotori.

"Yes, maybe you'll be more intrested in the idea after spending a few weeks with Minori's family"

I heard the door open. Kotori quickly put on his mask.

"Is-

"The name is Kotori", he said.

"Kazumi, now I'm only missing one of my students", I said.

"Well Kotori I thought you would be more trusting of me. We've been teammates for eighteen years now. You are still far too serous", said Kazumi.

"And you are still far too childish", said Kotori.

Almost like to the old times. The door to my office opened again.

"Sorry for being late", said Noriko.

Her mess of curly purple hair hung in he face. Noriko's dark eyes gleamed with curiosity. She has one of the brilliant minds I've ever seen when mixing ninjutsu and science.

"There's my lovely wife", said Kazumi.

They kissed and Kotori groaned.

"I'm surprised you're not used to this by now", I said.

"Why did you call us here?" Noriko.

"I have a mission to you Noriko", I said.

"Wait, she's retired you can't send her on a mission", said Kazumi.

"That's reason you're here Kazumi. I knew you would have objections. But the choice is up to your wife", I said.

"She's retired and our kids don't have anyone to watch them. I can do her mission", said Kazumi.

"No, you can't this mission is suited for her talents not yours. And why can't you watch over the kids? You're just as capable as your wife", I said.

"What's my mission sensei?" asked Noriko.

"You know of Orochimaru", I said.

"Yes, he made a mockery of my field of work. I'm grateful he's dead", growled Noriko.

"He has a student whose surpassed him. Kabuto is his name. He managed to sneak into village and get to Minori-

"Is she alright?" asked Kazumi.

"Yes",

"I'm happy Lady Minori is healthy, but can you tell me more about my mission", said Noriko.

"Kabuto told her he was watching over a project in the village. I want you to discover what that project is and how much of threat it is. You'll access to full anbu files", I said.

"Good luck with the kids, Kazumi", said Noriko.

"You three are dismissed", I said.

The three of them vanished.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I was setting dinner when there was knock at the door. Before I could answer it Hazel opened the door.

"Mommy there's some ninja at the door", said Hazel.

I went to the door and stepped outside. The man standing on my front porch was one of anbu. He was dressed in black and he wore a mask that covered his mouth and nose. His hair black hair was shoulder length and a golden feather was woven into it. His eyes were a dark purple. He stood at about 5'11.

"So you're my guard?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Kotori. I'll stand watch out here", he said.

"No you won't", I said.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Who are you?" asked Hazel.

"I'm your mother's personal guard. My name is Kotori", he answered.

"Are you any good?" asked Saizo.

"I'm very good", said Kotori.

Saizo was eyeing the chain and sickle at Kotori's waist.

"Dinner is ready you will join us", I said.

I practically shoved him down in seat at the table. Saizo sat down next to Kotori. Hazel's eyes went wide when Kotori pulled down his mask to eat. I saw why he has a beautiful face, but it wasn't my type. The twins fell sleep soon after dinner. I made a cup of tea and settled on the couch. I heard someone outside. He motioned for me to stay put.

"I'll get it", said Kotori.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I have to apologize to her. I shouldn't have let the disapproval I felt seep into my expression. I can't take the idea of her not speaking to me again. I was close to her house. I the glint of metal coming in my direction and easily dodged the sickle that was thrown at me. I grabbed the chain pulled wielder into view.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that", he said.

He came at me and I deflected each of his attack. I'm not mood for this right now.

"Will you two idiots stop? At this rate you'll wake up my children", said Snow.

"Who is this man?" asked the man.

"This is Goemon the grounds keeper and this is Kotori my personal guard. But what I don't know is why you're here Goemon", said Snow.

"To apologize", I said.

"You didn't have to do that", said Snow.

"I didn't need to, but I wanted to", I said.

"I forgive you", said Snow.

She returned to the house. Kotori glared at me.


	7. Acting Out

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 7: Acting Out**

 **Thanks for the review Chico. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think.**

 **Perspectives: Eiji, Snow, Kakuzu, and Saizo**

* * *

 **Eiji's Perspective**

Early the next morning Kotori entered my office.

"How was your first day on your new post?" I asked.

"Interesting", said Kotori.

"How so?" I asked.

"It was something I've never experience", said Kotori.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A family dinner", said Kotori.

"What did you think?" I asked.

"It was nice", said Kotori.

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen?" I asked.

"Yes",

I looked up from the paper on my desk.

"What happened?" I asked

"The grounds keeper came to the house", said Kotori.

"Goemon Fuma, yes he's friends with Minori. What do you think of him?" I asked.

"I don't trust him", said Kotori.

"You don't trust a lot of people, but tell me your reasoning for this distrust", I said.

"I'm aware of that, but how did you come upon this discovery?" I asked.

"I thought he was a threat", said Kotori.

"And you not knowing who he was at that time thought he was a threat. And I bet he's much more a challenge than you ever expected", I said.

Kotori nodded his head.

"Don't you find him suspicious?" asked Kotori.

"Did I say that?" I asked.

"Than why not act on it?" asked Kotori.

I sighed he still has an impatient streak to him.

"If I order him to be taken in what would his charges be? There's no missing shinobi that match his description. He hasn't broken any of the laws of our village. I pride myself on being fair man I'm not breaking that since you're upset a grounds keeper got the upper hand on you", I said.

"Aren't you going to do something?" asked Kotori.

"I have Noriko keeping an eye on him. So far he's done nothing to warrant actions against him. You have to be patient", I said.

"But he could be the project Kabuto mentioned", said Kotori.

"I'm well aware of that. To be safe I want you to follow her to the graveyard no matter how much she objects. You should be returning to your station by her side", I said.

He disappeared from the office.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

After a few weeks I adjusted to having Kotori as my guard. He's also the twins' favorite babysitter and close friend to me. Surprisingly Kotori is great with children with adult not so much. We got a long well. I was reading on the couch and Kotori was staring blankly into space. He has habit of doing this. I glanced at the clock. It's time to pick up the twins from school. I tried getting off the couch but had no luck.

"Kotori"

He gave no response. I chucked my book at his head. He caught it before it could make impact.

"My apologies Lady Minori", said Kotori.

He helped me up from the couch.

"Are you okay? You've seemed spacey lately", I said.

"A lot on my mind", said Kotori.

"Tell me I might be able to help", I said.

"It's nothing", he answered.

Something told me his spacey state was caused by frustration. Maybe he craves the adventure and excitement of missions. It can't be entertaining watching a pregnant woman almost all day.

"I can ask for a new guard if you're bored", I said.

"No, I enjoy being your guard. I'm frustrated over not being take in a target", said Kotori.

"Is that all you think about while you're in that zoned out state?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You need a social life", I said.

"I have a social life", said Kotori.

"That doesn't include me or my children", I said.

He shook his head. I let Doku watch over Rose. Kotori is always uneasy about leaving Rose alone with Doku.

"I can watch her", said Kotori.

"Doku is a great care taker", I said.

"Thank you Mistress. I assure you I wouldn't dare harm someone so precious to my Mistress's heart", said Doku.

Spike started barking at Doku.

"Remember you are not allowed to eat my dog", I said.

"He looks so much like a rat. Can you blame me for wanting a bite", said Doku.

Rose was already asleep in a cradle formed by Doku's coils.

"I don't want to bring her out in this weather. She just got over a cold", I said.

I put on my jacket and walked out. Kotori eventually followed. The twins were inside to escape the cold. We reached their homeroom I saw they were the only ones there. Miss. Ringo was watching the art teacher was watching them this time. Her first name is Blossom. She's the art teacher of the school. She has long green hair that's always tied up in a messy bun. Her thick red glasses distracted people from her dark green eyes. Blossom's clothes were covered in paint.

"Sorry I'm my friend made me late", I said.

When she looked up from her work her face instantly went pink. She never met Kotori before. Normally he waits outside the school while I got Saizo and Hazel.

"Its find Minori. Who's your friend", said Blossom.

Her eyes were focused on the ground. He was too busy looking over her to say anything. This is very unlike him. He almost always answers direct questions. I elbowed him in the side.

"Kotori",

"It's really nice to meet you", said Blossom.

I let them talked as I helped Saizo and Hazel get for home. When they were done we left the room. The twins went running a head of us. Kotori was smiling through his mask.

"Did she agree to go out with you?" I asked.

"How did you know?" asked Kotori.

"You wouldn't be smiling if she said no", I said.

"I decided to take your advice", said Kotori.

I gave a small shutter as the cold air hit me. As we walked back home I couldn't help stopping at cemetery. It's been so long since I've last visited him. I heard Hazel yell as Saizo yanked her ponytail. She went chasing after him. They ran straight into the cemetery. I couldn't catch up with them. Running is something my body fully rejected in this state. I knew no one would harm them there. Kotori seemed tensed. I know he distrusts Goemon, but I do trust him.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I finished digging grave some distant relative of Snow's died and would be buried in a few days. I haven't seen in her in too long. I miss her. I want to see my children. I've only caught a few glimpses of them as they walked back home from school, but it wasn't enough. My thought was broken when I heard children not any children but my own. I saw both of them running. Saizo tackled Hazel making them both fell into the freshly dug grave.

Hazel was crying. She had a large gash on her leg. Saizo was fine his diamond skin protected him. Hazel has a difficult time controlling her abilities, but was just as powerful as brother. She just lacks his confidence. I jumped into the grave and picked up Saizo and Hazel. I easily jumped out. I put Saizo down, but Hazel clung to me.

"Shh it's okay",

Where their mother? I carried them to my small home and grabbed the first aid kit. I sat her down headstone.

"This will sting", I said.

She squeezed my fingers as cleaned the gash and put a Band-Aid on it.

"That's my brave little girl", I said.

"My daddy used to say that when he took care of my booboos", said Hazel.

I sighed. I have to be more carefully I can't allow myself to slip. But all I saw at that moment was my daughter crying.

 **Kakuzu's Flashback**

 _Snow left for the afternoon with Konan. She deserves a break. I've been leaving her alone to take care for the twins far too often than I wanted too. I managed to get the twins to nap with only some difficulty. I was reading on the couch. When I heard yelling from their room. I walked to their room. They were wrestling on the ground. Diamond blades destroyed a good amount of the floor. I separated them from each other. They struggled in my grip trying to continue their fight._

" _Stop it you two", I said._

" _NO!" they both growled._

" _Do you two ignore your mom like this?" I asked._

 _They completely ignored me._

" _If you two don't stop I will tell your mom that you two were being difficult", I said._

 _They froze._

" _Please don't tell mommy. We will good", they said._

 _Things went calmly for a while, but soon they became stir crazy and could hardly hold still._

" _Daddy can we go to the park pretty please", begged Hazel._

" _Ya can we?" asked Saizo._

 _I nodded head. I followed them to the park. There were only a few kids there. They ran to the playground. I sat down on a bench and watched them. I saw an older boy push Saizo from a swing. There was a familiar glare on his face. I know that glare because I've given it so many times before. I saw diamond blades slowly rose from the earth. I lifted him from the ground before anyone could notice the blades._

" _Saizo you know better", I said._

" _H_ _e pushed me!" growled Saizo._

" _I know he did and that was wrong of him. But you cannot allow your anger to get the best of you", I said._

" _It's not fair. You can get angry at Hidan all the time and attack him. Why can't I? ", asked Saizo._

 _I pinched the bridge of nose. Sometimes the two of them are far too clever of their own good._

" _That's different", I said._

" _How?" asked Saizo._

 _I couldn't give an answer, because there's no difference._

" _Saizo I can't explain that, but you have to understand you can't kill someone because you get angry", I said._

" _Okay, daddy I'm sorry", said Saizo._

" _Go play", I said._

" _You're not going to give me a timeout?" asked Saizo._

" _Do you want me to?"_

" _No",_

 _He ran back to the playground. When I turned around I saw Hazel crying. I only took my eyes off her for a few seconds. Who made my little girl cry?!_

" _What happened?" I asked._

" _Big kids made fun of my eyes", said Hazel._

 _I wiped away her tears._

" _There's nothing wrong with your eyes. Where are they?" I asked._

" _Who?"_

" _The boys who made fun of you", I said._

 _She pointed to a group of teenagers._

 _"Stay here", I said._

 _I walked over to them._

" _What do you want old man?" asked one of them._

 _Disrespectful little brats!_

" _You made fun of my daughter's eyes. I don't see anything wrong with them", I said._

 _One of the teens gave me the finger. I pulled down my mask and let my monsters peak through my skin. The teens went running. I pulled up my mask and smirked. I think one of the teen wet his pants._

" _Daddy that was so cool", said Saizo._

" _It's time to go you two", I said._

 _I picked up Hazel and Saizo took my hand. The rest of the night went smoothly. I read them a story. By the time I finished the twins were huddled to my sides asleep. I didn't want to move them. I heard the door open and saw Snow come in. She was smiling._

" _I don't want to fight Kuzu", said Snow._

 _We'd been arguing nonstop this week. It was the same argument over and over again. She walked over to the couch. Snow moved Saizo into her lap. She cuddled closely to me. Saizo cuddled closely to his mother._

" _I love you Snow",_

" _I love you to, but I also love them too. They need their father", said Snow._

" _But they-_

 _Snow put her hand over my mouth._

" _Shut up and let us enjoy this moment", said Snow._

 _I moved her hand away._

" _Okay my treasure", I said._

A tug on my hand took me out of my memory.

"You okay mister?" asked Saizo.

"I'm fine", I said.

"Why are you being so kind me and my sister?" asked Saizo.

Has his mother's curiosity.

"It's the right thing to do. Now your mom is probably worried about you two", I said.

Hazel stretched out her arms to me. I couldn't resist picking her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. She's getting too old for this, but I couldn't resist. It's been so long since I've been with them. Snow came rushing over to us.

"Where did you run off to? And why are both of you covered in dirt?" asked Snow as she rubbed the dirt of Saizo's cheek.

"Mommy stop it", whined Saizo.

"We fell into a grave. Mr. Umm-

"Fuma, but you can me Goemon", I said.

"He helped us out", said Saizo.

"And he took care of my booboo", said Hazel as she pointed to her knee.

"Thanks for taking care of them", said Snow.

"Happy to help", I said.

"Okay you two time to go home", said Snow.

My wife and children left, but their guard stayed behind. He glared at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Goemon Fuma the grounds keeper nothing more nothing less", I said.

"Stay away from them", said Kotori.

I'm already being commanded by a child I refuse commanded by another.

"If she wants to see me she's allowed to. No matter how much you disapprove", I said.

He glared at me.

"I have work to do and so do you. Now leave me alone boy", I said.

"I'm no boy", said Kotori.

"Than don't hold a pointless grudge because I was able to get the upper hand on you", I said

"You don't belong here", said Kotori.

I sighed. He isn't wrong. By all reason I should be burning in hell, but my hearts tell me that I should be near my family.

"Kotori!" yelled Snow.

"Before you go boy tell your teammate to stop spying at me. Or if she continues tell her she needs to do better", I said.

Snow came marching back. I know that expression and couldn't help smirking.

"Didn't I tell you to leave him alone. I'm really not in any mood for this", said Snow.

She grabbed Kotori by the ear.

"If I tell you something I expect you to follow. I might look harmless to you, but I'm still one of the most dangerous women in this village. And I'm not afraid to prove that to you if you get on my bad side when I'm in one of my moods", said Snow.

I learned that the hard multiple times. It was entertaining to watch when object of her frustration.

"Sorry Minori",

"You're not apologizing to me you are to him", said Snow.

The twins were giggling.

"Now say it before get really angry", said Snow.

"Sorry Goemon", said Kotori.

I couldn't deny that I was immensely enjoying this.

"Goodbye Minori have a good evening", I said.

"Thank you Goemon", said Snow.

I returned to my work. I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

"You might as well come out I know you're there", I said.

A young woman in her early thirties appeared. She had messy curly purple hair. The woman didn't look like much, but it would be a fool's mistake to underestimate her.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"I have work to do stay or go I don't care", I said.

"How did you know I was watching you?" she asked.

"I know this graveyard better than anyone else I can sense when a living being enters. Especially when that person isn't of the family's blood", I said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Goemon the grounds keeper. I don't know why I have to constantly repeat myself", I answered.

"A grounds keeper with high ranking jonin skill set", she said.

"What does that matter? I've done nothing to harm this village there's no reason to continue watching over me", I said.

"Goodbye for now Goemon the grounds keeper", said the woman as she disappeared.

When I returned to the freshly dug grave I saw Hazel left Kisa her toy shark. She won't be able to sleep without it. I brushed the dirt from the toy. I will return it to her later. If I get the time right I might be able to have dinner with them. Hopefully they still have dinner at five. At 5:00PM I went to Snow's house. I shouldn't even be here. I shouldn't interfere with their lives it isn't my place, but I couldn't resist. I stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door. Snow didn't answer the door, but a girl I love just as much answered.

"Mr. Goemon what are you doing here?" asked Hazel.

I kneeled down so I could look her in the eyes. The eyes that used to look like mine.

"You forgot something", I said.

"I did?" asked Hazel.

I gave her Kisa.

"KISA!" yelled Hazel.

She hugged her toy shark closely to her chest.

"Thank you Mr. Goemon", said Hazel.

She smiled warmly at me. I missed that smile.

"Hazel who is it?" asked Snow from kitchen.

"Mr. Goemon", she answered.

Snow walked over to us.

"What brings you here?" asked Snow.

"Minori are you coming?"

I know that voice Eiji. I shouldn't have come.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have disturbed you and your family", I said.

I was about to leave when Snow took my hand. I forced myself not sigh, because I missed the touch of her soft hands so much.

"Please stay for dinner", said Snow.

"I don't want to impose", I said.

"You aren't imposing I like having a full dinner table", said Snow.

It took every ounce of my self-control not to glare at the man who was sitting down next to my daughter. A pair of purple eyes glared at me. Kotori has to loose interest in me sooner or later. Snow smacked Kotori on back of the head.

"Play nice or do I have to put you in timeout?" asked Snow.

I couldn't help smirking and Eiji chuckled.

"You know that I'm older than you", said Kotori.

"Only by a year. Heh, almost one year until thirty", said Snow.

"Yet you don't look a day over twenty-five", said Eiji.

He's flirting with my wife right in front of me. The dinner went on. Once dinner was finished Saizo left the table. I noticed the frown on his face. I followed him into the living room. He was rolling two yellowish dice his hand. I sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" asked Saizo.

There was a harshness in his voice. But he was only using it to hide his hurt. He knew Eiji was flirting with his mom and didn't know how to respond to it. I felt Snow's eyes on me.

"There's no reason to use such a harsh tone", I said.

"Sorry", said Saizo.

It was very hard to get guanine apology out of him.

"It's okay", I said.

He looked like he was about to cry. I love my son and we had a very strong bond that I wouldn't trade for the world. The dice Saizo was rolling in his hand were from the monopoly board game we loved to play together. My mind flashed back to the first time we played.

 **Kakuzu's Flashback**

 _Saizo looked bored out of his mind. His sister and mom were out at the market._

" _Daddy I'm bored", whined Saizo._

" _I know you are but I got you a present that should end that boredom", I said._

" _But it isn't my birthday isn't till tomorrow", said Saizo._

 _Saizo and Hazel were turning four years old._

" _Do you want me to wait until then? Your sister has already opened hers", I said._

" _She gotta giant box crayons", said Saizo._

" _So do you want to open it", I said._

" _I wanna see what it is Daddy", said Saizo._

 _He tore off the wrapping paper._

" _Min-min minopoloy", stuttered Saizo._

 _Saizo has a difficult time reading and spelling, but has remarkable math skills. I helped him chunk out and pronounce monopoly._

" _What is monopoly?" asked Saizo._

" _It was my favorite game when I was your age", I said._

" _It was?" asked Saizo._

 _I nodded my head. I helped him set up the board and explained how it worked._

" _I don't want you to let me win. If I win I want to know I did it because I was better", said Saizo._

 _His mother's determination a wonderful trait that stops him from being too much like me. We played all day until he eventually fell asleep. I love playing with him. It made us both smile. I picked him up. He stayed up far too late. His arms wrapped around my neck and he yawned._

" _Teddy"_

 _I picked up his teddy bear and handed it to him._

" _Daddy thank you for the game can we play again tomorrow?" asked Saizo._

" _We can play as many times you like", I said._

" _Really?"_

" _Yes"_

 _I tucked him into bed._

" _Goodnight Saizo",_

" _Night night daddy I love you", said Saizo before he drifted asleep._

" _I love you too Saizo",_

I blinked my eyes a few times and came out the memory.

"Do you know how to play?" I asked.

"Play what?" asked Saizo.

"Dice", I said.

"Can you teach me?" asked Saizo.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Hazel was drawing in sketchbook at the table and looked like she was about to fall asleep any moment. She was never much of a night person unlike her brother. I heard laughter from the living room. A laughter that I so rarely had a chance to hear got my attention. I peaked into the living room and saw Goemon teaching Saizo some kind of dice game. Saizo was actually allowing him to use the monopoly dice. The only other person he allowed to touch them until now was me. He loves those dice more than Teddy.

"You know he's teaching your son how to gamble", said Eiji.

"I don't care he's making my son smile and laugh, which is too good to ruin", I said.

I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I watched them play.

"So its pretty much a game of probability", said Saizo.

"Yes, and what is the least likely number you can roll?" asked Goemon.

"A double six and the most likely number to roll is a five", said Saizo.

"Very good Saizo", said Goemon.

It was 7:30PM the twin's bedtime. I led Hazel to her bedroom and tucked her into bed.

"Looks like its time for you to go to bed", said Goemon.

"But I wanta keep playing", said Saizo.

"I know maybe Goemon will come over again for dinner and play dice with you", I said.

"Will you?" asked Saizo.

"I would be happy to", said Goemon.

Kotori and Eiji left after a lot of convincing. If I thought Goemon was any danger to my children or me I wouldn't have let him into my house. I sat down in chair across from the couch.

"I guess you'll want me to take my leave", said Goeman.

"Only if you want to", I said.

"I wouldn't think you want a stranger to stay in your house", said Goemon.

"Tell me about yourself so we can change that", I said.

"I guess I could. What do you want to know about me?" asked Goemon.

"Kotori is right about one thing. Your skills far surpass those of most jonin. So why waste your time tending to the dead?" I asked.

"I've grown tired of the constant travel. Besides I have more in common with dead", said Goemon.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We are there but not there at the same time", said Goemon.

"The body lingers on, but not the soul. There but not there", I said.

He nodded his head.

"That's a sad life Goemon", I said.

"But it is a life", said Goemon.

I placed my hand on my stomach when I felt Kotaro kicking.

"My son is kicking do you want to feel?" I asked.

He sat down next and placed his on my stomach.

"I have to go I can't leave the graveyard unguarded for much longer", I said.

I walked him to the door.

"Thank you",

"For what?" asked Goemon.

"You made my son smile and laugh, which is a real gift. That means more than you could ever know", I said.

"A boy so young shouldn't have such sadness to him", said Goemon.

"His father and him were extremely closely. Goodnight Goemon", I said.

"Goodnight Minori", said Goemon before he left.

Once he left Eiji hugged me from behind.

"Took him long enough to leave", said Eiji before he started kissing down my neck.

"He's a nice man", I said.

"Who put off my return visit by an hour", said Eiji.

"Don't find jealousy attractive Eiji", I said.

"I love you", said Eiji.

"I know, but I still can't say it", I said.

"You need rest my love", Eiji whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head and let Eiji lead me to my bedroom. I cuddled closely to him in my sleep.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

I woke up from a bad dream. I want mommy. I got up from bed. I knocked on of her bedroom. No answer. I put my ear to the door, but didn't hear anything.

"Mommy?"

Why isn't she answering? Mommy always answers. Maybe she's in the kitchen making breakfast. I walked into kitchen. My eyes went wide when I saw Mommy kissing Eiji. It wasn't only gross, but Daddy is the only who gets to do that. I couldn't do anything. I ran back to my room. The door of my room opened.

"Honey it's time wake up", said Mommy.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Someone's cranky this morning", said Mommy.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to stay up", said Mommy.

"GO AWAY MOMMY!" I screamed.

"You aren't coming out of this room until you apologize. I will not take sass mouth from you young man", said Mommy.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Saizo has never woken up so cranky before but I wouldn't allow him to get away with it. Normally he whines or complains when I wake him up. I really had no idea what had gotten into my son.

"Where's Saizo?" asked Hazel.

"He's in timeout", I said.

"Why?" asked Hazel.

"Because he gave me sass mouth. Now eat your breakfast", I said.

"Okay mommy", said Hazel.

I grabbed a plate of food and took it to Saizo's bedroom. I knocked on his door.

"Saizo I'm coming in", I said.

He was sitting in his bed. I placed his the plate on his desk.

"You should eat something", I said.

Saizo didn't say anything, but walk to his desk. He threw the plate at the wall.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" screamed Saizo.

"You are not to come out of this room Saizo", I said.

I closed the door to his room. He started screaming and banging against the door of his room. In thirty minutes to an hour he should calm down. An hour and thirty minutes later he calmed down. He needs space right now. A little while later Kotori came by.

"Where's Saizo?" asked Kotori.

"In timeout I'm going to check on him right now", I said.

I walked to his room and screamed when I saw it was in ruins and my son was missing!

"Minori",

"What's wrong?" asked Kotori.

"Saizo is missing", I said.

I ran to Rose's room to make sure Rose was safe, which she was. I was hyperventilating. One of my children is missing!


	8. Hurt

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 8: Hurt**

 **Thanks for the review Chico. I hope everyone has a wonderful Halloween. Thanks for reading.**

 **Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu.**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I was on verge of a complete mental break down. My first-born child is missing. Kotori left to tell Eiji. I was shaking uncontrollably. Kameko led me to the couch. Hazel sensed something was wrong. She got up on the couch with me and hugged me.

"What's wrong mommy?" asked Hazel.

I pushed down my feelings for the sake of my daughter.

"I'm fine", I said.

"No you're not. What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" asked Hazel.

"You can go with Ren", I said.

"But I wanna help", said Hazel.

"You'll help by going with her", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Hazel.

"Yes now go", I said.

"Do you want me to take Rose with us?" asked Ren.

I nodded my head. The three of them left. Emeralds fell from eyes. One of my babies is missing.

"Shh, Snow he probably just ran off", said Kameko.

Since only close family was here she could call me by my real name.

"It's so unlike him though", I said.

When Hazel feels stressed, scared, or angry she runs off and hides. But I can always find her. Her favorite hiding place are under a bed or in a closet. No matter how angry he's gotten Saizo has never ran away.

"What if he didn't runaway?" I asked.

"You can't think that way", said Kameko.

My mind was in a jumble of emotions and could barely focus. Eiji arrived at the house thirty minutes later. He hugged me. I shuttered against him.

"We will find him. I have my best men looking for him", said Eiji.

Where is he? Who would want to take him? He's an innocent child. Why would anyone want to hurt him?

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

Today is one of my very rare visits into the village. Something is wrong. The ninja of the village were unusually tense and weren't at their normal postings. What caused this changed? If it had anything to do with me I would be imprisoned. I'm not risking staying in the center of this village. I returned to the seclusion of the graveyard.

I put away the few groceries I bought. Because of the jutsu I'm cursed with I rarely ate much not even every day. It is challenge to remember to eat or drink. My body had no cravings for. I still possessed bodily functions. My body doesn't respond to heat or cold. It was very difficult to feel pain. When I did feel it the pain was only dull stinging that can easily be ignored. I forced myself to eat an apple and went to check on the tomb. I have to check it every morning and night to make sure nothing was missing. A tomb full of rare jewels of high value is bound to attract grave robbers. I've already turned in five this month. The tomb is incredibly large.

As I walked toward the end of the tomb I sensed a presence. Great, that's just what I need right a grave robber. If he caused any damage it will put even more work on me. I would have to file report with Eiji's office for funding to repair the damage. I hate being forced to talk to that man who so eagerly courts my wife. I unclenched my fists. I have to work there's no point in getting angry. Caring for the one largest graveyards is an endless task. As I moved closer to the presence I heard crying. It wasn't a thief. It was my son. He was crying. I've never seen him so upset before.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled.

I caught the diamond kunai he threw at me. He was hiding his hurt with anger. There was obvious confusion in his eyes. What is causing him to act out like this?

"Saizo"

"Go away", said Saizo.

His voice lost its strength. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He sniffled. Saizo wiped his tears away with the sleeve of shirt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

This is no place for child living or dead. He didn't answer.

"Does your mom know you are here?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"She's probably worried sick about you", I said.

"I don't care", said Saizo.

"Why don't you care?" I asked.

"That's none of your business", said Saizo.

He doesn't know just how much this is my business.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked.

"My family's graveyard", said Saizo.

"And who am I?" I asked.

"The grounds keeper. What does that have to do with anything?" asked Saizo

"That means everything that happens in this graveyard is my business. So why are you here?" I asked.

"We are under so it doesn't count", said Saizo.

"Under is still in. Tell me why you are here?" I asked.

"Hiding from my mommy", said Saizo.

"And why are you hiding from her? She's such a nice woman", I said.

"Because", said Saizo.

"That's not a real answer Saizo. She loves you more than you could ever know", I said.

"How do you know?" asked Saizo.

"She's your mother, Saizo. It's her job to love you. Why are you so upset with her?" I asked.

"She cheated on my dad", said Saizo.

I have no idea how to explain this to him. How do you tell a five year old his mother has moved on from his dad? He looked up at me with those sad midnight blue eyes. I hate it when his mother looked at me like that. It's such a painful expression.

"She doesn't even love him anymore", said Saizo.

That isn't true. Snow visits my grave at least once a week.

"She loves your dad", I said.

"If she still loved him she wouldn't have been kissing Eiji", said Saizo.

I sighed.

"Do you know your mother visits your dad's grave at least twice a week?" I asked.

"She does? I never see her go", said Saizo.

"She does even though the walk isn't comfortable for her. Your mom sits on bench next to his grave. Sometimes she will sit there for hours", I said.

"Doing what?" asked Saizo.

"Sometimes she just sits there other times she tells him about his day", I said.

He pulled a pair of dice out of his pocket and started rolling them around in his hand. I knew he was trying to figure things out. I didn't interrupt him. Being interrupted makes a person, so easily lose their train of thought.

"Why does she do that?" asked Saizo.

"She wouldn't visit your dad's grave if she didn't love him", I said.

Saizo nodded his head.

"You have to go home", I said.

"Can I stay a little longer?" asked Saizo.

"Why would you want to stay in a tomb with a grounds keeper?" I asked.

"You remind me of my daddy. I think you and him would be friends. He didn't have too many of those", said Saizo.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I think there's another reason you don't want to leave", I said.

"She's going to be so angry. I don't like it when she gets upset. Even worse she says she's disappointed in me", said Saizo.

I chuckled.

"That's not funny", said Saizo.

"I felt the same way when my mother and father told me that", I said.

"You were scared of disappointing your mommy too?" asked Saizo.

I nodded my head.

"It's only going to get worse the longer you avoid her. And I don't think she'll be as angry as you think", I said.

"Can you come with me?" asked Saizo.

I nodded my head. I know he's still upset, but he's better than before. He followed me out of the tomb. I saw Snow walking toward us. She was stressed. Pure relief took over her when she him.

"She doesn't look angry", said Saizo.

My son relaxed.

"I told you", I said.

I know how terrifying his mother can be when she's angry. But he has nothing to fear from his mom. An angry expression appeared on his face, when he saw Eiji.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I ran over to Saizo.

"I was so worried about you Saizo. Don't you ever scare me like that again",

"Why did you bring him?" asked Saizo as pointed to Eiji.

"He offered to help", I said.

"No, you only wanted to boyfriend near", said Saizo.

I jumped back avoiding a massive amount of diamond blades shot out from the ground. The blades formed a barrier around my son separating me from him. It was amazing how much power he has even though he's only five years old. My son is hurting and isn't allowing me to comfort him.

"Eiji leave!",

He left without complaint. I sat down besides the barrier Saizo made. I heard him crying from inside. He must have seen me kissing Eiji this morning. That explains his reaction. I waited for him to stop crying.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

He sniffled. The diamond blades moved as I walked toward him. When I reached him I saw he was curled up in a ball. I pulled him close and he huddled close. He looked up at me trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Saizo I'm sorry", I said.

"Huh",

"I should have told you about Eiji. And waited until you and your sister were more ready", I said.

"I miss daddy", said Saizo.

"I know honey. I miss him too", I said.

Saizo cuddled closer to me. I let cry as much as he needed to. It's good for him to let out all this grief. Who knows how long he's bottled up all this sadness? After awhile his breathing calmed and the diamond blades around us returned the earth. Saizo got to his feet. Goemon helped me up from the ground. When I looked around and saw some of the heads stones were destroyed. Goemon sighed when he saw all the extra work he had to do.

"Saizo"

"I'm sorry for making a mess", said Saizo.

Saizo was heavily leaning into me. Using that much chakra really tuckered him out. I ran my hands through his hair. He yawned loudly.

"I'm sorry about this", I said.

"It's all right he's working through his problems", said Goemon.

"Thanks for understanding", I said.

Saizo was too tired to wake up.

"Can I ask a favor?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"I can't carry him will you help me take him back home?" I asked.

"Of course", said Goemon.

Saizo reached his arms out toward Goemon. He wrapped his arms tightly around Goemon's neck. He quickly fell asleep in his embrace. I led Goemon to Saizo to his bedroom. He set him down on the bed. Goemon pulled the blankets over Saizo. Hazel took her nap. I heard the door to Saizo's room open.

"Mommy"

He walked over to me and sat down on the couch next to me. Saizo leaned against my side.

"I'm sorry for scaring you", said Saizo.

"I forgive you Saizo. Promise you'll never do something like that again", I said.

"I promise ", said Saizo.

I let Saizo sleep most of the day away. I only woke him up once when it was time for dinner. He stumbled toward dinner the table and ate his meal. The poor thing used up far more chakra than ever before. As soon as he finished he stumbled back to his room and collapsed into bed. Hazel followed soon after him. It was Eiji. Guilt hit me strong. Maybe I moved on too quickly. I walked back to the couch and Eiji followed. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. This isn't right. I tried to push away the feeling, but it wouldn't leave me.

"What was Saizo's fit about?" asked Eiji.

"He saw us Eiji", I said.

"How much of us?" asked Eiji.

"He saw us kissing Eiji", I said.

"He had that much of reaction by just seeing us kiss?" asked Eiji.

"He has his father's temper. Both my children had a very strong connection with their father. Kakuzu was a great dad", I said.

"That's obvious in how much your children love him", said Eiji.

"We have to take it much slower. I have to make sure my children are settled and okay with the idea. This is a major interruption", I said.

"This means nothing good for our relationship", said Eiji.

"Can you blame me? My children aren't ready for this", I said.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean it any less saddening", said Eiji.

"My children need time", I said.

"You are welcome to my bed any night for any reason", said Eiji.

"Thanks but I don't think I can do that any time soon. I can't risk hurting my children by seeing you no matter how wonderful it is being with you", I said.

"Why are you making yourself suffer?" asked Eiji.

"Seeing my children's pain is more painful than my own suffering", I said.

He tried kissing me, but I turned away. The look pain in his eyes was so obvious.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"If I were you I couldn't deny that I wouldn't do the same", said Eiji.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Eiji I'm so sorry", I said.

Sapphires fell from my eyes. He cupped my face in his hands. We were so close our foreheads touched.

"Why do you willingly cause yourself such pain?" asked Eiji.

"You know my reason please go", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Eiji

"You are only causing me more pain by staying. Please go", I said.

He placed a gently kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Snow", said Eiji.

He left. It felt like a wonderful warmth was stolen from me. I walked into my bedroom. I wouldn't feel this way if I didn't hold some love for him. Spike followed me. He barked wanting me to lift him into bed. I couldn't bend over to pick him up.

"Sorry boy not today", I said.

I threw a pillow on the floor, so he could use it at the bed. I got into bed. Sapphires fell from eyes. I cried into my pillow until my mind fell into a dream world.

 **Snow's Dream**

 _My eyes opened, when I felt someone get out of bed. I saw Kakuzu getting dressed._

" _Kuzu?"_

 _He sat down on the edge of our bed. He caressed my cheek. I held his hand there with mine. Kakuzu pulled his hand away from me. And continued to dress._

" _Do you have to go?" I asked._

" _I'm protector of the funds. I have to go", said Kakuzu._

" _Please don't go!" I begged._

 _I was on the brink of tears. He sat down in bed with me again and pulled me close. Kakuzu placed a kissed on my lips._

" _What's wrong? Are you having contractions?" asked Kakuzu._

 _I shook my head. He put his hand on my stomach._

" _Please stay Kuzu. I need you here with me", I said._

 _He put down his things._

" _I'll stay with you", he said._

 _I rested my head on his strong chest. He's with me. We are safe and together._

" _I love you", said Kakuzu._

"MOMMY!"

My eyes opened. I forgot it's a long weekend. It was Hazel.

"You need to make breakfast", said Hazel.

"Okay honey, but let me dressed first", I said.

"Okay", said Hazel.

She ran out of the room followed by Spike. It felt so real. I wish it didn't come to an end so quickly.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I woke from one of the best dream I've had for a long time. I stared at the ceiling of my shack I got out of my cot. It was far too early in the morning. There was a scratching sound at the door of my shack. I opened it. A giant dog with wiry black fur sat in front of my door.

"Go away you stupid mutt", I growled.

The dog barked then pushed passed me. Stupid mutt. I walked over to the dog. When I went grab it by the scruff it licked my hand. I scratched behind his ear. Having a dog would help ease suspicion. A man with a dog is better is less odd than a man traveling alone. Days went by and Snow hadn't made her weekly visit yet. That visit is the highlight of my week.

I smiled when I saw her walking up the path to my grave in the late afternoon. She sat down on the bench. I frowned when I saw something is wrong. The sadness in her eyes is too apparent. She hasn't looked this way for a while something had happened to upset. Saizo running away wasn't the cause. Whatever the reason she needs space. My annoying mutt of a dog had other ideas. At least this gives me a reason to speak with her.

"I'm sorry about that", I said.

"It's alright", said Snow.

She seemed to enjoy the dog's presence.

"Is this your dog?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head.

"May I sit with you?" I asked.

"When are you going to learn you don't have to ask?" asked Snow.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to her.

"What's his name?" asked Snow.

"Bishop"

He rested his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his fur.

"I didn't think of you as dog person", said Snow.

"It's not that I'm not a dog person. I don't want to pay for one especially one this big. But it's better with him around", I said.

"He takes away loneliness", said Snow.

I nodded my head. She's right. The last few days with him by my side help ease the pain of loneliness.

"You are sad again", I said.

"I've always been sad. It's only more apparent now", said Snow.

"Why?" I asked.

"A comfort was taken away nothing I can't adjust to", said Snow.

She started crying. I gave gently squeezed her hand. Our fingers interwove.

"I have to go", said Snow.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I forced myself from the bench. I went home. Months went by. Now I'm 37 weeks pregnant. I held Rose in my arms. The front door of my house opened. It was Taro.

"Uncle Taro!" yelled Hazel.

She ran toward and Saizo. They were both eyeing the pink box he held.

"This isn't for you two", said Taro.

"Than who's it for?" asked Saizo.

"It's for your mom. I know she's being craving something sweet", said Taro.

"You're early", I said as I took the box in my free hand while balancing Rose in my arm.

"I thought that would be better", said Taro.

"You better get going", I said.

He took Rose from my arms. She started struggling.

"Mama"

My eyes went wide. I was hoping by the time she said her first words she would be with her real mother. I wonder how she is. I'm not even sure if she's alive or not. If she heard her daughter calling someone else mama it would break Konan's heart. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Most mothers are more impressed when their baby says their first words", said Taro.

"Hazel Saizo go outside and wait for your uncle", I said.

Hazel ran out door and running around in the front yard with Spike.

"Why?" asked Saizo.

I thought his why phase would be over by now, but he always questions.

"Because I want to have a private conversation with your uncle", I said.

"How did you feel when Ren first called you dad?" I asked.

"Happy that she accepted me as part of her family. You looked sad when Rose called you mama. Why is that?" asked Taro.

"I love her like daughter, but she isn't mine. The title of being her mom doesn't belong to me", I said.

"Than who does she belong to?" asked Taro.

"She's my sister's. She gave me Rose to protect her and raise her like his own", I said.

"I guess your talking about your adoptive sister", said Taro.

"I have no idea where she is or if she's even alive. But I promised her I would take of Rose like she's mine", I said.

"You haven't broken your promise Snow", said Taro.

"You should go Taro they will get impatient if you don't", I said.

He left with Rose in his arms. My mind wanted to wander to my adoptive family, but I forced my focus from it. If I stayed on that thought it brought sadness. My children were enjoying their summer break. But it left me with far too much free time for my like and the heat wasn't pleasant. I've hardly seen Eiji in this time. I miss him. There was another knock at my door. I couldn't get up from the couch.

"Come in", I said.

The door opened. It was Eiji. He smiled at me.

"You are glowing", said Eiji.

"Those aren't the words I would use to describe myself", I said.

I saw Kameko and Mari stood outside. What are they doing here?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's a meeting you have to go to", said Eiji.

"What kind of meeting requires 37 week pregnant woman?" I asked.

"A kind of meeting that requires the most powerful members of out family", said Eiji.

"You are going to have to tell me more than that to convince me to leave this house", I said.

"You have to come with me", said Eiji.

"You're wrong there", I said.

"It's with the first family", said Eiji.

"You expect me to go to a meeting with our enemies. When I'm going to give birth any day now", I said.

"Yes",

"No way in hell am I going", I said.

"You risk the lives everyone in this village if you don't", said Eiji.

"Fine you're going to have to help me up", I said.

Eiji pulled me up from the couch. I walked to my room.

"Where are you going?" asked Eiji.

"Do you really want me going to this meeting in sweat pants and a baggy shirt?" I asked.

I walked to my room and grabbed one of the few dresses that still managed to fit me. It was black with small white dots. I put my hair in a messy bun and then walked out to meet Eiji.

"Ready to go?" asked Eiji.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Just if anyone curious Bishop is an Irish Wolfhound.**


	9. Introductions

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 9: Introductions**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Perspectives: Kakuzu and Snow**

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

The heat of the summer doesn't bother me. I would be happy if I did. That would mean I'm actually alive and not a corpse clinging onto life by a pitiful boy's chakra. Bishop licked my fingers taking me out of thought. It's time to make my rounds. I walked the two-mile perimeter around the graveyard. Bishop followed closely behind me. My last stop was the tomb. Bishop ran down stairs and into the tomb. It was much cooler inside. Bishop spread himself on the cool stone floor.

"Come on you lazy mutt", I said.

He gave an annoyed grunt, but got up. I sensed an unfamiliar chakra in the tomb. It was a member of the anbu black opts. He wore white wolf mask with intricate light blue detailing. The anbu of the Hidden Diamond are known for their beautiful masks. He stood in front of Snow's mother. How does he know her? No one ever comes to visits her except Snow. He touched his fingers to surface of diamond of her encasement. His eyes focused on her face. Even though I couldn't see if face just by the way he looked at her. I knew they had relationship. This man is no stranger to Snow's mother.

"Kakuzu, I know you're there", he said.

I slammed him against the wall. Bishop started growling.

"How do you know that name? And why shouldn't I kill you?!" I asked.

"I like to keep an eye on my family. I know all about you what you've done, who you love, and the jutsu you are entrapped in. Those secrets I won't tell. To why you shouldn't kill me you can't. Almost no one can kill me", he said.

I didn't trust him, but I didn't have a choice. I won't leave my family even with the risk this man poses.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Only to introduce myself. But for me to do that I have to show you who my parents were and more importantly who my brother was", he said.

I followed him to oldest room of the tomb. The engravement above the large arched entrance read: _Here rests the first guardians of this great land._ Three diamond caskets rest on three well-crafted marble stands. They were lined next to each other in the center of the room.

"If we are continuing this conversation take off your mask", I said.

"A fair request", he said.

He took off his mask. Most women would consider the man handsome. His hair and eyes were both a light silver.

"It's only fair for you to do the same", he said.

"Too high a risk", I said.

"I should have expected that much worth a try though", he said.

He walked over to the body that lay last in the line. It was Katashi the son of the founding guardians. The founding guardians weren't only the first protectors of the Hidden Diamond, but also the founders of Snow's bloodline.

"This conversation will go smoothly if you tell me your name", I said.

"Manzo",

I know almost all of Snow's family dead and living from working here. But his name is new to me.

"You don't recognize my name. That's not surprising. My relatives did their best to make me vanish from history", said Manzo.

"Who are they to you?" I asked.

"My parents and twin brother", said Manzo.

"I thought he was an only child", I said.

"Like I said before my relatives did their best to remove me from history. The ones who do remember call me the cursed brother", said Manzo.

"What earned you the title of cursed?" I asked.

"I murdered my brother in cold blood, which brought the curse of immortality upon the family bloodline. My abilities were sealed and I was locked away and forgotten. Most of this family blames me for causing blood shed within the clan. If I hadn't activated the curse there wouldn't have been that bloody civil war", said Manzo.

"That doesn't explain why you here", I said.

"Visiting loved ones. That's what you do in graveyard or has that custom changed over the years?" asked Manzo.

I shook my head.

"Why come out of hiding now?" I asked.

"To visit one who doesn't rest here", said Manzo.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"I've already told you. And I assure you I won't reveal your secret. That's your to tell if you choose to", said Manzo.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I was ready to go.

"Where is this meeting?" I asked.

"The borderline", said Eiji.

"Which one?" I asked.

"It's called Banishment Line", said Mari.

"Why have I never heard of it before?" I asked.

"It isn't a highpoint of the village's history", said Eiji.

"How far away is it?" I asked.

"Only ten miles half of it is up hill. Nothing difficult", said Mari.

"Says the woman who isn't about give birth any day now", I said.

"I'll carry you", said Eiji.

He easily picked me up bridal style. Wind whipped through my hair as Eiji ran.

"Can you tell me about it?" I asked.

"About what?" asked Eiji.

"The Banishment Line", I said.

"Remember when I told you I banished most the first family. No other village would risk taking them knowing it would risk a trade cut off from our village. I gave them a small piece of land to live on, so they wouldn't bother any of the other Hidden Villages", said Eiji.

I tried to relax. I noticed his arms weren't bandaged. Even on the hottest of days his arms were always covered. He hates revealing his tattoos. It was point of shame for him.

"Why aren't you hiding them?" I asked.

"Intimidation", said Eiji.

"Are they all really that bad?" I asked.

"There might be some innocence left in his side of the family", said Eiji.

I closed my eyes and ended up falling asleep.

"Minori it's time for you to wake up", said Eiji.

If he's calling me Minori other family members must be near. He carefully set me down. I recognized Hiro, but there were three strangers standing behind him.

"Nice to see you again Minori. How are your twins doing?" asked Hiro.

The strangers were stared wide-eyed at me. Is it that shocking I had twins? The most shocked was a woman short shimmering silver hair and ruby red eyes. I've never seen a member of our family with ruby eyes.

"Please leave my children out of the conversation", I said.

"That's difficult to do in your present condition. Does your son belong to my brother or your late husband?" asked Hiro.

How does he know I'm having a boy?

"My late husband's", I said.

There's no point in lying to him. It will only make an already tense situation worse.

"As I thought", said Hiro.

He stepped back. Eiji moved in front of me and Hiro backed away.

"I wonder if he will be as powerful as his siblings. His brother has already shown exceptional abilities", said Hiro.

"You have no rights to spy on my lands", said Eiji.

That earned a quiet chuckle from Hiro.

"Wasn't it you who said that lands of the Hidden Diamond belong to no one man, but every man, woman, and child of the village", said Hiro.

For a brief moment it looked liked the two of them were about to kill each other, but thankfully it subsided. The look of shock on the woman's face changed to one of hatred. What did I do to earn such a look? I just met her. I don't even know her name.

"This is the woman who murdered my son!" growled the woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said.

"Your a liar!" growled the woman.

"I really don't know what you are talking about", said the woman.

"Calm yourself. Its understandable her not recalling the incident between your son and her. She was on an oh so lovely woman is your grandmother Jade", said Hiro.

"She was sired by a monster. Not by my son", said Jade.

Hiro and Eiji both sent deadly glares toward Jade. A look of fright appeared on her face.

"My apologies Hiro", said Jade.

"Besides as far as both I and Eiji are concerned your son was inhumane beast. I would have killed him myself. Trying to take the life of an infant is an inhuman deed", said Hiro.

She looked too young to be anyone's grandmother. She must hold the immortality trait of our bloodline.

"Let us continue with the rest of our introductions shall we", said Hiro.

A tall man with blonde hair and golden eyes stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet you Minori. I'm Kin", he said.

"Nice to meet you too", I said.

I wasn't even sure if that were true or not. Kin seemed nice enough. Another man stepped forward. He had short silver and dark silver eyes. The man smiled at me.

"I'm Michi. It's been a long time since I've seen a woman of our family heavy with child", he said.

My twitched, but I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Nice to meet you Michi", I said.

"Very polite that's a nice change", said Michi.

The only one who hadn't introduced himself was a short scrawny looking man. His shaggy silver hair fell into his eyes. One of his eyes was gold and the other was silver. Even though he didn't look like much compared Kin and Michi he seemed far more dangerous than the both of them.

"They saved the best for last. I'm Goro", he said.

I didn't say anything. I moved closer to Eiji as Goro glared at me.

"Don't I get a nice to meet you?" asked Goro.

"Isn't the reason obvious? No one would be happy to meet you Goro unless they had a death wish", said Mari.

Hiro chuckled.

"Very funny Mari", said Hiro.

A man appeared in front of us. He wore a white wolf mask with beautiful ice blue detailing. He has to be of our bloodline otherwise he wouldn't be welcome here. His hair was shimmering light silver I'd never seen in our family before now. The man's eyes were the same beautiful light silver as his hair. I noticed something odd. Everyone except for me was avoiding the man's gaze. What is so terrifying about this man? He actually shied from gaze. Why does he shy from me? Two of the most powerful men of the Land of Wealth are in his presence, but he shies from my gaze. I'm the least threatening person here. Why shy from me? Something told me I would never get an answer to this question.

"What's your name?" I asked.

Both Eiji and Hiro looked at me like I was crazy for asking such a question. I ignored their looks. If I sensed that this man was dangerous I would act more cautiously.

"My name is of none importance, Kitten", he said.

Kitten? Only one person in my life has ever called me kitten. I shook my head. It's only a coincidence nothing more.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm only a mere observer nothing more", he said.

That voice I've heard it somewhere before, but I couldn't place it.

"Now that he's finished shall we have this meeting brother?" asked Hiro.

"Even though we share parents that doesn't make us brothers. You lost that title as soon as you murdered my wife and child. Now let's get this over with", said Eiji.

I could have sworn I saw hurt in Hiro's eyes. No it couldn't be. They both did the same hand sign and slammed their palms against the smooth wall in front of us. A tall arched entrance appeared. I followed the others down the hall. As we walked the torches on the wall went alight. At the end of the hall there was a circular a room. The floor was made from white marble. The ceiling was domed. Thin white almost crystal like stalactites hung from the ceiling. As the light hit them a rainbow like reflection shone on the pale cavern walls. At the middle of the room was a round stone table. Around the table were ten large stone chairs. They were padded with pale blue cushions.

"Do I have to remind you two of the rules of this meeting ground?" asked the masked man.

"We know, this is sacred ground and neither side can spill blood", said Eiji.

Eiji pulled out a chair so I could sit down. My ankles were already aching. I settled down in the chair. It wasn't the most comfortable chair, but it's better than standing. I put my hands protectively over my stomach. I don't like this. I don't like the idea of my unborn baby and I being here. The rest of the group sat down.

"Where shall we start, Eiji?" asked Hiro.

"Let's get straight to the point. I know there's only one topic on your mind. And you know the answer", said Eiji.

"Hmph, intimidations tactics don't suit you brother. Revealing those tattoos just shows who you really are", said Hiro.

"And who is that?" asked Eiji.

"A monster like me", said Hiro.

"We aren't the same", said Eiji.

"I beg to differ", said Hiro.

"Say your piece and move on", said the masked man.

By some miracle both of them calmed.

"I want you to lift the banishment on my people, Eiji", said Hiro.

"Never!" growled Eiji.

"My people are suffering", said Hiro.

"How so?" I asked.

Both of them turned to face me.

"This conversation doesn't concern you Minori", said Eiji.

"You made it my concern when you made me come to this meeting. Now Hiro tell me how your people are suffering", I said.

Hiro and Eiji both looked like both wanted me to but out of their conversation. It wasn't even a conversation it was only aggressive words leading up to an argument.

"She has the right. Lady Minori is a Guardian of the village. She holds the same standing as both of you. Don't waste your breath saying otherwise", said the masked man.

"We need medical supplies, but none of the villages will touch use because it risks war with the Hidden Diamond", said Kin.

"I don't see any wrong with sending medical supplies to people who need it", I said.

"No!" growled Eiji.

I brushed off his refusal.

"I know how you two feel about each other. But there are innocent people on both sides. Is that something you can agree on?" I asked.

"Yes", said Eiji and Hiro.

"There's no reason for members of Hiro's family to suffer because of a matter that is between you two", I said.

"She' right", said Kin.

"Eiji we both don't want our families in suffering", said Hiro.

Our families? Isn't there only one large family?

"Fine, some of my anbu will drop the medical supplies here. Where your people can pick it up. Don't make regret this Hiro", said Eiji.

Hiro nodded his head. The two of them continued to talk. I flinched when I felt a contraction. You have to be kidding me! Kotaro I thought you would have a better sense of timing than your siblings. It was only a small one, so I didn't let it worry me. This meeting can't last too much longer. It went on for hours. When I looked down the hall I saw it was dark. I couldn't ignore my contractions much longer and stronger.

"Eiji"

But before he could respond the ground started shaking. Dark clouds hid the stars. Thunder erupted from them.

"Hiro this is you're doing", said Eiji.

"I have spilled no blood in this meeting, so I haven't broken any of the rules. What my family does when I'm gone is not my responsibility", said Hiro.

"Remember you broke the peace of this meeting", said Eiji before he went for Hiro.

It didn't long for the others to follow suit. I barely managed to dodged Jade's attack.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did my son!" yelled Jade.

Before she could land an attack Hiro grabbed her by the neck. He squeezed her neck until she passed out. Hiro dropped Jade to the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Hiro.

"I think so. Why did you save me?" I asked.

"You are pregnant with a child who will bring fresh blood to our family. And I don't want an unborn baby and its mother to be murdered on my watch. I don't want that blood on my hands", said Hiro.

"Get her out of here!" growled Eiji at the masked man.

The man in the mask easily picked me up and went running out the entrance. I felt something wet trickling down my legs.

"Stop!"

"I can't Lady Minori we are still in danger", he said.

"My water just broke!" I growled.

The man's eyes went wide. He froze.

"I know where to take you", he said.

He started running again, but he wasn't going toward the hospital.

"Who the hell are you and where are you taking me?" I asked.

"My name is Manzo and I'm taking you somewhere they will never find you", he said.

He was taking me to the graveyard. Manzo knocked on the door. A few seconds past by and Goemon hadn't answered.

"Open the damn door Goemon before I break it down!" I yelled.

The door swung open. His eyes went wide.

"Come in", said Goemon.

Manzo set me down on the bed. I was trying to take control of my breathing to help ease myself through the pain. I almost forgot how much this fucking hurts!

"Why can't we go to the hospital?" I asked.

"Too dangerous. Hiro's men could be there searching for you. It would be the perfect time to take your child", said Manzo.

"And who's going to help me through this?" I asked.

I started crying not because of pain, but of sadness. I'm going through this alone. I don't have the father of my child by my side helping me through this.

"I've helped my wife through giving birth our children. I can help you through this Lady Minori", said Goemon.

I nodded my head.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I took off Snow's underwear and threw it to the floor. I pushed up her dress. By the look on her face I knew she was ready to push. Snow screamed as she went through a contraction.

"I'm sorry Minori, but you have to stay quiet. We can't bring attention to ourselves it will be too dangerous", said Manzo.

"Do you know how much fucking pain I'm in!" growled Snow.

"I can't say I can", said Manzo.

"Than give me something to do besides scream", said Snow.

"You can squeeze my hand", said Manzo.

"I'l-

Snow's sentence was cut of by the pain of going through another contraction. Her hand tightly clutched Manzo's.

"Are you ready to push?" I asked.

She nodded her head. Snow's jaw clenched in pain. An hour later Kotaro was born. He screamed loudly in my arms. Hello my son. I cut the cord and handed him to Manzo, so he could clean Kotaro. Snow struggled to be near our new son.

"You'll be with him soon, but I have to take care of you", I said.

I lead her into my small bathroom. I filled the tub with warm water. I turned around as Snow threw off her ruined dress. She settled into the tub.

"I'll try to find you something to wear", I said.

"Thank you", said Snow.

Manzo was cradling my son in his arms.

"Do you have anything I can wrap him in?" asked Manzo.

I found a soft towel and handed it to him. I found something for Snow to wear. I turned as Snow changed. I picked her up and placed her in the cot. I handed Snow our youngest son.

"I must be taking me leave. It would be better if you don't mention I was here. Goodbye Lady Minori it was truly a honor meeting you", said Manzo.

She gave him a weak nod.

"Thank you Manzo", said Snow.

Her attention returned to our baby. Manzo left. Snow unbuttoned the top of the shirt I gave to her. Kotaro started nursing. He has Snow's eyes and white hair, but he has my skin tone. Snow yawned.

"You should rest", I said.

"I can't", said Snow.

"I promise I won't harm him", I said.

"I know you won't. I'm too stress to sleep. I have three children at home, who could be in danger", said Snow.

"I'm sure they're find", I said.

"I guess you're right", said Snow.

I carefully took Kotaro from her arms. Snow shut her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Kotaro stared up at me with his midnight blue eyes.

"You are lucky to have your mother's eyes", I said.

His hand wriggled out of the towel he was wrapped in. Kotaro's tiny hand wrapped around my fingertip. I sighed. I shouldn't build a bond with him. It will only cause me pain in the future. I carefully placed him in a well cushioned basket. He started wailing. I quickly picked him up.

"Shh, there's no need to fuss", I said.

He settled in my arms and fell asleep. Early the next morning there was a knock at the door. I groaned, when I saw Eiji through the window. Looks like my brief amount of family time is over. I went to answer the door.

"Is she here?" asked Eiji.

"Yes, but she's sleeping", I said.

"I'll wait here until she wakes", said Eiji.

I saw him looking at the bloody mess from Snow's labor.

"I'll be sure to reimburse you for you ruined furniture", said Eiji.

I took a seat at the table with him.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Someone licking my face made me woke. It was Bishop. I wiped off my face.

"Good morning Minori", said Eiji.

"Are my children safe?" I asked.

"Yes, they safe. Most of the village was unaffected", said Eiji.

"What parts were affected?" I asked.

"They destroyed the mines. It will take months to repair the damage", said Eiji.

Kotaro started crying for me.

"Give him to me", I said.

Goemon handed me Kotaro. He hungrily nursed. He's a messy eater just like his older brother.

"How are you feeling?" asked Eiji.

"Sore and tired, but otherwise okay", I said.

"I'll take you to the hospital", said Eiji.

"I feel fine", I said.

"You just had baby. Both you and Kotaro need be checked up on", said Eiji.

"Okay, when will I see my children?" I asked.

"You can see them as soon as a doctor says you are healthy", said Eiji.

Eiji picked me up. I saw Kotori waiting outside. He carefully held Kotaro in his arms. As soon as I reached the hospital I was placed in a wheelchair pushed off to a room. I panicked, when I was separated from my baby. I was placed in a room with two guards in front of the doorway. I was finally reunited with my newborn baby.

"He's perfectly healthy Lady Minori", said the nurse.

She pushed his crib close to my bed, so I could easily pick up or put him down.

"A nurse will check up on you every few hours", said the nurse.

I cradled my Kotaro.

"Mommy!"

Hazel jumped into bed with me. She stared at Kotaro.

"He looks likes daddy", said Hazel.

It's difficult to tell if he would grow to look more like his father or me. Saizo climbed into the bed. Taro was holding Rose in his arms.

"Thanks for watching over them", I said.

"No problem. Betty and I will watch over them while you're stuck here", said Kameko.

"Kameko Taro I was wondering if you two would be his god parents", I said.

"Of course we will be", said Taro.

Rose out stretched her arms to me.

"Mama!"

I put Kotaro in his crib.

"Let me see her", I said.

Taro carefully put Rose in my arms.

"Hello my little Rose", I said.

"Mama?"

"Yes, I'm your mama", I said before I kissed her on the forehead.

I gave her back to Taro.

A doctor came in as they were walking out.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I only need your help filling out his birth certificate", said the doctor.

He placed the paper in front and handed me a pen. I started filling in the blanks:

 _Name: Kotaro Length: 18 inches Village of Birth: Hidden Diamond_

 _Gender: Male Time of Birth: 11:31PM Location of Birth: Family Graveyard_

 _Weight: 7.5 pounds Date of Birth: July 14_ _th_

 _Mother: Minori Father:_

I handed it back to him. He placed Kotaro's feet in an ink pad and pressed them against the certificate. He gave him back to me. I wiped the ink from his feet.

"Lady Minori I hate to be bothersome, but you didn't fill out his father's name", said the doctor.

I started crying.

"This should be fine Minori", said the doctor before he left us.

I took a few deep breaths tried collecting myself. A nurse checked on me every two hours. She would make sure I was okay and would change Kotaro's diaper. I'm going to be stuck here for two days. The time passed far too slowly. Eiji entered my room.

"How are feeling?" asked Eiji.

"Less sore from the last time you asked me", I said.

I managed to walk out of the hospital. I knew I couldn't make all the way back to my house. Eiji picked me up bridal style without me asking.

"Thanks"

Eiji nodded his head. He opened the door to my house and set me down on the couch. Something was on his mind.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked.

"No, you were right at that time. But now there's a call for vengeance", said Eiji.

"Why?" I asked.

"There was a team of miners in those tunnels. We tried getting them out, but it was too late", said Eiji.

"How much vengeance do they want?" I asked.

"Enough to start a war", said Eiji.

"That can't happen", I said.

"I know", said Eiji.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" I asked.

"Do you remember the anbu member that was at the meeting?" asked Eiji.

I nodded my head.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Eiji.

"No and why does it matter?" I asked.

"Never mind", said Eiji.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter", said Eiji before he left.


	10. Who Are You?

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 10: Who Are You?**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Perspective: Snow, Kakuzu, and Eiji.**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

One of medical ninjas quicken my healing, so I could have a full range of motion. I cradled Kotaro in my arms.

"Who you will grow up to be Kotaro?"

He nuzzled closely to my chest and quickly fell asleep. I put him in his baby basket.

"Will you take after your father or me?" I asked.

I took Rose from her playpen and put her in crib. I looked at the clock the twins should be coming home soon. There was a quiet knock at the door. I went to answer it. It was Taro. He was holding Hazel in one arm and Saizo in another.

"They must of have had fun day if you had to carry them back", I said.

"Played in the sprinkler all day with their cousins. I thought having them tuckered out would be good for you", said Taro.

"Thank you", I said.

He placed each of them in their rooms.

"How is the new baby doing?" asked Taro.

"He's doing well hopefully Kotaro will allow me to sleep through the night", I said.

"Marigold used to keep Kameko and I up all night", said Taro.

Taro left. I placed Kotaro in his cradle.

"I love you and so would your father", I said.

I changed into my sleeping clothes, before I could get into bed was a knock on the door. Who could that be? I opened the door and Manzo fell to the floor. He was badly beaten. His blood poured onto the floor. Shit! I managed to lift him. I dragged him into my bedroom. The guest bedroom was too close to my children's room I can't risk them waking up. How would I explain this to them? I threw off his mask, so I could see if there were any head injuries. There were none. I ripped off his shirt. There were massive bruises went down his sides. Gashes decorated his skin. I channeled my chakra into his body, but for some reason it was rejected. After many grueling hours of I finally got Manzo into state I was happy with. I stitched together the larger gashes that refused to heal. I pulled the blankets over him. Doku slithered down my arm.

"How may I be of service to you?" asked Doku.

"Watch over him and make sure he doesn't leave this room", I said.

"Yes Mistress", said Doku.

I took Kotaro from his cradle and moved him into his baby basket. His eyes opened. I hushed him before he could start crying. I took him into the guest bedroom. I placed him in my bed. He started crying.

"Hush there's no reason for all that fuss", I said.

I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and allowed him to nurse. Once he was done I burped him and wiped his mouth. He yawned and placed him in back in his basket. A few minutes later he fell asleep. I managed to fall asleep. Kotaro's crying woke me up before sunrise. I knew he wouldn't fall sleep again. As I walked into the kitchen my foot landed in something sticky and warm. When I looked down, I stepped in a puddle blood. Terra slithered down my sleeve. I placed Kotaro in Terra's coils. I hopped on one foot until I reached a dish towel. I wiped the blood from my foot. Terra was tickling Kotaro with her tongue, which made him giggle. I filled a bucket with water and soap and started scrubbing away the blood. I washed my hands.

I made breakfast. Hazel was the first to wake. She was already dressed and ready to go to summer camp. I placed a plate in front of her and went wake Saizo with little nudging he stumbled out of bed. There was a knock on the door. It was Taro. Hana was standing next to him. Hazel rushed out the door to play with her cousin. Saizo yawned loudly and then walked over to his uncle.

"Have fun at camp you two", I said.

"We will mommy", said Hazel.

I watched them walk down the road with their uncle. When they were out of sight I tried closing the door. Kameko forced it open. She was in a mood. I had no idea what made her upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've was assigned a new mission", said Kameko.

That's odd. Kameko hasn't done missions in years she's taken up teaching at the academy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have to find the anbu member that was at the meeting", said Kameko.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a long story", said Kameko.

I wouldn't get anything else out of her.

"Why does this mission bring you to my house? Do you think he's here?" I asked.

She smirked.

"You're not one to hide a murder", said Kameko.

I sighed. That isn't true.

"Sorry I didn't mean", said Kameko.

"Its alright", I said.

Kameko left. I let out a breath. I hate lying to her, but I didn't seem right to tell her about Manzo. I made sure Kotaro and Rose were settle in their playpen before checking on him. He sat up in bed with Doku wrapped around his body. There wasn't a trace of fear in his expression. Manzo didn't even look annoyed.

"Please tell your snake I was only trying to go to the bathroom not making an escape?" asked Manzo.

"Let him go", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Doku.

I nodded my head.

"I want you to watch Rose and Kotaro", I said.

Doku's face lit up. She loves watching them and they love her. All my children do.

"Yes, Mistress", said Doku before she slithered out the door.

Manzo got out of bed and limped to the bathroom. I gave him privacy. He walked back to the bed.

"Why didn't you turn me in?" asked Manzo.

"You've done horrible things I don't that. But there's a kindness in your eyes", I said.

"You have no idea what I've done or of my past", said Manzo.

"Tell me", I said.

"Ask any elder of this village and they'll tell you of misdeeds", said Manzo.

"I don't want to hear the opinions of others. I want to form my own. For me to do that I need to hear all of your story not only the bad parts", I said.

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Manzo.

"At the beginning", I said.

"I'm very old", said Manzo.

"How old?" I asked.

"I'm in my mid 250's", said Manzo.

He said it as if were the simplest thing in the world.

"How do I not know about you? All members of our family in your age range are dead", I said.

"I was erased from our family's history, because I brought upon the curse of immortality onto the family", said Manzo.

"How?" I asked.

"You don't seem any what shocked by this", said Manzo.

"It takes a lot to shock me now a days after all I've been through", I said.

I sighed. I wished in shocked me. Sometimes I feel somewhat inhuman because of it.

"What did you do to earn the title of cursed?" I asked.

"I murdered my brother and parents in cold blood", said Manzo.

Only three member of our family? It could be worse. My senses the gruesome have dulled.

"I was imprisoned and my abilities seal at the age of twenty five. I was caged like an animal-

He paused and looked carefully over my face.

"You've been through same pain haven't you?" asked Manzo.

"I was first imprisoned as a child and spent most of my life encaged until I was rescued", I said.

I can't believe I told him that. For some reason it was easy to speak with him about this. Maybe since we share a common pain it's easier for me to speak to him.

"How long were you caged?" I asked.

"Long enough to be forgotten by time. My chain rusted enough for me to break. By then I was two hundred years old", said Manzo.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I returned to only thing I was ever good at. I became a ninja of the Hidden Diamond. They were so needing of new shinobi I wasn't questioned. I spent twenty five year in anbu black opts. Before long I was force to retired, because they worried for my mental health. I was assigned a partner and we were given missions to carry out", said Manzo.

There was hatred in his voice, when he mentioned his partner.

"That was an empty time my life. I gave no emotion I only did my work as told, but that changed when I met her", said Manzo.

There was a peaceful smile on his face.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"She was a young woman a saved from enslavement on a mission. She was able to awake emotions in me that hadn't in almost a century", said Manzo.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

Sadness seeped into his expression. I know that feeling. It was the realization of loss.

"She died giving birth to our child", said Manzo.

"You've been punished enough", I said

"You're the first to ever think that. Do you have more questions for me?" asked Manzo.

I nodded my head.

"Its obvious they didn't seal away all your abilities. You're immortal", I said.

"I wish it was taken from me. The seal the rest of my abilities, but it failed to completely seal my chakra network. My identity was revealed-

"By who?" I asked.

His hands clenched.

"My partner exposed my true identity. My chakra network was almost completely shut down. Now I'm reduced to only simple jutsu", said Manzo.

His story held many familiar tones.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"If I went anywhere else I would be imprisoned once again and might never see the light of day again, or the one I'm searching for", said Manzo.

I decided not ask about he was searching for.

"I'm not going to turn you in, but I can't allow you to stay here much longer. I have nothing against you. It's jus-

"Don't, I understand", said Manzo.

"I have to check your injuries", I said.

I started unwinding his bandages. There were horrible dark purple bruises along his sides. I have no idea how he isn't struggling to catch his breath. I ran my fingers over his sides feeling for broken ribs. All of them were fractured. I couldn't help staring at his sealing marks. They made mine look like nothing. I shook my head and forced myself to look somewhere else.

"It's alright to be curios. I don't mind if you stare", said Manzo.

There was one sealing mark on each of his shoulders. In the middle of one was the symbol for fire and in the other the symbol for earth. They were about the size of a grapefruit. On the middle his chest was a large circular mark at the middle of his chest. It was twice the size of the others. The circles were connecting by chain like tattoos. The chains were formed of countless sealing spells. I touched my fingers to the center mark. A small spark of chakra shocked me. I brushed it off as nothing. I started cleaning his gashes. Then I bandaged his chest.

"Thank you", said Manzo.

"How would someone unseal it?" I asked.

He gave me an odd look.

"You were the one who said it was alright to be curious", I said.

A light chuckle left his lips.

"Both Hiro and Eiji would have to agree to unseal it. We both know the likely hood of that happening. But there is another way. A member of my direct bloodline can release it", said Manzo.

"Do you have any children?" I asked.

"One", said Manzo.

His expression told me he didn't want to talk further about his child.

"I wish I could have done more to heal your injuries, but your body was unwilling to accept my chakra. But it seems to be healing quiet quickly", I said.

"You've shown me more kindness in few hours than I've felt in the last century ", said Manzo.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"Hiro allowed his psychopath henchmen have their fun with me. I was lucky to escape. I don't want to imagine what they would do to me. I don't know when that trait developed in the bloodline", said Manzo.

"Why is our family scared of you? You've been stripped of your abilities", I said.

"They've been lecturing about the monster Manzo who curse the family-

I started laughing. He thinks he's monster? Tears started streaming down my face I was laughing so hard. Manzo looked confused. Even though I loved Hidan, Sasori, and Itachi dearly, I know they had monstrous traits. I realized that soon after the birth of Hazel and Saizo. That didn't stop the way I felt about them.

"Sorry about that", I said.

"What brought that about? I didn't say anything funny far from it actually", said Manzo.

"Nothing, so why are they scared of you?" I asked.

"They are scared of the legends about me. Now I'm only lonely old man", said Manzo.

"Why did you shy from my glance? You had two of the most power shinobi in the village near you. Yet you shied from my gaze", I said.

"Three"

"Three?" I asked.

"You are one of the most powerful ninja in this land too. One day you'll be stronger than the both of them", said Manzo.

"I don't see how I could be much of a threat. At that time I could barely move let alone fight. There has to be another reason", I said.

"You reminded me of the woman I loved", said Manzo.

"I'll take that as compliment", I said.

"She was an amazing woman", said Manzo.

We shared a common pain.

"Are you hungry? There are some leftovers from breakfast", I said.

He nodded his head. Kotaro started crying for me. I gave an annoyed groan when felt my shirt go wet. My face went pink. Manzo was polite enough not mention it. The reaction he gave was a faint blush across his cheeks.

"Care for you baby. I'm in no rush", said Manzo.

I went to my closet and took out a fresh shirt. I closed the door to my room. Kotaro raised his hands up to me and so did Rose. I made a shadow clone. I hate using shadow clones to take care my babies, but sometimes I have to. The clone picked up Rose and started playing with her. Rose giggled. Kotaro screamed impatiently for me. I picked him up. I walked the nursery to take care of Kotaro. After burping him he gave loud satisfied yawn. I placed him in his crib.

"I love you Kotaro", I said.

I placed a gently kiss on his forehead. I threw my shirt in the hamper and put on a fresh one. I made a plate for Manzo. I placed it on the side table near the bed.

"Thank you"

"Call me if you need anything", I said.

I closed the door to the guest bedroom and turned my attention to Rose. I took her from the clone's arm. The clone disappeared. I started playing with her. She giggled. Rose had started walking. I chased her around the house. I tickled her. There was a knock on the door. I tensed. I picked up Rose and went to answer the door. I relaxed when I saw it was Goemon and his dog Bishop.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you, Kotaro, and the rest of your family were okay", said Goemon.

"Come in please. I would love the company", I said.

"I don't want to impose", said Goemon.

"You aren't you are doing me a favor", I said.

Having Goemon around will push away any suspicions Kameko and Eiji might have. They knew I liked Manzo and trusted him. He helped me through my labor along with Goemon. Besides Goemon is wonderful company. He reminds me of my Kuzu. He sat down on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

He shook his head. I sat in the chair beside him. Bishop laid by his owner's feet. Spike tried getting Bishop to play. He eventually gave up on trying to convince the larger dog to play.

"You are moving very well for someone who gave birth only a few days ago", said Goemon.

"The miracle of chakra healing. I need to be able to move around", I said

"How is your Kotaro doing?" asked Goemon.

"He's perfectly healthy. Kotaro is already taking after his father", I said.

"How can you tell he's only a few days old?" asked Goemon.

"A mother knows her child and her husband if they truly love each other. I only hope he doesn't have has his father's temper. It gets my eldest in far too much trouble. Fifteen detentions and two suspension already", I said.

"For a year that isn't that bad", said Goemon.

"That was in the last two months of school", I said.

Goemon pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. I couldn't help staring at him. The motion mimicked Kakuzu's perfectly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just that motion reminded me of my late husband", I said.

"Sorry it's a force habit", said Goemon.

"No it's alright", I said.

"How about the twins?" asked Goemon.

"Perfectly fine they didn't have a clue what was going on", I said.

Rose scuttled across the carpet chasing after Spike. When she couldn't catch him her attention went to Bishop. She tugged on his ears and Bishop put up with it. He gently licked her check. I settled into a conversation with Goemon. I found his presence very relaxing. After awhile Rose grew fussy and wanted me to pick her up.

"Mama"

I lifted her into my lap. Where she settled. She was about to fall asleep when Kotaro started wailing for me.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

"Can you hold her for a bit?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head. She carefully placed Rose in my hands. There's no doubting that Rose's biological parents are Konan and Pain. But now she belongs to our family. I will treat her like my own. A little while later Snow came out of the nursery with Kotaro in her arms. He clung closely to his mother's chest. She gently cradled him her arms. She sat down next to me.

"He's a very handsome baby", I said.

"Yes, he is just like his daddy", said Snow.

I couldn't help smiling. After about an hour both Rose and Kotaro were ready for their naps. First she put Kotaro in bed and then Rose. She sat next to me on the couch. Snow looked extremely relaxed.

"Mommy"

The twins came rushing in.

"How was camp?" asked Snow.

"Fun looky", said Hazel.

She showed off her drawings.

"Why is Goemon here?" asked Saizo.

"To check on your mother and brother", I said.

"I didn't get in any fight at camp today mommy", said Saizo proudly.

"That's wonderful honey", said Snow.

She smiled brightly.

"But it's getting boring. I can even beat the counselors in camp at checkers", said Saizo.

He was proud of that.

"Maybe you need a more difficult game", I said.

"Like what?" asked Saizo.

"Chess", I said.

"I think have a board around her somewhere", said Snow.

She went to a closet and pulled out a dusty chessboard. Saizo wasn't the only one interested Hazel was too. Snow watched. She seemed to enjoy watching. Hazel and Saizo quickly figured out the game. They started playing against each other. By some miracle they didn't accuse each other of cheating. They lost track time and didn't respond to their mom's call for dinner.

"Mommy just one more game", begged Saizo.

"One more please", said Hazel.

"No, you can play after dinner", said Snow.

The bowl she carried dropped to the floor. Her body went rigid. Diamond blades went through the floor. I used my body to shield Rose and Kotaro. They were screaming in fear. Even though they were terrified both of them were safe. Not a single cut on either of my children.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Saizo and Hazel clung to me. Their diamond skin protected them from the attack. I heard my youngest children crying for me. I had no idea whether they were hurt or not. I forced myself to show no fear. I can't scare my children any further.

"They are unhurt", said Goemon.

I let out of sigh of relief.

"Are you okay", I said.

"Yes, I'm fine", said Goemon.

Kameko came rushing through the door.

"MINORI!" she yelled.

"I'm fine and so are the children", I said.

I led Hazel and Saizo through the diamond blades. They ran toward their aunt.

"Get them out of here!"

She nodded her head.

"No we aren't leaving without you mommy!" growled Saizo.

"Yes, you will. Now I want both of you to behave for your Aunt Kameko", I said.

"Okay mommy", said Hazel.

Saizo looked like he wanted to argue, but followed his aunt back to her house. Hopefully they will be safe there. I ran into the house again pushed through maze of diamond blades that were growing. I barely missed some of them. I pushed forward toward the cries of my babies. I sighed in pure relief, when I saw my babies were okay. Goemon also managed to save Spike and Bishop. Everyone is okay I rushed them out of the house. I looked carefully looked over both Rose and Kotaro. There wasn't a single cut. My family is safe. I couldn't stop myself from crying. My home was destroyed. Manzo!

"Take them to Kameko's house", I said.

Goemon nodded his head and ran off with my children. The two dogs followed after him. I ran back into my bedroom. My house was creaking and sound like it about to give out. Manzo laying on the bed with a diamond blade through his heart. Against all reason he was alive and struggling to get free.

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

By his tone I knew it more than a suggestion. I followed it. I escaped my house before it crumbled to the ground. I ran to Kameko's house. The twins ran toward me as soon as I came into the room. They were both crying. I hugged them close to me.

"I'm okay", I said.

Kameko lent me her guest bedroom. I tucked the twins into bed. Taro took down a crib from the attic. I place both Rose and Kotaro in it. They settled in to a sleep.

"Where's Goemon?" I asked.

"He left as soon as he dropped off Rose and Kotaro. He probably returned to his graveyard. Not the most social man", said Kameko.

That sounded about right. I knew he wouldn't want the attention and questioning Kameko would bring down on him. It surprised me that Eiji hadn't made an appearance yet.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I focused my anger in to finding the person who attacked my family. No one hurts my family! They are innocent. Whoever the attackers were they didn't have the sense to hide their chakra well. It was two young men. I dropped my transformation jutsu. One of them threw a diamond kunai at me.

"Who dares to sneak up on us?" asked one of them.

My threads emerged from my skin. They started backing away from me.

"You attacked my family!" I growled.

"Heh, your family to Lady Minori. You have to be joking", said the other.

I'm not going to waste anymore of my words on them. My threads caught them and gagged them. They struggled pathetically against them. My threads ripped them slowly a part. I sighed as my thread returned to my skin. It's been such a long time since I've been able to drop my transformation jutsu. Bishop came trotting over to me and licked my fingertips. He gently tugged on my hand. The mangy mutt is right it's time to leave.

I did my transformation jutsu and returned to Goemon the gravedigger. It was nice being myself even though it was only for a brief moment. I opened the door to my small shack. I threw off my clothes. I have to wash away the stink of blood. I turned on the water. Why would those brats attack Snow and our children? Being on Snow's bad side is sometimes worse than mine.

I dressed and sat at the table. I poured myself a glass of water. As I picked up the glass I noticed ripples going through the water. My hearts were racing. What is happening me? My hands were shaking. I realized the emotion fear. Never had the threat to my family ever been so real. By some miracle nobody was hurt. Not even that rat Snow calls a dog. Bishop rested his head on my leg. They are okay.

* * *

 **Eiji's Perspective**

I walked to the shattered reminisce of Snow's house.

"Always the brilliant strategist, brother. It worked perfectly", said Hiro.

I cringed when he called me brother. We pulled Manzo off the diamond blade he was impaled on.

"You just couldn't resist seeing her", I said.

He coughed loudly spewing up blood. Manzo laughed.

"Not even you two imbeciles could stop me from seeing her", said Manzo.

"You'll never see her again. If I could kill you I would", I said.

"One the few things my brother and I agree on", said Hiro

He chuckled.

"You can try and kill me all you want. There are only four that hold the ability to take my life and neither of those people are you two. You aren't good enough for my daughter, Eiji", said Manzo.

"And what kind of father were you to her? You watched her suffer as a slave and did nothing for her. You were her healer and you could have gave her freedom, but sat there and did nothing", I said.

"If you hadn't sealed my abilities and ripped me away from the woman I love Snow wouldn't have ended up in that life. If she were under my watch you know nothing would happen to her", said Manzo.

"Yes, but if that did happen she would be labeled with stigma that comes with being related to you. What have you told her Manzo? That you were only responsible for your brother's death? Does she know that you murdered your parents in some of the most gruesome way ever seen at that time? We had to use shadow clones to take their places in the tomb. There almost nothing left of their bodies", I said.

"I was honest with her unlike you", said Manzo.

I glared at him.

"That stigma didn't stop you from falling in love with her. You originally only wanted to use her as a brood mare. And with your plan to captured me you endangered my grandchildren and my daughter", said Manzo.

I do feel horrible about doing that. That's why I used my own blades so I knew Snow and her children wouldn't be harmed. To make sure the attack wouldn't be led back to me Hiro and I had two younger member of family leave their chakra.

"We should find the brats", said Hiro.

I forced to support Manzo. My eyes went wide at gruesome sight in front of us. Their bodies lay in shreds. Their flesh was stripped from the bone. This isn't Hiro's style it's too messy and he always leaves a signature.

"Heh, that's what you get for threatening a man's family", said Manzo.

"They didn't deserve this Manzo", I said.

"You think too much of me Eiji. My abilities are sealed away. I couldn't have done this. You wouldn't have used them to take the blame if they were innocent", said Manzo.

We dragged Manzo mine that had been converted into prison made for only him. Manzo's body tensed as we reached the center of the mine. Hiro forced Manzo to his knees. I chained his hands. Hiro and I sealed the chains.

"Not so powerful now", said Hiro.

"Don't mock him Hiro. You'll wind up here soon enough", I said.

"I will enjoy the company", said Manzo.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

By some miracle there was a house for sale next to Kameko's. It was too large for my liking, but I need a home. The people were generous and supplied me with new furniture. It took a week to get everything unpacked. I'd taken back a few of my responsibilities, but I couldn't be separated from Kotaro for more than two hours. As looked through the office I shared with Eiji a folder on his desk caught my attention. I couldn't resist opening it. My eyes went wide at the photo of bodies. The gruesome scene the photos depicted weren't what caught my attention. I've only seen something like this done once before. The only thing that I know of that could have caused this damage was Kakuzu's threads. I forced thought from mind. He's dead he couldn't have done this.

"Snow are you okay?" asked Eiji.

He saw the open folder on his desk.

"You shouldn't be looking at that", said Eiji as he closed it.

"Were those the men who attacked my family?" I asked.

"Yes",

"They deserved what they got. I hope it was painful", I said.

I left the office and went to the graveyard. I sat in the bench next to Kakuzu's grave. I stared at the grave hoping that my heart and mind would accept the notion that Kakuzu is dead. He's not coming back. The bench squeaked as Goemon sat down next to me.

"You killed those men didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes",

There was no hesitation in his voice. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you",


	11. Tale

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 11: Tales**

 **Thanks for the review I hope this chapter hope this chapter is as an enjoyable as the last. I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving.**

 **Perspective: Snow**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

There's only two weeks left in the summer. The time flew by quickly. My family adjusted to our new home. Saizo and Hazel are both excited about starting the first grade. They were even more excited that they were closer to joining the academy. The principle of the academy offered to take them in early, but I want them to have a chance of being kids. Part of me feared they would share their father's fate. Taro knocked on the door. Hazel and Saizo rushed to open the door nearly knocking of their uncle in the process.

"Sorry about that. I don't know why they are in such a rush", I said.

"There's a chess torment today. I've never seen two kid so excited about it", said Taro.

"They like the challenge", I said.

"Who taught them anyway?" asked Taro.

"Goemon", I said.

"The gravedigger?" asked Taro.

"He's a grounds keeper", I said.

"Same thing. I think he has a little crush on you", said Taro.

I felt a light blush appeared on my face.

"And I don't think the feelings are one sided", said Taro.

"He's a friend. Who reminds of someone I love dearly", I said.

"Which one?" asked Taro.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Snow",

I tensed, when he called me by my true name. He knows a great deal about me, but he only knows the farm girl that he once fell in love with all those years ago. He never asks me about what to me after a left Tatsuo's home. Is that going to change now?

"Was it that man you went in search of years ago. Is that who he reminds you of?" asked Taro.

"Yes",

"I wonder what he finds most appealing about you?" said Taro.

"I don't know what he would find so appealing about me. I have four children and technically I'm still married to Eiji", I said.

"You are very appealing woman a man not used to kindness could easily fall for you. Even with you being a single mom. And I think your kids are part of his attraction to you. I think he likes the idea of having a family", said Taro.

For some reason being called a single mom annoyed me. It's true, but it just bothers me.

"Uncle Taro its time to go!" yelled Saizo.

"Ya daddy its time to go", said Hana.

"Looks I better go", said Taro.

"Thanks for taking them", I said.

"You don't need to thank me", said Taro with that he left.

"Mama!" screamed Rose.

She was running around in her diaper.

"You know you can't go running in you diaper all day", I said.

Rose started running away from me, but I easily caught her.

"Got ya", I said.

She giggled. I put her in a blue dress covered in sunflowers. I put her in the nearest pair of shoes I could find. As soon as dressed her she took off in a run. Now Kotaro. I grabbed a random onesie from the dresser and put him in it. By the time my attention was back on Rose she had already taken off her shoes and was working on getting off her dress. I fixed her dress and put back on her shoes. I put Kotaro in the stroller and then put Rose in. Kotori joined me on my walk to the office. He took Rose from the stroller and I took Kotaro from it. When we reached the office I placed Kotaro and Rose in their playpen. There was a large stack of paperwork on my desk. I gave a loud sigh.

"Its only one day a week until Kotaro gets older. It could be worse", said Kotori.

Kotori picked up a large section of the pile in placed it in front of me.

"You have to at least get through these", said Kotori.

"What are these?" I asked.

"These are all d ranked missions that need be assigned to a genin teams", said Kotori.

I groaned loudly. Kotori smirked.

"You could help me with this", I said.

"That's not my job", said Kotori.

"I could ordered it to be", I said.

"But you won't", said Kotori.

I started working through the files putting them to the side was of I'd finished them. One file caught my interest. The assignment was helping Goemon dig graves and pull weeds. There are so many unanswered questions about him.

"Kotori"

"Yes",

"What discovers have you made on Goemon?" I asked.

"Umm",

"Don't umm me I know you've been looking into him. There's no point in denying it ", I said.

"I haven't found anything", said Goemon.

"I doubt that", I said.

"I'm being honest I've found nothing on the man. I don't even know his date of birth or what village he originated from", said Kotori.

"I want you to leave him alone", I said.

"I will", said Kotori.

That was easier than I thought. Maybe his attention has been taken up with Blossom and I'm sure he would want to commit more time to her. Goemon isn't the only man I have questions about. Manzo's disappearance has gone unexplained. Something tells he didn't just wonder off. There's no way he could gotten off that diamond blades without assistance. My thoughts of Goemon and Manzo were interrupted when the doors of the office opened. It was Eiji. Kotori straightened up. Eiji tensed when he saw me. He's been making a habit of avoiding me lately. I'm not going to let him escape this time.

"Kotori take a stroll with Rose and Kotaro. Some fresh air will do them good", I said.

"Yes, Minori", said Kotori.

He picked up Rose and Kotaro and left the room. I locked the door behind him.

"You've been avoiding me", I said.

"It isn't intentional I have a large amount of work to do", said Eiji.

That's true, but in the little spare time he has Eiji makes sure to avoid me. A few months ago he would try to spend all his free time with my family and me. What's changed?

"Have I become unappealing to you?" I asked.

"What no. Why would you ever think that?" asked Eiji.

"You've been avoiding me. You used to spend almost all your spend time with me and my family. Lately you've being looking at me in a different way. And I don't know why", I said.

"I love you Snow never doubt that. There's a lot on my plate", said Eiji.

"If you're so busy why don't you let me help?" I asked.

"It's a conflict of interest. Your adoptive family has been causing problems. The most powerful villages of the lands want to fight against them and our village has to join them. I'm balancing one up coming and one highly potential war. Forgive me for not having time to spend with you, but I have to think of the villagers and our allies", said Eiji.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" I asked.

"This is your family we are talking about. You don't have to hear about ways the allied villages are planning on handling them", said Eiji.

"I will do what you want of me when the time comes", I said.

"You are willing to fight your family?" asked Eiji.

"Yes",

"You might not have to do it for awhile. If you change your mind at anytime tell me and I will find another way for you to help", said Eiji.

I nodded my head. I wanted to get onto another subject. Talking about my other family brought up feelings I don't know how to deal with right now.

"Can you tell why you sent Kameko to find the anbu member that attended the meeting?" I asked.

This earned me a glare from him.

"How did you find out about her mission?" asked Eiji.

"She's my sister she tell me everything", I said.

"Kameko shouldn't have told you that and I will make sure to tell her the next time we meet. The anbu member is nothing important", said Eiji.

"If it's so unimportant why don't you tell me?" I growled.

"ITS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" yelled Eiji.

I couldn't remember the last time he yelled at me if ever.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell", said Eiji.

"Yes, you did. I know you are hiding something from me. I a sure I will find out", I said.

"Leave it alone Snow that's the only warning I'll give you", said Eiji.

"What are you going to if I don't obey? What grand power do you hold over me? We are on equal footing you. You're the one who put me in this position " I said.

He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Please leave it alone Snow", said Eiji.

"No",

"Why did you have to have his stubbornness", muttered Eiji under his breath.

I guessed he speaking of my father.

"Why do even care?" asked Eiji.

"He saved my life and helped me through my labor", I said.

Eiji took a deep breath.

"Sit with me", said Eiji as he pulled a chair out for me.

I glared at him.

"Do I deserve such a look of distrust? You know how I feel about you", said Eiji.

Eiji is one of the few men who still loves me in the way I need. In the way my family needs. He is also my husband and I don't have the heart to divorce him.

"How much do you know of him? You know more about him than you're letting on", said Eiji.

"So are you", I said.

"If you tell me what you know I might tell you what I know", said Eiji.

"I don't want might Eiji", I said.

"Fine, do you know his name?" asked Eiji.

I nodded my head.

"Tell me it", said Eiji.

"Manzo",

"It's unlike him to be so truthful", said Eiji.

"How do you know it's unlike him? Have you ever taken the time to get to know him?" I asked.

"I know him. You are the stranger to him not me", said Eiji.

"Why do you hate him?" I asked.

"He is a murder who cursed this family. Manzo killed his parents and brother in cold blood. He was cursed us with immortality", said Eiji.

"We cursed our selves", I said.

"Why can't you see he's a monster?" asked Eiji.

As soon as he asked the question he regretted it.

"You're right Eiji. I'm horrible at seeing some monsters. I don't see you as one. Was I wrong in making that assumption?" I asked.

"You weren't Snow. I am not monster to you. I love you", said Eiji.

"Then why do you lie to me?" I asked.

"How do you know Manzo wasn't the one who was lying?" asked Eiji.

"I just know", I said.

"That isn't a real answer", said Eiji.

"I trust him", I said.

"You shouldn't. Placing trust in him is dangerous", said Eiji.

"I placed trust in you and some would say that was dangerous. Yet I've never regretted trusting you, even now", I said.

Eiji rubbed his temples. He always does that when a headache was coming on or he was having one.

"If you truly want to know about the man you trust so much go to the Concealed Library and then tell me what you think of him", said Eiji.

"I will!" I growled.

I opened the doors to office and almost ran into Kotori.

"We are leaving", I said.

Kotori followed me home and helped me settled the kids.

"Are you going to tell me what just happen between the two of you?" asked Kotori.

"It was only a fight with my husband nothing special", I said.

Kotori knew that was the end of the discussion.

"May I go?" asked Kotori once Rose and Kotaro were asleep.

I nodded my head. After an hour he came back large leather book. It looked at least a hundred years old may older. Kotori placed it in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Its the story of the two brothers", said Kotori.

"I know the story and so does every person in this village", I said as I pushed the book away.

"No, you only know the edited story. This is the original. You'll be amazed at how much its changed over the years", said Kotori.

"How old is it?" I asked.

"This book is about two hundred twenty five years old", said Kotori.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked.

"Read it and hopefully it will clear some of your confusion", said Kotori.

I opened the book to a random page. The words weren't printed but handwritten. The images were in black silhouette. I closed the book and started at the beginning. I started reading:

 _This book is dedicated Manzo._

 _Please forgive me for not giving him the love he needed_

 _From: Naruki his Sister_

 _There once were two twin brothers. They were sons of the Queen and King of diamonds. Their names were Katashi and Manzo. The first-born was Katashi and second was Manzo. The eldest was accepted and loved by the entire kingdom the other was feared and shunned. This fear was bred from his immense strength, which surpassed all of family. His brother was the only one who didn't see him as a beast. They were the closest of friends. One would happily die for the other. Neither would dare to harm the other._

 _Time will either weaken or strengthen a bond. As the years went by Katashi grew to be the pride of his village and of his father, while the other was trapped in the perceptions of others. Manzo begged for his brother's help knowing he was the only one who could save him. But Katashi ignored his brother's pleas. Even with rejection Manzo remained loyal._

 _One day the Princess of the Stars came with her family to the Land of Wealth. She was a beautiful maiden. Her hair spun golden and her eyes held the twinkle of the stars. The eldest prince of diamond fell deeply in love with her. The princess felt the same, but one fear stopped the princess from saying yes to the elder prince. That fear was of Manzo. She heard of his monstrous actions during the war. Manzo only wanting the best for his brother left the village and took shelter in the mountains. Where no one would dare bother him._

 _The arrangement seemed perfect. The couple married and had two sons and a glorious daughter each of them held the gifts that ran in their father's blood. What Katashi failed to remember was even the most terrifying of beasts gets lonely. Manzo came down from the mountains and to his brother's home, but could not find him._ _A little girl came running toward him. She held no fear of him, which shocked Manzo. Even his brother held some fear of him. The two grew close. The princess's parent had no time for her, but gave her all the time she wanted. And the princess treated him like a human._

 _This blissful friendship was soon ruined when the child's mother caught the monster playing with her daughter. She ran to her daughter and screamed, when Manzo tried approaching. Katashi came running when heard the scream of his beloved. Manzo would have been killed that day if wasn't for the girl's love for him. Katashi banished his brother from the village threatening to kill him if he ever returned._

 _Manzo left the village and returned to his lonely home in the mountains with complaint. One night normal silence of the mountains was broken by a scream of child without thought he ran toward it hoping he could save whatever person it belonged to. When he reached the source it was too late. There lay the young princess dead on the mountain cave floor. A witch dressed in shadows stood over the body and disappeared into the night._ _Manzo ran to the young princess. He tried desperately to heal her, but the child had long since left for the after life. Manzo screamed in agony at loosing the one person who truly thought he wasn't a beast. He wrapped the child in his warmest blanket and carried her back home._

 _Katashi saw not his brother caring his child, but the monster who murdered his daughter. Manzo took every beating and punishment his brother had to offer. Katashi sealed away his brother's gifts thinking him underserving of their power. Manzo made no objections. He blamed himself for what happen to the girl even though this death didn't belong to his hands._

 _The monster's last punishment was a life trapped within a hollow mountain . Since that day the mountain was named The Weeping Mountain. Because if one listens closely they could hear the cries and screams of the monster trapped within it. Every day the jailer would visit and leave plate of food. And every time before the jailor left he asked Manzo if he murdered the child. The jailor promised that if he admitted he would be able to see daylight again._

 _It took five years for the fallen prince to admit to the crime. By that time his sense had long since left him. The jailer then reveal his true identity it was Katashi. He told his brother he would never see the sunlight again. The same night the dark witch appeared in Manzo's prison. With his sickened mind he could not recognize the witch who stole away the only person who thought him a monster._

 _She asked if he wanted free above all. He told the witch he wanted freedom more than anything. She told the only thing he had to do to earn his freedom was kill his parents and his closest friend. Manzo agreed to the terms without a second thought. The dark witch freed him from his chains and off the monster went to fulfill his promise. Killing the king and queen with ease, since they never held love for him or him for them. Killing his brother didn't come easy, but at the time he valued his freedom more than bond he once shared with his brother._

 _At that moment clarity returned to mind. He realized what he had done and waited to be captured and put to death. Manzo chose the punishment of death over life in the cage in spent five years in. His brother's widow thought death by execution or old age was too good for Manzo._

 _She called upon the white witch and begged her to curse Manzo with immortal. The white witch warned the powerful of spell would descend all generations of the family. To save the entire family from immortality the white witch put a condition on the spell. This condition was if any member who killed a person of the family would be punished with immortality. But she never could have predicted the repercussions of the curse she created._

 _The monster was returned to his mountain. Where he forever stayed as time moved forward he was forgotten. The reminder of him were the weeping echoes, which travel through his prison._

Kotori was right the morphed the original story was warped. Manzo you didn't deserve the punishment you received. Even the story was over there were still more pages. These pages were newer than the rest of the book. I flipped page and started reading:

 _The tale doesn't end there. Manzo's body didn't fall to age, sickness, or starvation. Unlike his body his prison decayed to time. The once powerful chain that held rushed and a simple tug of he broke free of his restraints. For the first time in more than a century Manzo felt the sunshine on his face. Even though the sun burned his eyes he couldn't help being in immense joy. He was free._ _He cleaned himself and returned the kingdom he called home. No one remembered him. Manzo went to new king of the lands and asked for work defending the village. He went under a false name. The civil war left the village in great need for_ _shinobi_ _. He was partnered with a distant relative named Jun._

 _One day they were assigned a mission to free slaves from Tomi Village. They rescued many. Among the masses of tortured people there was a woman with white hair and midnight blues that stood out from the misery. As soon as Manzo laid eyes on her a spark of warmth went alight in his heart. He couldn't remember the last time he felt something like this. The beauty that caught the so-called monster's heart went by Miera. Her affection was stolen from him by Jun his partner._

 _Manzo didn't understand why Jun was so willing to court her. He had a wife and daughter at home. Jun had the life Manzo craved. A wife, a child, and family to come home to. Why did he have to steal his chance of love?_ _When she stepped foot in the kingdom of diamond she discovered the one she loved already had a wife. The beauty didn't want to be mistress she wanted to be with someone who wouldn't be ashamed of being with her._

 _She fell in love with Manzo and didn't know why she didn't give her heart to him in the first place. He didn't want to lie to her. Manzo told her his story. He feared her rejection, but his past didn't scare her. Their bond only grew stronger. They married. Their love was pure._ _Jun held a great jealous toward the couple. He knew Manzo's secret. Jun only had to wait for the right to take what he wanted. When Miera's husband gone on a mission he took his chance. He told her that he knew her husband's true identity and threatened to tell if she didn't spend a night with him._

 _She gave into his request. When Manzo returned he found his wife crying. She told him what happened. He was about to kill Jun when Miera told him she was with child. They made love the night before Jun forced to share his bed. Manzo sat with his wife. He promised he would love the child if it belonged to him or not. On the night of the child's birth he was force from his wife's side and imprisoned for the third time in his life. Jun had told the king of diamonds who Manzo really was._

 _Miera gave birth to a daughter with hair as white as snow and the same midnight blue eyes as her mother. The process of birth was too straining on Miera's body. She held her baby in her arms. One look at her daughter and Miera knew she belonged to Manzo. The child was raised as Jun's daughter, so she would never discover a monster sired her._

 _Manzo desperate to find his family freed himself once again from his prison to search for his daughter._

Manzo is my father. I have to find him. I looked carefully at the handwriting on the newest pages. I've seen it before. I ran to the bedroom closet. I think I still had it. I grabbed the box from the top shelf of my closet. I took the letter from my box. Mari's handwriting matched those in the newest section of the book. I was about to run to her house when door of my house opened. My children came running in.

"Is story book for us?" asked Hazel.

"No honey this something I was studying", I said.

The day went by slowly tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Kotori came to dinner with Blossom. While the others were busy with kids I pulled Kotori into the kitchen.

"I need a favor", I said.

"Of course Minori", said Kotori.

He looked somewhat tense.

"Don't look so tense all I need you to do is tell Betty I need her to babysit Rose and Kotaro", I said.

Kotori gave a sigh of relief.

"I can do that", said Kotori.

The night went by smoothly. I said goodbye to Kotori and Blossom. I got my children ready for bed. They ran into the living room. Rose chased after her siblings. I stopped her before she could fall and hurt herself. I placed the playpen with Kotaro. He was already falling asleep. Hazel and Saizo rushed to the large leather two person chair. They started fighting over it.

"Mommy I called the chair and Saizo took it", whined Hazel.

"There's plenty of room on the chair for the both of you. Either share or move to another seat", I said.

Hazel sighed and got into the pink chair with orange leaf pattern. Many of the people of my village donated furniture to me. Most of the objects in my house were mismatched. When Saizo and Hazel settled I started reading Where the Wild Things Are. After that the twins were ready for bed. They yawned loudly.

"Night night mommy", they said before they went to their rooms.

I took Kotaro from the playpen and moved him into the crib. I did the same with Rose. I wished I could fall asleep as easily as them, but my mind was riddled with questions. I need comfort. I opened my locket. It had been months since I last opened it. I had to take the images of Tatsuo and Midnight. I replaced them with photos of Rose and Kotaro. My eyes lingered on the image of Kakuzu and I.

"I miss you Kakuzu",

It hurt so much. I went to bedroom and tried sleeping. At the most I got two hours of sleep. I woke up early in the morning. There was a knock at the door. It was Betty.

"Morning Betty", I said.

"Morning what do you have planned for me today?" asked Betty.

"The twins will wake up soon, Saizo might need some help getting out of bed. At nine their uncle will pick them up for camp. There are bottles in the fridge for Kotaro. It should be enough for the day", I said.

"When are you coming back?" asked Betty.

"Nine at the latest. The twins' bedtime is still seven thirty. You can make whatever you want for them", I said.

I changed my clothes and grabbed the book from bed. I ran out the door toward Mari's house. Her house was on the northern border. I followed the heavily rooted path to her house. Mari's was an ancient watchtower. It looked almost exactly like tower chess piece. Its large arched windows were shuttered. The whites stones it was built from were covered in moss and ivy. Two large stone horses stood near the large red door off the house.

The shuttered windows mean she either has someone over; she has horrible headache or both. I walked the read heavy double doors of Mari's house. I pulled on the spine shaped door handle, but it was locked. I used the brass skull door knocker. Ten minutes later I heard the heavy deadbolts unlock. Mari opened the door. She was wearing gray tank top with a grumpy cloud on it, lacy black underwear, and white unicorn slippers. Her hair was mess and she barely awake.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about", said Mari.

I nodded my head. I followed her into the kitchen. Her kitchen was all black except for the large red chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"Coffee?" asked Mari.

"I can't", I said.

"I thought you be able to do a lot more now that you push out my lovely nephew", said Mari.

"Tea would be nice if you have it", I said.

She nodded her head a placed a mug of tea in front of me.

"Is what you wrote in this book true?" I asked.

"Yes, I gave it to Kotori so you could know the truth", said Mari.

"Is Manzo my father?" I asked.

"Most likely yes", said Mari.

She frowned when she said that.

"I guess we aren't really sisters either", said Mari.

I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze.

"You and Kameko will always be my sister, even if we don't share the same parents", I said.

She smiled.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked.

"The Weeping Mountain", said Mari.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"We have to free him", said Mari.

"How much trouble are we going to get into?" I asked.

"A good amount", said Mari.

"Is there any risk of me losing the ones I hold most dear?" I asked.

"Not as much as you would think. A war is brewing we might just speed it up a little", said Mari.

"Why do you want to do this? He's not even your dad", I said.

"It's the right thing to do. He's been punished long enough. Imagine how much danger he could be if loses his sanity", said Mari.

"His powers are sealed. He's not much of a threat to anyone", I said.

"Even more reason to get him out of there", said Mari.

"When do you want to do this?" I asked.

"When do you need to get back home?" asked Mari.

"The latest I can stay out is nine", I said.

"We will leave at five", said Mari.

"What if we get caught?" I asked.

"I know every secret path that leads back to my house. We won't be seen unless we want to be", said Mari.

I nodded my head. We spent the day together. We ran to the Weeping Mountain. It was eerily silent. The only sound that stuck out in the silence was a muffled weeping.

"How do we get?" I asked.

Mari led me to a tunnel that would have gone unnoticed by most. I saw swirling decoration carved deep into.

"Open it", said Mari.

"How do you suggest I do that?" I asked.

"Channel your chakra into. It will only work with yours", said Mari.

I channeled my chakra into the wall. The swirling decoration went alight with chakra. The wall cracked open revealing a dark tunnel. The tunnel was slick with water. Mari and I slipped all the down it until we hit the wall at the end. The smell of blood instantly caught my attention. Luckily the lantern we brought with us hadn't shattered.

"Do you still have your lighter?" I asked.

She nodded her head. Mari quickly lit the wick of the lantern. My eyes went wide when I saw the condition he was in. His arms were chained and he was kneeling on the ground. When we entered his cell I saw the deep lash marks on his back. Manzo's skin was coated in dried blood.

"Now what? I don't know how to unseal these chains", I said.

"Yes you do", said Mari.

"Explain how I know", I said.

"There are only three ways to free him. One the two guardians of the village agree to free him. Two both Hiro and Eiji agree to free him, which they will never do. Three a member of Manzo's direct bloodline willing frees him from his prison. That's you or your children", said Mari.

"How can you even be sure he is my dad?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have been able to unseal the door by yourself", said Mari.

I channeled my chakra into the chains. They glowed light blue with and then released. Mari caught him before he could fall face first to ground. The chains clanked loudly against the walls. The sound echoed through the hollow mountain. Manzo's eyes opened slightly, but quickly shut again. Mari and I carried him out of the tunnel. We ran to her house. Mari locked the door behind as we entered her house.

"Where should we put him?" I asked.

"Bedroom second floor", said Mari.

We dragged him up the stairs. Mari opened a heavy wooden door. The bedroom was painted dark red and there was large black canopy bed in the middle of the room. Mari pushed back the covers off the bed and threw the decretive pillows on the floor. We laid him down on his stomach. I looked at the cat shaped clock on the wall read 5:40pm. Good, I have enough to treat him. His skin was hot to the touch and glistening with sweat. It didn't take me long to figure out that he's suffer through a horrible infection.

"What do you need?" asked Mari.

"Rubbing alcohol, a suture kit, bandages, antibiotics if you have them, and large bowl of water with a clean clothe", I said.

Mari ran down the stairs to get supplies.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

He was too weak to give any sort of response. Mari came rushing back through the door with supplies. She helped me wash the blood from his body.

"Can't you just heal him with you chakra?" asked Mari.

"His body is extremely unwilling accept chakra. It would only drain me of a good amount of strength. I wouldn't be able to explain my loss in strength", I said.

"Okay okay I get it", said Mari.

I poured some of the rubbing alcohol on his shoulder. Manzo's eyes snapped open and he screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Shh, you have to be quiet", I said as put my hand over his mouth.

He didn't stop.

"Do you have anything we can use to keep him quiet?" I asked.

She nodded her head and pulled a ball gag out of the bedside drawer. Mari put it on him with great ease. The awkwardness of this situation didn't escape me. Manzo bit down hard on the gag as I poured the rubbing alcohol on his back. Luckily his back wasn't completely destroyed.

"Mari do you know how to sew?" I asked.

She nodded her head. Together we sutured his back together. The poor man did not pass out and had to suffer through what Mari and I were putting him through. When we were finally done I bandaged his wounds. Mari took the gag from his mouth. When I looked at the clock it read 8:00pm.

"Mari is there any chance you have some clothes that will fit him?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll dress him. You shower", said Mari.

I nodded my head and walked into the bathroom. I threw off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I washed the blood, dirt, and sweat from my skin. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my body. My clothes were destroyed. There's no way I could return home in them. When I walked into the room I saw Manzo was wearing a bag of black silk pants.

"I'll find you something to wear", said Mari before she left the room.

Mari handed me a bunch of clothes. I went in to bathroom and changed. I put on the lacy black bra and sighed when I saw she had given me thong instead of real underwear.

"Mari",

"A thong is not underwear", I said through the door.

"It either that or nothing", said Mari.

When looked in the mirror I saw I was wearing pajama short with skulls on them and gray shirt. Not bad consider what Mari could have given me to wear. Left the bathroom and sat on the bed to Manzo to see if there were any injuries I missed. His eyes opened and his hand grabbed shirt pulling me close.

"He's alive",


	12. Chaos

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 12: Chaos**

 **Finals week is coming up, so I might not publish next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Perspectives: Snow and Hazel**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

He's alive. My Kakuzu is alive. This is too much. My vision clouded and I fainted. I woke a few minutes later when Mari dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on me.

"What the fuck Mari!" I screamed.

"Don't yell at me. Its not your fault you fainted dumb ass", said Mari.

We both took a few seconds to calm down. Neither of us felt like fighting.

"What did he say?" asked Mari.

"He's alive", I said.

"Of course he's alive. Its almost impossible to kill him", said Mari.

"He wasn't talking about himself", I said.

"Than who was he talking about?" asked Mari.

"Kakuzu", I said.

Mari's gaze softened.

"That's impossible", said Mari.

"Why would he lie?" I asked.

"You are taking the words of sick man too seriously", said Mari.

"You're probably right", I said.

My heart told me she's wrong. Maybe that's because I'm a widow who hopes for the impossible. I looked at the clock it read 9:00pm. Shit, I'm late.

"I have to go Mari. I'll be back tomorrow morning", I said.

"I'll keep him secret and find you some clothes", said Mari.

I ran back to my house. Spike charge at me when saw me come. I gave him a quick pet and then my attention focused on Betty. She gave me an odd look, when she saw what I was wearing.

"I'm guessing you were with Mari. Do I want to know anymore than that?" asked Betty.

"You really don't. Sorry for being late", I said.

Betty laughed.

"You are only two minutes late Minori", said Betty.

I signed Betty a check and handed it to her.

"Thank you", said Betty.

"Were they good?" I asked.

"Rose and Kotaro were a bit fussy, but that's only because they missed you", said Betty.

"Do you think you could come by tomorrow morning same time?" I asked.

"Of course I can", said Betty.

"Thank you", I said.

"It's nice to see you getting back into the swing of the things", said Betty before leaving.

I collapsed on the couch and tried gathering myself. Kotaro's crying brought me to reality. I rushed to his nursery. I picked him up and held him closely to my chest. He calmed in my arms. Is it possible he might know his father? I shook my head it isn't possible. I placed him back in his crib. I sat down in the rocking chair. I need some sort of reassurance he's gone. I can't give my heart anymore false hope. Dart slithered down my sleeve.

"How can I help you my lady?" he asked.

"I want you to take a file from the Hidden Leaf", I said.

"There are many files, which ones do you want me to get?" asked Dart.

"Anything that has to do with Kakuzu", I said.

Dart speed off. It would be a few hours until he returned. I went to bookshelf in my bedroom and pulled down the scrapbook Kakuzu gave me for my birthday. I settled into bed with the book.

"Mommy?"

It was Saizo.

"What's wrong Saizo? Did you have an accident?" I asked.

Saizo's cheeks went pink with blush.

"No, I can't sleep. What are you looking at?" he asked.

"A scrapbook do you want to look at with me?" I asked.

He nodded his head and climbed into bed with me. I unsealed the scrapbook, so the images could be seen. I had reorganized it since the last time I looked at it. Saizo turned to a random page.

"Mommy what is this photo of?" asked Saizo.

I look down at the page and saw it was my earliest ultrasounds of Saizo and Hazel.

"That's you and your sister, while you were still in my tummy", I said.

Saizo looked confused, but continued flipping through the pages. He laughed when he saw one of my favorite photo of Kakuzu.

"When did you take this?" asked Saizo.

"I took it when your dad and I were celebrating the holidays", I said.

"I don't remember it", said Saizo.

"You weren't born yet", I said.

"I miss him", said Saizo.

"I miss him too honey", I said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Saizo.

I nodded my head. I pulled him close and started running my fingers through his hair. He quickly fell asleep. Saizo is becoming more and more like his father every day. I only hope he won't follow a criminal path. I will try my best to make sure he doesn't follow that path. His father didn't have the choice and didn't have much of one either, but all my children do. I couldn't sleep. My mind was in chaos from what Manzo told me.

"Mommy",

I sat up and saw Hazel. She was crying. I got out of bed and picked her up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"Bad dream", said Hazel.

I put her in bed with her brother. My two youngest started crying for me. I put Kotaro his baby basket. I cradled Rose in my arms. Only one member of my family was missing from the bed. I placed Rose carefully besides me. I got out of bed and started pacing back and forth. Dart finally came back in the earliest hours of the morning. His breathing was heavy. I took the vanilla folder from his mouth.

"Thank you Dart",

When I opened the file shivered when saw the photo of Kakuzu. He was laying on a metal table with thread hanging from his mouth. His hair was in a mess of tangles. It wasn't right seeing him like this. What did they do with his body? I placed the file on my desk and started reading:

 _Name: Kakuzu_

 _Village: Hidden Waterfall_

 _Age: 98_

 _Height: 6'0_

 _Weight: 140 pounds_

 _Report:_

 _Entire body damaged to the cellular level from Rasenshuriken. Subject has five hearts that worked in perfect unison. Only one circulatory system connected to five cover subject's entire body giving him a rag doll appearance. Animal likes scars on right shoulder._

Whoever wrote this didn't think of Kakuzu as a person. And the report wasn't even a paragraph. I looked through the rest of the file, but couldn't find any information on where he was buried. They probably threw him in some unmarked grave or cremated him. I couldn't give my husband a proper funeral. Asuma's wife had a chance to give her husband a proper burial. I should have gotten that opportunity too. I was never able to truly say goodbye for the last time. The information in the file gave me heartache, but reassured me that Kakuzu is gone.

"Dart take these back", I said.

He nodded his head and took the folder in his mouth. He disappeared. I got into bed with family. I shut my eyes and hoped for sleep. I managed to get a few hours of sleep before I was pushed from my bed. I smiled when all my children spread out in my bed. I took out my camera and snapped a picture of them. I picked up Rose and Kotaro and put them in their playpen. I made breakfast. As soon as I set the plates on the table Saizo and Hazel came running out of my bedroom. They were both still in their pajamas. They finished breakfast and took their plates.

"You two go get dressed and brush your teeth", I said.

The two of them left the kitchen and went into their rooms. Hazel was the first to come out of her room. She was wearing a light blue romper and yellow converse.

"Mommy can you braid my hair?" asked Hazel.

She was holding two yellow ribbons in her hand. I quickly braid her hair.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"Probably fell back asleep", said Hazel.

I walked into Saizo's room. He asleep on his bed. At least he changed out of his pajamas. He was wearing jean shorts and white shirt with a giraffe on it. I gently shook him awake.

"Do I have to go to camp?" asked Saizo before yawning.

"I thought you were excited about going to the Mining Museum", I said.

"I was but right now I'm more excited about sleep", said Saizo.

I coaxed him from bed. The twins ran to camp with their uncle following behind him. Kotaro started crying for me. I let him nurse. A few minutes later Betty opened the door. She smiled at me. I got up and went to the nursery where I could have more privacy. I sat down in the rocking chair. I heard the front door of my house slam open. Mari came rushing into nursery.

"What's taking you so long?" asked Mari.

"Isn't it obvious", I said.

Mari turned away.

"Why do you have to do that?" asked Mari.

I couldn't help laughing.

"You are unflinching to almost everything, yet the sight of me nursing my son bothers you", I said.

"Yes, and will you hurry up?" asked Mari.

"This can't be rushed", I said.

Mari started pacing.

"You shouldn't have left him alone", I said.

"You shouldn't have been late. Beside he's still out", said Mari.

"Once I'm finished caring for Kotaro I have to pick up some things from the office. Go back and I will be there at two hours at the most", I said.

"And at the least?" asked Mari.

"Thirty minutes", I said.

She gave an annoyed huff and then left the nursery. Kotaro finished. I burped him and placed him in his crib where he quickly fell asleep. I fixed my shirt and went into the living room. I kissed Rose on the forehead and then went to office. I searched for the file I wanted. It was somewhere on the mess Eiji call a desk.

"Is there something I could do to help you?" asked Eiji.

"I'm looking for the file on the murder of those men whose flesh were stripped from their bones. I can't find it in this mess", I said.

He moved closer to me. My back end was pressed against desk edge as Eiji moved closer.

"I'm sorry for acting so strangely lately", he said.

I took a deep breath trying to relax.

"I forgive you", I said.

He kissed me on the forehead. Eiji tried to kiss, but I turned away. There was hurt in his eye. If what Manzo said was true I can't do this with a clean conscious. Eiji opened the side drawer and pulled out the file. I shouldn't be thinking he's alive it will only to lead to more hurt.

"Thank you", I said.

I took it from his hand. Eiji hadn't moved away from me. There was such sadness in his eyes. I couldn't resist hugging him. His strong arms wrapped around me. The moment was ruined when Kotori entered the room.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to disrupt", said Kotori.

There was a light blush across his cheeks.

"There's no reason to blush. It was only a hug. You've seen worse", I said.

His went a dark shade of red.

"I'll leave you two", I said.

I started walking down the steps to the basement of the residence of the guardians. I could never live here. It didn't feel like a home to me. It lacked the thing that made home feel like home. The old photos of it from Eiji's time here with his wife and child showed that it once was. Now this place is only ghost of what a home. Eiji could never think of moving from this place. This is where he raised his child and slept beside his wife.

I finally reached the basement. My every step echoed through the room. It really was unique room. That has a reputation for making even the most powerful ninjas feel uneasy. It was giant room with white break walls and cobblestone floors. There were giant circular pillars through out it that supported the weight of the building. The ceiling was arched. Along the sides of the room were giant safe doors. They were only for decoration. The only things they stored were old books that didn't hold any information that could be detrimental to Hidden Diamond if discovered. I went to one of the large pillar. I did the hand sign and then pressed my hand against the pillar. The bricks started moving away revealing an entrance to a long stone spiral staircase. I stopped when I reached the last step I entered the Concealed Library.

"What brings you here lady Minori?" asked Eldrick.

Eldrick is protector of the Concealed Library. He's one of my relatives. Eldrick has the immortality trait of our family. His eyes were a light silver color his long hair was the same color. Eldrick's jaw was square and bearded. I couldn't help noticing the similar features he shared with Manzo.

"Eiji wanted me to look up some information on Manzo", I said.

"You say his name with no fear", said Eldrick.

"Should I?" I asked.

"You no others yes", said Eldrick.

"There's no reason to fear a name", I said.

He nodded his head.

"Follow me", said Eldrick.

We went through three large safe like doors before we reached a small room. Eldrick pulled down a rather large book from the shelf and place on the table.

"This book will tell you all you want to know about Manzo. Is there anything else you need?" asked Eldrick.

"Do you have anything about forbidden jutsu?" I asked.

"Yes, is there anything else I can get you?" asked Eldrick.

"If you have any suggest I will take them", I said.

He nodded his head. I settled in the seat near the table. No books are allowed to leave the library. Twenty minutes later Eldrick came back with a stack of books in his hand. He placed them in front of me than left. The first one I opened was about Manzo. On the first page the small photo of him. I skimmed the basic information. The amount of S ranked missions he competed was unbelievable. Its understandable considering he started missions at the age of ten. My attention refocused when I reached a page that only read two words at the center of the page:

 _The War_

I turned the page and started reading:

 _The War is almost to an end and our chance of the survival is slim. Our enemies are all who call the Hidden Stone Village home. I'm tempted to release my youngest son on the bastards, but even they are undeserving of the punishment. He's only thirteen, but he far surpasses me. He's no child. My wife gave me a gift and a weapon. Now I have finally can use one that I never thought I would use. May God forgive me._

 _Guardian Diachi_

 _Month 23_

This page seemed be forcefully sewn into the book and wasn't even the same size as the other pages. Maybe its from Diachi's personal journal. How could send his own child against an army alone? I could never do that to my children.

All the victims were enemy shinboi. Two photos instantly drew my attention. One was of a teenage boy standing alone in a field of dead bodies. He was covered in blood. Even though he was so young his eyes were old. The second was of a young Manzo hugging his knees to his chest. A puddle of jeweled tears lay at his face. This was no monster this was a child doing as his father told. And the poor thing was scared out of his mind. I turned the page. Again it looked this page had been torn out of a different book. I started reading:

 _The War is won. Now every village fears us and pays us the respect the Hidden Diamond deserves. But they want Manzo punished for war crimes. He killed a temple sheltering children. The boy swears he didn't do it. What does it matter maybe I should let them put him down. It will be best for all of us._

 _By: Diachi_

How could he treat his child so cruelly? I pushed the book away. I didn't want to read anymore. I opened the book about forbidden jutsu. I stopped when I reached paged titled:

 _Hidden Waterfall's Earth Grudge Fear_

"An interesting technique"

I jumped, when heard Eldrick's voice. I accidentally knocked the books from the table. As picked up the book photos fell out. I picked up three of them. It was a wedding photo. It was of my mom and Manzo. He was hugging her close. She was resting her head against his chest. They both looked so happy. I moved to the next one in my hand. My mom was obviously pregnant in the photo. She was sitting on couch huddle closely to Manzo. His hand rested protectively over her stomach. The last photo was of two six year old boys. They were smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world. It was of Katashi and Manzo.

"You already know don't you?" asked Eldrick

"Yes, I know Manzo is my father. What are you to me Eldrick?" I asked.

"We are first cousins. My mother Naruki was Manzo's younger sister", said Eldrick.

"You say his name with no fear", I said.

"I met the man. I've never seen him as monster only a close man who greatly craved friendship and love. Eiji and Hiro are too young to understand. Manzo loves you and your mother more than his freedom more than life itself. No, true monster is capable that sort of love", said Eldrick.

I couldn't help smiling. That's true.

"He spent his entire life looking for you. Manzo only came back to this village to see you", said Eldrick.

"Why do you even have these photos?" I asked as started picking up more of them from the floor.

"Your mother would have wanted me to keep them safe", said Eldrick.

"You knew her?" I asked.

"Yes, your mother was nothing but kind to me. She loved spending time here even though she couldn't read. I was one of the few men Manzo trusted with her. I think she should would want you to have those", said Eldrick.

"Thanks, I should be going now Mari is expecting me", I said.

"Go I don't want that savage girl near my books", said Eldrick.

I ran back up the staircase and to Mari's house. I knocked on the door.

"What took you so fucking long?" asked Mari.

"I was reading", I said.

"Reading? That's what you were wasting your time on", said Mari.

"Reading isn't a waste of time", I said.

Mari rolled her eyes.

"Has he shown an signs of waking up?" I asked.

"Nope", said Mari.

"I'll watch him for awhile, but I want to go home to my children. I want to see them before they fall asleep", I said.

I walked up stairs to the bedroom where Manzo was staying. He was in a deep sleep. I sat at the desk and started looking through photos. My eyes lingered on my parent's wedding photo. I have no picture of my wedding with Kakuzu. Manzo groaned as he woke up and managed to sit up.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't lie to me", I said.

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of who your father was. I could have done so much for you", said Manzo.

"Is", I said.

"What?" asked Manzo.

"You are my dad. I would rather have you as my dad than the father that was made up for me. I originally thought my father blamed me for mom's death and tried killing me with a pillow when I was an infant. Do-

"Her death isn't your fault never think that. Your mother would never want you thinking that Snow", said Dad.

"How do you know that name?!" I growled.

"I've been keeping an eye on you kitten", said Dad.

"You were my healer when I was a slave. You were the closest thing to parent I ever had", I said.

"I don't deserve the title of parent. Don't you hate me for not freeing you?" asked Dad.

"I understand your situation at the time. If you had taken me away from my master you wouldn't be able to truly protect me. That must been horrible for you to see me like that. Besides staying with master brought me some of the best things in my life", I said.

He had given me a lot to think over.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked.

"I stopped watching you when I saw the way he looked at you. It was the same way I looked a your mother. She would be so proud of you Snow", said Dad.

"I think she would want you to have these", I said as I handed him the photos.

"Thank you", he said.

"Do you remember what you said to me before you passed out?" I asked.

"Its true", said Dad.

Before we could go further into the conversation loud explosion and than screams filled the air. Mari burst into the room.

"The museum has been bombed",

Saizo and Hazel were there for a camp field trip! I ran out of the to village.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

"This is boring Saizo", I said.

"Shut it Hazel I'm trying to think!" growled Saizo.

He was staring at jar filled with pebbles. If you guessed the right amount you would win fifty dollars.

"Write down you answer and lets go? Lets play with the others", I said.

"I don't like your friends they all bug me. You don't have to wait for me", said Saizo.

There was a loud boom. The ground beneath us shook as the building collapsed. Everything went dark. Our diamond skin protected us from damage. But my ears were ringing.

"Saizo?"

"I'm fine", he said.

"I can't see anything. I don't like the dark", I said.

"It's okay. I promised daddy I would protect you. We will get out of this. Mommy or one of the other ninjas of the village will find us", said Saizo.

He held my hand.

"SAIZO HAZEL!"

"That's mommy", I said.

"Told she would find us", said Saizo.

"MOMMY WE ARE HERE!" we screamed.

The rubble started being moved away. Dust and pebbles fell on us. We started coughing from the dust.

"You aren't mommy", said Saizo.

Two men put rags over our mouths and nose. After a few breaths everything went dark.


	13. Stolen

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 13: Stolen**

 **Somehow in the small gaps of time I had between studying and papers I managed to write the start this chapter. I'm sorry this took so long, but school comes first. I promise the reveal of Kakuzu will come in a few chapters. I haven't heard from any guys in a while. If you have any question or suggestions please leave me a message and I'll try to answer as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Perspectives: Snow, Saizo, Hazel, Hiro, and Mari**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

The museum was in ruins. Dust stained the air. Villagers and ninjas were searching the rubble for survivors. Medical ninjas were treating the less seriously injured in a make shift hospital. The more seriously injured were rushed to the hospital. I searched the injured for my children. I couldn't stop my tears from falling. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me. It was Eiji.

"Where are they?!" I asked.

"We will find them", said Eiji.

We both started calling for them.

"SAIZO HAZEL!" I screamed.

"MOMMY WE ARE HERE!" they yelled.

My babies are safe. I ran to where I heard them. When we reached the spot. I shuttered, when I saw the rubble had already pushed away and my children were nowhere to be seen. I jumped into the tunnel. One of Hazel's ribbons on the ground. I picked it up and clutched it tightly in my hand. Eiji picked up a white washcloth that was out of place in the rubble. He brought the cloth to his nose and quickly pulled it away.

"Eiji?"

He handed me the washcloth. I brought it to my nose. A sickly sweet smell drifted from the rag. I felt a slight dizziness from the fumes. I shook my head and threw the cloth to the ground.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Chloroform", said Eiji.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It causes a person to pass out, but it normally takes five minutes to have an affect on an adult. Since the Hazel and Saizo are children they would only need a short exposer to have an affect. I'm sorry to tell you this Snow, but think explosion was only used as diversion, so Hiro's family could kidnap the twin", said Eiji.

Eiji couldn't have said anything scarier than that to me.

"Did Hiro take them?" I asked.

He nodded my head. I ran out of the tunnel. Before I could get far Eiji tackled me down and pinned me to the ground. I struggled underneath him.

"You can't go foolishly running into enemy territory", said Eiji.

"They have my children!" I growled.

"Can you not see that this is a trap?" asked Eiji.

"Yes, I know its a trap. You are not stopping from saving my children!" I said as a struggled underneath his grip.

"Yes, I will. I promise to save your children, but you must calm down before we take action", said Eiji.

"How can I calm down when my children have been kidnapped?" I asked.

"Hiro will not hurt your children. Considering the other people who could have taken them Hiro is the safest option", said Eiji.

"How can you say that when he murdered your child?" I asked.

"He didn't murder my son that was only a horrible accident", said Eiji.

"You told me he murdered your son and wife", I said.

"It's complicated Snow. I will not go into at this time. All you need to know is Hiro won't harm your children", said Eiji.

What he say might be true, but I don't care. My maternal instinct to protect my children is going haywire.

"Think of your other children", said Eiji.

My mind went to Rose and Kotaro. What if something happened to them?

"By you being reckless you'll be putting your life in true danger for the first time in your existence", said Eiji.

"GET OFF!" I yelled.

"Where are you planning on going?" asked Eiji.

"Home", I said.

"Take Kotori with you", said Eiji.

Kotori appeared by Eiji's side.

"Do you think he will stop me from saving my children", I said.

"No, he won't, but he will be able to protect Rose and Kotaro when you inevitably leave. I know I can't stop you, but I thought I should at least try. I have to stay her and help our village", said Eiji.

Kotori and I rushed to my house. I gave sigh of pure relief, when I saw both Rose and Kotaro were safe and sound. Betty was in panic.

"Lady Minori may I leave me I have to check on my own family?" asked Betty.

"Go a head", I said.

"Kotori I'm leaving", I said.

"I understand your reasoning behind this, but please bring someone with you", said Kotori.

"I was planning to", I said.

I kissed both Kotaro and Rose on the forehead. They started wailing as I walked toward the door. I comforted both of them until they fell asleep.

"Please be careful Minori", said Kotori.

"I will. I'm fully aware of what I might lose", I said.

"I wish you the best of luck", said Kotori before I left.

"Thank you", I said.

I ran to Mari's house. Emeralds fell from my eyes. I swung open the door and ran up the stairs to Dad's room.

"What happened?" asked Dad.

"They took Hazel and Saizo and you're help getting them back dad", I said.

"Are you sure you want my help? Unleashing my powers will cause problems for you in the future", said Dad as he started unwinding his bandages.

"I know, but I have no other choice. I can't put my sisters at risk. I don't have to worry about you dying. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself. Will you help me?" I asked.

"Yes",

There was no hesitation in his voice.

"How do I unseal it?" I asked.

"Channel your chakra into your fingertips then place them against the seal on the center of my chest", said Dad.

My fingertips went aglow with my chakra. I placed them against his chest. His tattoos started glowing and retracting into nothing. His injuries instantly healed. He quickly changed his clothes.

"You have to calm down. Hiro won't harm your children", said Dad.

"Eiji said the same thing", I said.

"As much as a hate the man he's right", said Dad.

"Hiro is like my father, but more humane. He'll try to turn them into weapons, but he will treat them well", said Dad.

He still seemed somewhat uneasy.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked.

"The others of Hiro's family concern me. Hiro, Michi, and Kin are the only ones of his family I would trust. Some might only see your children as a way to obtain immortality", said Dad.

How anyone kill an innocent child for something a stupid as immortality. We ran out the door.

"How far away is Hiro's village?" I asked.

"A two day trip if we run through the night", said Dad.

My worry wasn't only for my stolen children, but not being able to come home to my babies.

"Don't worry Snow. I promise you will return home with you children", said Dad.

I trusted his word. I nodded my head.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

My eyes slowly opened. I was laying on a cool wooden floor. As I looked around I saw I was in strange office. Hazel?! I rolled to my side and saw she was laying beside me. There was a sickly sweet taste in my mouth. I sat up and the room started spinning. After a few minutes it stilled.

"Saizo?"

"Right here", I said.

"Where are we?" asked Hazel.

"I don't know", I said.

"You're in the Forgotten Village kiddies", said a strange man.

He had short shaggy white hair. One of his eyes was gold and the other was silver.

"Who are you?" asked Hazel.

"Goro",

He walked toward Hazel. Goro kneeled and lifted Hazel's chin. She made no move to attack.

"It's a shame you take so much after your father. I would have hoped you take after your mother. You could have been such a pretty girl", said Goro as he stood up.

Hazel started crying.

"Leave her alone!" I growled.

Goro slammed me roughly against the wall. His hand was around my neck. My diamond skin wasn't working. I struggled to breath. Hazel kicked at his legs, but had no affect.

"LET HIM GO!" screamed Hazel.

He kicked her in the side sending her across the room. My vision started going dark.

"LET HIM GO NOW GORO!"

I was dropped to the floor.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun Kin", whined Goro.

"They are children", he said.

"So?"

"You are an immortal what interest would you have in killing them?" asked the man.

"Having a spare is alway nice. Just in case you lose all patience for me", said Goro.

"Leave", he said.

The man who saved me had long blonde hair and golden eyes. Hazel whimpered as she crawled over to me. He walked closer to us and we backed away.

"My name is Kin. I promise I won't hurt you. I won't allow him near you again. Please allow me to treat your injuries", he said.

Kin's smile helped ease our fear. Hazel stepped forward and carefully looked over the man. She has a talent of sensing whether a person was worthy of trust. If she found them worthy she would quickly give it to them her trust, so far she hasn't been wrong. He picked us up. I was too tired to fight being carried. Besides my throat was too sore to talk.

* * *

 **Hazel's Perspective**

Kin took us to a large bedroom. He sat both Saizo and I on the bed. He carefully examined Saizo's neck.

"My apologies for not coming sooner", said Kin.

"Why did he attack us? I know we made him angry, but I didn't think we made him angry enough to attack us", I said.

"Upsetting Goro is all someone has to do to warrant an attack", said Kin.

Kin took a glass bottle from a wooden chest. The liquid inside the bottle was the color of honey. He poured it into a small cup and handed it to Saizo.

"Please drink this it will help with the bruising and your sore throat", said Kin.

Saizo still didn't drink it.

"I promise it isn't poison", said Kin.

Saizo again refused to drink. Kin took the cup from Saizo's hand and took a sip from it.

"See not poison", said Kin.

Saizo finally drank it.

"Does that feel better?" asked Kin.

He nodded his head.

"Now your turn Hazel. Please lay down on your back and raise your shirt", said Kin.

I did as told. I whined when he gently pressed on my side. Saizo instantly glared at Kin.

"I do apologize for the discomfort Hazel I was only trying to how many ribs you've broken", said Kin.

"Why aren't our abilities working?" asked Saizo in a raspy voice.

"The people who took you two drugged you a with a powerful chakra suppresser. Your abilities should return in a few days", said Kin.

"Why did you take us?" I asked.

"That wasn't our goal", said Kin.

Kin again went to wooden chest and took out another glass bottle. It was filled with a greenish blue liquid. He filled two small cups with the liquid. Kin handed one to me and the other to Saizo.

"This will help you sleep", said Kin.

"Why would we want to sleep here? Someone could attack us", growled Saizo.

"I promise you that won't happen", said Kin.

After taking the liquid my eyes grew heavy and I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hiro's Perspective**

I walked to the bedroom where the twins were being treated. Michi followed closely behind me. I opened the door I saw the twins asleep carefully tucked into bed. Kin glared at me.

"Father are you responsible for this?" asked Kin.

"No"

"Then how were you planning on getting Minori on our side?" asked Kin.

"Black mail is a very powerful thing especially with a woman who holds so many dangerous secrets. And if I were to do something as rash as kidnapping I would taken her adoptive child Rose. She would be the easiest one to capture and no one in this family would gain anything by killing her", I said.

"It disturbs me how much thought you've put into this", said Kin.

"Don't look at me that way Kin. You know I had to consider all of my options", I said.

"Michi"

"Yes", he answered.

"What team was assigned the mission to destroy the museum?" I asked.

"That would be my great grand daughter Jade and her son. That was the only group I could send without risking much. There's so much bad blood between the two families I had to choose the group who had barley any ties to the village", said Michi.

"Who took them?" I asked.

"Goro and Jade", said Michi.

"I should have known. Jade will look for any excuse to exact revenge on Minori for killing her son. Goro probably went along for the fun of it", I said.

"Those two have caused nothing but trouble", I said.

I sighed.

"Michi keep an eye on Jade and Goro", I said.

"Yes sir", said Michi before he vanished from the room.

"This going to end bloodshed. Whose and how much I do not know. I won't have a child's blood on my hands again", I said.

"That was an accident father", said Kin.

"An accident that caused the loss of so many", I said.

"Father, don't forget what Eiji stole from us. You lost three sons and I three brothers. I don't understand why you seek his forgiveness", said Kin.

"If Eiji's child hadn't gotten trapped on the battlefield my sons wouldn't have been killed. Such a wasted time and foolish thought. Their deaths are my fault. I was so young and careless", I said.

I pushed down the guilt.

"Kin",

"Yes Father",

"If anything happens to me I want you to give your allegiance to Minori. Don't act foolishly seek revenge. Promise me that", I said.

"I promise",

"Thank you", I said.

"How far do think she'll go?" asked Kin.

"A protective mother like her she won't be satisfied until she kills the ones responsible for taking her children. Hopefully she doesn't blame me", I said.

I couldn't help smiling at the idea.

"Father, why do you smile like that? And why would you want me to pledge my allegiance to Minori when she seeks your death", said Kin.

"I don't think she want my death, but can't helping wishing she did. I'm tired son, so very tired. This war will bring and end to me and join the family as one. At least that is what I hope. If worst comes to worst the innocent of this family will spared and join Eiji. Those deserving of death will have it", I said.

"Why do you want to die by her hand?" asked Kin.

"It doesn't have to be her. It could be my brother or some other member of the family who already holds immortality. I refuse to die by hand that doesn't understand the curse it actually is", I said.

"I think I have an idea that will hit two birds with one stone", said Kin.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Since Jade and Goro will either die in war or be captured and sentenced to death we should use Minori to take care of them. There's no guilt in on either side. We both know the horrible crimes they've committed", said Kin.

I laughed.

"What?" asked Kin.

"It's a good plan I can't deny I wasn't thinking of doing something like that myself. What kind of man am I? I'm contemplating the murder of both my great grand son and great great grand daughter", I said.

"They are bad people", said Kin.

"And what are we?" I asked.

Kin's forehead wrinkled in thought. There's no right answer to that question. I walked over to the bed. Both children were in a deep sleep.

"These two should have nothing to do with this. Children don't belong on the battlefield", I said.

"They belong by their mother's side", said Kin.

"I worried about what lengths she will go to", I said.

"Do you think she will release him?" asked Kin.

"She might not even know about him", I said.

"Let's pray she doesn't know of Manzo", said Kin.

"Kin, you may go I will take watch. You need rest", I said.

He nodded his head and left the room. The girl was the first to wake. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She gave me a brief look.

"Bathroom?" she asked.

I pointed to a smaller room. She got out of bed. When she landed she gave a small wince. She walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out. How could this girl not be in panic?

"I don't know what to think about you", she said.

"Are you not afraid of me?" I asked.

"No you aren't a scary man. Goro is a scary man. I know you won't hurt me or my brother", she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Just a gut feeling", she said.

I helped her back into.

"Mister who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Hiro. And you are Hazel", I said.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I met you and your brother, while your mother was pregnant with you", I said.

She settled comfortably into bed.

"Why aren't scared?" I asked.

Hazel actually giggled.

"You are the one who should be scared. Who knows what mommy will do to you", said Hazel.

"Go sleep little one", I said.

She yawned and quickly fell asleep. There was soft knock on the door. I went to open it. Kin and Michi stepped in.

"Michi, I want you to take the innocent the shelters in the mountain. I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed", I said.

He nodded his head and left.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

By the time we reached the village's entrance the sun was setting. We walked down the village road. At the end of it I saw Hazel, Saizo, Hiro, Kin, Jade, and Goro. We are only ten feet a part.

"Mommy!" yelled Saizo and Hazel.

They ran over to me. I hugged them close. When I let go off them, I saw the bruises on Saizo's neck. I lifted the side of Hazel's shirt and the deep bruises along her ribs. I stepped in front of my children. My hands fisted. I was barely in control of my anger. They injured my children!

"Before you try to kill me can at least explain myself?" asked Hiro.

I can't act rash or this interaction could end in tragedy if I'm not careful. I nodded my head.

"I promise you kidnapping your children was not what I intended. Two of my shinboi went against my commands", said Hiro.

I wasn't sure if I could trust his word or not. I felt a gentle tug on my hand. It was Hazel.

"Please don't hurt him mommy. Hiro didn't hurt us and Kin took care of our injuries", said Hazel.

She wouldn't lie to me.

"Goro and that woman took us", said Hazel.

I recognized the woman as Jade. Goro smirked at me. They are both dead.

"Goro Jade you took her children now you must face the consequences of your foolish actions. I will not interfere", said Hiro.

He was giving me permission to kill without him taking action.

"May I ask one thing of you Minori?" asked Hiro.

I nodded my head.

"May we take this battle away from village? These are peoples' homes and I want my people to have a place to return to", said Hiro.

"Yes",

Dad held Saizo and Hazel as we traveled. We stopped at large abandoned limestone quarry. All of us stood in the quarry. Goro was glaring at Dad.

"Why did you bring out that old relic?" asked Gora as pointed to Dad.

"Relic!"

"He's powerless", said Goro.

I smirked. Dad pulled down the sleeve of shirt. His skin turned to diamond.

"Not anymore", he said.

Hiro gave a noticeable flinch.

"Why so scared Hiro? I'm not here for you", said Dad.

Goro and Jade both paled.

"Do you want my assistance?" asked Dad.

"No, this is my battle. Protect Saizo and Hazel. Make sure they don't get caught in the crossfire", I said.

He nodded his head.

"Mommy who is he?" asked Saizo.

"He's your grandfather. Both of you listen to him", I said.

Hiro, Kin, Dad, and the twins jump to higher and safer ground. This is going to be messy. Goro started laughing.

"You think you can beat us on your own?" asked Goro.

"Yes, but I'm not planning on fight you on my own", I said.

I pulled a small but powerful scroll. I hope this works. Every time I've tried using this its failed. I bit finger. I spread my blood along the paper as I opened it.

"Summing Jutsu: Snake's Child"

There was a puff of smoke. I saw her Hantia. This time she has a body of her own. Her hair was long and white like mine. She had her father's skin tone. She was wearing the Hidden Diamond uniform. Her eyes slowly opened revealing a greenish gold color.

"About time you let me out of that damn scroll!" she growled.

I forgot about that attitude.

"Thanks for letting me out" she said with a smile.

There's something different about her. She seemed warmer less sadistic. The blood lust that once ruled her seemed to have vanished. Hantia took in her surroundings. She smirked. I sighed at resemblance it had to Orochimaru's.

"I'm guessing those two kids up there are my siblings?" asked Hantia.

I nodded my head.

"What are you?" asked Jade.

"I'm her daughter", said Hantia as she pointed to me.

Maybe it was my mistake bringing her here.

"Hantia"

She straightened up.

"How can I help?" she asked.

"I know how much you love a great fight. I didn't want you to miss out", I said.

She licked her lips.

"Which one do you want?" she asked.

"You can have the woman. Goro's mine", I said.

"Can I kill her?" asked Hantia.

She made no attempt to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yes and you can make it as gruesome as you want", I said.

Hantia was jittering with excitement.

"Thank you", said Hantia.

She went charging after Jade.

"Do you think separating us will save you?" asked Goro.

"No, I separated you a more selfish reason. I want you all to myself", I said.

"You think you can beat me", said Goro.

"You should fear me", I said.

"What should I fear from you? You're only middle age woman who only earned her title because of who she's married to", said Goro.

"No because I'm a mother and you're the bastard who hurt my children", I said.

I will make sure no one will question my strength or be idiotic enough to harm my children again.

"Give me your best Goro because that's the only way you'll have a chance of surviving", I said.

Goro charged at me. A diamond dome formed around me.

"Coward!" yelled Goro.

My talents in my sage mode transformation have increased greatly since I've last used it. I closed my eyes and called upon my snakes. I saw them in Rychuii Cave.

"Terra, Doku you know what to do",

They started gathering natural chakra for me. I opened my eyes. I felt a rush of chakra coming into my body. I caught my reflection in the dome. The whites of my eyes had gone black. My irises were diamond and my pupils were slit. I touched the two sets of horns that appeared. These are new. Rectangular purple marks appeared around my eyes. I ran my tongue over my fangs.

The diamond dome that surrounded me disappeared releasing the charka. Goro backed away. I smiled showing off my fangs. I gasped when I saw image of his death form before my eyes. Goro was shuttering, but quickly regained himself. He backed away some. He charged at me. I easily blocked the attacks. Diamond skin clashed against diamond skin.

"Is this all you have?" I asked.

Goro was panting. He was impressive. His punches managed to knock me back a few feet. I yawned.

"I guess it my turn now", I said.

One punch was sending him flying into large blocks of limestone. The scent of his blood made me lick my lips. The impact of my punch cracked his skin. I jumped as high as I could.

"Falling Sun"

I took a deep breath and released a gigantic ball of fire. It shone a bright and yellowish flames flickered off it. It cashed into earth. There was a large explosion of fire as it made hit its target. Flames went exploding in every direction. The air around me became was hot it hurt to breath. The smoke and dust cleared enough for me to see I stepped forward. Goro by some miracle was some alive.

"Impressive most wouldn't have survived this kind of attack", I said.

I watch him take his last breaths. I flinched when I felt an immortality tattoo appeared on my wrist above the first one. I sighed, when I felt a cut of my connection to natural chakra. It would take about ten minutes for me to completely fade out of my sage mode. Hantia appeared by my side. She gained an immortality tattoo of her own.

"I guess I have to go back in the scroll", said Hantia.

"No",

I took out the scroll and burned it.

"Why am I not dead?" she asked.

"This is your second chance. You have body and an immortal life of your own. Don't make me regret this choice. If you do I will kill you myself", I said.

She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you I promise I won't disappoint you", said Hantia.

I smiled at her.

"Can I meet my siblings?" asked Hantia.

"Yes, but you know you can't truly be the siblings. I wish you could be, but you are just to hard to explain", I said.

"I understand", said Hantia.

"You've change", I said.

"I finally given into the side of me that takes after you", said Hantia.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"Good", said Hantia.

She smiled. It stunned me when I saw an exact replica of my smile on her. We jumped to cliff where Hiro, Manzo and the others stood. They all looked stunned.

"Mommy that was amazing", said Hazel.

My eye went wide, when I saw the change in my children. Their canines became fang like. Saizo's pupils were slit. The greens of Hazel's eyes were slit like a snake's. Is this what Doku meant by my children having the blood of the snake? All of them were staring at me in pure amazement.

"Who are you?" asked Saizo.

"I'm Hantia. I'm a close friend of your mother's", said Hantia.

"Okay", said Saizo.

Both of them were tuckered out. I groaned as my teeth returned to normal. The twins started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Our teeth hurt", whine Hazel.

"Open your mouth", I said.

They did as told. Their fangs had retracted.

"Shh its okay", I said.

I picked up Hazel and Dad picked up Saizo.

* * *

 **Mari's Perspective**

A powerful feeling of chakra unlike anything I'd ever felt before had woke me up. I recognized the chakra, but I couldn't believe something that powerful could from my little sister. There was a knock on my door. I answered it. Snow, Manzo, the twins, and a strange woman came in. Snow settled the twins into my spare bedroom. Once twins were settled we moved into the kitchen.

I couldn't help staring at the beautiful stranger. Her hair was snowy white and looked as soft a silk. The stranger's skin reminded me of porcelain and was just as flawless. Her eyes were a greenish gold and her pupils were slit. When she smiled, it revealed her fangs. When she saw me staring at her face turned pink. Her features remind of someone, but I couldn't place until Snow stood next to her.

"Snow whose your friend?" I asked.

"She's my daughter Hantia", said Snow.

I frowned. If she's Snow's daughter that means she is off limits. That's a shame.

"Wait, how is that possible you two are the same age?" I asked.

"Its long story", said Snow.

"A long story that includes the weirdest conception in history", said Hantia.

"Whose your dad?" I asked.

"My father is Orochimaru", said Hantia.

"How the fuck is that possible?" I asked.

"I'll explain it later Mari. I'm too tired to explain right. Can Hantia and I borrow some clothes?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head. I couldn't help watching as Hantia as changed. Her body was a masterpiece. She fell asleep on my couch.

"You like her don't you Mari?" asked Snow.

"It's not like I can be with her", I said.

"We aren't biologically sisters so there's no harm and in you going after her. I think you and her will be a perfect match. And you don't have to worry about losing her. She's immortal", said Snow.

"You are really okay with me starting something with her?" I asked.

Snow nodded her head.

"I'll give you this warning once Mari. If you break my daughter's heart you'll have me to deal with me", said Snow.

"I wouldn't do that to someone so beautiful. Do you know if she prefers men or women?" I asked.

"I think she just needs someone loving in her life. Hantia has a lack of that in her existence. I need you to keep her here. By the way you look at her I don't think you'll have any problems with that", said Snow.

"Thanks sister", I said.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Mari retired to her room with a smile on her face. Yes, those two will make a great match. Dad sat at the table staring out the window.

"Dad"

"Yes",

"My home has a guest house. I'm not going to do anything with it. You are welcome to it once everything settles down. It isn't much only two room and a bathroom, but it yours if you want it. The twins seem to like you and it would give a chance to be with your family", I said.

Tears of gold and pink pearls fell from Dad's eyes.

"Yes, I would love that. Thank you",

"Your welcome", I said.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Dad.

"Wars are brewing things will go into chaos, but I will no lose anymore family. I will make sure you stay with our family. You are not going back to the mountain", I said.


	14. Loyalty

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 14: Loyalty**

 **Sorry this chapter took a bit longer. I had a bit of writer's block and had a lot of wrapping to do. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Kakuzu will reveal himself soon. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday.**

 **Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I woke early in the morning from a restless sleep. Old and painful memories haunted my dreams. I stretched. I groaned as muscles fought against the movement. They were aching. I brush off the ache and pushed myself out of bed. I walked to kitchen. Might as well make breakfast. I opened the fridge and saw it was empty. How does Mari survive? I made coffee, but I made myself a cup of tea. Mari, Hantia, and Dad came down. They each poured themselves a cup of coffee. I enjoyed the smell.

"What a cup?" asked Mari.

I shook my head. It's only a matter of time before things go to hell.

"You look like shit", said Mari.

I glared at her. I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mommy",

I smiled.

"Hey you two how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Sore", said Hazel.

I lifted the side of Hazel's shirt. The bruising darkened since last night.

"It hurts", she whimpered.

"I know sweetie", I said.

I couldn't confidently heal her in this state.

"If you want I can look them over. I am medical ninja", said Dad.

I nodded my head. Dad picked her up a laid her down on the table. He channeled his chakra into her side. Hazel started giggling.

"It tickles grandpa", said Hazel.

We both smile at Hazel's cute reaction.

"Alright Saizo your turn", I said.

I tried lifting him up, but he swatted my hands away.

"I can do it myself", said Saizo.

His voice was weak. He got up on the chair and then climbed onto the table. Saizo sat on the table waited Dad to help him. He flinched, when Dad placed his hand on his neck. Saizo started crying. I sat on table next to him pulled him close. I ran my fingers through his hair to help calm him down. After about ten minutes he calmed down enough to allow Dad to heal him.

"We should be getting home. Hantia your coming with us", I said.

She nodded her head. I need to see Kotaro and Rose. I need reassurance that all of my children are okay. I picked up Saizo and Dad picked up Hazel. We rushed toward my house. I opened the door and saw Kotori pacing nervously back and forth. He went at ease, when he saw the twins and me were safe and sound. I went into each of the nurseries making sure each of my babies were okay. They both looked perfectly happy and healthy. Kotaro started crying. I sat in the rocking chair with Kotaro and let him nurse. I rocked back and forth in the chair humming a song to him. I took these few minutes to try and relax before I went to see Eiji. I placed Kotaro in his crib.

"Kotori, I need you to watch my children for a while longer", I said.

He nodded his head. Dad followed me out the door. The meeting with Eiji was a going to be pleasant. The residence of the guardian was hectic. People were running around preparing for the upcoming war. I walked up the stairs toward the office I shared with Eiji. The doors of the office were open. Eiji was glaring over a large map spread out on the table. Elders surrounded him. They chirped in their opinions every chance they could. Eiji looked up at me. He wasn't frowning or smiling. I couldn't read his emotions. The elders looked up at me and smiled. They hardly ever smile at me. Most of the time they frown and scold me for my actions.

"Leave us", said Eiji.

The level of seriousness in his voice left no room for questions by the elders. They filed out of the room.

"What caused you to act so stupidly? Why the hell would you release that monster?" asked Eiji.

"What I did wasn't stupid. I had the strength to follow my heart. Isn't that the strength of the diamond? Our unbending strength and loyalty to follow our hearts and protect our home. Did what I do go so much against that concept?" I asked.

Eiji gritted his teeth he couldn't argue against me especially when I mentioned the belief of the village.

"That doesn't explain why you released that monster. You didn't even take this family into consideration", said Eiji.

My hands fisted.

"How dare you?! I've always put my family first!" I yelled.

"You put every member of this family in danger by letting him out", growled Eiji.

"You are blinded by your own hatred. He's done nothing to harm my children or me. I know he won't be able to", I said.

"Besides he will be a great advantage in the battle", said Mari.

She was sitting in the window ceil.

"Mari this doesn't concern you leave", said Eiji.

"Yes, it fucking does. I'm part of this village and part of this fucked up clan", said Mari.

"Stay Mari. I want to hear your opinion ", I said.

Eiji set a glare in my direction and returned to it. I'm in no mood for him.

"Continue your thought", I said to Mari.

"The legends surrounding him will be enough to scare most of them away", said Mari.

"I can't deny that's true. Manzo's presence might be a useful benefit as much as I hate admitting it. I just have to figure out what to do with him until the time comes, when the village might need him", said Eiji.

"What do you want to do him? He's been punished long enough Eiji. Please give him a second chance", I said.

I could see the gears in his turning as he tried figuring out what to do.

"I'll put him where he belongs", said Eiji.

Dad's eyes widened. The fear was apparent. He looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"With his family", said Eiji.

"It can't be that easy. What do you want in return?" asked Dad.

"Only two things. I want you to fight. Two I want a blood oath", said Eiji.

A blood oath was a forbidden jutsu. It's considered cruel, since took a person's free will. It was a blood contract between two or three people. The contract was a double-edged blade. If either signer did anything to harm or betray the village it would kill them in the most painful possible. Their suffering would go on for days before it finally killed them. The other who signed the contract would be haunted by nightmare of the other's death as warning of what would happen if they did anything to harm the village. Sometimes the nightmares were, so powerful they caused insanity.

"What use would a blood oath with me do for you? If I were to do something to betray the village the oath won't kill me it would only put me in state of constant pain, which is nothing new to me" asked Dad.

"Did I say it would be with me? If Snow is so willing to stand up for you she won't mind making an oath with you", said Eiji.

"Fine", I said.

"You don't have to do this", said Dad.

"I know you won't betray my trust", I said.

"What are you going to do with Hantia?" asked Mari.

This was the first time Eiji had take notice of her.

"Who are you Hantia?" asked Eiji.

"I'm the daughter of Orochimaru and Snow", she said.

"You're the embodied of the curse mark. Why should I allow you to stay within this village?" asked Eiji.

"You need powerful shinobi on your side. I'm forever in debt to my mother for truly freeing and giving me a chance to live a life of my own. That's a chance my father never gave me. I will do nothing to harm her or this village", said Hantia.

"Are you willing avouch for her also Snow?" asked Eiji.

"Yes", I said.

"Then she will join in the blood oath", said Eiji.

Eiji went to the shelf behind him and pulled out a large scroll of paper. He spread the paper out along the center table. The paper wasn't ordinary. Just by the look of it I knew the paper was highly susceptive to chakra. It was normally used for discovering a person's chakra nature.

"Each of you must sign your name at an edge of the paper in blood", said Eiji.

I bit my finger and wrote my name in blood. The others did the same. Eiji handed me a diamond kunai. He instructed us to cut our palms.

"Hold your hands above the paper and let it drip onto the center of the page", said Eiji.

We let our blood drip onto the center of the page. It formed a small puddle on the paper.

"Now each of you channel your chakra into it", said Eiji.

The paper stiffened with chakra. The puddle of blood at the center of the page reached out and touched each of our names. At the center a large triquetra started forming. I groaned as I felt something being carved into my chest. When I moved down the collar of my shirt triquetra was carved right above my heart. The same symbol was above the Hantia and Dad's heart.

"Satisfied Eiji?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Where will your eldest daughter be staying?" asked Eiji.

"She can stay with me. I have a spare room", said Mari.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked Hantia.

I probably didn't even have to ask. Both of them looked happy with the idea. They will be good for each other.

"Yes",

"Do you need me here Eiji?" I asked.

He shook his head. I went to my house. Dad followed me back home. He settled into small guesthouse.

"Is everything alright Minori?" asked Kotori.

"Yes", I said.

"You're bleeding", said Kotori

"It's nothing you can go home. Blossom is probably worried sick about you", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Kotori.

"Yes now go", I said.

I went into the bathroom and cleaned the cut on my chest. I tried healing it with chakra, but it refused to hear. I pulled a large bandage out of the medicine cabinet. I sighed, when I saw the only bandage left was pink and had Hello Kitty on it. I sat down at table.

"You don't look alright", said Dad.

"Tired", I said.

"Sleep, I'll make sure nothing happens", said Dad.

"Thanks", I said.

Before I could get up from my chair. Hazel screamed on the top of her lungs. We ran into her room.

"Mommy",

Kotaro and Rose started crying.

"I'll take care of those two", said Dad.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"Bad dream", said Hazel.

"It was only a dream", I said.

"What if someone takes me away again?" asked Hazel.

"I promise no will take me from you again. If they somehow do I will hunt them down and kill them", I said.

Her brother was awake now too.

"Can we go to uncle's house?" asked Hazel.

"Ya can we?" asked Saizo.

I nodded my head. That will give them and me a good distraction.

"Is grandpa coming?" asked Hazel.

"No, I have to visit someone", said Dad.

My best guess was he was going to visit mom in the graveyard.

"See you later. Make sure you're back by five", I said.

"Why five?" asked Dad.

"Dinner",

A warm smile appeared on his face. I know that feeling. Something as simple as dinner with family can mean, so much especially to a person who never thought it would be possible.

"Grandpa, make sure you come back. Today is breakfast for dinner", said Hazel.

He seemed to enjoy his new titles of dad and grandpa.

"If you see Goemon invite him to dinner", I said.

He nodded his head.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I was wired and couldn't focus on my work. That massive storm of chakra last night was unsettling. I've only felt it once before, but it was much more controlled this time. Snow has to have a good reason for entering sage mode. She tried avoiding it. My mind went back to the day I first saw her training in it.

 **Kakuzu's Flashback**

 _I felt Snow stirring in bed. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was five in the morning. What could she possibly be doing at this time?_

" _Go back to sleep Kuzu", she said before she kissed me on the cheek._

" _Where are you going?" I asked._

" _Training you know I like to get an early start", said Snow._

 _I shut my eyes. From my room I heard the door of the hideout slide open. Only an hour later I was disturbed from sleep by a powerful chakra. Snow what are you doing? The hideout was almost empty except for Pain. I dressed and ran out the hideout. I stopped, when I saw her in the training field._ _There were purple markings around her eyes. Her chakra changed. It had a deadly intent to it. This wasn't natural for her. She looks all right. Her eye rolled back in her head and she fainted._

" _Snow",_

 _I gently patted her on the cheek._

" _Wake up", I said._

 _She gave no signs of waking up. I picked her up and carried her back to the hideout. I carefully tucked her into our bed. I sat at my desk and waited for her to wake._

" _You worry too much Kuzu", said Snow thirty minutes later._

" _Then don't give me so much reason to worry", I said._

 _She groaned loudly as she sat up. Her muscles were flinching as her body tried regaining control of them._

" _You shouldn't have gone into that form. It takes too hard an impact on your body", I said._

" _That's exactly why I have to do it. I have to make sure my body adjusts to the power of sage mode without the assistance of the course mark", said Snow._

" _I rather you not", I said._

" _There's a lot things you rather not have me do. That doesn't mean I'm going to listen. Some day their might be an opponent where have to use that form. I want to be able to control it", said Snow._

" _I doubt there will be a day where you have to use it", I said._

" _Why do you hate the idea of me using it? Is it because of where and who I learned it from or because you don't like the effect it has on my body", asked Snow._

" _That's part of the reason and the idea of you having to use it means you're in great level of danger", I said._

" _I'm strong Kakuzu. I'm not the weak girl you found laying in puddle of blood", said Snow._

" _But you're my wife and I will always want to protect you", I said._

" _I know that's part of the reason why I love you", said Snow._

I scowled, when someone nudged me out of the memory. It was Manzo. Something seemed different from before. He had a more dangerous feel to him. Bishop my normally brave mutt had his tail between his legs and was cowering behind me.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you from a pleasant memory. I know how bothersome that can be", said Manzo.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm here to talk to you. I know you must be curious about what you felt last night. Let's continue this conversation somewhere more private", said Manzo.

He followed me into the tomb.

"First let me start off with your children are safe", said Manzo.

"Why wouldn't they be safe?" I asked.

"They were kidnapped, but Snow successfully rescued them", said Manzo.

"That explains the chakra. Was there really an opponent that would pose that much of a challenge for her", I said.

"She didn't even have to use that power. Snow was only showing off as warning to them never to go near children again", said Manzo.

The way he said that made it sound like nothing.

"That explains the two graves I have to dig", I said.

"Yes", said Manzo.

"Who are you Manzo? I want a real answer", I said.

"I'm Snow's father", said Manzo.

"That's not possible her father is long since dead", I said.

"Jun wished he fathered a child that powerful", said Manzo.

"Prove it", I said.

There was a crinkling sound as he pulled something from his pocket. It was a paternity test. Snow has 23 chromosomes in common with Snow. There's no doubting he's her father.

"You don't seem shocked", said Manzo.

"After all the things I've discovered about this family nothing shocks me anymore. I'm only happy my children are safe", I said.

"You have to tell her", said Manzo.

"I can't. Even if I could how would I explain it to her", I said.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"The only advice I can give you is this you need your family", said Manzo.

"I'm under orders to stay concealed", I said.

"I wouldn't think of you as person to give into order of some teenage brat. You can a least hint at it", said Manzo.

"I can't risk it. It puts my family at risk. There guard is unprepared for the enemies who want to harm her", I said.

"That will change. I won't be leaving my daughter's side any time soon. One day soon she will even surpass me", said Manzo.

"I thought you abilities were sealed", I said.

"Unsealed now thanks to my little kitten", said Manzo.

"But even hinting at who I am might cause her mental distress I don't want to harm her", I said.

"Do you think she's better off thinking you are dead? She's stronger than you think", asked Manzo.

"I know she's powerful", I said.

"Yes, you see her as physically powerful, but you question her mental strength which is understandable", said Manzo.

"You don't know her like I do. You haven't seen her at her worst", I said.

He nodded his head.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Tired and needs someone to make her smile. Eiji has lost that ability for the moment", said Manzo.

I couldn't help smiling.

"They've hit a rough patch?" I asked.

"More that they've a rough situation that would be taxing the most loving of couples", said Manzo.

I sighed, but she's still bound to him.

"Snow promised him she would marry and have his children if anything were to happen to me. She won't break that promise easily", I said.

"Unless her missing bounty hunter husband returns suddenly out of the blue. It would be a miracle", said Manzo.

"I wish I could walk through the doors of her house and take back my place in my family, but it isn't that easy `", I said.

"You shouldn't be wishing you should be trying. Nothing will happen unless you don't try", said Manzo.

I pinched the bridge of nose and tried to force my mind to think clearly.

"Goemon the grounds keeper is nice role, but isn't husband to your wife and father to your children better", said Manzo.

"I'll see you at five", I said.

"Are you at least going to think about it?" asked Manzo.

"Maybe", I said.

"Her heart belongs to you", said Manzo.

"Will you leave already? Like you said I have a lot to think about", I said.

He smirked and then left. I don't like that smirk. He's right. Manzo with protecting them it should be safe for me to at least hint at my identity. It's been so long since I've last been myself. I laid in my cot staring at the sealing until four fifty and then started my making my way to Snow's house.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

"You're going to burn the pancake if you keeping staring off like that", said Dad.

I quickly flipped the pancake.

"Do you want me to take over?" he asked.

I nodded my head and took his place at the counter.

"What has your mind so clouded?" asked Dad.

"The stress helping run a village. I have a massive load of paperwork to get through before I can even think about sleeping", I said.

"I never envied my brother, when it came to his job. I don't know why anyone would willingly want to rule over a village. Especially as one as trouble the Hidden Diamond", said Dad.

I sighed.

"That's not the only thing bothering you?" asked Dad.

"Marriage problems are putting just as much strain on me as other things. That must sound stupid", I said.

"What marriage problems could you possibly have? You're single", said Dad.

I gave a bitter laugh.

"I never divorced from Eiji. So yes I can have those problems", I said.

"You should be able to marry who you want. Why haven't you divorced him?" Dad.

"I made a promise and I don't have the heart to. I made a promise I don't take those lightly. Eiji has always been good to me", I said.

"I can't deny that he's been good to you. I'm glad he was the one who found and not Hiro. He wouldn't have been so gentle", said Manzo.

There was a knock on the door. That must be Goemon. I left the counter and went to answer the door. I smiled when I saw him. His dog Bishop was standing by his side.

"Hope you don't mind that I brought the mutt", said Goemon.

"I don't mind please come in", I said.

Goemon followed me into the kitchen. There was another knock on the door. I was expecting anyone else. I went to answer it again. It was Mari and Hantia.

"Hope you don't mind us stopping by. My fridge is empty", said Mari.

"You know my house isn't grocery store", I said.

"Yes, I know that are you going to let us in?" asked Mari.

I nodded my head and let them in. I couldn't help smiling. The feeling of having a full house put me at ease. Dad went into the living room to watch of the younger children. Hantia and Mari were busy talking to each other in the dinning room. Goemon was staring at Hantia. It wasn't a look of attraction. He more trying to figure her out.

"Goemon"

"Yes"

"If you're interested in her you can talk to her", I said.

I couldn't help laughing at the expression on his face.

"She's not my type", said Goemon.

"That's not what I meant. You be looking at her differently if you were attracted to here. But what is your type?" I asked.

"I prefer more petite women", said Goemon.

"She's only two inches taller than me. So you prefer someone my size or shorter", I said.

He nodded his head.

"I also I have love of blue eyes", said Goemon.

"Why blue?" I asked.

"My wife had blue eyes", said Goemon.

He took another glance at Hantia.

"Who is she I've never seen her before?" asked Goemon.

"She just got out of the anbu. That's why her face is new to you", I said.

He nodded and then smirked.

"I didn't take you as a Hello Kitty person", said Goemon.

"What?"

He pointed to my chest.

"First thing I grabbed", I said.

I finally finished cooking. I turned off the stove.

"You have flour on your face", said Goemon.

I wiped my cheek. He smiled.

"You missed it let me", said Goemon.

He took the cloth from my hand. Then he lifted my chin with his fingertips making me look into his neon green eyes. Those eyes looked at me in such a loving way. Has he always looked at me that way? No, I must just be imagining it. I felt my face going pink under his intense gaze.

"Mommy your face is all red", said Hazel.

My face went a shade darker.

"Thank you", I said.

"No thanks needed", said Goemon.

Is he normally this flirtatious? Maybe I've been blind to it since my focus has been focused on Eiji. I couldn't help being flattered. Most men in the village know better and than one who do aren't men of my interest. But Goemon is far from unattractive. I placed dinner on the table. Eventually twins and babies grew tired and went to bed. I struggled to get a bottle of wine from the top shelf.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I reached up from behind and grabbed the bottle of wine she was reaching for.

"Thanks",

Her face was a beautiful shade of pink. I've been avoiding making contact this, because it put her and our family at potential risk. With Manzo serving as guard dog Kabuto should be scared. Its safe with me to be like this.

"Why do you keep it up so high?" I asked.

"I say it's to keep it away from the kids, but really just a way to keep the temptation away", said Snow.

"Do you need me to get anything else?" I asked.

She shook her head and we walked to the living room where the others were sitting. Everyone except for Snow filled their glass.

"Do you think your daughter will follow taste?" asked Mari to Snow.

She looked completely clueless on how to answer Mari and so was I. Snow and Hazel are so alike in their tastes.

"What do you mean my taste?" asked Snow.

"Your taste in men. It seems to be passed down from mother to daughter", said Mari.

I stopped myself from glare. If I had my way Hazel would never have boyfriend. No one is good enough for my little girl. Snow still looked confused.

"Your love of silver foxes. Your mother fell in love with a man two hundred plus years older than her. How much older was your first love than you?" asked Mari.

I couldn't help finding the title of silver fox was a small bit insulting, but otherwise it was compliment. At least I'm not some cradle-robbing pervert like Jiraiya.

"Ten years, but he was only twenty eight I hardly call that a silver fox", said Snow.

"Isn't that a bit young? You were only eighteen", I said.

"I was young in love and he was a perfect chance for happy ending. All I saw was someone who loved me. I have no idea what taste my daughter will have men. I never really thought about the whole boyfriend thing for her", said Snow.

"Because she's so young?" I asked.

"No, because her father was so protective over her. That he would scare away any boy that tried to get near her", said Snow.

"What about Eiji? He has silver hair", said Mari.

"I don't want to talk about him right now!" growled Snow.

"Is it really that rough?" asked Mari.

"Leave it Mari", said Snow.

"I'm only worried about you. Did you ever hit rough patch with him?" asked Mari.

"I can only think of one event that could have made a massive change in my life if I approached it in a different way", said Snow.

If she accepted having a life with Tatsuo both of our lives would be so different. The twins would never have been born. I would be in a depression and would still have the same fate of death. The only difference would be less people would care.

"What was that?" asked the strange woman.

"It doesn't matter it was a long time ago", said Snow.

I sighed that fight does seem like a lifetime ago. Manzo, Mari, and the strange woman with white hair left leaving me alone with Snow.

"What was your wife like?" asked Snow.

I smiled.

"The most beautiful woman in the world inside out. No matter how many times I told her that she never believed me",

"What was your husband like? You spend so much time visiting him, yet I don't know anything about him. I know it isn't any of my business", I said.

"I don't mind it's nice to talk about him for me. He was tall dark and very handsome. He was like a giant teddy bear", said Snow.

"Teddy bear?" I asked.

How am I a teddy bear?

"He was big and strong, but he was cuddly like a teddy bear. But my husband also had a vicious protective side", said Snow.

I with held back a smile. It was an accurate description of what I was like.

"How about your kids?" asked Snow.

"I have two", I said.

"Boys or girls?" asked Snow.

"One of each they're grown up. I have no idea how I can you handle four alone", I said.

"I'm not alone. I have sisters and a can already tell their grandpa is going to be a big help in raising them", said Snow.

Snow took the bottle of wine from the table and tried putting back on the shelf. I came up behind her and took it from her hand put back in its place on the shelf.

"How did you even get up here in the first place?" I asked.

"I honestly don't remember", said Snow.

She turned around to face me. We were only inches apart, but she made no move to escape this closeness. She smiled when she saw my necklace. I actually consider it more of a collar that shows that bastard Kabuto has control over me.

"That necklace works", said Snow.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It reunites lost loves. I used to have one like it. What love one are you hoping to find again?" asked Snow.

The one standing right in front of me.

"Its only a trinket my wife gave to me. I can't force myself to get rid of the ugly thing", I said.

She yawned. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It wasn't that late be her body is still recovering. I moved away to let her through.

"Goodnight Minori", I said.

"Goodnight", she said.

She followed me to the doorway. Before I could leave she grabbed my hand. Snow kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I felt my face go hot. He was looking at me in a different way. Goemon leaned closer to me. I know what he's going to do, but I have no want to stop him. His lip met mine. His lips were gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue slowly traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a bit and his tongue pushed into my mouth. No, no! I can't be doing this I'm married to Eiji. I put my hands against his chest and gave a gentle push. Goemon instantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage", said Goemon.

"You didn't, but you have to understand we can't go any further than this. I'm married. I won't let his affect our friendship. I hope you will do the same I would hate to lose it", I said.

"I won't", said Goemon.

He left quietly. As soon as shut the door I slid to the floor. I touched my lips. I've felt that kiss before. I know that kiss. It belonged to Kakuzu. What does this mean? Why can't I have a simple love life? Is that even possible for me? What's wrong with me? I walked into my bedroom and tensed, when I felt a presence in my room. A diamond kunai appeared in my hand. When the intruder step forward, I grabbed them by the neck and slammed them against the wall.

"Easy Snow",

I moved my hand away from her neck.

"Why are you her Konan? Do you know how much danger you're putting both yourself and my family in by here?" I asked.

"This was the reaction I was hoping for", said Konan.

"I'm sorry", I said as I hugged her.

"It's alright. Can I see her?" asked Konan.

I nodded my head. She followed me into Rose's bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Can I hold her?" asked Konan.

I nodded my head. She carefully picked up Rose. Konan sat down in the rocking chair.

"She's beautiful", said Konan.

"Yes, she is just like her mother. Are you here to take her back?" I asked.

It's a painful question for me, but my pain is nothing compared the suffering Konan must be going through.

"No",

Tears were streaming down her face. I made no mention of it. I waited until I thought she was ready to talk.

"Why are you here Konan?" I asked.

"To see Rose and to check up on you Snow", said Konan.

"Does Leader know you're here?" I asked.

"No, but he's probably figured it out", said Konan.

I leaned against the wall.

"Who was the man you were kissing?" asked Konan.

"Goemon Fuma the grounds keeper of the graveyard", I said.

"I can see why you like him. He resembles Kakuzu", said Konan.

"How are the others?" I asked.

"We are dwindling, but we must move forward", said Konan.

"You know you can tell me anything Konan. Nothing you tell me will ever leave this room", I said.

"I know. I'm trying to figure out where to start. It feels like you left years ago instead of months ago", said Konan.

I nodded my head. We talk for hours. The whole time we talked Konan held Rose in her arms. She sighed loudly, when she finished informing me about the Akatsuki's latest business. Konan placed Rose back in her crib.

"I should go", said Konan.

I took a heavy yellow envelope from the shelf in Rose's room.

"Take these with you", I said.

She took the envelope from my hand. Konan opened it and smiled, when she saw a photo of Rose.

"I can't take these", said Konan.

"They are spares. I've been saving them for you", I said.

"Thank you", said Konan before she gave me hug goodbye.

I walked out of the nursery and glared at the large amount paperwork on the counter. I sat down and started working. Sometime during the early morning I must have fallen asleep. I was tucked into my bed. How did I get here? I smelled breakfast from my room. When I walked into kitchen I saw Dad had made breakfast. I smiled at him. I sat with the twins. Both Kotaro and Rose were happily crawling around in their playpen.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dad.

"Tired last night was long. Did you move me?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"I changed and feed them. And burped Kotaro", said Dad.

"Impressive thank you", I said.

"I will be happy to watch them while you catch up on your work and sleep", said Dad.

I hugged him tightly.

"It's no trouble kitten. I love have something to do", said Dad.

I returned to my bed and quickly fell asleep and I somehow I managed to get most of my work done. I should go check on Eiji. When I opened the door to my room I saw Dad playing with Saizo and Hazel. I snuck out while he wasn't paying attention. I walked to his office. This was one of the rare times when he was alone. I knocked on the door.

"Come in", he said.

I entered his office.

"Are you still upset with me?" I asked.

"No, I'm stressed. I'm sorry that was cruel to you Snow", said Eiji.

"Eiji you haven't been cruel to me", I said.

He gave a loud yawn.

"You need to rest", I said.

"I don't have time to", said Eiji.

"Well you will have to make time to. You'll be useless to everyone if you're too tired to function", I said.

I took his hand and led him to his bedroom. I got into bed with him. I started working through his paperwork. It wasn't anything too difficult, but it was time consuming. A few hours later Eiji started waking.

"How long have I been out?" asked Eiji as he sat up.

"A few hours. You didn't miss anything important", I said.

"Snow you shouldn't have let me sleep so long", said Eiji.

"Tell me what you're so stressed about. Is the meeting with the kages", I said.

"Yes"

"I thought it would be canceled when we are at such a risk of war ourselves", I said.

"Hiro would be a fool to attack, when some of the most powerful ninjas in the world are in our village. You have to attend we have to agree to follow them into war with the Akatsuki. I will leave the choice to you. We both have to agree to go to war. If you decide not to go against your adoptive family I understand. The choice is up to you", said Eiji.

I sighed. I don't want to think about this.

"I'm going to take Kotori from your personal guard", said Eiji.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have to perfect guard in your father. I don't see why you would need Kotori in your service", said Eiji.

"What will you have him do instead?" I asked.

"He will take the role of my advisor. My previous advisor finally decided to retire at the most inconvenient time", said Eiji.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"Yes, he does. He seems happy with his new job", said Eiji.

"I think that might have be his dream job", I said.

"You'll have to find your own advisor", said Eiji.

I left. I stopped at the large gates of the academy. The academy is a large white building with white marble pillars supported it. The windows were silvered framed. I walked down the halls until I reached the classroom I was searching for. As I walked into her room her attention rose from her papers.

"Sister, what do I owe this visit to?" asked Kameko.

I sat down on her desk.

"I want you to be my advisor. Its your choice I won't force the title on you", I said.

"There has to be someone better for the title. Maybe one of the elders", said Kameko.

"You know the elders aren't my biggest fans", I said.

"I would say differently. They all know that large explosion of chakra came from you. Now they don't consider you a figure head that's only go for the people and tourism profit", said Kameko.

"Is that a no?" I asked.

"It isn't a no. I'm only saying there are better people for the job than me", said Kameko.

"You are the best person in my book. Kameko you're my older sister and I trust you with my life and my children. I wouldn't want any other person to be my advisor", I said.

She smiled.

"Yes, I will be your advisor", said Kameko.

"Are you sure you want this job? It means you'll have to quit your job as teacher", I said.

"But it also means I will be able to spend more time with my family", said Kameko.

"If you ever grow tired of the job you are to leave it whenever you want. I will need your help with the meeting", I said.

"Of course. I will inform you about the other kages later tonight. Around eight thirty", said Kameko.

"That sounds good. Thank you Kameko", I said.

I needed time to think. I returned to my house. I have no idea what tomorrow would be like. Dad was sitting in a wooden lawn chair. He watched Saizo and Hazel running a long the playground with their cousin Hana. Rose was toddling around in the grass near her grandpa. Kotaro was happily nestled in his arms. I took the seat next to him.

"How was your time with Eiji?" asked Dad.

"He seems to have cooled down from yesterday", I said.

"Eiji must be under immense amount of pressure. He has to consider his actions more carefully. If he choses wrong he might harm the one he loves", said Dad.

"He can't put me in front of the village. It will only end up harming more people including my family. I have to put my biological family first. My ties with adoptive family had to be cut off. It only hurt them and my children", I said.

"Then what was last night?" asked Dad.

"How did you know about last night?" I asked.

"Nightmares keep me up and even if I do sleep its light. An unfamiliar chakra is enough to wake me", said Dad.

"When was your last peaceful sleep?" I asked.

"A little less than twenty nine years ago. Sleeping with wife and unborn child safely held in my embrace. I bet he hasn't had a truly peaceful since his loss", said Dad.

He must be talking about Eiji. Who else could he be talking about?

"Do you know your new position?" I asked.

"I don't consider it a new position. I've tried to be your guard since you were born. This is the firs time I've gotten a chance to be capable of doing it", said Dad.

"How old is the grudge between the land of earth and the land of wealth?" I asked.

"Very old. My grandparents were the first ones affected by the land of earth's hostility. Why do you want to know?" asked Dad.

"I wanted to know how much hostility I will face from the Tsuchikage", I said.

"There's bound to be a small physical altercation between Eiji and the Tsuchikage. There's always one. You'll do fine kitten", said Dad.

Once the twins were put in bed there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", I said.

Kameko walked in with a stack of files in her arms. She placed them on the table and took a seat. I sat down next to her

"Where do you want to start?" asked Kameko.

"The Leaf", I said.

"How much do you know of Lady Tsunade?" asked Kameko.

"The basics. She one of the famous Sannin. Tsunade is also one of the most powerful medical ninjas across the lands. Her apprentice is Sakura Haruno", I said.

"You don't need much informing on her then", said Kameko.

"I don't know who her advisor is", I said.

"Well she doesn't really have one. She has an assistant", said Kameko.

"Is there anything I need to know about her", I said.

"Her name is Shizune. She's a skill medical ninja", said Kameko.

"That isn't odd considering who her teacher is. Anything else I should know about her?" I asked.

"Shizune is the niece of Lady's Tsunade's lover", said Kameko.

"She lost her true love too", I said.

"I'm not sure if Dan was her true love or not. The data we have on that time didn't focus on romance", said Kameko.

"He had to be her true love. She's a beautiful a woman, Tsunade. If he weren't she would have been able to move on from him. Whose next?" I asked

She handed me a file. I opened it. The photo in the file was of fair skinned woman, with long auburn hair, and stunning green eyes.

"Who's this?" I asked.

I wasn't in mood for reading. It's easier to listen to her.

"Mei Terumi is the fifth Mizukage. You should know this Snow you are one of the two guardians", said Kameko.

"I know my title you don't have to remind me of it", I said.

"You look older Snow", said Kameko.

"I stopped aging how can I look older?" I asked.

"Let me rephrase. You've grown more mature in a short amount of time. I can see it in your eyes. They hold wisdom beyond their years", said Kameko.

"Is there anything I should be concerned with it comes to Mei?" I asked.

"She might be a little jealous of you. So don't take any perceived rudeness personally", said Kameko.

"What did I do to earn her jealousy?" I asked.

"How can you not remember?" asked Kameko.

She got up and took a magazine from the holder near the door. Kameko placed it in front of me. On its cover was a photo of me. My faced turned pink. I saw the two smaller photos on the cover were of Tsunade who earned second and Mei who earned third.

"She's angry over a such a petty thing", I said as I turned over the magazine.

"And this just came out", said Kameko as she placed another magazine in front of me.

On it was Eiji. He was only wearing a towel wrapped lowly around his waist. Water dripped down his muscular body. His long silver hair was down and his mismatched eyes seemed to sparkle. Eiji was smiling right into the camera. The heading read:

 _Hottest Male Celebrities_

"Did he pose for this?" I asked.

"No, some of the press snuck into the hot springs and took the photo. Unlike you he humors the wants of the press. Knowing that if he does they will leave him alone", said Kameko.

"Why would this make Mei jealous?" I asked.

"You married to one of the best looking the men in the lands. Many women are jealous of you", said Kameko.

"I'm guessing the topic of love is to be avoided when talking with her", I said.

"She becomes extremely irrational when her age and her single status is mention", said Kameko.

"How irrational?" I asked.

"Enough to attack without a second thought", said Kameko.

"Who are her guard and advisor?" I asked.

"Her advisor is Ao. He's an interesting man and especially deadly", said Kameko.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's a holder of the Byakugan", said Kameko.

"I thought that bloodline only existed in the Hyuga clan of the leaf. How did he obtain one?" I asked.

"You knew that, yet you didn't know who Mei Terumi is", said Kameko.

"I know great deal of the Leaf for multiple reasons. My brother was one of their most powerful shinobi. He told me of his village", I said.

Kameko attention went to one of the files in front of her. She always becomes somewhat uncomfortable when I talk about my other family.

"How did Ao get the Byakugan? The Hyuga clan is very protective of their eyes", I said.

"He stole it from an unknown member of the clan during the Fourth Shinobi War. He's also a hunter-nin", said Kameko.

"He would love to get his hands on Kisa", I said.

"Why would he want your daughter's toy shark?" asked Kameko.

"I wasn't talking about my daughter's toy", I said.

"You mean the freakish looking shark man", said Kameko.

"He's not a freak!" I growled.

"Calm down there's no reason to get upset. You can't react that way during the meeting", said Kameko.

"Sorry Kameko. Kisa was a friend it's difficult for me not to defend him", I said.

"I know how much they mean to you Snow. But you have to let them go. You left the Akatsuki and now you are a supporting pillar of this village. You can't go switching back and forth between sides. Now that you are here your side lays with the Hidden Diamond", said Kameko.

"I know", I said.

I took a deep breath.

"What of her guard?" I asked.

"Ah his name is Chojuro. Looks a little young for his age", said Kameko.

She showed me his photo. He did look much younger than nineteen.

"Is their anything special about him?" I asked.

"He's one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist", said Kameko.

"Impressive, what sword does he weld?" I asked.

"Hiramekarei", said Kameko.

"Do we have anything more of the Hidden Mist?" I asked.

"We don't have much information on them compared to other villages since they are so far away. Who do you want to know about next?" asked Kameko.

"You pick", I said.

"Do you know much of Gaara of the Sand?" asked Kameko.

"Yes, I know he once held the one tail, Shukaku. One of my friends died during Gaara's rescue. I hold no grudge. Sasori knew what he was in for", I said.

"And he's also the leader of the one of our oldest allies", said Kameko.

"Impressive at such a young age", I said.

"His advisor is his eldest sibling Temari. She's a master strategist. Her choice of weapon is a giant folding fan. I think you'll find more interest in the middle brother", said Kameko.

"Why?" I asked.

"His name is Kankuro. He's a puppeteer who uses your friend Sasori's body as one of his puppets", said Kameko.

"Good to see it didn't go to waste. What village is next?" I asked.

"The Hidden Stone Village", said Kameko.

The distaste in her voice was apparent.

"Not all people from the Hidden Stone Village are bad", I said.

"If you are talking about Deidara I beg to differ", said Kameko.

"I wasn't talking about Deidara. I was talking about his brother Leo", I said.

"A very handsome man yes. I've always wondered where he went off to. But how do you know of him?" asked Kameko.

"He became a painter. At that time I knew him as Takumi. I was going to marry him", I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kameko.

"I told you about Takumi. He hated being Leo. As a sign of respect to him I only told you about that part of his life. Me not telling you wasn't an insult or sign of distrust. I was only respecting his wishes", I said.

She seemed to understand.

"The Tsuchikage is Onoki", said Kameko.

She showed me a photo.

"How old is he?" I asked as I looked down at his photo.

"Seventy nine", said Kameko.

"Whose his advisor?" I asked.

"His granddaughter Kurotsuchi. He's been grooming her to take his place", said Kameko.

"Whose his guard?" I asked.

"Akatsuchi", said Kameko.

I yawned loudly.

"How much more time will your body need to recover?" asked Kameko.

"One more day and my body should be back to its original strength", I said.

"You should rest", said Kameko.

I nodded my head and returned to my room. A dreamless sleep came to me easily. My alarm clock woke me early in the morning. I took care of my children and right when I was about to leave Betty came.

"You shouldn't look so stressed it's only a meeting", said Dad.

I stood next to Eiji in the office. The first person to walk in was Onoki. The old man was much shorter than I thought he would be.

"So the old twit is still in power", said Eiji.

I slapped Eiji on the back of the head.

"My love what was that for?" asked Eiji.

"You know exactly what that was for. Onoki is a guest in our village you should be polite", I said.

Onoki gave me a low bow and took my hand in his and placed a sloppy kiss on it. I pulled my hand away.

"It's very nice to finally Lady Minori as for you impolite husband I can't say the same", said Onoki.

"Who are your friends?" I asked.

"This is my lovely granddaughter Kurotsuchi and her partner Akatsuchi", said Onoki.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Minori", they both said.

"It's nice to meet you too. I hope you enjoy your brief stay in the Hidden Diamond", I said.

"May I ask who your friends are?" said Kurotsuchi.

"I'm Manzo Lady Minori's father", said Dad.

Onoki's eyes went wide.

"I thought it was a myth. You're the original immortal of your bloodline", said Onoki.

Dad nodded his head.

"What made you bring him out of his prison?" asked Onoki.

"I thought he might be useful in up coming events", said Eiji.

"He killed hundred of my people!" yelled Onoki.

"Yes, I did. I was only a child then forced by father to carry out his war. It wasn't anything personal", said Dad.

Onoki grumbled something under his breath. Eventually the conversation started up again.

"Who are you?" asked Akatsuchi as pointed one of his pudgy fingers at Kameko.

"I'm Kameko. I'm a distant relative of Lady Minori, but we are like sisters to each other prefer to be considered as such", said Kameko.

Onoki took his seat at the table. His two companions stood next to his chair. The next people to arrive were Lady Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Tsunade. I took care of that little problem of yours", said Eiji.

She frowned.

"One day I will have to pull in you gambling debt", said Eiji with a smile.

For some reason seeing the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf annoyed was satisfying to me. Tsunade took her seat. After Mei Terumi and men arrived. She glared at me.

"So you are the woman who knocked me off the cover page", said Mei Terumi.

"I'm sorry for that. You have a much better body than me. You would have looked much better on the cover", I said.

A small smile appeared on her face. An even bigger one appeared, when Eiji placed a kiss on her hand.

"It's wonderful to have the beautiful Lady of the Mist in my village", said Eiji.

A deep blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Who are your guards?" asked Eiji.

"How rude me not to introduce them sooner. Their names are Ao and Chojuro", said Mei.

"It's nice to meet you two", I said.

They nodded their heads and stood behind their Mizukage. The next to arrive was Gaara and his siblings. He didn't say much, but he bowed and took his place at the table. I didn't take it as an offense I just wanted to get this over with. The next person to walk in was a tall dark man. He had blonde hair and dark eyes. There were large brass bracelets around his wrists.

"A it is nice to finally see you in my land", said Eiji.

Eiji stuck out his hand and A gave it a strong shake. I reached my hand out.

"Sorry little missy I think I'll break your dainty little hand", said A.

I hate it when people underestimated me. I took his hand and gave it an overly firm shake. I saw A give a small flitch.

"I'm far from dainty A. It will serve you well to remember that", I said.

I settled in my seat next to Eiji. The conversation seemed to go on for hours. But eventually the question I was dreading came. Each of the kages agreed on helping.

"Eiji we all know you're in a difficult position with a potential civil war. But even finical help will be welcomed", said Tsunade.

"I will lend finical aid and shinobi, but you must ask the same of my wife. I can't move forward without her approval", said Eiji.

"Lady Minori do we have your approval?" asked Tsunade.


	15. Longing

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 15: Longing**

 **I apologize for all the mistakes in this chapter. I was in such a rush to try and get it out I didn't look over it as much as I should. I think it should be better now. Thanks for reading. Please if you have any questions, suggestions, or reviews leave them.**

 **Perspectives: Snow, Eiji, Kakuzu, Saizo, and Hiro**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I hate being the center of attention. Sadly there's no avoiding this .

"Yes",

"Now that we are decided please all of you enjoy what the village has to offer. Please be careful", said Eiji.

"Do you really think your family is screwed up enough to attack when we are here. They must be really messed up if they are willing to attack now of all times", said A.

Eiji gave a heavy sigh.

"I don't deny there are mentally unstable members on that side of the family, but I a sure you their leader is sharp of enough for the lot of them. If you see anything of suspicion please report to one of the local ninjas", said Eiji.

"We will Eiji", said Mei.

"Thank you Mei", said Eiji with a smile.

Mei went pink.

"Can we count on seeing the both of you at the next meeting?" asked Tsunade.

"Either Lady Minori or I will be attending the next meeting. I would prefer to have at least one of us watching over the village in this time of tension", said Eiji.

"That understandable in your situation", said Tsunade.

The other kages nodded their heads in agreement. They filed out of the room with their guards. I let out the breath I was holding.

"Kameko",

"Yes",

"Please call Betty and tell her she might have to work late", I said.

"There's no need. I'm happy to watch them", said Dad.

"Thank you", I said.

"There's no need for thanking me. I love spending time with my wonderful grandchildren", said Dad.

"Are you sure you're okay Snow?" asked Kameko.

Being called by my real made the pain sting all the more.

"I'm fine only some time", I said.

* * *

 **Eiji's Perspective**

Manzo and Kameko looked uneasy to leave. They only see the strains in Snow's mask. I see the chaos going on underneath it. Eventually Kameko and Manzo left. There are other things they should be attending to.

"If you need us don't be afraid to come to us", said Manzo before leaving.

Kameko followed after him. Snow was on brink of tears. Comforting her in her time of need is my only is my on priority right now.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through that", I said.

"I don't need your sorry. I want comfort then I will hear your apologies", said Snow.

I pulled her into a tight hug. She leaned all her weight into me. There were bags underneath her eyes. The poor girl looked liked she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days. I lifted her up. Snow made no moves against me. I pulled a book on the shelf. The shelf went sliding back revealing a small doorway, which lead to my bedroom. As we went through the entrance the shelf slid close behind us. I walked up the spiraling stairs leading to my room. I place her on the bed. She curled up in small ball. The guilt was so apparent on her face. All the frustration I've felt toward the last few days left when I saw her in such suffering. How could I have been so blind to it? I took her sleeping clothes from the drawer. I placed them on the bed. She glanced at them and then closed her eyes again. Sapphire, emeralds, and rubies slide down her cheeks and onto the bed. I want her to be comfortable. Wearing those scratchy clothes can't be comfortable for her.

"Sit up",

She didn't even try to move.

"Please Snow I'm trying to help", I said.

She said nothing as I sat her up. I took off her shirt and helped her put on the baggy one she normally slept in. Snow managed to undo her pants. I pulled the blankets of her. I got into bed next to her and pulled her close. I ran my fingers through her hair as she cried. I hate putting through this, but I had no choice I hope she understands. After hours she crying she finally fell asleep. I didn't dare move. I woke late at night to Snow's screaming. I jumped from bed before diamond blades destroyed the mattress. Feather and cotton was sent all over the room. I slowly approached her.

"Kakuzu", she murmured over and over again.

Emeralds fell from her eyes. Her body shook. I tried waking her, but had on success. The diamond blades retracted from the bed. My skin turned to diamond as I approached the bed. I pulled her close. The embrace calmed her enough to keep her still, but not much more.

"Mmm, Eiji", she whimpered.

Her pulse it was racing. The pain she was in was obvious, but whatever I did to try and ease her didn't work.

"You don't look well my love", I said.

Snow was even worse from yesterday. The sleep from last night seem to do her no good. There's only one man whose capable of truly calming her in this state and I am not him. I love her almost as much as my first wife and she loves almost as much as her true love. Neither of us are truly ready to move on to each other. We are the best comforts we have to each other. It took me this long to realize this. Yet I feel such great love toward her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Her voice was panicked. I sat down on the edge of the bed with her. I ran my fingers through her hair until she felt more comfortable. I slowly left the bed. She gave me a nervous glance.

"Where-

"To fetch a doctor", I said.

"I don't want a doctor", said Snow.

"I know you don't, but I've done almost all I can do to make you feel better. Maybe a doctor will have better insight on what making your feel so horrible", I said.

"You know what's making me feel like this. I deserve this", said Snow.

"You don't deserve this pain", I said.

"I don't want to see a doctor", said Snow.

"Will seeing a doctor bring you anymore suffering than you are already in?" I asked.

She pulled the blanket over her head. I sighed. I wish I could make her feel better. I called Kotori to my office.

"How can of service to you?" he asked

"I know this isn't your job Kotori, but I need you to fetch a doctor from the hospital", I said.

"Is she ill?" asked Kotori.

"Not in the truly physical sense", I said.

He nodded his head and left. Twenty minutes later he returned.

"This is Dr. Scott Wolf", said Kotori.

He was older man in his sixties. Dr. Wolf wore a warm smile on his face. He seems trust worthy.

"I hope you understand the privacy of extreme importance in this situation", I said.

"Yes, I understand, but from my knowledge of Lady Minori holds much distrust to people in my profession", said Dr. Wolf.

"Try that's all ask", I asked.

I lead him to my bedroom. Where Snow still lay with the blankets over her head.

"Give me an hour alone with", said Wolf as he walked into the room.

"Call if you need me", I said.

"Is there anything I should know before going in", he asked.

"She had night terrors last night. And nothing you hear or see never leaves that room", I said.

"Understood",

Dr. Wolf closed the door behind him. I waited outside of the room. An hour later he came out with a tense expression.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Remarkably well for all she's been through", said Dr. Wolf.

His seriousness worried me.

"There's something more isn't there", I said.

"She hides depression exceptionally well. Never in my thirty five years in this field have I ever seen a person with such a remarkable talent of hiding their pain. I almost didn't discovered it. She seems to be dealing with a great guilt. A small part of me thinks it could be survivor's guilt. Do you have any idea what could be causing it?" asked Dr. Wolf.

"Not in the slightest", I said.

That was an outright lie, but I pulled it off.

"What's your suggest meant for treatment?" I asked.

"That's difficult to say. I want to put her on antidepressant, but with her still breast feeding I can't without risking harm to the infant. I highly suggest she sees me at least twice a week somewhere private where no one will bother us. For now I gave her a strong sleeping aid, which should knock her out for most of the day", said Dr. Wolf.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

He smiled.

"You're her husband. Husband always worry", said Dr. Wolf in an attempt to ease the tension of the moment.

His attempt failed horribly and he seemed to sense that.

"She isn't going to do anything to harm herself. Right now I want her to rest. Both her mind and body seem to crave it desperately", said Dr. Wolf.

"The sleep you put her in will it be dreamless?" I asked.

"Most likely yes", said Dr. Wolf.

"Thank you for your service doctor you've been a great help to my wife", I said.

"You're welcome and please if it's the smallest thing don't be afraid to get me", said Dr. Wolf.

I nodded my head. Kotori escorted the doctor back to the hospital. I sat in bed with Snow. Her white hair was spread about the pillows. I gently touched her face.

"You miss him, so much. I was fool to make you keep that promise. It was cruel of me. But yet you agreed. I'm sorry Snow", I said.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

The summer weather was fading. Nights were growing cooler. The village seemed to be asleep. Only a few street lights spotted the calm darkness. I was making my rounds nothing looked out of normal until I saw her. Snow was sleeping peacefully on my grave. I tried waking her, but her body gave no response. I can't bring her back into the village like this or it will raise too many questions. As I lifted her prescription papers fell from her pocket. One was for a powerful barbiturate and other for an antidepressant. I opened the door of my shack. I placed her in my cot. She curled up in a ball and started shaking. I know those signs. Snow was about the go into night terror. I looked at the prescription with that powerful of a dose she shouldn't be waking up anytime soon. I let my jutsu drop. It's been too long, since I've been myself. Snow's body seemed to completely change. Her body went calm. I got into bed with her and pulled her close. She nuzzled closely to my chest.

"Kuzu",

I ran my fingers through her hair. I don't want this moment to end. I kissed her on the forehead. A smile appeared on her face. Almost like old times.

"I love you Snow",

She nuzzled even closer to me. I woke before her. There was still a beautiful smile on her face. I forced myself back into my jutsu. It felt unnatural after being in my original appearance for so long. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Goemon?"

"Yes",

She sat up.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"You must have been sleepwalking. I found you sleeping at the foot of your husband's grave", I said.

"Sleep walking that's new. But it was a wonderful sleep maybe I should talk to my doctor and he can get the dosage right", said Snow.

I handed her the prescription papers.

"I'm not depressed. I was only in a horrible mood when I talked to him", said Snow.

"May I ask why",

"Guilt that's as far as I will go", said Snow.

I nodded my head. She slowly got up from my cot and took the seat next to me on the table.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"If it isn't too much trouble", said Snow.

I poured her a bowl of Cheerios and placed it in front of her. It was a silent breakfast, but neither of us minded.

"I should be going home my children are probably wondering where I am. They get nervous when I'm away too long", said Snow.

She let out a deep sigh.

"I should be going. Thanks for taking care of me Goemon", said Snow.

"Let me walk you out", I said.

As we walked down the path that went through the cemetery she paused in front of my grave.

"Grief is worse than I've ever seen before", I said.

She offered no argument she only nodded her head. I stopped when reached the gate.

"Can you walk home with me? The company would be nice", she said.

I nodded my head and followed her out. The walk was silent, but I didn't mind. She seemed to be in deep thought. Snow didn't even notice when we arrived at her home.

"Sn-Minori",

"Mmm",

Her mind was too clutter with thought to notice my fumble.

"We are at your house", I said.

"Oh, so we are", she said.

Our children were playing on the swing set. Manzo sat on a lawn chair watching them. The two youngest were playing on a large blanket that was set out on the grass. When I looked at Manzo and Snow carefully I saw vague similarities. He gave me a strange look.

"Mommy",

Hazel hugged her mother tightly. Her brother followed a little after her.

"Where have you been?" asked Saizo as he pulled on his mother's hand.

"I needed somewhere quiet to sleep for awhile. But I wondered in my sleep. Goemon found me and made sure I didn't get into any trouble", I said.

"Thanks for taking care of Mommy Mr. Goemon", said Hazel.

"It was no trouble at all", I said.

"Can Goemon come for dinner?" asked Saizo.

"Of course he can. That's if he isn't busy", said Snow.

"No my work is finished for today. I wouldn't miss out on a chance on a mother's cooking", I said.

"See you at five then Goemon. Bring Bishop along Spike would enjoy the company", said Snow.

As I walked back the cemetery I couldn't help noticing how tense the local ninjas were. They were out in greater numbers than ever before. Eiji must be recalling ninja's from missions of less importance. There was a tension in air that would only be noticed by who've experienced war before. This is the brink the before an oncoming hell. I've experienced this time and time before, but this time around is different. I can't figure out why. The whole time I worked the question of why never left my mind. My thoughts were interrupted, when I heard someone walking into the tomb while I was sweeping. It was Manzo. He walked passed me without saying a word. I turned away as he approached his wife's grave. From working here I've further my understanding of the importance of privacy. My attention didn't return to him until he was standing next to me.

"You can't figure out the difference can you, Kakuzu?" asked Manzo.

I tensed. I've become so used to the name of Goemon Fuma. I shook my head. I'm not in much of a mood for talking.

"How many wars have you seen in your age?" asked Manzo.

"Three",

"Yet you still don't know why there's difference", said Manzo.

I shook my head and continued sweeping.

"Your family is at risk in possibly two up coming battles", said Manzo.

That's it. How could I miss something so simple?

"You are settling too much into the role of Goemon", said Manzo.

"It's not like I can take the role I want again. I lost that when I lost that battle to those stupid brats", I said.

"I know what its like to be in your position in more ways then you know", said Manzo.

"You have no idea what its like being me", I said.

"Is that so? Let me recap my life struggles with you. We've both been imprisoned, the women we fell in love with never considered us monsters, we've both lived longer than any person should, and we've had to hide in front of our families. I'd say we are pretty similar", said Manzo.

"Go Manzo I have things to do", I said.

"I won't get in the way", he said.

Manzo took a seat on the stone bench in the middle of the room. I glared at him and he glared right back without a trace of fear. I couldn't help laughing. Now I see the resemblance.

"I guess I can blame you for her stubbornness", I said.

"I think it's an enduring trait. Its been passed down to two of my grandchildren", said Manzo.

He stayed. As he said he didn't get in the way.

"We should be leaving soon", said Manzo.

It seemed too early to be leaving for dinner already.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Four",

"Isn't it early for us to be leaving?" I asked.

"You are not the only one she invited", said Manzo.

"Who else Mari, Hantia,

"Hantia she's dead! She took control over my wife and forced her to harm herself", I growled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that", said Manzo.

"How could you forget to tell me something like that?" I asked.

"I'm an old man I'm allowed to have a slip in memory every now and then", said Manzo.

"How is it even possible?" I asked.

"Snow summoned her. Hantia killed Jade, who was on of Snow's relatives. And since Hantia is Snow's daughter that made her immortal. The girl is actually quiet nice considering who her father is. You met her a few nights ago", said Manzo.

That who she was. There's nothing I can do change Snow's choice.

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Kameko, Taro, Hana, and Marigold", said Manzo.

"A full house she's always liked that", I said.

"It gives an added benefit of protection", said Manzo.

"Bishop",

The large dog grunted and refused to get up.

"You have such a well trained dog", said Manzo with a smirk.

"Dumb ass dog",

I left and Bishop followed. When got to Snow's house, I saw her cooking through the front window. Manzo opened the front door. As we walked into the dinning room I saw Saizo working on math homework.

"Goemon you're early!" he said.

I went into the kitchen. My stomach growled, which was exceptionally odd for me. Snow laughed.

"Glad your hungry Goemon", said Snow.

"What you cooking?" asked Manzo.

"Pasta I didn't feel like doing much tonight. It should be enough for everyone", said Snow.

"I thought Saizo would have finished homework by now", said Manzo.

"He did. Doing math is just fun for him. He'll want to play dice or some other kind of gambling game now that Goemon here", said Snow.

As time went by more people arrived. Every shinobi in the house was tense and ready to attack if a threat arose. The children were completely unaware of what's going on. Their parents had done a good job in hiding it. Dinner went by smoothly. The children fell asleep a few hours after dinner. The adults stayed in the living room. Instead of drinking wine like last time I came they either drank coffee or tea. Snow's face held no expression to it, which was rare. Her eyes revealed the deep thought she was in. Luckily she didn't see me gazing her. The others didn't seem to notice either. Manzo gave me wink, but quickly placed his attention elsewhere. Mari was going through records on the shelf. What is that girl up to? Music started playing it. It wasn't any ordinary song. It was Snow and mine wedding song. Mari turned it down when Snow started singing. She had no idea we were listening in. Her voice was calming.

 _At last_

 _My love has come along_

 _My lonely days are over_

 _And life is like a song_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

 _At last_

 _The skies above are blue_

 _My heart was wrapped up in clover_

 _The night I looked at you_

 _I found a dream, that I could speak to_

 _A dream that I can call my own_

 _I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

 _A thrill that I have never known_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

 _You smiled, you smiled_

 _Oh and then the spell was cast_

 _And here we are in heaven_

 _for you are mine..._

 _At Last_

(This song does not belong to me. It belongs to Etta James).

Snow stopped singing, when she realized she we are listening.

"You're crying sis", said Mari.

"These are happy tears. This was my wedding song", said Snow as she wiped away the gold and pink pearls falling from her eyes.

The others left but I stayed behind.

"I can leave if you want", I said.

"Why would I want you to leave? You are peaceful company", said Snow.

"So are you", I said.

"Even though I have four children and a dog", said Snow.

"I still enjoy your company any way, but your sister is a bit much", I said.

"She's a bit much for me too at times", said Snow.

She got up from the couch.

"Do you mind if play music?" asked Snow.

I shook my head. Another song started playing. It was by the same artist. Snow started swaying to the music.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Yes",

I took her in mine and wrapped my arm around her waist. She started singing along with the lyrics.

 _Don't know why_

 _There's no sun up in the sky_

 _Stormy weather_

 _Since my man and I ain't together_

 _Keeps raining all of the time_

 _Oh yeah, life is bad_

 _Gloom and misery everywhere_

 _Stormy weather, stormy weather_

 _And I just can get my poor self together_

 _Oh, I'm weary all of the time_

 _The time, so weary all of the time_

 _When he went away_

 _The blues walked in and met me_

 _Oh yeah, if he stays away_

 _Old rockin' chair is gonna get me_

 _All I do is pray, the Lord will let me_

 _Walk in the sun once more_

 _Oh, I can't go on, can't go on, can't go on_

 _Everything I have is gone_

 _Stormy weather, stormy weather_

 _Since my man and I_

 _Me and my man ain't together_

 _Keeps raining all of the time_

(Again this song belongs Etta James. I thought it fit well)

She leaned her head against my chest.

"Your heart", said Snow.

Even with this transformation jutsu I can't hide my heartbeats.

"There's an echo", said Snow.

"I have a bad heart", I said.

"That explains all the Cheerios", said Snow.

I gave quiet laugh.

* * *

 **Saizo's Perspective**

I woke up to music late a night. I opened the door to my room and went down the hall some. I saw Mommy and Goemon dancing. She looks happy. I went into Hazel's room. I shook her awake.

"Saizo", she whined.

"Shh!"

"Don't shh me!" she growled.

"You have ta see this", I said.

She fumbled out of bed. Hazel followed me down the hall. She smiled, when she saw Mommy dancing.

"She looks so happy. We gotta get them together,", said Hazel.

I nodded my head.

"Daddy would like him", I said.

"I miss him Saizo", said Hazel.

"Me too", I said.

"What are you two doing up this late?" asked Mommy as she pulled away from Goemon.

"We had to pee", said Hazel.

"Then why aren't the two of you fighting over he bathroom?" asked Mommy.

"Umm we uh",

I couldn't come up with nothing.

"Were you spying on me and Mr. Goemon?" asked Mommy.

We nodded our heads.

"Come on you two back to bed", said Mommy.

She led us back to out bedrooms.

* * *

 **Hiro's Perspective**

From the terrace of my bedroom I stared out toward the main village. One day our families will live in peace in that village.

"Father",

By the voice I knew it was Kin.

"I long for one untied family", I said.

"So do I father, so do I", said Kin.

He took he his place standing next to me. He leaned heavily against the terrace railing.

"Are you thinking about releasing Yosuo?" asked Kin.

"Maybe, but I hate the idea of it", I said.

"You've tried your best to bring him back", said Kin.

"I raised him like he was my own", I said.

"Since he lost his wife he gave into his parents traits", said Kin.

"And what horrible traits to fall back on. Goro as his father and Kuriji as his mother", I said.

"You had such high hopes for him father", said Kin.

"He was different from his siblings by some miracle", I said.

"Now he's no different", said Kin.

"He's still better than his sisters", I said.

"He only does four basic things in life new eat, drink, sleep, and train. He's a broken man", said Kin.

"He's no longer a man now he's a weapon", I said.

"A weapon you are going to use against who?" asked Kin.


	16. War

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 16: War**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm unsure about the fight scene in the chapter. If you have any suggestions on how to improve either leave a private message or review.**

 **Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu,**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I led Saizo to his room first. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Hazel would be a little more difficult to put to sleep. She took my hand as I led her a few steps across the hall. She settled into bed. I tucked her into bed. I picked up Kisa from the floor and gave it to her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes",

"Do you like like Goemon?" asked Hazel.

"He's only a very good friend", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Hazel.

"Go to sleep sweetie", I said.

"Can you stay until I fall sleep?" she asked.

I nodded my head and got into bed with her. She rested her head on my chest. I couldn't help staring into her red and green eyes.

"What is it?" asked Hazel.

"You remind me so much of your dad", I said.

She smiled, but it quickly faded.

"Because of my eyes", said Hazel.

Her eyes have alway been a very sensitive area with her.

"How many times have I told that your are beautiful", I said.

"A lot", said Hazel.

"When I first met your dad I only saw his eyes", I said.

"So? That doesn't stop people from making fun of my eyes", said Hazel.

"Out of bed", I said.

"Why?" asked Hazel.

She followed me out of her room. I led her large hanging mirror in my bathroom. I positioned her so we were standing in front of the mirror. I kneeled down next to her.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"You and me", said Hazel.

"That's not all I see. I see a beautiful little girl with her father's eyes. You should be proud of them they show you're the daughter of a powerful man. You should be proud of them and not let the word of those foolish kids hurt you", I said.

She smiled.

"I'm ready for bed", said Hazel.

We walked back to her room. I got into bed with her. Hazel rested her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair dark brown hair. Her breathing calmed and soon fell asleep. I carefully got out her bed. There was a the slight pitter-pattering of rain on the roof. Please don't let there be thunder. Goemon got up from his chair, when he saw me.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting", I said.

"You were tending to child. There's no need for you to rush that for my sake. What were they doing anyway?" asked Goemon.

"Spying on us", I said.

"I don't see why they would have such interest in us", said Goemon.

"Neither do I",

The storm grew stronger. It's strength made me feel uneasy. They attack during a storm last time.

"Goemon, why don't you stay here tonight", I said.

"The storm isn't that bad", he said as he glanced out the window.

"Please it would put me at ease if I knew you were here", I said.

"I can care for myself the walk isn't too far", said Goemon.

"You are staying here no argument", I said.

"Fine no need to be aggressive", said Goemon.

"Sorry, I just don't want something to happen to you Goemon. You mean a lot to my family", I said.

I opened a white paper bag and took out the pill bottle. It was filled with light blue pills. I took out one pill and quickly swallowed it. I lead him to guest bedroom.

"Thank you for you hospitality", said Goemon.

"It's no problem at all", I said.

I walked to my room and collapsed into bed. Sleep came quickly.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

Bishop made himself comfortable on the large bed in the middle of the room. Stupid mutt. I waited an hour to make sure the whole house was in a deep sleep. I opened the door of my room. The house was quiet. I let my jutsu drop.

"You are taking quiet a risk dropping your jutsu", said Manzo.

"Why do you want me to be with your daughter so badly?" I asked.

"Because you are the best person to be with her", said Manzo.

"You would rather have me a criminal than the leader of one of the most powerful villages be with your daughter", I said.

"I saw the way you two were together. And I prefer you over of Eiji. Besides you were a criminal Kakuzu now you are a grounds keeper now. Making an honest living", said Manzo.

"My life is hardly honest. I live a constant lie", I said.

"It won't last forever", said Manzo as he left the house.

I hope he's right. I heard Kotaro crying. I went to the nursery and turned off the baby monitor before his cries could wake Snow. He stared at me those beautiful midnight blue eyes. He has no idea I'm his father. I walked into the kitchen and warmed a bottle for him. Kotaro whined, but finally accepted the bottle. It was the same way with Saizo when he was a baby. After his bottle he fell asleep in my arms. I placed him back in his crib.

I opened the door to Saizo's room. As always his room was a mess. His desk still held the set up of our last monopoly. I sighed. Saizo needs to move on from me. He was in a deep sleep. Teddy was hugged closely to his chest. The blanket had fallen away from him. I pulled his blanket over him. I quietly closed the door behind me then went to Hazel's room. She was huddle in a ball in bed. I shut the door behind me. I went into Snow's room. She slept in large bed. The rat dog Spike was curled up in a ball near her. The dumb dog opened its eyes and started barking loudly. I went to the floor and slid underneath the bed. I heard Snow sit up. She gave a loud yawn. I saw her feet as she got out of bed.

"Spike, if you're going to bark all night you are sleeping in the living room", said Snow.

I saw Spike's paws trotting out the door. Snow got back into bed. Spike scratched at the door for a bit, but eventually understood he wasn't welcome in the room. After about an hour I got up from my hiding place. I got into bed with and pulled her close. A small smile appeared on her face. I ran my fingers through her soft hair.

"So beautiful Snow", I said.

I stayed in bed with her until the early hours of the morning before I finally forced myself from her bed. She gave a small whine as I left. I caress her cheek.

"I promise we will be together again", I said.

I left her and went into my bedroom and got into bed with my mangy mutt.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I woke from a wonderful sleep. I didn't feel like getting out of bed. I wonderful smell clung to the sheets and blankets of my bed. It was the smell of blood, cinnamon, and earth. Nothing ever smelled so wonderful before. It was the smell of Kakuzu. A memory from what felt like a lifetime ago came rushing back.

 **Snow's Flashback**

 _I woke up from my sleep, but didn't open my eyes. The bed was cozy and warm. l lacked my normal urge to get out of bed. After a few minutes I finally opened my eyes. I stretch and yawned loudly. Kakuzu watch my actions carefully. I smiled at him. My hair fell in my face, but I made no attempt to move it away. I was in a happy, but very lazy mood._

" _I thought you were the morning person not me", said Kakuzu as he brushed my hair away from my eyes._

" _After what did last night I don't feel like a morning person", I said._

 _Some how I managed not blush while saying that._

" _Did you enjoy last night?" asked Kakuzu._

 _The smug smile appeared on his face. He already knows the answer._

" _Of course I did no one has ever given me that much pleasure before", I said._

 _I slowly sat up and winced when I felt a sting of pain in between my legs. I caught a glimpse of a now cocky smile on Kakuzu's face._

" _What are you smiling about?" I asked._

" _I'm happy your mine", said Kakuzu._

 _I felt all warm inside when he said that. Then I saw the turmoil going on in his mind. I sighed he's over thinking this. I know what he meant. I touched his hand._

" _I'm yours as long as you're mine", I said._

" _My hearts belong to you to you Snow so I am yours", said Kakuzu._

 _I nestled closely to him. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. I always love the way he smells._

I snapped back from my memory. I lay back in bed. I took a quick glance at the clock it was six in the morning. I still have sometime to enjoy myself. I opened my locket and stared at the photo of Kakuzu.

"I will always be yours Kakuzu no matter how untrue that might seem", I said.

I closed my locket and placed a kiss on it. The smell of breakfast got me up. Dad must have started breakfast. Hazel and Saizo were already eating.

"Mommy, why did you sleep so long?" asked Hazel.

"I was having a very good dream and wasn't ready to wake up yet", I said.

"What was it about?" asked Saizo.

"It about me and your father", I said.

That made Saizo smile.

"Did any of you wake Goemon?" I asked.

The lack of an answer meant no. I walked to the guest bedroom. I smirked, when I saw him. Bishop had taken all of the space in bed leaving only a foot of space for Goemon. Spike had fallen asleep on his head. I picked up Spike and put him on the floor.

"Goemon", I said as gently nudged him.

He didn't wake up. Instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me into bed with him. His skin was cool to the touch. I was pulled against his chest. I knew I should be getting up, but my body had no want to move. This feels right. I found myself cuddling closer to me. I closed my eyes.

"Don't you two look comfy",

I fell out of bed with a soft thud. Goemon was sitting up wide awake.

"Get out!" I growled.

Dad didn't seem to take me seriously.

"You should get to breakfast before anyone grows suspicious", said Dad before he left and shut the door behind him.

"How did you get in my bed?" asked Goemon.

"You pulled me in", I said.

My face went hot.

"Sorry",

"What time is?" he asked as he sat up.

"Eight", I said.

"I'm late for work", said Goemon.

He got out of bed. My eyes went wide as he got out bed. Goemon in his boxers. His body was extremely well muscled for someone his age. I couldn't help looking over the many scars on his skin. He quickly dressed, when he saw me staring at him.

"I be going", said Goemon.

"What's the rush? You can stay for breakfast if you want", I said.

"I thought you would want me to leave", said Goemon.

"Why?"

"I pulled you into my bed", said Goemon.

"So?"

He didn't get up from bed.

"We should get going before my two little spies come and check up on us", I said as I left the room.

Goemon sat at the table next to Saizo. I put a plate in front of him. He finished and placed his plate in the sink.

"Good bye", said Goemon.

I couldn't help worrying for the man.

"He'll be fine", said Dad.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He's stronger than he looks", said Dad.

"You and him seem to be good friends", I said.

"Goemon and I have a lot in common", said Dad.

"You do you. Tell me about your similarities", I said.

"We've both lost a great deal in our lives", said Dad.

I nodded my head.

"Do you want me to take the kids to school today?" asked Dad.

I nodded my head. The twins ran out the front door. Before Dad could leave I grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Do you think they'll be safe there?" I asked.

"The school and academy are under close watch you don't have to worry", said Dad.

I didn't leave my two youngest until Dad returned. I want to leave them with a powerful protector to make sure they are safe. Dad returned a few minutes later.

"Whatever happens today I will make sure they are safe", said Dad.

I left to meet Eiji. I wasn't the only one who sensed something was wrong.

"Do you have any idea when it will happen?" I asked.

Eiji shook his head.

"I know he will do something today. The elders think I'm foolish for believing that, but I know him. What do you think?" asked Eiji.

"Eiji I trust your judgment especially when it comes to your brother. You two share an unbreakable bond. That only twins have", I said.

"That bond has long since broken", said Eiji.

"No, its only frayed", I said.

I squeezed his hand.

"I might have to kill him. As much as hate myself for saying this I love him. He's my brother. Even with all the horrible things we've done each other", said Eiji.

"Is that what you want to do to him?" I asked.

"I don't know", said Eiji.

He needs a change is subject.

"How will the village be protected?" I asked.

"Don't worry about our village our ability protects our home as much as it protects us", said Eiji.

I decided not to question it. I trust the defense of the village. Its protected us this long why question on it.

"Go home. Enjoy time with your family", said Eiji.

"My kids are at school", I said.

"You should enjoy this peacefulness while you can instead of staying here with me", said Eiji.

I nodded my head and left. I was temped to visit Kakuzu's grave, but I wanted to be near my children. I walked back to my house and sat down on the porch swing. Part of me worried for Goemon with his bad heart he might not be able to defend himself. I could do without one of my snakes. Terra slithered down my arm.

"How may I be of service to you Mistress?" asked Terra as she looked up at me with her sand colored eyes.

"I want you to watch over Goemon the grounds keeper. Don't let him know you're watching only make yourself known when it's obvious he needs your help", I said.

"When do you want me to return?" asked Terra.

"When I call upon you", I said.

"Yes Mistress", said Terra before leaving.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

There's nothing much to do in the graveyard today. I walked into the quietest part of the cemetery, which also happened to be the most depressing. The children rest here. No children lay in the tomb. It was too horrible to see children frozen in diamond. It was easier to see a tombstone. Only one other person visits here besides me is Eiji. He came to visit his son and wife. Marble angels decorate this part of the graveyard. No one enters here. I sat down on a stone bench hidden away from view.

"The death of child is something miserable",

That wasn't the voice of any mourner.

"Kabuto", I groaned.

"Hopefully those parasites you and Snow made won't end up here", said Kabuto.

"My children aren't parasites!" I growled.

"A difference of opinions", said Kabuto as he picked at his fingernails.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He ignored my question.

"This is a village on the brink of a civil war", said Kabuto.

"You are too young to know what it looks or feels like", I said.

"Young yes but not dim witted. I know battle will soon ensue. Among that chaos if she comes in any danger I give you permission to reveal your abilities", said Kabuto.

"Why do you want her?" I asked.

"She's one of a kind. I've been trying to replicate her ever since she left Orochimaru's possession, but with none success. I leave you to your work Kakuzu", said Kabuto.

Kabuto flicked his out his tongue for a second. I've seen Snow do the exact gesture before. It was sensing chakra. How well it works I don't know. He dashed to a tombstone. He picked up a large black snake.

"Hmm, only a simple rat snake. I won't surprise me if she has one watching over you", said Kabuto.

I kept my expression calm if one of Snow's snakes is watching there's a chance.

"Don't get you hopes up too much Kakuzu. Remember your life is in my hands", said Kabuto.

Cocky bastard.

"I have plans for you even if you are discovered", said Kabuto.

I don't like the sound of that.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

"You are far too tense", said Dad.

"How can you expect me to be any different?" I asked.

He handed me Kotaro. I held him close. It feels like I haven't seen him in far too long.

"He's missed you Snow. Enjoy the peace while you can", said Dad.

He's right. I spent almost the whole day with Rose and Kotaro. That's until the twins came home. Then there was a change. When it grew dark my stress worsened. Than the song of a gong echoed through the village. They're here.

"Mommy what's wrong?" asked Hazel.

"Take Rose and the twins and go", I said.

"Mommy what's happening?" asked Saizo.

"Go with grandpa", I said.

"No!" screamed Saizo.

"Go with grandpa now!" I yelled.

Saizo looked like he was about to cry.

"Go I will catch up", I said.

Dad picked up Rose and the twins followed him out of the house. I ran into Kotaro's nursery. I wrapped him in blanket. He started crying at being woken up.

"Shh honey right now isn't the right time for tears", I said.

I ran to catch up with them. I saw them a head of me. I easily caught up with them.

"Are you two alright?" asked Dad.

Dad nodded his head. Screeches filled the air. When I looked up, giant silver birds were flying toward the village. The biggest diamond dome I've ever seen was trying to form around the village. Something was stopping it from completely forming. The villagers were being rushed into the tunnels that lead to shelters hidden deep within the mountains.

"Who does these birds belong to?" I asked.

"They were originally summons of my sister. Looks like Hiro dug up the their summoning scrolls. They're the reason the village defense aren't working", said Dad.

As the birds swooped down enemy ninjas jumped down from them. The screams from the villagers echoed through the air. My children were crying uncontrollably. Before we could reach the gates a man blocked our path. The stranger had a wicked grin on his face.

"Who's he?" asked Hazel as she hid behind me.

I looked over at Dad. He shook his head. He didn't know the stranger either.

"Manzo and Lady Minori hopefully your as interesting Hiro told me", said the man.

"Summoning jutsu",

He slammed his hand against ground. The ground shook as the head of giant diamond dragon came from the ground. As its full body emerged it destroyed the entrance gates of the village. Two things stood out about the dragon. One the dragon had it own chakra that didn't even resemble that of its summoner. But I did recognize the chakra. It was almost exactly like Dad's chakra. The second oddity about the dragon was wrapped in heavy constricting chains.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That dragon's is mine. I created her from my own chakra. He shouldn't be able to summon her. Only other person who could learn that technique my direct decedents, but he's how cheated that", said Dad.

"All this conversation is dulling. Attack him", said the man with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Hikari no",

The dragon seemed to recognize her name. Dad pushed my children out of the before the dragon slammed large taloned foot down on Dad.

"Grandpa!" screamed Hazel and Saizo.

I couldn't worry about Dad right now. He can handle himself. The opponent in front and how to protect my children from him were only concerns. Saizo held Rose in his arms. Hazel huddled closely to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A challenge", said the man.

"Can I learn my opponent's name?" I asked.

"Of course how impolite of me. My name is Yosuo", he answered.

He nodded his head.

"What makes you think you can take me on?" I asked.

"Because we are one in the same sister", said Yosuo.

Sister?

"He's not your brother", growled Dad as managed to lift the hand of the dragon.

He would have said more, but Hikari demanded his attention.

"Why do you call me sister?" I asked.

"Why do you mind? You have many who call you sister yet they are not of that relation to you", said Yosuo.

"They've earned the right to call me that", I said.

"We are siblings in our power there all a few of us left. Me, you, Eiji, Hiro, and Manzo. But you are unique you're the only born without a twin. You are bound to be fun", said Yosuo.

I bit my thumbs and slammed them against the ground.

"Summoning jutsu"

There was a puff of smoke. Terra appeared in her full form.

"How may I be of service to you, Mistress?" asked Terra.

"Protect my babies", I said.

"Yes, Mistress", said Terra.

"Saizo watch over sisters and brother", I said.

"Yes mommy", said Saizo.

"Hazel you do the same", I said.

She nodded her head.

"Mommy be careful", said Hazel.

"I will be honey. Do what ever Terra tells you", I said.

Terra formed protective coils are my children so they would be protected from battle.

"I will keep them safe", said Terra.

Come at me already! I want this fight over and my babies safe. An eery stillness settled between the two of us. What should I expect from him? Is he a powerful as he claims? Or is it a bluff. I can't take any risk. This can end in my death if I'm not careful. I'm not leaving my children parentless. A question hung in my mind. What happened to his twin?

"Oh you are wondering what happened to my brother. A common curiosity that I'm happy to answer. Easy I murder him. It was thought to be a childhood accident. I was around your eldest children's age", said Yosuo.

That brought fear to my heart. How could a child be capable of killing their sibling at such a young age?

"Shall we begin?" asked Yosuo.

"Well mannered for a murderer", I said.

"One thing Hiro drilled into me into since childhood was manners", said Yosuo.

"Then please make the first move", I said.

He smiled.

"You're going regret giving me that privilege", said Yosuo.

The earth rumbled as large diamond dome appeared around us. I didn't move. I'm a close combat fighter. This could either be a death trap for the both of us, or a massive advantage for me.

"I take it you're a close combat fighter. You'll be even more interesting than I thought", said Yosuo.

His skin turned to diamond and mine did the same. He charged at me. Right before he reached me he disappeared. He's fast. I managed to catch his fist in time before it made impact. It sent me back a few inches.

"Great reflexes",

Diamond blades emerged ground. Our blades clashed against each others. I swung back my arm and landed a punch. He turned to smoke. Clone. He's not either side of me. I spared a quick glance above me. Not there either. I jumped from the ground and onto the roof of doom before jetted out of the ground. He landed a few yards away from me. He closed the space. I tried kicking him away, but he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground. I lay on my back in giant crater. Before I could move he stomped on my chest with both is feet. Taking my breath away. He moved one of his feet to my neck.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge where is that fight?" he asked.

Underestimated yet again. One good hit doesn't mean I'm out for the count. I grabbed the spear that was slowly breaking its way through my skin. It shattered. He jumped back.

"I misjudged", said Yosuo.

We came at each other. Sparks flew off our skin as we battled. By the time we pulled away from each large pieces of diamond skin lay on the ground. We were both panting. I seemed to have the advantage in taijutsu. My skin repaired. He's strong. Only three other people that I know of can break diamond skin. He started laughing.

"This is going to be fun", said Yosuo.

I can't treat this like a game. I have too much to lose. I need him close.

"Who taught you?" he asked.

I need an advantage and time.

"Hidden Mist Technique",

Mist poured from my mouth. It was so thick I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

"Shadow clone jutsu",

I burrowed underneath the ground.

"Where are you hiding?" asked Yosuo.

Come on focus. Diamond blades pierced the earth around me. I let them hit me. I have to get into sage mode. A surge of chakra entered my body. I jumped through the ground. I saw perfectly through the mist. I could see his heat signature. My clones vanished. I attacked. I landed one good punch. I heard the shattering diamond and bone.

"Seeking Chain",

Hundreds of diamond chains came in my direction. I reflected them the best I could. I was forced to the roof of dome. But couldn't stay in one place for long. I was tugged to the ground. Other chains wrapped around my neck, wrists, and ankles. I was forced to my knees. The right side of his rib cage was shattered. His diamond skin slowly started regrowing. I need to hit there one more time before it comes back completely.

"Very impressive. You've entered sage mode, but can you control it", said Yosuo.

I hissed.

"Who taught you the way of the sage?" asked Yosuo.

I would not giving someone like him access to power like that.

"Not very talkative are you", he said.

His eyes went to my wrist.

"I guess you're the one who killed my father. I should be thanking you", said Yosuo.

"Is that why you want to kill me?" I asked.

"No, you murdering my father only means I have to kill you twice", said Yosuo.

He pulled a diamond katana from its sheath.

"It's been a very long time since I last got to use this. You should be honored", said Yosuo.

Closer. He stepped closer. Yes! I released my snake clone. They coiled tightly around Yosuo. I need to do this quickly.

"Dragon's Trio"

A fiery breath left my mouth. The flames turned transformed into three flaming dragons. His katana cut right through one of the dragons. He did the same with the second, but the third hit its target.

"Powerful attack, but you are holding back. But why?" asked Yosuo.

I can't risk anything more powerful without putting the village in danger.

"Protecting the village. What a noble but stupid cause", said Yosuo.

It burned through my veins. Yosuo swung his sword.

"Triple Rashomon",

The wave of chakra slammed through the first two walls, but only dented the third. I'm going to have to risk it. I allowed a massive amount of natural chakra flow into my body. It burned through my veins.

"That has to hurt", he said.

I came at him. Each of blows broke through skin and bone. My body was wearing out. I'm not sure how much more of this my body can take. I lost my breath, when his sword went through my heart. One of the tattoos on my wrist disappeared as my recovered.

"You've got me once. Now all I have to finish you off one more time than you're mine", said Yosuo.

Another attack like that will kill me. My chakra lost its control Terra disappeared in. He went for my children with his sword a glow with chakra. I appeared in front of his blade. The sword went all the way through my chest.

"Mommy!" screamed my children.

I wrapped hands around Yosuo's sword. I forced a smile on my face.

"I'm okay just stay there", I said.

I have to get him away from here. My grip on the blade tightened until it broke into two pieces. Blood dripped down the corners of my mouth. I'm dying. My body was too unsteady to heal itself with chakra. I will only last a few more minutes if I'm lucky. I ran into the graveyard hoping the curse that surrounds it might spook him. I collapsed in front grave. It was Kakuzu's grave. Yosuo appeared in front of me. His blade gently ran down my neck to my bleeding chest.

"Goodbye Minori",

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Snow the Hidden Mist Technique from Kisame.**

 **She learned the Triple Rashomon from her time with Orochimaru.**


	17. Reveal

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 17: Reveal**

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review.**

 **Perspectives: Kakuzu and Snow**

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I stayed in my shack. I am no coward this war. It is not mine to fight in. Even if I wanted to I couldn't risk being exposed. Manzo is watching over my children. Bishop started barking and growling. He scratched at the door. There were two different chakras in the cemetery. Snow's chakra. It was fading quickly. I approached. A man stood with his blade drawn in front of my grave. I released my lighting heart. Its mouth creaked open.

"False Darkness",

The attack sent the man flying backwards. I approached my grave. There lay Snow. She was curled up on her side. A large puddle of blood surrounded her. It dripped from the corners off her mouth. I kneeled down, so I could be near her. I moved her hair away from her face. Her eyes went wide, when she saw me. A wide range of expressions crossed her face. I don't have time to explain things to her right now. I took her wrist and saw the tattoo on was fading away. When I tried leaving her to capture the man who harmed she tried moving. Moving only made her bleed out faster.

"You must stay still", I said.

I released one of my wind heart.

"Capture him", I said.

I can't risk healing her with chakra. To do that I would have to remove the blade, which would cause her to bleed out in seconds. I won't be able to heal her in time. It flew off to grab the man. I have no idea how he was capable of doing such damage to Snow.

"Who are you?" he asked.

My threads tied him.

"Snow you have to be strong a little while longer",

I picked her up and she whimpered loudly. I sat her next to the man. I hope this work. I took a kunai from the man's belt. I made Snow hold it in her hands. With my help she jabbed the blade into his chest. Her tattoo returned along with another above it.

"Kakuzu",

She touched my face leaving spots of blood my face. Her skin was cooling rapidly.

"Close your eyes my treasure", I said.

She shook her head.

"Please close your eyes", I said.

"No"

But she couldn't fight her body's urge for recovery.

"Sorry", I said.

I picked her up and placed in bed. I pulled the blankets over her. I have no idea, when she will wake up this time. At least this time I know she will come back. I will take her to the hospital in the morning. Hopefully, she won't remember this. My hearts scratched at door. I opened it. I groaned as they settled back underneath my skin. I took off Snow's clothes. The gash on her chest was already healed. I filled a bowl with warm water and started washing away the blood. There was scar on her chest. She's made blood oath with someone.

"What have you gotten yourself into Snow?"

I gently traced the scar with my fingertip. She and two other people signed it. Most likely Manzo and Hantia. I shouldn't be able to see this. It's meant to sacred that none is meant to see it except for the ones who signed it. The only reasoning I can come up with of it was visible to me is that I'm dead.

"Why would you risk life for the woman who caused you such pain?"

I dressed her in fresh clothes. My shirt was covered in blood. I got up. Bishop looked up at me.

"Watch her", I said.

Bishop rested his head on the bed. I went bathroom. I stepped into the shower and washed away the blood. I changed into fresh clothes. I walked to the bed. Snow lay motionless. Bishop hadn't left her.

"Good dog", I said as patted his head.

He lay down in his pillow. I got into bed with Snow.

"My treasure", I said.

I held her in my arms the whole night. When morning came I returned to Goemon the grounds keeper once again. I wrapped Snow in warm blanket. Bishop followed me.

"Stay",

He whined, but did as told. I left the graveyard for the village. The damage done wasn't all that bad considering. When I reached the hospital it was packed with ninjas. No civilians seemed to be harmed, which was a miracle. A nurse came rushing over to us.

"Eiji has been looking everywhere her", she said.

The doctors rushed her off. I stayed in the over crowded waiting.

"Where is she?" asked Eiji.

I followed Eiji and the nurse to the room. She was in a deep sleep. IV were connected to her arm.

"I'm sorry only family is allowed to visit", said the nurse.

I am family! My wife is in there.

"Let him stay", said Eiji.

I stayed at the edge of the doorframe.

"Come in", said Eiji.

Something seemed different about him.

"Who are you really?" asked Eiji.

"I'm Goemon Fuma the grounds keeper", I said.

"Where did you find her?" asked Eiji.

"Resting on her husband's grave in a puddle of blood", I said.

I couldn't resist touching her hand. It was ice cold.

"She will be fully recovered by tomorrow morning. What it is my wife to you?" asked Eiji.

My hands fisted. She's my wife! You're the bastard that took her from me!

"A friend", I said through clenched teeth.

"What were you doing at my wife's house?" asked Eiji.

"You should be more trust of your wife", I said.

There was tension in the air. A knock on the door broke the dangerous tension in the room.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted", said Eiji's assistant.

"No Hansuke you weren't interrupting", said Eiji.

"I know this is a difficult time, but you are need else where", said Hansuke.

I walked out of Snow room and shut the door behind me. I heard two sets of footsteps running down the hall. Hazel and Saizo they both were on the verge of breaking into a full panic.

"Where's mommy?" asked Saizo.

"She got hurt really bad", said Hazel.

"Saizo, Hazel where are you?" asked Manzo.

"Your mom is fine she just needs rest", said Eiji in soothing voice.

Manzo walked down the hall. I couldn't help noticing the many bruises that covered his skin. He carried Rose and Kotaro.

"Saizo, Hazel you two can't go running off like that", said Manzo.

"But mommy-

"She will be fine. Your mom is a very strong woman", said Manzo.

"Can we see her please?" asked Saizo.

They shouldn't see their mom like that it would scare them. That's something the three of us can both agree on.

"She needs rest, but tomorrow morning she will see you", said Manzo.

"But Grandpa", whined the twins.

"Goemon can you take them to their aunt's house?" asked Eiji.

I nodded my head. I took Rose and Kotaro from Manzo. Saizo and Hazel followed behind me. Both of them kept glancing a back at the hospital.

"Your mom will be fine", I said.

"How do you know?" asked Saizo.

"Because she's the most powerful woman I've ever met. And she loves you two more than anything in the world. She won't let any injury stop her from seeing you", I said.

That seemed to comfort them immensely. I knocked on the door to Kameko's house. Taro answered the door.

"Uncle Taro!"

Hazel, Saizo, Rose, and Kotaro were taken into the house.

"Where is their mom?" asked Taro.

"In the hospital. She should be fine by morning", I said.

"That's good news. I'm glad to see you're all right too Goemon", said Taro.

I nodded my head and left. I returned to the hospital. The nurses were too busy to notice me sneak by. I opened the door Snow's room. Manzo sat in the chair next to Snow's bed.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to return", said Manzo.

"I had to make sure my children were safe", I said.

The blinds to her room were already closed.

"Release your jutsu", said Manzo.

"No",

"I will make sure no one comes in. And she won't wake till morning", said Manzo.

"No",

"It will make the process easier for her. Has she ever told you what it feels like coming back?" asked Manzo.

"No",

"In battle process she's going through skips. Right she's alone in see of darkness. She needs warmth of someone who loves her. I'll be just outside", said Manzo.

I let my jutsu drop. I got into bed with her and pulled her close. What am I going to do? I started running my fingers through her hair. The motion was more to keep me calm than her. Kabuto has to know Snow will eventually discover my true identity and now the process has sped up. He could have ordered me to stay out of it. Making me unable to defend Snow and our children. He would love to see me suffer unable to help my family. My concentration was broken, when I heard Snow regain her breath. I pulled her closer. A smile appeared on her face. I miss this. I have to it back. We stay like this until morning came. I kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving.

"I love you my treasure",

I returned to the cemetery. Bishop was waiting for by the gates of the cemetery.

"Excuse me Mr. Fuma may I have a moment of your time?" asked Hansuke.

Bishop snarled.

"Can you please call of your dog?" asked Hansuke.

"Sit"

Bishop sat down and waited for a command.

"Say your piece and leave", I said.

"There will be more people at the cemetery", said Hansuke.

"Why?" I asked.

"They have to make more room in the tomb", said Hansuke.

I nodded my head.

"Why do enemy shinobi get buried here?" I asked.

"Foe or friend they are of the same blood, so they get buried here", said Hansuke.

"Do I need to dig any holes?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but I will tell you", said Hansuke.

The idea of having more people in the cemetery is annoying, but there's nothing much I can do about it. Bishop started whimpering, when reached the door. I opened the door. Kabuto sat on my bed. He looked even less human than before. A white snake peaked out of the bottom of his cloak.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Its time to go home. You shall leave soon that's an order", said Kabuto.

With that he left. I packed up what little things I have.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I woke from a haze. I was in a hospital room. How did I get here? Where is he? I pulled out my IV and fell to floor.

"Easy what's your rush?" asked Dad as he helped me from the floor.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Never mind", I said.

"Before you chasing after whoever he is you need rest. This is your first time coming back", said Dad.

"Second",

"Your body still isn't used to process yet. Right now you need rest and time with your family", said Dad.

The door slammed open. Hazel and Saizo came running in.

"MOMMY!" they both yelled before jumping on the bed.

I forgot all my questions for the moment when, I saw my them. All of them were safe and sound.

"Are you all better now?" asked Hazel.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now", I said.

Kameko and Taro came walking in. Kotaro grabbed on to Taro's hair and started screaming.

"Give him to me", I said.

I cradled him in my arms. He started settling down. I kissed him on the forehead.

"Mama", cried Rose.

Kameko placed her on the bed near me. After a few hours it was time for the kids to go home.

"Mommy, why aren't you coming home with us?" asked Saizo.

"I wish I could, but the doctor want to keep me over night to make sure I'm okay", I said.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" asked Hazel.

"Yes, now I want you and Saizo to behave for your grandpa", I said.

"Yes mommy",

Dad picked up Rose and Kotaro.

"Thanks",

"There's no need for thanking. I love any chance to be near my family", said Dad.

His smile was genuine. This must be such a wonderful change for him.

I hugged both Hazel and Saizo goodbye.

"Bye bye mommy get better soon", said Saizo.

Kameko stayed behind as the room emptied.

"You have a lot to be filled in on", said Kameko.

"Were any villagers hurt?" I asked.

"No only some minor injuries caused during the rush to get shelter", said Kameko.

"What about our ninjas?" I asked.

"Sadly, we lost twenty shinobi from our already limited amount", said Kameko.

"Mari?"

"Was someone asking about me", said Mari as climbed in through the window.

Hantia followed her. I gave a sigh of relief my eldest child is safe.

"You daughter has proven herself very useful during the battle", said Kameko.

"What about Kotori is he safe?" I asked.

Kameko nodded her head.

"What about Hiro and his people?" I asked.

"Hiro's status is unknown for now. Eiji faced him battle, but refuses to say what happened. The people of his village are being sorted through to assess their threat level and will be giving new housing", said Kameko.

"What of Kin and others like him?" I asked.

"That's difficult. They say the only want peace. Eiji is trying to sort through it all", said Kameko.

"I don't think Eiji is the right person to deal with that issue", I said.

"Neither does he", said Kameko.

"Who will take care of it?" I asked.

"You once you've recovered", said Kameko.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"The grounds keeper", said Mari.

Goemon.

"How did he find me?" I asked.

"Dying in a puddle of blood at the foot of your husband's grave", said Kameko.

"How did you beat Yosuo? That's an impressive feat", said Mari.

"I didn't", I said.

"Those two tattoos on your wrist prove otherwise", said Hantia.

"Someone saved me", I said.

"Who?" asked Kameko.

"I don't know. It's all a little hazy. The oddest thing was there's one person I did see", I said.

"Who?" asked Mari.

"Him", I said.

All three of them knew who I meant.

"You must have been hallucinating", said Kameko.

"It didn't feel like one. He saved me", I said.

"You are tired and need rest", said Kameko.

Kameko left.

"You coming Hantia?" asked Mari.

"In a minute don't wait up", said Hantia.

She took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I believe you", said Hantia.

"Why?" I asked.

"We've shared a mind. I know you very well", said Hantia.

"It's nice knowing I have one person who believes in me", I said.

I couldn't sleep. I never sleep well in hospitals. I should check on Terra. She appeared in her smaller form.

"Anything odd to report Terra?" I asked.

"Yes", said Terra.

"Then tell me don't keep me waiting", I said.

"Kabuto came to the graveyard and he was speaking to Goemon, but that wasn't the odd part", said Terra.

"What was?" I asked.

"Kabuto called Goemon Kakuzu", said Goemon.

"Are you sure she said Kakuzu?" I asked.

Terra nodded her head.

"You did a great job", I said.

She disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stole some nurse's scrubs and jumped out the window. I ran to the graveyard. Goemon's shack was empty. The few things he had were packed up. Bishop was missing too. There was scrap of paper on his bed. I picked it up. It was a cut out from a magazine. It was of my family. He's leaving. I can track him down easily. Knowing Kakuzu he would want to take the less used paths. It didn't take long for me to track him down by his scent. I knew he was alive, but there has to be some reason why. I found him. Bishop started whimpering. When Goemon turned he heard me.

"I'm not losing you again", I said.

"You never lost me", he said

"Then why do you leave", I said.

"I have no choice", said Goemon.

"There's always a choice", I said.

"I wish I did, but I can't do anything without putting all that I love in danger", said Goemon.

I move closer to him. He stayed put. I gently touched his face.

"What's my name?" I asked.

"Minori",

"No, what's the name you gave me", I said.

"I do not know", said Goemon.

That hurt more than I could put into words. I started crying.

"I've always hated seeing you cry", said Goemon as he touched my cheek.

"Kakuzu",

He smiled.

"Please let me see you", I said.

"I can't my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"Why?"

There was a rumble as a pine coffin emerged from the ground.

"That's why", said Kakuzu.

I grabbed his hand.

"Don't",

"I have to", said Kakuzu.

He walked into the coffin without word. Bishop started digging at the ground where the coffin appeared. He whimpered loudly. I walked over to him. Bishop came trotting over to me. I petted his head.

"There's no reason to cry I will get him back", I said.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I reappeared in Kabuto's hideout.

"What are you going to do me?" I asked.

He only smiled.


	18. Trade

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 18: Trade**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please live a review.**

 **Perspectives: Snow,**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Bishop licked my fingertips. I will get him back. I'm in no rush to return to the village. Eventually I reached the village gate. I went to graveyard. I walked up the dirt path that lead Kakuzu's shack. I searched every inch of it looking for anything to reassure myself of what I saw. I sat down on his bed. I've seen coffins like that before. There was only one place I wanted to go the library.

I can't go anywhere looking like this. I returned to hospital with Bishop following behind me. Somehow I managed to sneak by the nurses without being caught. I threw off the scrubs and went into the shower. I washed away the dirt and grime from traveling on the mountain paths. My eyes stung as sunlight streamed into the room. I blinked a few times and my eyes adjusted.

"Good morning Lady Minori", she said.

"Morning",

"You don't look well", said the nurse.

"I couldn't sleep", I said.

"Then sleep now everyone knows how tired you must be after defending the village", said the nurse.

"Every ninja in this village is tired, but I must work so they can rest", I said.

"You'll be no good to anyone tired now back into bed", said the nurse.

She gave me a tiny cup with a light blue pill in it. I took the pill and my eyes became heavy.

"Rest well", said the nurse before my eyes closed.

When my eyes opened, it was late in the afternoon.

"You were right", I said.

He nodded his head.

"Why didn't Kakuzu tell me?" I asked.

"He's under orders not to reveal himself to you", said Dad.

"Whose orders?" I asked.

"Who else besides Orochimaru is capable of preforming jutsu that brings back the dead", said Dad.

"Kabuto, I have to leave", I said.

"No you have to anything, but rest. The doctor said you need to stay one more day and I don't disagree", said Dad.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Kameko's, they weren't too happy about hearing you had to spend another day here", said Dad.

"Neither am I",

I sighed.

"They miss you. Kotaro has been crying for you for hours. The rest of your kids have been acting out too", said Dad.

I need things in the village to settle down before can start my search for him. I need to spend time with my family right now. As much as I love Kakuzu our children come first. He would understand. With how hectic their lives have been the last few days. They need some normal right now.

"He will return to you, but right now you have to care for the village and your family", said Dad.

"I know", I said.

"Spend a few days with your family then deal with the more troubling issues. Now sleep", said Dad.

I closed my eyes, when I woke it was morning. I changed into the clothes dad brought from home. I couldn't wait to go. My children were asleep. I started making breakfast. By the time I finished the breakfast Hazel was up. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Mommy",

Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm all better now. There's no reason to cry", I said.

I kneeled down and wiped away her tears.

"But I saw his sword go through your chest. You were bleeding an-

She went into a new wave of tears. I held her in my arms gently rocking her.

"It was scary mommy", said Hazel.

She sniffled.

"I promise I won't scare you like that again. Better?" I asked.

"Better", said Hazel.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you", I said.

She smiled.

"I love you too mommy", said Hazel.

"Come on its time for breakfast", I said.

She took her seat the table.

"What is Bishop doing here?" asked Hazel.

"I'm watching him for Goemon", I said.

"Where he go?" asked Saizo as he walked into the kitchen.

"To visit his family, so he might be gone for awhile", I said.

"Why didn't he say goodbye?" asked Saizo.

"He left late last night and didn't want to wake you and Hazel", I said.

"Will he come back?" asked Saizo.

"He didn't say", I said.

I kissed him on the forehead. Saizo sat the table and ate breakfast with his sister. I got Rose and Kotaro up. I put rose in her high chair and held Kotaro. I gave him a bottle. Once they finished breakfast it was time for them to go to school. It was best to get them back on a routine as quickly as possible. Taro took the kids to school. Betty came into house.

"Nice to see you are okay Lady Minori", said Betty.

"Thank you. I hope your family is alright", I said.

"Only a few cuts and bruises nothing serous. And how is this cutie doing?" asked Betty as she walked closer.

Kotaro cuddled closely to me. When I tried giving him to Betty, he screamed on the top of his lungs. Normally he's a quiet baby. Betty took Kotaro from me. His wails only grew louder and this time Rose joined in.

"Looks like they're coming to the office with us", I said.

When Kotaro and Rose figured out they weren't being left behind they calmed down. I put them in the stroller and we walked to office. Kameko was waiting anxiously outside the Residence of the Guardians.

"What took you so long?" asked Kameko.

"These two were throwing a fit", I said.

"Come on they are waiting for you", said Kameko.

When doors of the office opened, I saw Kin and Michi.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting", I said.

"No worries both Michi and I understand the difficulties of parenthood", said Kin.

"Thank you for being so understanding", I said as put Kotaro in the playpen with his sister.

I took a seat on desk.

"Please sit down",

Michi and Kin took their seats. Manzo and Kameko stood behind me. Both Kin and Michi avoided Dad's gaze. I had no idea where to start this conversation.

"Kin, I'm guessing you have taken the role of your father", I said.

He seemed shocked that I know he's Hiro's son.

"How did you know?" asked Kin.

"All you have to do is look at a family tree", I said.

"She's right uncle", said Michi.

"Are two speaking for the whole of your clan", I said.

"Yes",

"I know most of your family members are civilians and have already had settled, but what about the shinobi of your village?" I asked.

"Most want to retired and live a peaceful life", said Kin.

"You'll understand if I want to keep them on probation for a year or two. One of the anbu will check on them search their home. I know that sounds invasive, but I want to make sure the villagers are safe", I said.

"Its a reasonable request that I'm sure they will agree to. The more troublesome members of our family were taken care of", said Kin.

I noticed the number of immortality tattoos on Kin and Michi increased from the last time I saw them. They've must have slaughter the members of their family that were considered troublesome and would be disruptive in the process of peace making.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare", I said.

Kin smiled.

"Its alright. Manzo I must compliment you on how well mannered your daughter is", said Kin.

"Thank you but I can take no credit for how my daughter turned into this wonderful woman", said Dad.

I blushed.

"Do I have to worry about new immortals?" I asked.

"No, Michi and I took that burden upon ourselves", said Kin.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I wasn't expecting that question", said Michi.

"What my nephew means is we were waiting for your commands or wants for us. We are the most powerful of our side of the family and Eiji doesn't like the idea of us being close to the village", said Kin.

"Well Eiji isn't the one in charge of this issue. What do you want from me?" I asked.

"My father wanted me to pledge my loyalty to you", said Kin.

"Why me?" I asked.

"We trust you. There's too much bad blood between me and Eiji. I don't think I could live with myself if I swore loyalty to him. Please try to understand", said Kin.

"I don't want to waste your abilities. You two seem like trustworthy men. But you have to understand why I have to be cautious. That's why I'm going to assign you two my personal guard. My dad will be your captain", I said.

All three seemed stunned at the choice.

"Three? Don't you think that's a bit much for your guard?" asked Kameko.

"Are there any other empty positions you want to consider them for?" I asked.

Kameko gave sigh of frustration.

"Besides I think it the perfect placement for them", I said.

"Why is that?" asked Michi.

"First I'll have someone I trust watching over the two of you. Second it will give the villagers time to get used you two. After a few years I will put you in a new position", I said.

"Won't our new positions agitate your husband?" asked Michi.

"Yes, I imagine it will very much so", I said.

"Did he tell you what happened to my father?" asked Kin.

"I was going to ask you that. Eiji hasn't told me anything about, but he seems different. I don't think he's capable of killing your father", I said.

"We have very different views of Eiji", said Kin.

"I know and I'm not going to try and change your opinion", I said.

"When do we start?" asked Michi.

"My children haven't gotten over what happened to them, so I don't think you should start yet", I said.

"I apologize for that. That wasn't planned. How are your children?" asked Kin.

"They are better now, but it might take awhile to recover. Is there anything there anything else you want to discuss, while we are here?" I asked.

"Yes, actually there is", said Kin.

The conversation went on for a few more hours before they left.

"Eiji won't be pleased with your choice", said Kameko.

"I thought it was a smart", I said.

"I didn't say it wasn't smart. I said Eiji wouldn't like it", said Kameko.

"Right now my priority isn't how Eiji feels. It's making sure this village doesn't destroy itself over a feud within our family. His priority is deciding how to help the other hidden villages in their time of need. He shouldn't care who my guards are", I said.

She nodded her head.

"Kameko, can you watch Rose and Kotaro for a few hours?" I asked.

"Sure, when will you be back?" asked Kameko.

"Two thirty", I said.

"Where are you going?" asked Kameko.

"Library", I said.

Dad followed me to the basement of the Residence of the Guardians. Eldrick was waiting at the desk.

"It takes Minori dragging you in here for you to visit me uncle", said Eldrick.

Dad smiled and hugged Eldrick.

"It's nice to see you again nephew", said Dad.

"What took you so long?" asked Eldrick.

"My grandchildren keep me busy", said Dad.

"How can help you two?" asked Eldrick.

"Do you have any information on resurrection jutsu?" I asked.

"Mmm, sadly I don't have as much information on that as I want", said Eldrick.

"Don't worry kitten Eldrick version of a little information is different from our concept of it", said Dad.

He came back with four rather large books. I settled down at table. Before I could even opened one of the books Dad placed one in front of me. It was a large black leather book that had deep cracks in its cover.

"This should tell you what you want to know. I'll search the others for any other useful information", said Dad.

I opened the book. I looked through index and found the chapter I was looking for.

 _ **Counters Against Jutsu**_

 _Killing the summoner does not release this jutsu. Doing this is highly ill advised. There are only three no ways to counter this jutsu:_

 _1\. Remove soul from reincarnated body using Dead Demon Consuming seal_

 _2\. Have the summoner end the jutsu. Genjutsu is highly suggested in doing this._

 _3\. Rarely the soul comes to peace and breaks free of the jutsu_

"You look like you have a question", said Dad.

"Do you know what the Dead Demon Consuming Seal is?" I asked.

"Yes, I know it", said Dad.

He scowled.

"Can you tell me about?" I asked.

"I'm not the best person to explain it", said Dad.

"Then I'll explain", said Eldrick as he walked to our table.

"It was crafted by the Uzumaki clan", said Eldrick.

My hands fisted.

"Minori are you alright?" asked Eldrick.

"Sorry I got lost in thought. Continue", I said.

"The jutsu is about as old as me maybe a few years younger", said Eldrick.

"And how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm two hundred and thirty years old", said Eldrick.

"Sorry I got you off topic", I said.

"The user calls upon the power of Shinigami the god of death. He pulls the soul out of the body and traps it in his stomach", said Eldrick.

"There has to be a price for such a powerful jutsu", I said.

"Yes, the user's soul will be trapped into Shinigami's stomach too. Cursed to fight his victim for all of eternity", said Eldrick.

That jutsu is not an option. Then curiosity struck me.

"What would happen if someone like us were to use the jutsu?" I asked.

They went pale.

"I'm not planning to use it. I'm only curious", I said.

"If the user was like us the body would become an empty shell", said Eldrick.

He took off his classes and cleaned them.

"Do you have any other questions?" asked Eldrick.

"No, I will call you if I do", I said.

Eldrick started walking away.

"Wait",

"Yes", he answered.

"I want you to come to dinner", I said.

"Don't you want to see your cousins", said Dad.

"It's a free meal", I said.

He smiled.

"How can I deny a free meal? Its at five right?" asked Eldrick.

I nodded my head. He walked away.

"What brought that on?" asked Dad.

"I just want have company over to keep myself sane", I said.

"Who else have you invited?" asked Dad.

"No one else, but it won't surprise me if Mari and Hantia stopped by uninvited", I said.

"Why did you take such comfort in company?" asked Dad.

"I'm used to having a big family even though they were hardly ever together", I said.

"What's for dinner tonight?" asked Dad.

"Ramen", I said.

"That packaged stuff or did you order from Tanaka's?" asked Dad.

"Of course I ordered. Hazel and Saizo would throw a fit if I didn't", I said.

Five o' clock came and my house was full. Like I expected Hantia and Mari stopped by uninvited. I stared at bowl of ramen, but couldn't force myself to eat it. The twins were almost finished their bowls. Hazel tugged on my sleeve.

"Mommy are you not hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, I ate before. And you can have it, but you have to share with your brother", I said.

"Okay", said Hazel.

"Not with Kotaro", I said.

"Fine", said Hazel.

The conversations went on without me. Hantia and Mari were busy talking. Rose and Kotaro were sleeping. Saizo and Hazel sat together in the big leather chair. They were both snuggled up in a blanket. They were listening to one of Eldrick's stories. I lingered in the kitchen.

"What's wrong kitten? I've never seen you pass on ramen before", said Dad.

"Do you want a dog?" I asked.

"That wasn't an answer", said Dad.

"I don't mind taking care of Bishop. I was only wondering if you would like his company", I said.

"Snow", said Dad in low tone.

Kakuzu had talked to our children in that same low tone, when he was trying to get their attention, but was failing.

"Yes",

"Tell me what's wrong", said Dad.

"I can't stop thinking about him", I said.

He smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with thinking about the person you love", said Dad.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I found myself in a cage. I easily broke down the bars. Why the hell did he summon me here? Before I could get any a large white snake wrapped around me.

"You shouldn't have done that Kakuzu", said Kabuto.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You should have behaved, but I knew you would eventually break. It actually took you longer than I expected. But now I can finally move forward with my plan. I just have to wait", said Kabuto.

The snake released me.

"Now return a cell", said Kabuto.

"No",

He did a hand sign. Everything went dark. When I came to I was back in a cell. I went to the door of my cage. Kabuto watch me from me. He was only feet away from my grasp.

"What will you do to her?" I asked.

"I won't harm her if that what you're worried about", said Kabuto.

"Then what do you want with her?" I asked.

"That's a secret", said Kabuto.

He walked off. I put my hands on the bars. No matter how much I wanted I couldn't break down the door. I sat on the ground. How long will he keep me here? I reached into my pocket. I signed, when I couldn't find it. The photo from the magazine of my family was gone. It must have slipped out my pocket somehow. Snow, I will see you and our family soon. I don't know how long it will take, but I will be with you again. I closed my eyes and thought of my family.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

Everyone left my house. Hazel and Saizo were tucked into bed. I sat at my table to late into the night.

"You should go to sleep", said Dad.

"I'm not a child I can decide when I want to sleep", I said.

"You are still my child and I'm worried for your health", said Dad.

"I try to sleep. Go home", I said.

Dad went to the guesthouse. Both Bishop and Spike followed me into my bedroom. They both climbed into bed with me. I didn't mind sharing it with them. Hazel's scream pierced the silence of the night.

"MOMMY!"

I ran out of bed and ran into her bedroom. I hugged her close trying to keep her calm. The front door opened and Dad rushed into room to check on us. Hazel was crying into my shirt.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dad.

"Just a bad dream", I said.

I ran my fingers through her hair trying to calm her. I picked her up and carried to my room and placed her in bed. She fell asleep. A month went by and thing have settled in the village. My children seemed to forget the trauma they faced. The villager had grown used to my two new guards.

I sat in my office working. Michi and Kin were reading. They looked completely harmless like this. Eiji was busy helping the other Hidden Villages, which meant he was constantly traveling. I was in charge of keeping the village sane, while he was gone. War will break out its only a matter of time. Eiji has gone to speak with the other kages on what they were planning to do. I started assigning missions, when I felt it. I dropped my pen. Kabuto! He's blatantly calling me out for a challenge. I can't give into my anger now. Think I have to think before I approach this.

"Michi",

"Yes",

"I want you to pick up my children from school. I leave it to you to make an excuse for taking them early", I said.

"May I ask why?" said Michi.

"An old enemy that I must deal with. That's all I can tell you", I said.

He nodded his head and left.

"Kin, Kameko I want the two of you to keep the village calm. I'm not sure how loud this is going to be. Dad you are coming with me", I said.

He followed me. I went into a full run.

"Where are we going?" asked Dad as we enter the Forgotten Village.

"I don't why he's calling me here", I said.

I saw him in quarry. I stood only a few yards away from him.

"Beautiful as ever", said Kabuto.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked.

"Out of respect. I knew you wouldn't want any potential damage to happen to your precious village", said Kabuto.

He glared at dad.

"Who's this?" asked Kabuto.

"He's my father", I said.

I stepped closer to Kabuto. I will kill him.

"I'm no threat to you Snow. I'm only here to offer a trade", said Kabuto.

"What could I possible want from you?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I have many things you want. Let me show you", said Kabuto.

The ground rumbled as four coffins appeared. The lids fell to the floor. My eyes went wide. Standing in them were Itachi, Sasori, Leader, and Kakuzu. They all looked dead.

"Something tells me you are only interested in one though", said Kabuto.

The other three coffins sunk back into the ground. Suddenly his eyes opened. His pupils were white. He stepped out of his coffin.

"Kakuzu",

"He has no knowledge of you. Right now he's only a puppet awaiting my command", I said.

"I willing to give him to you", said Kabuto.

"Why are willing to do that? You hated Kakuzu", I said.

"But I love you. Sadly I've come to the conclusion you will never be mine. I've tried making versions of you, but I've had no success. I will give him to you in exchange for some samples", said Kabuto.

"What kind of samples?" I asked.

"Blood, a few strands of hair, and one your eggs", said Kabuto.

"One of my eggs?"

"Yes, is the perfect base for what I need for my experiment", said Kabuto.

He could do so much with that. If it somehow becomes a child I don't want to know what he would do with it.

"I can tell you are in conflict. Maybe you need some motivation", said Kabuto.

Kakuzu's eyes regained their neon green eyes. He seemed to recognize me.

"Snow",

I stepped closer to him. Dad grabbed my wrist before I could move any closer to Kakuzu.

"He can change in a second", said Dad.

"I can defend myself let go", I said.

I walked toward him. I touched his face. He put his hand over mine. I started crying. Pink pearls and gold streamed down my face. This is really him. My children can have a father again.

"You're coming home", I said.

He smiled. It quickly faded. His pupils turned white and empty.

"Not yet", said Kabuto.

"I will have what you want by nightfall", I said.

"I'll be waiting", said Kabuto.

"Of course you will be", I said.

Night came soon enough. I snuck into the hospital freezer. I didn't take long for me to find what I was looking for. I'm surprised Kabuto didn't steal this in the first place. Its been here for years.

"Why do you even have that?" asked Dad.

"Kameko was having fertility troubles. I gave her an egg so she could have a chance of having a child. Luckily she never used it", I said.

I sat down on the table while dad drew my blood.

"I'm surprise you aren't trying to convince me out of this", I said as we ran to the quarry.

"I would do the same. I think anyone would do the same", said Dad.

We arrived at the quarry. Kabuto smiled, when he saw me. Kakuzu was near Kabuto with a blank expression on his face.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come", said Kabuto.

He saw the cooler in my hand.

"And how do I know those really belong to you?" asked Kabuto.

"You know I keep my word", I said.

"Yes, I know you do, but I'm not so trusting of him. Hand it over", said Kabuto.

"No, you first", I said.

"Fine",

He unraveled a scroll with Kakuzu's name. A complicated seal was around his name binding it to Kabuto's.

"If this is a trick I will hunt you down and kill you in the gruesome way I can come up with", I said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less", said Kabuto.

He pulled a kunai from his cloak. Dad went rushing toward Kabuto. Kakuzu appeared in front of him kicking Dad with full force sending across the quarry. Kakuzu sat back down and like nothing happened. Dad came rushing back ready to attack. Kakuzu stepped in front of Kabuto to protect him.

"Easy there's no reason to be so hostile. This transfer needs a blood sacrifice", said Kabuto.

"Snow this is dangerous a bloods sacrifice is the start many a horrible jutsu. You could be tying yourself to him for all we know", said Dad.

"Look at it yourself", I said.

"This doesn't tell us anything", said Dad.

"So mistrusting", said Kabuto.

"I'll do it", I said.

I cut a deep gash on my palm. I dripped the blood onto the paper. My name appeared at the bottom of the page written in blood. Kabuto took a veil of blood from his pocket.

"This is Kakuzu's blood. Here you can check for yourself", said Kabuto as he handed me it.

I poured a drop of the blood onto my finger and tasted it. Yes, it was Kakuzu's blood. I handed it back to him. He poured the veil's content onto the center of the paper.

"Channel your chakra into paper", said Kabuto.

I did as told. Smoke came of the contract as Kabuto's name disappeared from it. My blood interwove with Kakuzu's.

"He's all yours. Now for my part of deal", said Kabuto.

I handed him the cooler.

"As always it was wonderful working with you", said Kabuto before he vanished.

A pair of arms wrapped around me. Kakuzu pulled me close and kissed me.


	19. Explanations

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 19: Explanations**

 **Sorry, this chapter took longer than expected. Please tell me what you think about.**

 **Perspectives: Kakuzu and Snow**

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

Snow leaned into my embrace as we kissed. Her body felt so warm against mine. She broke the kiss. It was unlike her, but when I saw the chaos in her eyes I understood.

"You don't know how to explain", I said.

"Did you expect me to? I never thought this would happen. How can I explain what was thought to be the impossible?" asked Snow.

She sat on the ground trying to give her mind time to process what was happening. I took the place next to her.

"Eiji is going to throw a fit", muttered Snow.

I cringed at the mention of his name.

"You shouldn't care what he thinks", I said.

I know the multiple reasons for why she must take Eiji into consideration. He controls such a great amount it's impossible not to take him into consideration.

"Kakuzu, you're an intelligent man you know my reasons", said Snow.

She looked over the area.

"He left", said Snow.

Her voice was a whisper. I knew she was talking about Manzo. He must have left to give us privacy.

"You'll have to stay Goemon for awhile longer", said Snow.

The disappointment was heavy in her voice. I couldn't deny I wasn't disappointed.

"I thought that", I said.

Sapphires streamed from her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her close. She nestled closely to me.

"Snow look at me", I said.

She sniffled. Snow slowly met my gaze.

"There's no reason to cry. I'm here and soon enough we'll be family again my treasure", I said.

"I can't believe this is happening", said Snow.

She started trembling. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her close.

"I'm here Snow. This isn't a dream", I said.

We both craved closeness to each to reassure ourselves this was real. I returned to Goemon the grounds keeper.

"Let's go", I said.

I helped her up. She made no attempt in hiding her pained expression. I squeezed her hand.

"It's still me", I said.

"I know. It's a lot process. My mind has hard time accepting it", said Snow.

I followed her home. I stopped, when I reached the front door.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

"I should go", said Kakuzu.

I grabbed his hand.

"I don't belong here", said Kakuzu.

That's untrue. He belongs here more than anywhere else.

"You can stay one night", I said.

"It isn't my place to stay", said Kakuzu.

"Please one night so can reassure myself, Kakuzu", I said.

"One night", said Kakuzu.

I led him to my bedroom. I locked the door and closed the curtains. I will not have anyone ruin this. He dropped his jutsu. I didn't know how to respond. We have hours till dawn we don't have to rush. I timidly touched my hand to his chest. He ran his fingers down my arm. They were cool against my skin. I stepped closer. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his strong chest. I heard breath fill and leave his lungs. One, two, three, four, five they are all there beating. Tears streamed from my eyes as I listened to them beating.

"I'm here my treasure",

I gazed into those his eyes. Their color has changed, but the feelings they show still hold true. He gently touched my cheek. I've never felt such a soft delicate touch from him.

"Don't cry",

I closed my eyes. This is too much. His warm breath caressed my lips, before we kissed. His arms wrapped around my waist; holding our bodies close together. I locked my arms around his neck bringing us closer. I pulled away first. Our foreheads touched. We separated only long enough for him to take off his shirt. My hands traveled from his broad shoulders down. I ran my fingers over every seam and muscle. He took my hands in his. Kakuzu kissed my hands.

"I'm here Snow",

I couldn't stop myself from crying. Our lips met in a brief kiss. As we moved toward the bed we shed our clothes.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

Snow stood bare in front of me. Her skin was flushed a light shade of pink. She tried hiding herself from me.

"There's no reason to hide", I said.

She tender smile appeared on her gentle face. We got into bed. When our skin touched such warmth spread through my body. With her touch the cold that haunted my body left me. Her midnight blue eyes only held love. Her small hands traced the stitches along my jaw.

"I'm here", she said.

My hands committed every inch of her body to memory. I pushed into her. Our bodies rocked together. Her soft sighs and moans were music to my ears. I watched the expressions of pleasure cross her face. Our climax was quiet, but nonetheless pleasurable. I collapsed beside her and pulled her close. Snow cuddled close to me. Her head rested on my chest. Snow's fingers traced the seams on my chest.

"Snow",

She focused those brilliant eyes on me.

"I'm sorry Snow. I should have never left you and our family. If I wasn't so foolish in battle I would have been able to return to you", I said.

"I was so hurt, but I was never upset with you. I wanted to kill those who did that to you, but I had family to take into consideration. I had to move on", said Snow.

Snow was about to fall asleep, when crying could be heard over the baby monitor. She got up from bed and put on her robe. Snow returned with our youngest son in her arms. Kotaro is three and half months old and I hardly know him. Snow hushed him. She moved away her robe and let him nurse. Snow burped him. Kotaro saw no signs of wanting to go to sleep.

"Want to hold him?" asked Snow.

I nodded my head and took him in my arms.

"What is he like?" I asked.

"He's a sweet baby. Messy eater though", said Snow.

Kotaro grabbed one of the stitches along my jaw and gave it a tug. I let my threads come out. He laughed and tried grabbing them.

"He likes you", said Snow.

Soon he settled in my arms and drifted to sleep. Snow took Kotaro from my arms and placed him in bed. She returned a few minutes later. Snow huddled against me. Her head rested on my chest listening to my hearts beat.

"I missed that sound", said Snow.

I smiled. She yawned, but refused to fall asleep.

"Sleep, Snow you need it", I said.

Her eyes eventually fell asleep. I glanced at the clock should go. It was four in the morning best leave before the village wakes. I carefully moved Snow from my chest. I dressed. I heard her stir in bed. Snow was sitting up with only a bed sheet covering her body.

"Kakuzu?"

I walked to her side of bed and sat next to her.

"Go to sleep", I said.

She tugged my shirt. I leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you my treasure",

"I love you too", said Snow.

There was a scratching at the door. I unlocked it and Bishop came in. He pounced on me and started licking my face.

"Get off me you stupid mutt", I said.

Bishop went to floor. I noticed his nails were painted pink.

"Why are my dog's nails painted pink?" I asked.

Snow smiled.

"Hazel got bored", said Snow.

I returned to Goemon the grounds keeper. Snow sighed.

"Goodbye for now", I said.

"I'm not saying it Kakuzu", said Snow.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I put on my robe and slippers. I walked him to the door. I didn't leave the front door until he was out of sight. Spike licked my leg. I returned to reality. I closed the front door. Shower, that's what need. If Mari even catches the sent of sex on me she'll interrogate me until I gave her an answer. I got into the shower and let the hot water run over me. I made breakfast. Hazel got out of bed around eight. At the same time my front door slammed open. Hantia and Mari came in. They settled at the table. The two of them made a wonderful couple.

"You know you two can go grocery shopping and make your own breakfast right instead of mooching off me", I said.

"Now why would I do that when I can get a free meal here", said Mari.

Saizo eventually got out bed.

"Mommy you look really happy", said Saizo.

"I am", I said.

"Does your happiness have anything to do with the toy I gave you?" asked Mari.

My face went pink.

"What kind of toy did she give you, mommy?" asked Hazel.

I glared at Mari.

"Nothing special", I said.

Later in the afternoon their cousins came to visit. Hantia was chasing her siblings and cousin in game of tag. Kameko sat next to me in one of the lawn chairs.

"What has you in such a good mood? I promise I won't tell Mari", said Kameko.

"What won't you tell me?" asked Mari.

"I'm only curious about why our sister is in such a great mood", said Kameko.

"Isn't obvious. She's got laid. He must have been good", said Mari.

"Snow, please don't tell me you're having an affair you can't afford one. Not now at least", said Kameko.

"I'm not having an affair", I said.

From their expression I knew they didn't believe me.

"Don't give me that look. Besides who could I possibly have an affair with?" I asked.

"Goemon", said Kameko and Mari.

"It's obvious he wants to be more than just a friend", said Mari.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore", I said.

The day moved by slowly for me, but for my family it seemed to pass quickly. Night finally came. The twins were tucked into bed and the house was quiet. I stared at the divorce papers in front of me.

"Are you going to sign those?" asked Dad as he took a seat next to me.

"Not yet", I said.

"I don't see why not. He forced you into a marriage. You should feel no guilt in ending it", said Dad.

"Yet I do", I said.

"You're to kind for your own good Snow. Put yourself first", said Dad.

"I don't have that luxury any more. I have a family and village to put before myself", I said.

"The price of being a Guardian", said Dad.

I have much on my mind. Most of the shinobi of the village were sent to fight leaving the village vulnerable. The people were worried and keeping them at ease is a constant job. But this is my job. Quitting isn't an option.

"You should tell Kameko. She's not only your sister, but your advisor", said Dad.

"I know",

"You know many would kill to have your position", said Dad.

"They wouldn't last a week in my shoes", I said.

"You should get some rest. Oh, and thank you for not being too loud last night", said Dad.

My face went hot.

"There's no reason for you to be embarrassed. Your mother and I could barely keep our hands off each other", said Dad.

I cringed. Now I know how my children He smirked and left. As I walked to my room I checked on each of children. I got into bed. Soon it won't be so lonely. I stared at the ceiling. I somehow managed to fall asleep. I got Hazel and Saizo ready for school. It was my turn to take them. Betty came to watch Kotaro and Rose.

"Do you have everything?" I asked as I handed them their backpacks.

"Yes", said the twins.

"Hana, do you everything?" I asked.

"Yes, Aunt Minori", she answered.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Hazel",

"Where's Kotori?" she asked.

"He's with Eiji", I said.

"And where's Eiji?" asked Saizo.

"There's war coming up. He's with our allies fighting to protect us all", I said.

Both Hazel and Saizo tensed.

"Are we safe?" asked Hazel.

I kneeled down so I was at the same eye level with them.

"I won't allow anything or anyone hurt you three or the village", I said.

"Who protects you, Mommy?" asked Hazel.

"Aunt Minori is the most powerful ninja of the village. She can protect herself", said Hana.

"Are you really that strong Mommy?" asked Hazel.

"Yes, now go you'll be late for class", I said.

Before I could leave Hazel hugged me tightly.

"Please don't get hurt again", she said.

"I will try my best not to. Now go to class", I said.

When I got to the office it seemed more chaotic than normal, which I didn't think possible till now. A random worker ran into me at full speed nearly knocking me over.

"Sorry",

"It's alright", I said.

As soon as I entered my office I saw Kameko. She looked extremely stressed.

"Kameko, what happened?" I asked.

"We need a keeper of the funds died of a heart attack. It happened at the worse time. Do you know how much a war cost?" said Kameko.

She only came out of her haze of stress, when she saw me close the doors to my office. The doors of this room only close, when conversation serous.

"You're having an affair aren't you", said Kameko.

"Sort of", I said.

"Snow, you're either are or aren't", said Kameko.

"It's complicated", I said.

Kameko looked horrible. I gave her a hug. I took her hand and lead her to bookshelf. I pulled one of the books and the shelf moved the side. She followed me up the stairway.

"Why did you bring me here, Snow?" asked Kameko.

"You need rest", I said.

She got into Eiji's bed.

"Can you at least tell me who it is?" asked Kameko.

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you", I said.

How do you tell someone you're cheating on your present husband with your late husband without someone thinking your crazy? I cringed. Cheating makes it sound so much worse. I went back to the office. The bookshelf slid back in place behind me.

"You look guilty", said Dad.

"Where are Michi and Kin?" I asked.

"Taking patrols", said Dad.

"Why did you send them to do that?" I asked.

"To talk to you", said Dad.

"Why?" I asked.

"Guilt isn't a good thing to carry in such a heavy load", said Dad.

I glared at him. I don't need a lecture right now. I have enough my mind right. I chose to ignore him. My focus went to the large stack of paperwork in front of me.

"Don't ignore me young lady!" growled Dad. .

"Aren't I a little old for that", I said.

I didn't even spare glance at him.

"Don't ignore me!" growled Dad.

"Why should I pay attention?! You only going to tell me what already know", I said.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!" yelled Dad.

"I got that from you dumbass!" I screamed.

My eye twitched. I'm in no mood for this. I groaned as horrible heartburn took over. I cringed. Dad was instantly by my side.

"Are you alright kitten?" asked Dad.

"Yes, only heartburn", I said.

He kneeled down so he could get a better look at me. Dad ran his fingers through my hair. A thick strand of my hair fell out.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Dad.

"Ever since Eiji left. The weight of running a country and carrying for a family is having effect", I said.

"Eiji will be back in a few months then you won't have to carry such a weight. You should take a break", said Dad.

"I can't. Please don't tempt me", I said.

A few hours later Kameko finally came out of her slumber.

"Did you drug me?" asked Kameko.

"Yes, you needed it. You're more stressed than I am. Besides I only gave you a small fraction of what it takes to put me asleep", I said.

"You would have been knocked out for days if she gave you the full dose", said Mari as she came in from the window.

I glared at the mud she tracked in.

"You know there's these wonderful things called doors, Mari", I said.

"You've grown boring in your age", she said.

"I'm as old you", I said.

"She has point", said Hantia.

"Some girlfriend you are. I thought you would agree with me", said Mari.

"Yes, I'm your lover, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with you", said Hantia.

"I have work to do. Have your lovers' quarrel somewhere else", I said.

Mari smirked. I groaned I know that smirk.

"That reminds who was the lover quarreled in bed with last night?" asked Mari.

My face turned pink.

"My love life is my own. If there's someone I'll keep him or her secret until the time is right", I said.

"So you admit you have a lover", said Mari.

"I admitted nothing. Now return to your duties before I lose my temper. You don't want to put me in fowl mood", I said.

"I get. I'll leave", said Mari.

Mari and Hantia left.

"I would say you were in fowl mood before she came in here", said Kameko.

"I need to introduce you to someone", I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"The person I'm having the supposed affair with", I said.

Kameko twitched, but quickly regained her composure.

"When?" asked Kameko.

"Either now if we take Mari's paths or at nightfall", I said.

"Best do it now. Going at nightfall will raise suspicion", said Kameko.

I nodded my head. She followed me out window.

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

Two set of footsteps walk into the tomb.

"Why did you drag me here? You could just told me it was Goemon?" asked Kameko.

"There's more to it than that", said Snow.

I made myself known. Snow smiled. It was wonderfully warm and loving.

"Why did you bring her here?" I asked as I leaned against the wall.

"Be nice", said Snow.

She still hadn't answered my question.

"I need you to reveal yourself", she said.

The way Snow said that made it sound the like the simplest request.

"You can trust Kameko. I need her to know", said Snow.

I shook my head.

"I can't handle the stress running a country and carrying for a family with keeping this secret. The stress I'm under is already effecting my body", said Snow.

I quickly looked over her body. Everything seems all right. She might have lost some weight.

"Look", said Snow as she her hand through her hair a thick strand of it fell to the floor.

My eyes widened.

"Fine Snow I'll do it", I said.

She gave a small smile. I released my jutsu exposing my true identity. Kameko's eyes went wide.

"How how is this possible? I thought he died on a mission", said Kameko.

"I did. By all reason I should be dead", I said.

"Yet you're here. Snow what did you do this is unnatural", said Kameko.

Snow's hurt was apparent.

"This wasn't her doing. Don't blame her for bringing me back", I said.

"Then how did you come back?" asked Kameko.

"Kabuto Yakushi brought me back from the dead using a reincarnation jutsu", I said.

"Then he how did he come under your care?" asked Kameko.

"I made a deal with the devil", said Snow.

"What price did you pay Snow?" asked Kameko.

"A price that wouldn't put the village or my family in danger", said Snow.

I hate when she's vague. I've been curious of what price she paid for me. I don't remember much of that night. What price did you pay to get me? Knowing her she would do everything she could to protect and keep her family one, even if it meant harming herself in the process.

"Snow, what did you trade for me?" I asked.

She sighed.

"He wanted my blood, hair, and one of my eggs", said Snow.

Eggs? How did? I don't even want to know how.

"Don't stare at me with that dumb look. I had some frozen at the hospital", said Snow.

I flinched. Why on earth would she do something like that? She would have no reason at all to do something that. Snow is fertile. Why?

"I'm not going to say anything about you giving Kabuto that. It was yours to do what you want with. I can't be upset with you not matter how much I want to be. Because I would do anything to get Taro back if anything were to happen him", said Kameko.

The stress was apparent on both their faces.

"Can I trust you two to keep you hands off each other? If anyone were to discover whatever this is it would be a public affairs nightmare", said Kameko as she left.

She left. Leaving me alone with Snow. Now I saw so much clearer. Her body was tired. She tensed when I touched her cheek. Snow quickly relaxed. She sighed.

"I have to go", said Snow.

"Why?" I asked.

"The elders are going to throw a fit if I'm gone too long. I only get visit here an hour", said Snow.

She got up.

"It hasn't been an hour", I said.

"Come on Kuzu I have to eat. Ramen sounds good", said Snow.

She gave me a smile. It made her almost look carefree. She kissed me on the lips. With that she left.

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

I felt someone nudge me wake. I didn't bother opening my eyes.

"Minori sleeping on the job is unlike you",

My eyes shot open. I stood in front of my desk.

"About time you got here", I growled.

"I was only gone three month. You've taken great care of the village", said Eiji.

"Kameko get in here!" I yelled.

She emerged from a pile of scrolls and papers. Kameko rubbed her eyes and slowly got up from bed paperwork. She gave a quick glance at Eiji, and then her attention went to the file cabinet. She opened it and took out a vanilla folder. Kameko placed it front of me.

"This plan should work", said Kameko.

Eiji gave us a curious look.

"It's best to get this over with a quickly as possible", said Kameko.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Follow us", I said.

Eiji followed us to cemetery and into the tomb.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Save your question for later. You'll have many once see this", I said.

He followed me deeper and deeper in the tomb.

"So he's finally here. Took him long enough", said Kakuzu.

He hadn't dropped his transformation jutsu yet.

"Kameko",

She took the clue and left. If things went bad she could lose much more than I.

"Reveal yourself", I said.

Kakuzu released his jutsu. Eiji didn't even flinch. Both their overwhelming urge to attack each other outweighed Eiji's shock. The tension between the two of them was unreal.

"Will you idiots stop glaring at each other and talk", I growled.

They both ignored completely ignored me. Pointless male aggression; they won't talk until they first get a chance to beat each other to a pulp. Best to get this part over with. If they don't get this over with now it will happen at a more inconvenient time. I grabbed both of them by the wrist and transported us to Forgotten Village Quarry.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Kakuzu.

"You both have a temper. It's best for everyone if you two get this out now", I said.

"You're actually encouraging us to fight", said Eiji.

"Kakuzu is already dead so can't kill him and you're immortal. I don't see the harm in it", I said.

That was all the permission they needed. They attack each other at full force. This is going to be awhile. The two of them are almost equally matched. After two hours they finally finished.

"Now are you two ready to be civil?" I asked.

I took their silence as a yes. I threw each of them a file on the plan. I've already gone over the plan's details with Kameko.

"We will start in two days", I said.

"Why two days?" asked Kakuzu.

"I need rest and so do the both of you", I said.


	20. Bliss

**Heart's Treasure**

 **Chapter 20: Bliss**

 **This will be the last chapter in this story. I couldn't resist writing another one in this series. The next story is "Treasures of Time". It will be an epilogue to the series. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed my other stories.**

 **Perspectives: Snow, Eiji, and Kakuzu**

* * *

 **Snow's Perspective**

To say I was exhausted would be an understatement. I hadn't seen my children for days and haven't slept through the night in weeks. I walked into my house. Hazel and Saizo came running when they heard the front door open.

"Mommy!"

I hugged them close. I've missed them so much.

"What took you so long to come home?" asked Hazel.

"Keeping the village going is a constant job, but you'll have me for the rest of the week", I said.

"Really?!" they screamed.

"Yes, really", I said.

"Mama!" yelled Rose.

I picked her up and gently kissed her on the forehead. I wonder how the two of them will react when the see their father again. Heh, I wonder Kakuzu will react to being the father of four.

"My daughter finally returns", said Dad.

"I don't enjoy spending so much time there. You know that", I said.

"I know kitten", said Dad.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes Hazel", he said.

"Why do you call mommy kitten?" asked Hazel.

"I've calling your mommy kitten since she was your age", said Dad.

"But why?" she asked.

"For the same reason your mommy calls you pumpkin", said Dad.

The day went by smoothly. After story time Hazel and Saizo fell asleep against my sides. Dad sat in the big leather chair watching us. He smiled at me.

"How do you they'll respond?" I asked.

"It will be the shock of their lives", said Dad.

"What if they get upset with me?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" asked Dad.

"They might think I lied to them. Maybe they'll blame for taking them away from the first family they ever knew", I said.

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you. I think you've over thought this. The two of them will only be happy their father is back. They won't ask how he's back. You made the right choice in leaving the Akatsuki. One day when they are older they will understand all the things you've done for them", said Dad.

"Mommy?"

It was Hazel. Her red and green eyes were still hazy with sleep.

"I thought you were asleep", I said.

"I was but then I woke up. Why would we be angry with you?" asked Hazel.

"I thought that you might be angry that I'm spinach for dinner tomorrow", I said.

"That's yucky, but it wouldn't me angry with you", said Hazel.

She stretched out the couch.

"I was having the best dream", said Hazel.

"Tell me about", I said.

"Daddy came home and you were happy. You were smiling a real smile", said Hazel.

She sighed.

"You don't smile as much as you used to", said Hazel.

"I do smile", I said.

"Ya I know mommy, but most of the time they aren't real. When daddy was here you smiled all the time. You look like a princess when you smile", said Hazel.

"Go to sleep sweetie", I said.

I started running my fingers through her hair. She gave a soft yawn and rested her on my lap.

"Can we stay like this for a bit mommy?" asked Hazel.

"You can stay like this as long as you want", I said.

She quickly fell asleep.

"Looks like you little girl's dream will come true", said Dad.

"It isn't only her dream", I said.

"She's an extremely clever girl. It's impressive", said Dad.

"I know both her and her brother are. Sometimes they are too smart for their own good", I said.

"Dad?"

He looked at me.

"Why do you always watch me and them so closely?" I asked.

"I enjoy looking over family. I never thought would I have a chance have one like this. Well, I'll let you three be", said Dad.

He left without a sound. My family will be together again. I closed my eyes and listened to my children's breathing. It was one of the most peaceful sounds. I stayed like this till late at night. I carefully picked up Hazel. She gave a quiet sigh and cuddled closely to me. I put her in bed.

"I love you Hazel",

I kissed her on the forehead. When I returned to get Saizo I saw he was awake. I knew he was thinking about something. His father has the same expression, when he was in deep thought. I have to admit it's odd seeing a six year old in deep thought.

"Saizo, it's late you should be asleep", I said.

"Is what you said true?" asked Saizo.

I sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That daddy is coming back, but he's gone", said Saizo.

"You must have been dreaming", I said.

"Ya, that makes sense. I must have been dreaming", said Saizo.

He raised his hands up to be picked up. I couldn't resist lifting him up.

"You're getting too old for this", I said.

He grumbled something. It was amazing how quickly he fell asleep in my arms. I tucked him into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you Saizo",

* * *

 **Eiji's Perspective**

I stared out at the village from the terrace of my bedroom. I can't believe he's back. I thought she would be mine after all this. But no he came back from the dead doing the impossible. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Snow deserves happiness. I only wish her happiness didn't cause me such pain though.

"I don't think I've ever seen you jealous before sensei. I can't say it's a flattering expression",

I sighed.

"It's rude to spy on your sensei no matter how old you are Kotori. Come out of the shadows", I said.

He appeared on the railings.

"Why have you chosen to spy on me tonight? Blossom would prefer your company more than I", I said.

"She's grading papers. Right now you are of great interest to me", said Kotori.

"Why am I of such great interest to you?" I asked.

"Like I said before I've never seen you jealous before. May ask whom or what has you in this mood", said Kotori.

"I'll give you this it is a whom", I said.

"I'm your advisor. You can trust me with anything", said Kotori.

"I'm well aware of that. The only reason I'm hesitant in telling you is I know you won't believe me", I said.

"Try me", said Kotori.

"The whom which is pestering me is my wife's late husband", I said.

He gave a disapproving look.

"I didn't take you as the type of man to hold a petty grudge against a dead man", said Kotori.

"I wish", I mumbled.

Kotori stared at me with those piercing purple eyes.

"Tell me", he said.

"I assume you know about resurrection jutsu", I said.

"It's forbidden. No one should have the power to raise the dead. It's unnatural", said Kotori.

"Yet some do. One of those people is Kabuto Yakushi. Actually he's mastered the technique", I said.

"Something tells me I'm in for a more serous conversation than I thought", said Kotori.

"Amongst the people he brought was back Kakuzu", I said.

"Her husband",

"Yes her husband", I said.

Kotori sat down on the railing with his back leaning against the wall.

"Did he use this to blackmail Lady Minori?" asked Kotori.

"She made a deal with the devil", I said.

"I know she wouldn't make a deal that would endanger the village. What were the conditions of the deal?" asked Kotori.

"In turn for some hair, blood, and one of her eggs. He signed over Kakuzu to her", I said.

"It's a great deal. Many would do what she did without a second thought", said Kotori.

"I know that's why I can't find in myself to be upset with her", I said.

I handed him the plan that Snow gave me. He gave it a quick once over.

"I have to give it to Kameko and Minori this plan is simple but brilliant. It also leaves no space for questioning by the other Hidden Villages", said Kotori.

"I know it is. Those two women could take over the world if they set their minds to it", I said.

"No, only think they are taking advantage of the position the Hidden Diamond is in. Every land that participated in the war is in massive debt to us. That gives us almost complete control over them. And Kakuzu advance age and unknown life style helps make the plan more believable too", said Kotori.

I cringed at the sound of his name.

"You really are jealous", said Kotori.

"Wipe that smirk off you face", I said.

He sighed.

"I need a drink do you want one?" I asked.

Kotori nodded. I poured us each a glass of whiskey. I handed it to him. He took a sip.

"I don't know you can drink this and still be capable of walking a straight line", said Kotori.

"Over the years I've built a powerful tolerance. I don't have to worry about it affecting my liver. I think Minori has a stronger tolerance than I did at her age", I said.

We fell into a peaceful silence.

"So when is he going to make his appearance?" asked Kotori.

"You make him sound like a celebrity", I said.

"In his children's eyes he is that. They will be awestruck when they see him. The press will make him a celebrity for a few weeks. The story will be eaten up. Everyone admires an impossible story of true love. And Mei Terumi will be over joyed that you are newly single", said Kotori.

I laughed.

"Your laugh is even bitter", said Kotori.

"What was your question again?" I asked.

"When will he arrive?" asked Kotori.

"One day from now. You should go. Blossom is probably worried about you. I should that you were right", I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Goemon, that was Kakuzu disguise so he could be near his family", I said.

Kotori smirked then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Morning came and I went into my office. The doors of my office opened. I shocked to see Snow.

"I thought you'd be with your family", I said.

"I thought this would be best to do in person", said Snow.

She handed me a paper that I dreaded seeing.

"I should have seen this coming", I said.

"I never thought I would give them to you. I fully intended on keeping my promise", said Snow.

"I know. Kakuzu is an extremely lucky man in so many ways", I said.

"I do love you", said Snow.

"I know but your true love is him not me. We only relieved each others pain", I said.

"If I told you it took me hours to sign it would make you feel any better?" asked Snow.

I smiled. Her eyes were honest. She wasn't taking any pleasure in this.

"Yes, it makes the pain sting a little less", I said.

She placed the divorce paper on my desk. I signed my name next to hers. I placed it in my desk drawer.

"I'll make sure this a handled as discreetly as possible", I said.

"I know you will", said Snow.

"What name will he be going by?" I asked.

"Kazuki", said Snow.

"He stray too far from his old name", I said.

"I'm sorry. I never thought this would happen", said Snow.

"Neither did I",

* * *

 **Kakuzu's Perspective**

I worked the graveyard. I would see my children again and be with my wife again.

"You really shouldn't look so stress it doesn't suit you well, Kuzu",

I turned to see Snow standing at the entrance of the tomb.

"You shouldn't be here", I said.

"A wife visiting her husband's grave. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" she asked.

"No",

"And you wanted me to pick up Bishop anyway", said Snow.

She hugged me tightly.

"Snow"

"There's no reason to look so nervous everything will workout", she said.

"What will I do once I've returned?" I asked.

"We need a keeper of the funds", said Snow.

The keeper of the funds has to organize and keep track of what is owed. They also have to collect from the villages.

"Are you sure the villager will accept a stranger in such an important role?" I asked.

"It's the must unwanted job in the village and it's under the supervision of the two guardians", said Snow.

"You're giving a dangerous and powerful job that no one wants", I said.

"Now you know how I feel", said Snow.

"People actually want your job", I said.

"Don't be bitter. You're talented in that field. The best part about is it will give you plenty of time with our family", said Snow.

That made up for it.

"It's okay to be worried my love. Aren't you excited to see them again though?" asked Snow.

"Of course I am. It's odd to me. In this plan I'm going to be my own son", I said.

"Yes it might be odd, but it's reasonable. It explains your appearance and abilities", said Snow.

"What about my history? What if someone tries to look into me?" I asked.

"You aren't going to like it", said Snow.

"Tell me", I said.

"Remember it was Kameko who came up with the story. To explain your lack of birth certificate we'll say your mother was a lady of the night. Your no longer from the Hidden Waterfall Village, but the Land of Fangs' Kodai Village", said Snow.

"Smart Kodia was destroyed sixty seven years ago, so there will be no recollection of me. Honesty I think a prostitute would be a mother than my biological one. So how old am I?" I asked.

"Sixty eight", said Snow.

"I was looking forward to turning one hundred", I said.

Snow giggled.

"You'll always be married to a twenty nine year old if that makes you feel better", said Snow.

"That does make it better. Why did you choose that age? Scared of thirty", I said.

"Shut it. A lot of good things happened in my twenties", said Snow.

"What about my eyes?" I asked.

"You're a talented shinobi. You can do a simple transformation jutsu on your eyes", said Snow.

"Who will be watching the front gates?" I asked.

"Otho and Flint", said Snow.

I groaned.

"I have no idea why those two were promoted to jonin", I said.

"We lost a lot of people in the war. They proved themselves", said Snow.

"I can't wait to see you and the kids again as myself", I said.

Snow smiled.

"Does being a father of four scare you?" asked Snow.

"No",

"Try to sleep well tomorrow is a big day", said Snow.

"I'll try", I said.

She left with Bishop following behind her. I woke up before dawn and waited for sunrise. At ten I decided to enter the village. As I walked into the village Otho and Flint stopped me at their desk near the front gate.

"Name?" asked Flint.

"Kazuki",

"What is the purpose of your visit?" asked Otho.

"I'm here to visit my wife and children", I said.

"You're a resident", said Flint.

"No, I've never been here before", I said.

"Who's your wife?" asked Flint.

"Minori", I said.

"You have to be joking. Her husband is Eiji everyone knows that", said Flint.

"His eyes", said Otho.

"What about them", said Flint.

"Lady Hazel has the same eyes", said Otho.

"It's a coincidence", said Flint.

Idiot boy! I gritted my teeth.

"Take me to see her what harm will it do? If she rejects me you can throw me out of the village like this never happened. I'm sure one of the guardians is capable of defending herself ", I said.

"He has a point", said Flint.

"Then you take him. Eiji will kill us if we leave our station", said Otho.

"And if this guy is who he says imagine how grateful Lady Minori will be", I said.

"And what if he isn't", said Otho.

"I'm willing to take that risk", said Flint.

"Your death wish", said Otho.

"Follow me", said Flint.

I smiled when I saw my children playing in the front yard. I walked closer to them and kneeled down so I was at the same eye level with them.

"Saizo",

His eyes went wide. He was so shocked he didn't move.

"Hazel",

She gave me the same wide-eyed expression. Hazel was the first speak

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey it's me", I said.

They ran to me and tackled me down ground. The two of them gave loud happy screams. Snow made her appearance. She had the same wide-eyed expression as the twins I sat up only to be knocked back down by her. The gossip spread like wild fire, but the villagers gave us our space. I followed her into the house. Snow picked up Rose.

"Mama", said Rose as she cuddled closely to her mother.

She looked at me with confusion.

"This is your daddy", said Snow.

"Dada?"

She's testing me.

"Hello little one", I said.

She stretched her arms out to me. I took her from Snow.

"Dada",

"Where have you been?" asked Saizo.

"I badly hurt my head it took me awhile to regain my memory", I said.

Saizo and Hazel didn't seem to believe me. They both had their mother's skeptical expression.

"Okay don't hit your head again", said Hazel.

"Ya don't do that", said Saizo.

The day went by quickly. Hazel and Saizo clung to me the whole time. I knew they were terrified of me leaving. We were all on the couch my arm was wrapped over Snow's shoulder. Saizo and Hazel were resting at either side of us. Kotaro was sleeping on my chest and Rose was sleeping in Snow's arms. My family is together and safe. What else can I ask for? Snow was the first to stir.

"Good it wasn't a dream", said Snow.

She took off her locket and took my wedding ring off its chain.

"Give me your hand", she said.

She slid my ring onto my finger.

"Finally back where it belongs", said Snow.

"I love you my treasure", I said.

She smiled.

"We should put them to bed", said Snow.

She picked Rose and Kotaro. Hazel's eyes opened.

"Daddy?"

"Yes",

"You won't go away again will you?" asked Hazel.

"If I ever leave I will always come back", I said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes, I promise", I said.

"Pinky promise?" she asked as she stuck out her pinky.

"Yes, I pinky promise", I said as I wrapped my pinky around hers.

I carried each of them into bed.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" asked Snow.

"I will in a minute", I said.

"Okay",

I went out to the front porch. Manzo was leaning against the wall of the house. He was smoking.

"Don't tell my daughter she'll kill me", said Manzo.

"I didn't take you as a smoker", I said.

"A vice of the family it's either smoking, drinking, or both. Snow seems favor drinking. She has her mother's taste. Miera loved her whiskey and gin. I swear that woman could out drink a sailor", said Manzo.

"I haven't seen it in many of them", I said.

"You haven't seen the stash hidden in the guardian's office. With Eiji and Hiro it's drinking. My father could smoke whole box of cigarettes in less than hour. Many don't know about it. But its one few ways immortals, guardians, and the one who serve them deal with the pressure", said Manzo.

I cringed at the smell coming off his cigarette.

"Heh, Miera hated the smell too especially when she was pregnant. She got me to quit a life long habit in one day", said Manzo as he put it out.

"How?" I asked.

"She was in one her moods and found doing this. She caught me off guard and hit me on the head with cast iron frying pan. That's how she got to quit", said Manzo.

"You're lucky Miera wasn't a fully trained kunoichi. I've been thrown through a wall so many time I can't remember anymore", I said.

We fell into a comfortable silence.

"I still don't understand why", I said.

"Why I want you to be with my daughter", he said.

I nodded my head.

"Like any father I want my little girl to be happy. You make her happy. Don't you want that for Hazel and Rose", said Manzo.

"I want their happiness yes, but no boy will go near them if I have a say in it. No man will ever be good enough for them. I'm surprised you don't feel the same", I said.

"You're the first to ever come close enough to being worthy of her", said Manzo.

"I won't question your reasoning", I said.

"And your ability is an added bonus", said Manzo.

"What ability?" I asked.

"You agitate Eiji more than any other man I know", said Manzo.

"You really hate him", I said.

"I'm the only person that hates that man more than you", said Manzo.

"I didn't think that was possible. Why is that?" I asked.

"Beside him trying to use my daughter as a brood mare. Jun ripped me away from my family and Eiji prevented me from putting it back together again", said Manzo.

"My family is together because of you", I said.

"I only gave you a little push", said Manzo.

"Thank you",

"Your wife will get upset if you don't join her soon", said Manzo.

I returned to my bedroom. Snow was waiting in bed. I joined her.

"It's nice to see you and my dad get along", said Snow.

"We have a lot in common", I said.

Six months went by and news about me had finally calmed down. Now the kids' excitement was focused on there first day at the academy.

"Daddy daddy wake up!" yelled Hazel.

"Hazel what time is it?" I asked.

"Seven", she answered.

"That means I have half an hour left to sleep", I said.

"Daddy", she whined.

"Please Hazel. I had very long day at work", I said.

She started pulling on one of the stitches on my jaw. I opened my eyes.

"Today's the big day. My first day at the academy", said Hazel.

"You win pumpkin. Now go I have to get dressed", I said.

When I went into the kitchen and saw Saizo was already awake.

"Even Saizo was up before you", said Snow.

Hazel and Saizo practically drag us to the academy.

"Now I want you two to be good", said Snow.

"We will be", they said.

"Saizo",

"Yes, daddy. I don't want you getting into any fights with that Sterling boy", I said.

"But he's so annoying", said Saizo.

"I know he is but that doesn't give you reason to attack him", I said.

"But-

"No buts Saizo. Listen to your dad", said Snow.

"Fine", he grumbled.

"Now you two know we love you", I said.

"Yes daddy we love you and mommy too", said Hazel and Saizo.

We watched them run into the academy.

"They are growing up so fast", said Snow.

"We still have two infants at home", I said.

"I know but those two are our first babies", said Snow.

I pulled my beautiful wife into my arms.

"Snow, you've brought me the most wonderful treasures of my life and that's just one of the reasons I love you", I said.

She smiled and our lip met in a gentle kiss.


End file.
